Tainted Kisses
by Inuki Ookami
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Jou Jou x Bakura Yaoi/Shounen-Ai - After Joey pulls a pulls a dirty prank on Kaiba, the cerulean-eyed boy is infuriated and seeks revenge. Will Joey be able to slip himself out of this situation, or will Kaiba change his attitude?
1. Saccharine Surprise

**//: tainted kiss**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 23rd May 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] **J_ust so anyone reading this can understand: the first paragraph was written by Jantra, the next part under the hyphen ( the " - " ) was written by me (Inuki ^^;;), and so on (Jantra wrote in Seto's part, and I replied with Joey's. ^_^;;) We went back and forth for a while, doing this on ICQ. It's basically text-based RP format; however we wrote it in past-tense and did some minor spell-checking and grammatical check before posting it to make it a teeny bit more story-like._

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] **Inuki and I sat there for a while, just pondering and happily playing back and forth when we discovered the idea for this fic. We both love to role-play, I love Seto and she loves Joey. Works out, ne? So hai it's my first time at my beloved Seto Kaiba, I hope I do him justice. *bows her head* I hope everyone enjoys this fic!

**[Inuki's Notes:]** I have to start off by saying it is both an honour and a privilege to work with someone as talented as Jantra, and at the same time to be combining my two favourite things: RPing and Writing stories / fanfiction. Joey is one of my favouritest characters in Yu-Gi-Oh, just because he's drawn so well, and is so humorous- but I do like Kaiba and Yami Yugi and a bunch of others as well (but maybe not quite as much?). ^^;; I also feel honoured to be able to present this to you, and I truly am proud of it. Please have a good time reading! (By the way: saccharine means sweet, Jantra found it!)  
  
(any errors held within the following texts are fault of the satanic minions of Pegasus himself...)  
  


**1. saccharine surprise**  
  
Seto curled a leg up underneath of himself, eyes slowly tracing out the lines of his textbook. His mind refused to take the concept that was spelt out in black and white, simply reading the familiar letters like strange squiggles. He knew it was work... His investors had really been asking allot of him lately. But he was closer then ever to his next big step. The next big thing that would push Duel Monsters to an even higher plateau then it was at now. But of course, that success called for an amazing amount of hours, usually taken from his sleep cycle. So there he sat, exhausted to the point where he almost did not even notice it anymore.  
  
-  
  
A ridiculous amount of giggling and then muffled laughter was emitted from a bush outside of the building in which Kaiba had residence in at the moment. A sweeping blur of blonde was all that could be seen by the regular passer-by as the teen stretched up slowly to peer through the clear glass window. He gazed mischievously in, but was unable to see anything of actual interest at the time being. He raised himself to his feet, sneaking ominously toward the next window, only to peer into it as well, hoping to catch a glimpse of a particular figure that he had somewhat interesting plans for...  
  
-  
  
A momentary sound caught his mind's interest for a split second, but he wrote it off with a stipple of annoyance. The empty classroom, while the rest of the school gobbled down hoards of the questionable food the school served, was a private sanctuary for at least the short amount of time. Slowly he placed down the book, fingers sweeping over the gilded title and hardback cover. He was just too tired to bother with homework. Slowly he stretched out in his seat, the starched fabric of the uniform shifting along his muscular form. Even in the midst of trying to learn today, his mind had wandered over photographic memories of blueprints in his mind, tweaking this just so and that so slightly... Fingers slowly pressed into the soft corners of his eyes, pinching the sensitive area as a headache threatened the reigns of his consciousness.  
  
-  
  
Joey smiled like the hooligan that he was being the moment he found the correct window. Giving a careful look back and forth he waited to see whether anyone had noticed him yet. He didn't think anybody had, and therefore proceeded to peer into the window. There, in the classroom was the target. He knew that the brown-haired youth was just begging to get a prank pulled upon him, and even if Joey wasn't the most inventive person in the world, he figured he could at least pull off a decent prank. Joey stopped for a second, to glare at Kaiba through the window. Who was Kaiba to avoid others during lunch hour, anyway? Always sitting there all alone- as if he was better than everyone else. As if nobody else was of any importance whatsoever. Joey brushed that thought aside; as he decided the time had come to act. The light-haired teen narrowed his eyes, and a snide grin played across his face as he watched Kaiba shift in the seat, stretching out as if to relax. Joey was distracted for a second, but immediately knew the time was quickly approaching, as Kaiba seemed to be lulling into a sleep.  
  
-  
  
His eyes drifted shut slowly, those mahogany lashes lowered to lay against moonstone insipid cheekbones. Time... he knew that he could take a short nap and the approaching throng returning from lunch would rouse him up with the roar of their combined footsteps and incessant chatter. He propped one knee up against the desk and curled his forearms together across his torso, chin sinking to sit against the lowest part of his lapel. Slowly the tension slid from his shoulders, the forever ice-mask melted from his face. Sleep overcame him like a gentle spring storm, suddenly and warm. Yes, in sleep he looked almost human, but still showed that heartless façade that hid all feelings from the outside world.  
  
-  
  
Joey slowly raised himself up to the window, and carefully pulled the slightly agape mechanism wide enough so that it seemed possible that he might be able to just slip his thin frame through it. As he raised himself up, he nearly slipped skittishly, just about to loose his grip, and collapse to the ground; something he wasn't exactly very interested in doing as he both wanted to keep the brown-haired teen asleep until he could at least get inside the room, nor did he want to catch the attention of any students or teachers in the premises in case they would be alerted by the noise- only to notice a student clambering into the window of an empty classroom. Well, almost empty, anyway.

Slowly Joey hoisted himself into the room, and with a final and silent heave he managed to land carefully onto the floor of the classroom, only to step on a discarded book. He winced as he nearly slipped on the book, but managed to steady himself as quietly as he could with a nearby desk, at which point he proceeded his way toward the slumbering boy. In Joey's hand he held the device which with he planned to foil Kaiba for once. He crept on tip-toes toward the only other student in the classroom, smug that his plan would not fail him. He glanced cautiously toward the door- only to notice that it happened to be closed at the moment. Joey figured Kaiba was enjoying the somewhat-silent room. Well, he didn't think it would be so silent after what he planned to do.  
  
-  
  
With the tireless hours he had placed into his latest creation, nothing around have woken him from his sleep other then the calamity that would be created in twenty minutes by the other students arriving back into the room. Seto's breathing slowed, obvious to the blonde haired soul that crept towards him. Blackness merely surrounded his vision, a blessed darkness that his life never seemed to grant him even in the most wee hours of the morn. The hushed classroom, with the spring sun overheating its confines to an underestimated temperature, was a perfect get away from the hell that had been named 'Kaiba Corp.' His father's hell, his father's own created hell, that he had pressed onto his unwilling oldest son. Even spending time with Mokuba, the one light in his life, had been cut to nothing thanks to the overtime he spent upon this project or that. Every morning he would slip from their home, taking enough time to check in on the younger sibling and to make sure the covers were tucked up around him. And every night, he would come home at some ungodly hour or another and would come in to gently press his lips to his brother's warm forehead and wish him a silent goodnight before grasping an hour of sleep or two before the whole routine started again. So in school he sacrificed some of his precious time usually spent nose deep in homework to catch up on sleep before his body simply broke down from its lack.  
  
-  
  
The shorter teen sauntered fluidly toward Kaiba's desk, moving as stealthily as he possibly could. After nearly tripping over various items: a pencil, a desk, his own shoes, and other assorted things, he finally reached the destination point- the sleeping boy's desk. He took a second to look down and admire the fact that he was finally going to succeed in beating his semi-rival in something for once. It was time for him to have the upper-hand! He knew with that last suffocating breath of boastful pride that he would overcome the cold-hearted teen's smug looks and penetrating glares. It wasn't the blonde boy's fault that he said silly or seemingly stupid things once in a while- and even if it was, he knew that the other boy didn't have to constantly mock him about it. Joey knew that he wasn't insulted by the brown-haired boy because of anything he did- those things were just excuses so that Kaiba could toy with his mind, so he could try to start an argument; all he wanted was to get into a situation in which he would have the advantage.  
  
Only this time Joey didn't intend on even allowing Kaiba to figure out what was going to happen. He didn't care how bad it would look if he did it as the other youth was just waking from his sleep. He didn't think of it as using a weakness to his gain- it was more like something he was driven to. And besides, it was all fun and games really. It was just a prank, after all. At least, Joey had to keep reminding himself of that. The situation was seemingly more important than a mere stunt. Nevertheless, Joey took a deep breath, and began to go through with the act, putting those wheels into motion. He raised the hand with the object of affliction in hand, and let out a triumphant battle cry.  
  
"Eat chocolate pudding, you bastard!" As his arm reached it's full length, the climax of its extension, and drew backward, snapping like a spring.  
  
-  
  
Eat chocolate pudding, you bastard!" 

Words, words rang through his mind. The sweet oblivious of darkness that he had finally captured, even for so short a time, was tugged from his mind's grip. It was like a roar of the waterfalls, ripped from his vision and consciousness in a moment of time. It slid from his mind and went down through his body as if a live wire had touched him, his delicate slim frame jerking sharply from its seat. One kneecap slammed harshly into the edge of the desk, pain coursing from the meeting. His head jerked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure. A figure crowned with a head of royal blonde hair done in that mused way. Did he hear right? Chocolate pudding?   
  
The whole moment took less then a second when suddenly, something slammed into his forehead just above the middle of his right eyebrow. A breath of pain soared from the impact, and he was instantly aware of the gooey substance hurdling all over his features, his clothing. A warm brown color covered his vision, wetness splashing into his eyes. A goblet was felt sliding down under his shirt, hitting the concave of ribs and stomach. Some dripped down to touch over those cruel pink lips, some attempted to ruin the already unwashed region of his own deep brown mane. Then the moment was over. Pudding indeed dripped to the floor around him with slow wet sounds. Seto stared down at himself, then whipping his gaze up to the boy who stood before him. Anger blazed in those blue eyes that brought him even farther from the human race, like his sleep deprived mind would actually wrap its hands around the boy's throat and choke the life from him. Jounichi. A name sprang from memory to his lips.   
  
"JOUNICHI!" He screamed out, perfect white teeth bared in a snarl. Caramel? The flavour was spreading over his tongue like a tainted lover's kiss. CARAMEL!? He took a single step forward.  
  
-  
  
The blonde haired boy didn't even recognize what happened an instant after the pudding impacted. Everything became a blur, as he was laughing so hard that tears were coming to his eyes. Finally he was able to laugh freely- as he had longed to do throughout the entire approach of the prank. If only the rest of the school had been there, or at least some of his friends. They would have loved to see him clock Kaiba in the head with the pudding.

Suddenly rational thoughts returned to his mind. The dark-haired boy was indeed awake. He also wasn't exactly very happy. He sounded... angry. Very angry. It wasn't often that Kaiba lost his temper, to the blonde boy's knowledge. Backing away slowly from the somewhat-blinded, half-awake Kaiba who was only coming to the realization of what had occurred. Joey hadn't figured it would be important to think of any escape or plan of action after pulling the tomfoolery- he had only planned up to that point. Suddenly he heard the bloodthirsty roar of the mighty Seto Kaiba. It was a fearful thing to behold indeed- especially when it was aimed toward oneself. The scheming youth backed further toward the door, hoping to escape out of it before Kaiba could force him to pay repentance for his delightful sin.  
  
As he backed toward the door he could clearly see pudding dripping toward the ground, and spattered all over the dark haired boy's face. It covered his mouth and eyes, and basically anything the other boy could see. He knew in an instant that the taller teen would have his throat for the deed he had committed. He almost regretted pulling the prank for a moment- knowing that Kaiba could crush his victims if he chose to do so. As if Jou's immaturity hadn't shown through, surely it did as he desperately thought of a way out of the situation. He knew he didn't even have any time longer to spend thinking- he rushed to the door in a furious attempt to rip it open and flee.  
  
-  
  
Even as Joey raced for the door, Seto was upon him like a lion on the hunt. One hand swiped across his own eyes, freeing the vision of the cohesive essence that threatened to blind him. The other flew forward like an arrow, digits tangling in the messy fabric of Joey's uniform. A fist formed, collecting a mass of cloth. Seto growled and pulled backwards as hard as he could, using the anger that burned through him to fuel his otherwise currently limited strength.   
  
He had no idea where the idea for Joey's inane prank have come from, or how he had snuck up on his usually vigilant self. All he knew is that this boy would pay for humiliating the powerful CEO. Seto's arms curled towards himself, bringing the boy so his back hit into his own chest, the second goo covered arm sweeping through the air to wrap around Joey's chest in a bear hug. There was no way that he was going to let the boy escape without paying.  
  
-  
  
Before the blonde could take another step he felt a tension- and then a sudden extreme pull backward. It was as though some sort of super-magnet had released it's fully power and swung him back so hard that he felt his chest crumple. He gave a worried yelp, and felt himself flung backward into the other teen. His laughter had suddenly turned to a furious escape- a struggle for the door.  
  
Joey felt the second arm before he saw it, and tried to resist, taking his own free hand and clutching desperately at Kaiba's to fling it aside, but it was a futile attempt, as the rageful mahogany-haired youth was not only filled with intense anger, but was also both stealthier and more powerful. His eyes grew wide as he kicked and squirmed to escape the clutches of the deep tan coloured pudding covered teen. For a moment he looked back at his captor- staring him straight in the eye, trying to show that he was not afraid- only the attempt was seemed rather useless.  
  
-  
  
He released his clutches for only the most brief of moments, one hand at a time and spun the ditzy blonde. Seto gave a roar that could have echoed his mighty Blue Eyes in strength, and slammed the boy straight into the wall, back first. It felt unnaturally good to feel that forgiving flesh under his fingers, to feel that control over something when his life around him was completely out of his hands. A snarl burned its way out of his throat, scouring sore passageways thanks to his howl of anger only a moment before. His digits pressed the body into the wall, his lower half pushed into Joey's to keep him from struggling or worse, somehow having the courage and brain power to actually attempt to try and knee him in the groin. 

"What is your problem, Jounichi?" He accented the question by bringing Joey's frame away from the unrelenting wall then crashing it back once again. His voice, despite that first word and his howls, was disturbing quiet, calm. "What is so wrong with that thick skull of yours that you would do something so stupid?" Those cerulean orbs were darker then a stormy ocean, brewing with clouds and lightning all on their own. "You thought this was FUNNY, you idiotic MUTT?" Even the two most emphasized words only brought the level of his voice up a few notches, but the tone was as cold as ice. He could see some of the pudding now resided on Joey as it did on his. Fingers dug cruelly into the soup of muscle and flesh. "I swear you will pay for this, fucking mutt." The curse, even, was sinfully devoid of emotion other then that sub boiling rage.  
  
-  
  
Growing dizzy as he spun, he found himself unable to stop Kaiba- even if he would have liked to try. He felt a blastingly forceful push, and a pinching like some kind of ephemeral cocktail of scissors rising into his back as he realized he had been slammed into the wall. He released a shout at the sharp stinging in his back, tried to shrug it off with his shoulder. As the other boy released the primal snarl, Jou feared for the worst, but tried not to let it show through fear or any other means which the other boy could use against him.  
  
Attempting to squirm and break free as he felt himself being crushed against the wall, and then strewn forward like a rag-doll, only to be smashed back again like the tumultuous ocean's waves, he felt his strength depleting, and his fear only growing. Somewhere deep inside of him he reached down for a temper to match Kaiba's- but only found cowardice and stupidity. Continuing to seek something to combat Kaiba, he turned to courage. Whether it was pure idiocy that made him do it- or a lack of realization at how deep he had already dug himself... and how deep he would continue to sink, he shot Kaiba a proud glare.  
  
"My problem is you!" The blonde boy raged, trying to stand up the darker-haired teen that loomed over him. He raised an angry fist to try and shake it at the taller boy, but when that was to no avail, he decided there was only one last option.  
  
"Yeah, it was funny to see someone disgusting like you get paid back for once!" He flared passionately at the other boy. He could feel his fear rising, and the pain digging into him as Kaiba's grip grew stronger, but he tried to hold strong. He held himself rigid; attempting to dispel the quivering instability he knew lingered within his body and mind- trying to quiet the only rational side of his being. Narrowing his eyes up at Kaiba, he spat at the dark-haired youth right in the face. And regretted it less than half a second later.  
  
-  
  
Seto listened to the inu's words with increasing fury, the emotion pouring through his veins and arties like a warm ichor that the mind could only produce so often as if it was a struggle to produce the drug itself. And a drug it was. It coursed through him, only making him stronger, fingers sharper 

So, he was Joey's problem. The thought made him smirk, and he listened to the short rants with that inhuman infliction upon his lips. It remained until snapped by Joey's stupidity. He spat upon the brown haired boy. He neither moved to wipe it away, nor to hurt Joey any more. Seto simply leaned closer, his eyes only an inch from Joey's. 

"You fool you stupid, pathetic fool" He whispered, breath tainted by that scent of caramel that had been granted by Joey's idiocy. He could taste it on the back of his throat. The whole masquerade lasted for only a moment more, that pretence of perfect calm before it exploded. In a blur of motion, his hand released Joey's left shoulder, and he drew back his own right fist. It connected with Joey's solar plexus only a heartbeat later.   
  
He stared right into those honey coloured eyes as he did the deed.  
  
-  
  
Joey could feel the other boy leaning inward, as the space was replaced by mortal flesh. For Kaiba was human... after all, wasn't he? He was like any other, no matter how inhuman he seemed. The tension rose and grew until it reached the end of what had seemed to be an endless cord, and he felt himself released, and then an immense pain- like nothing he had felt for quite some time, directly in his upper abdomen. Not even having time to react or acknowledge the blow, he stood there as he had a second before. He let out a gasping groan, and keeled over, clutching his stomach with a pitiful noise that might remind one of an estranged animal that was previously beaten harshly by its owner.  
  
Choking for breath, Jou opened his mouth wide and sucked in as much air as he could, his senses going wild in overdrive, his mind to busy reacting to become furious- his eyes taking in too much information to grow dim or hazy. He landed on the floor with a soft crash, and collapsed into a confused mess of tangled limbs, clothing, and soft newly-spun golden hair.  
  
-  
  
Seto gracefully stepped backwards from the falling body, letting its structure hit the floor with a dull thud.   
Cobalt eyes glazed over slightly. A momentary fracture of the plane that made up the flawless porcelain of his features as his smirk fell into a frown. Joey's face caught his eye, filling his vision in that single second. Fine features, coursed over with hair like that of a honey Seto snarled and the mask fell back into its place as if the infraction had never happened. 

He lifted a foot and kicked the tip of one perfectly shined loafer into Joey's sides, the point settled just in between two of the softly placed curved bones. He repeated the action before sneering. This was not worth his time. This boy and this school. He knew he could always pay off the principal to change his grades if he needed it that badly, not that he had left his grades to suffer. Seto stood above Joey like a champion over the fallen warrior, before turning his back on the boy. He reached over into the small side closet that sat beside the entrance of the classroom, grabbed his jacket in that fine grasp, and slid it over his pudding-stained uniform. A moment of reflection, and turned his head and merely returned the favour from before. He spit upon the broken dog that laid on the floor and walked out of the classroom, tugging a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face. 

"Stupid mutt."  
  
-  
  
As he saw the foot coming, he tried desperately to swing out of the way, however he found himself unable to. The pain was almost as bad as that of the punch, but he was already too numb to feel it. The second time the sweeping kick came; he didn't even seem to care anymore.  
  
There was a moment's peace, in which Joey tried desperately to regain his mind, and forced his weary body to move, but it did not respond. He didn't even know that the other boy had spit on him until he had finally forced himself clumsily to his feet, and managed to stabilize his shaking form. The other boy had left the classroom, and Joey wondered if he would return.  
  
Jou scolded himself harshly for not thinking up a better plan by which to escape. He wasn't about to let himself get cornered by Seto Kaiba alone again- at least, not after pulling a prank like that, at least...  
  
The blonde haired teen wiped his face clean with his sleeve, dirtying it, but not caring either way. He glanced down at his shirt sleeve to see that there were traces of pudding on it from the brown haired boy's furious attacks. He glanced to the floor where the other teen had been seated, and saw the puddle of glorious tan-coloured concoction underneath. Rolling up the sleeve of his school uniform a bit, and checking his watch, he knew that there was still a fair bit of time before the bell was to ring, denoting the end of the lunch period.  
  
-  
  
Seto turned into the bathroom, immediately checked under the stalls to see if someone else lurked in the room. When he was sure it was free of others, he locked the main door of the bathroom and growled deep in the back of his throat. 

"How dare that insignificant dog do this to me?!" He snarled to himself in the mirror as if his reflect would actually respond. Anger shaken fingers turned a sink's cold water on. He leaned forward, swiftly ducking his head to the faucet. Cupped hands raised, collected a shallow pool, then cast it like a spell of healing onto the sugar smeared face above. Seto gave a small gasp at the seeming freezing temperature of the water in comparison to his enflamed skin. He finished contact, using the rough surfaces of his palms to rub at the pudding that remained behind. Ducking his head even further, he let the liquid soak through his hair. Nails dug into dirty scalp to rid it of the gooey substance before it solidified into something that he could not get out. Palms slicked hair as he threw his head back, water droplets forming an aura about his person, settling to his flesh, coat, and the floor. His uniform was a waste, he would have to ask the maid to have it dry cleaned for him, and his beloved coat as well, for he was sure the pudding would transfer over. 

"This won't be the last I deal with you, puppy." He replied to himself in the coldest of tones.


	2. Refined Misgivings

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 24th May 2003  
**Pairings:** Seto x Joey   
**Type:** (RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:]** _Same thing as before, alternating authors- I played Jou, Jantra played Seto and Yugi... and did the little descriptions for Mokuba as well. ^_^;; Only this time I started off the chapter, since Jantra was kind enough to do the honours last time. I think I safely speak for both of us, when I say... Please enjoy this. ^^_  
  
  
**[Author's Notes:]  
  
****[Jantra's Notes:]** Gods, I am loving working with the great Inuki-san! He's such a good writer and fun to work with! Ok so enough of that sappy crap I adore writing this/RPing this its so much fun! Ok, so no one laugh at my rendition of Yugi Motou, I've never RPed the innocent type before. O.o;; *huggles her dear Seto* So hai ^^;;  
  
**[Inuki's Notes:]** ^_^;; This chapter was so much more fun than the last- namely because Jou doesn't get his ass kicked royally. Even if there isn't any pudding. o.O;; What else is there to say? Jantra is wonderful to work with, per usual. I was surprised at Jantra's ability to play Yugi and Seto- and keep them both so in character. She also made up the chapter title as well, and managed to get both Yugi and Mokuba away from Seto and Jou. ^_^  
  
(any Flames will be promptly returned by the Flaming Swordsman. ^_^;;)  
  
  
  
  
**2. refined misgivings**

As the sun found its scattered way through the leafy canopy it lit the stark brown canvas below with rays of ethereal glow. A few sordid leaves scattered along the side of the walkway had found themselves clumped together in bunches, but other than that, most of the leaves remained up in the trees, having yet to fall. The ground itself was somewhat troublesome in some areas, sometimes unreasonably rocky, and at other points it peaked, and then grew smooth suddenly, as though it had been driven over by some powerful force.  
  
Set along the way of the path was an old metal wrought-framed bench, with wooden panels that composed the actual seating device as a whole. There was a small plaque against the middlemost section of the upper area, but its writing was too old to even be deciphered. The bench itself looked fragile, as though it threatened collapse at any second; however it was deceiving in its delicate nature. It had been built to be strong- to withstand long years of wearing down, rusting, and decay.  
  
Sliding off his hot jacket and deciding to relax in the cool shade, the weary brown-eyed boy stumbled along the route, nearly tripping on several of the bumps and turns built in. When he finally made it to the bench, he just let his knapsack go, as though it were a weight which he had to bear daily. As though it were representative of some greater force- for it was associated with school, and also indicated the load which every student must carry daily.  
  
Finally Joey gave a least sigh of relief, wiping sweat off his forehead and brushing his hair to the side as he hoisted himself onto the bench, hoping for a bit of a rest. He tilted his head back as he relaxed, jutting his arms out to cushion his head. A soft breeze blew through the trees, causing leaves to rustle and branches to quiver with anticipation of the upcoming change in seasons.

-

Yugi slowly walked along the paths of the park, eyes half closed as he enjoyed the daytime around him. It was rare to be out on a day this beautiful. Between helping his grandpa, duelling, and school, he barely even got to go out with his friends on a regular basis. But today was a day that held only the perfection of nature. The crisp air, the light breeze. The scent of fall itself with cut grass, falling foliage, and the gentle dampness that spoke of winter's coming.   
  
The wild haired boy searched the horizon with wide lavender eyes, and a smile broke over his face as his gaze landed upon a fair haired being seated down the trail. He waved a pastel hand, grinning. 

"Hey, Joey!" 

-

Slowly the relaxing teen opened one eye inquisitively as he saw the much smaller boy approaching. His face lit up with a happy grin as he nodded in acknowledgement of his friend. A moment later he opened the other hand, and raised a hand in greeting.  
  
"Heya, Yug!" He smirked, as his buddy approached the bench. All things from before were forgotten. The whole mess he had clumsily gotten himself into. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly (maybe just a tad bit too brightly, for Joey's liking, anyway), and there was nothing to pressure him into unwanted arguments or duels. Everything seemed to be going so well- that it didn't even seem possible for anything to go wrong at that moment.

-

Yugi sat down beside his long time friend, grinning happily. It had been too long since they had really gotten together, at least just the two of them. A flash of memory, them seated on a roof in the dying sunlight But it long ago. He rested a palm on the engraved surface of the pyramid on his torso, gaze meeting those warm brown eyes of Joey. Something hung in the air around the older boy, but Yugi knew better then to bring it up so soon and ruin the moment that was held between them.

"How are you? Other then in school we barely see each other anymore! Can't believe they put us in separate classes this year!" He groaned lightly, remembering the quick moment of anger he had felt at being placed in a separate class from his two good friends, Joey and Honda. 

-

Jou smiled briefly, his face warming up in Yugi's presence- but how could it not? Everything he had learned about inner-power and friendship had come from the intriguing boy. Joey nodded in solemn agreement, looking back at Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I'm holdin' up. Heh. I know what you mean, whoever threw us in separate classes really musta been a really crazy. You should see some'a the people I'm stuck with this year!" the blonde haired boy screwed up his face into a troubled look- seeming to suddenly remember something, but blew the thought away quickly, scattering it into a million tiny pieces that were carried away by the soft breeze. It was obvious that Joey had missed speaking to his friend for so long... he feared they would grow distant- in fact, it did seem like a lot of his friends had grown busier and busier as of late with their own lives. Perhaps too busy for him at times. Joey tried to throw that thought away as well. He couldn't focus on the bad stuff- not at a time like that. He allowed a bright smile to flash across his face instead.

-

Yugi nodded, always knowing the best to agree with whatever decisions that his friend came up with. He stayed saner that way. But something seemed to pass over the blonde, and the hikari carefully lifted a tiny hand and placed it on Joey's shoulder. He knew when the older boy needed to talk, knew when he was in pain after so many years of knowing him.   
  
"Is something wrong, Joey?" He said quietly. Worry filled the lilac orbs until they seemed to glow. He felt a brief stirring from the spirit of the puzzle, but without words asked that the Yu-gi-oh stay out of the tangle of emotions that seemed to be wound around his friend in a constricting knot. 

-

Joey looked nervously at Yugi for a second, his entire facade crumbling before the smaller boy's eyes. He wondered how the seemingly innocent youth always knew what he was feeling. The blonde wondered if maybe he wasn't just incredibly obvious. That would have to have been it, he decided. He felt tears beginning to line the edges of his eyes, but refused to let them be released. Joey already felt awful enough for spoiling the splendid day with his sentimental weights.  
  
He turned his head to the other teen, and looked him straight in the eyes. How could he lie to Yugi- but how could he come clean without looking like both a total fool in front of his friend, and a dishonourable weakling in one fell swoop? He tried to say something, but his throat was growing dry. Suddenly the loud-mouthed boy had fallen silent, and he averted his gaze to the ground, his hair shading his face over.

-

Yugi knew in an instant he had struck a cord within Joey. His hand on the other boy's shoulder tightened momentarily. There had been moments like this in the past, but never quite this strong. He had never caught a glimpse of tears in Jounichi's eyes unless it somehow involved his sister. Could something be wrong with her?   
  
"Joey you can always tell me anything. You know that." His voice was a gentle whisper on the breeze. So different from the courageous, gruff voice of his darker half's. What could be so wrong in his friend's life that Joey, who always put on such a hard shell coated in sugar sweet mischievous nature to the world, would almost break down on a park bench were anyone could see him? The hikari released the Puzzle and but his second hand over Joey's in a tender touch. He had heard the whispers of older boys call him all sorts of names, secret snickered names. But he did not care, Yugi would offer any of his soul to make sure one of his friend's spirits were lighter. 

-

Joey hesitated a moment, but complied finally with his friend. He had already told Yugi so much- and the boy knew everything there was to know. Jou knew that his friend would only try to help him with the situation, but he couldn't understand how his classmate could help him under such circumstances. The blonde haired teen inhaled heavily, beginning the story that had started that lunch hour.  
  
"You know how Kaiba usually sits in class during lunch?" Joey inquired, spitting the brown haired boy's name out in pure disgust.

-

Yugi was surprised immediately at where the conversation was taking path. He had not expected Kaiba's name to leave Joey's lips. Anything but that. It caught his attention right away, much more... As well as the spirit that shared his soul. The mention of Yami's enemy always did that. "Hai, I imagine he enjoys it. What happened? Did he bother you?" Yugi had seen Seto in that room, often reading or relaxing, and both felt and sounded surprised at the thought that the powerful CEO would ever brother with Joey.

-

A faint smile brushed across Joey's lips as his friend spoke.  
  
"No. I bothered him. The jerk deserved it- with the sort of an attitude he has. Point is, I stood up to him, and he retaliated... he got.... really violent. I'm still feelin' it." The blonde said slowly, neglecting to mention the part about hucking the pudding at his cold-hearted classmate. Even around his friends, Jou tried not to let any weakness show. He didn't want to admit how much he was hurting right then, deciding he could take any blows the world dealt him. Joey was figuring some sort of reprimanding from his friend, telling him that he should have known better than to anger Kaiba, but he wasn't in any mood to deal with being told what to do. Especially just then. And besides, the brown-haired boy had it coming eventually anyway, he only had himself to blame. It didn't seem to matter to the fair haired teen that much if it was he who got involved, or someone else.

-

Yugi's eyes went wide. Never more then ever did the innocence of his soul show as when those big purple orbs opened wide and were true windows right into that gleaming white soul of his. His fingers, so small like a child's despite his age, dropped and he looked worried over his friend.   
  
"He hurt you? Where? Are you alright? What did he do? What did you say to him?" Questions leapt and died from his lips as he thought, his own eyes searching out Joey's wildly. He knew Seto had an anger streak but enough to attack Joey in school? Fear for his friend poured through him, making Yami edgy within the stone Soul Room. His voice went quiet. "I do not know what you said to him, but I think it's good that you stood up to him. He's a bully sometimes. You shouldn't have angered him, he's supposed to be a pretty good fighter but you're really brave for it." He said finally.

-

Joey felt really guilty as Yugi's sudden change in attitude. Joey knew that his friend was possibly the most considerate person he had ever met. And with Kaiba being a big rival of his and all, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that Yugi was filled with immense worry. A pang of self-fault flooded Jou's mind for a second, but he ignored it. He had to try and calm his friend down.  
  
"It's okay, Yug. I can handle myself. I just told him I wasn't afraid, and that he deserved whatever he got. And spat at him. He rough-housed me, n' kicked me around a bit, but I'll be good as new- soon as I get some rest." The fair-haired boy grinned, putting on a fake smile for his friend's sake. He hated to lie to one of his best friends- but he hated more than almost anything to see Yugi distressed. For such a good kid, Jou never though the smaller boy should ever have to suffer a single worry... and yet he had so many to deal with. It seemed, to Joey, that life was unfair. Then again, those were just the cards that life dealt you...  
  
The seemingly older boy just nodded to what Yugi had to say. He realized that he probably shouldn't have angered Kaiba. No- scratch that. He definitely shouldn't have, but he had a sweet-tooth for pulling pranks, and getting back at Kaiba only made it an even sweeter prank to pull.

-

Some of Yugi's worry slowly melted from his face. He always worried for the wellbeing of his closest friend. Those wide orbs relaxed into something more normal, and a faint smile was cast over his features. He cocked his head to the side, some of those golden bangs shifting to cover one eye.   
  
"Not the best idea you've ever had, Joey." He quipped, chuckled quietly. That smile of his was absolutely infectious. "But I'm glad to hear you're alright." He reached around and gave Joey and quick hug, one side of the pyramid pressing lightly into Joey's chest just below the prominent but hidden bruise.   
  
The sound of clicking footsteps made the young boy look up, and something was cast over his face as he looked to the oncoming eyes of Seto Kaiba. The blue-eyed duellist was in some animated conversation with his younger brother at his side. Seto frowned, some inner sense making him look up.

-

Joey was happy for the moment; content with the knowledge that his friend wasn't so concerned. Of course, concern wasn't a bad thing by any means, it was just, he didn't want to trouble Yugi. He knew how busy his friend was, what with the game shop, and school, and various other activities. He didn't want to feel like a burden upon anyone.  
  
Of course, Yugi's smile was caught by Joey, and he too ended up smirking back. While embracing his friend in return, he clenched his teeth together as his wounded stomach was nearly hit. He winced at the close call, but changed his facial expression before drawing away from his friend- afraid to let any pain show. Just another reminder of his terrible lies. That was what he had come down to... a mere liar. Lying to his own best friends. It disgusted him to no end- but he could see no other way.  
  
Before he even heard their feet, he could see a moving shape approaching. He snapped his head toward the approaching figures- it just so happened that there wasn't just one. Immediately he noted who it was. Kaiba!  
  
Joey felt extremely inadequate- he didn't want to do anything with both Mokuba and Yugi around- but he wasn't just about to let the entire situation slip away without doing something, either. Maybe it was would just be better to keep quiet this time. He could always try shooting Kaiba one of those cold, ominous glares that the brown-haired teen had mastered so skilfully. Then again, Jou figured he would look like a complete moron doing that.

-

Seto's brow furrowed as he looked down the trail at a pair of figures curled together like lovers. It took a moment for him to recognize the pair, exhausted as he was from work. He could have slapped himself, how could he be so idiotic as to not know who alone boasted that tri-coloured fluff of spiked hair and who owned that dirty bed tossed mop of blonde. He gave a soft growl, stuffing his hands into his pockets. This was the last thing he needed, testing his already thin drawn nerves. He saw that the mutt was staring at him with some odd expression on his face. Seto frowned slightly. Joey, despite his constant words of indignation thrown towards the other duellist, was not the most horrible looking man in the world. In fact, had it been anyone other then Joey Wheeler, he almost could have considered him cu-   
  
He cut the thought right in its tracks. How could he think that about any man? A quick shake of his head did much to relieve him of thinking on it, but only for a moment. That image seemed engraved on the retinas of his memory like the after burn of staring at the sun. They walked to the pair, and Seto met his eyes with those warm honey glazed orbs of Joey's. A smirk instantly slid over his features.   
  
"Hello there, mongrel." He sneered out, twisting even more of a threat on that name then normal. Obviously still unhappy over the childish prank that had been pulled on him.

-

"Sleaze ball!" The blonde boy muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for it to be audible. He knew better than to start a second fight with Seto in one day- but this time the brown-haired boy had initiated it with the attack! Joey reprimanded himself mentally for being so childish as to resort to the "he started it first!" type of reasoning. He figured he was better than that.

Jou didn't want to start anything- especially with Mokuba around; however he didn't want to look like a big wimp in front of Yugi, even if he knew his friend would still pay him respect no matter what he did. The sharp pain in Joey's chest and back reminded him briefly of the danger of the situation- or rather, the power of Seto Kaiba. It was not something the blonde boy wanted to feel again, and if he did go into battle again, he figured he would have liked to be at least prepared with some sort of line of defence or attack in response. Joey glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, to see how the wild haired boy was handling the situation, knowing that his friend dealt with Kaiba better than anyone else he knew.

-

A frown caressed the features of the hikari no tenshi, showing in his eyes more then anything. He hopped off the bench, holding up to placid hands to hold off Seto's obvious anger directed towards his friend.   
  
"Seto" He risked using the older boy's first name. "We don't want to have any trouble, alright? Please?" His face, unknowingly, slipped into that perfect imitation of a puppy's soulful stare. Lower lip quivered eyes wide and wet. He did not want to see Joey hurt just because Yugi himself could not simply calm Seto's anger.   
  
The brown haired boy looked at Yugi, upper lip drawing back in something akin to disgust. Gods, did that little boy look pathetic like that. Begging like a dog. For a brief moment, his eyes drifted to that of Joey still sitting there like a coward as he let his younger friend deal with his problems. A tiny smirk as cold as snow slid over those features as a sinister idea rolled through his mind, but as soon as it was set it morphed into a slow smile.   
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, but turned his head just as Mokuba tugged on the leather of his trench coat, wanting to go home. "Yugi would you take Mokuba home?" He asked of the younger boy. "He has to finish his homework and I have to get back to work." His voice was gruff as always, but held that single note of tenderness that always seemed to exist when he dealt with his younger brother.

-

The silent teen sitting on the bench watched as things progressed slowly. It was out of his control, he felt unable to do anything. He neither wanted to upset his friend, nor anger Kaiba. He heard Yugi pleading with Kaiba. It disgusted him how nice Yugi was. Another blast of guilt hit him, and his breathing slowly increased. Sliding a hand aimlessly through his blonde hair, he turned his head to look at the tall, brown-haired youth. He didn't want to get Yugi involved. He couldn't let the innocent boy get into any more problems just because he was trying to protect a friend.

Jou noticed Kaiba's eyes shift to meet his. Those menacing eyes that were so cold. As the cerulean-eyed teen's eyes locked onto his own, Joey could feel himself slipping. He saw the faint traces of that smug grin appear on Kaiba's face which only appeared when he was scheming something. Trying to pull his eyes from the brown haired boy's, he felt himself unable to do so. He was entranced by those frosty depths in which lurked the very devil himself, or so it seemed at times.

The blonde haired youth let out a silent sigh of relief as Kaiba directed his attention toward Mokuba and Yugi again. He knew what Kaiba was thinking- or at least thought he did. Yugi was protecting him, because he was too weak to defend himself. Well, it wasn't just about that. He could defend himself! Not only that, but it wasn't Yugi's fight to get involved in. He wasn't about to one of his best friends get involved... not with Seto Kaiba. As if Kaiba's anger toward Yugi hadn't already shown through enough times; Jou certainly didn't need to give Kaiba another excuse to direct hatred toward the lavender-eyed youth.

Yeah, Yug. Go take Mokuba. I'll be fine... we can talk some other time. The blonde boy said, faking confidence as best he could. Only that confidence wasn't there at all. All his stupid courage from earlier had suddenly vanished without a trace, and he found it hard not to let the lump building in his throat show its way to the world around him.

-

Yugi turned his head away from Kaiba's gaze with a frown. Had he heard his friend right? Had Joey not told him the story of what Kaiba's vicious nature had done earlier today? He was torn between doing as he was asked; knowing Joey was only showing off that rough exterior now that someone else was here. But should he stay, possibly embarrassing Joey and making the blonde mad at himself? The conflict showed plainly upon his face as his gaze was cast to the ground.   
  
Finally, he spoke his response to both Joey and Seto Kaiba himself. "Alright. I think I remember the way back to your house. Joey, I'll see you soon." Mokuba just frowned as Yugi spoke, unsure of all of this. But the gaze he was getting from his older brother told him that he had to go. Yugi nodded and headed towards the massive mansion that only Kaiba could call home, trailing Mokuba with him. The violet eyed boy looked over his shoulder and gave Joey an encouraging smile and a wave before disappearing around the bend.   
  
Seto turned his gaze away from his brother and the pale youth that went with him to look back to the boy on the bench. Hrm, so the pup had some backbone under all that cowardice. He turned his body, pivoting on one heel, and faced Joey completely. The sun overhead coupled with the slight overhang of his own bangs cast azure orbs into veiled shadow. Seto held the uncomforting moment briefly, letting the mutt squirm. Would he dare to run and show the tail hidden between his legs?

-

The brown-eyed teen tried not to let his anxiety show as he watched Yugi leave. He exhaled heavily, when Yugi finally turned to go, with Mokuba in tow. It was better that way- he didn't want Yugi to get involved. Joey returned the smile and wave from the innocent youth with a nod and a slight smirk. He waited a moment until he could no longer see them, and then turned back to Kaiba, his face growing suddenly serious and calm.

He looked as Kaiba stared at him- those eyes glaring into him like icicles splintering into his own soul, turning him into a weak, pathetic, creature under that venomous gaze. Joey brushed it off, hoping to win the brown-haired youth over with a casual act, hiding his fear. He stood up, attempting to relieve himself of the physically lower stature that the two found themselves in; however, his body language didn't display confrontation, instead it only revealed subtlety and attention to detail.

"Really Kaiba, you take stuff too seriously. Yer actin' like I beat up yer brot'er or somethin'. You could stand to lighten up." Joey said quietly and calmly. He knew yelling in the brown-haired boy's face would only cause more fighting and arguments. He didn't feel like getting into that at the moment. He wasn't seeking conflict- even if he knew that Kaiba was. He continued to look Kaiba directly in the eye.

-

The surprise Seto felt inside only came with the change of one eyebrow rising. He had truly expected the mutt to yell at him, or be angry. But no, Joey was actually standing to face him, meeting him eye to eye.   
  
"Lighten up, ne?" He half asked, half repeated with a sneer. He moved so he was only a few mere inches away from the other boy, enough to practically feel the air vibrating around the blonde. A smirk split his grin into something more evil, and he leaned even closer so that cobalt met honey, staring into Joey's eyes. "Pup, if I need to lighten up then you need to be a little more serious. You looked like a dog getting taken out to be fixed, laying there on the floor in the classroom. Full of fear. You really showed your place for once."   
  
Seto raised a hand, but instead of hitting the younger boy, he let the tips of two pale digits touch the soft flesh at Joey's neck. "Even now, there should be a collar and a leash on this neck to keep that stupidity of yours in check, mutt." 

-

Noticing Kaiba's sudden change in attitude he felt that menacing, penetrating gaze fixed upon him as Kaiba sneered. Jou almost reacted in fear from Kaiba's sudden movement- afraid he had angered the brown-haired boy, and was about to be attacked again; however it was not so. He narrowed his eyes at Kaiba's next comment, but, no, he couldn't let it get to him. Being called degrading names by the brown-haired teen was one thing, but he did not want to get into another conflict. If he could take those punches, he could take a few insults here and there. It wasn't as if his dignity was at stake, anyway, Kaiba had already shown that he had no respect for the fair haired youth.

Jou held himself back from snarling at the other boy's remark about being "fixed", but decided to let it go. He was better than that. He was better than Kaiba. He didn't need to rely on cheap insults and pathetic words. He knew deep inside of him that the brown-haired boy's insults were nothing but a facade to demean people. Kaiba had no dignity, Jou thought to himself, bitterly, or he wouldn't rely on such insensitive and pathetic tactics. No, the blonde haired boy wasn't about to let anything affect him-

Or so he was thinking, until another hand was raised. He barely even winced at the precaution of attack- but was more than surprised as the hands softly moved across the skin above his shoulder. He let out a whimper as the icy touch met his warm skin, and tried to draw back, but found himself frozen to the spot. His eyes wildly searched Kaiba's for some trace of reasoning...

The boy was pulling a trick on him! It had to be. Jou assumed instantly that Kaiba was just buttering him up- as he had done during the lunch hour, leaning in on the boy who was cornered against the wall, pausing, waiting... letting the tension build, and then swiftly assaulting him.

Joey wasn't about to let it happen. Kaiba's words weren't even registering in his mind... until after he had calmed down about the other boy's touch. At which point his mind began to grow infuriated. Jou knew he was no dog! But wait- that was just the reaction that the brown-haired boy wanted. He just wanted an excuse to attack... Well, Joey wasn't about to give him that excuse.

"I ain't no canine, Kaiba- and I don't want no trouble from you no more. You stay away from me and my friends." He said coldly, glaring at the other boy- trying to keep his shaking legs stable, trying not to let the gaping hole inside his chest that was quickly consuming him- known as fear- show through. Especially not then. If there was ever a time to be brave, it was then. He wanted to stand up to Kaiba- show he was the better of them. He could manoeuvre himself through Kaiba's cheap tricks unharmed.

-

Seto actually laughed at Joey's statement. It was soft, cool, calculated. He actually could not believe the show the fair haired boy was putting on for him, like one of those trained poodles one might see in a circus. Kaiba could practically smell the fear that Joey was radiating.   
  
"You're a poor liar, Wheeler. Lying right to my face. I can tell you're scared, it shows right through that little act you're putting on." He straightened up so that he could tower over the other boy. A coy smirk played over his lips. "And I believe that I was staying away from you and your friends, that it was you that came to me and pulled that childish prank, not the other way around."   
  
He paused dramatically, and leaned in so close that Joey probably could have felt every breath he took upon one cheek. "And by the way, it was caramel. Not chocolate, pup."

-

The blonde teen began to grow angrier and more frustrated at Kaiba's ceaselessly mocking tone of voice... his rash and hurtful comments... he wanted to make Kaiba pay. That fire inside of him was just blazing for release, begging him, pleading with him, taunting him, tempting him, forcing him to... do.... something! But he couldn't! Not only was he frozen under Kaiba's gaze, but he had sworn to himself to try not to get into another fight that day.  
  
Jou felt the other boy leaning in menacingly. He didn't dare admit to it- but he was intimidated. He was frightened as it was at being alone with the other, in such close proximity, without anyone else in sight. Who knew what could happen if he did the wrong thing- or said the wrong thing? And it seemed to the blonde, that he always ended up doing or saying the wrong thing, even if he meant good.  
  
"Don't think you can scare me into backin' down, Kaiba. Your little tricks won't work no more. And I AIN'T no mutt! So just go away and bug someone who cares." Jou said dismissively, as though he were waving away some insignificant matter. He stood his ground, and looked Kaiba right in the eyes, unable to do much more. He wasn't trying to start a conflict- he just wanted everything to go away... to let him be. Especially Kaiba- who was like a nagging insect that kept bothering, taunting, and buzzing incessantly.

-

Seto's hand dropped instantly from its position sitting over Joey's pulse to intertwine with the threads covered the blonde's chest. They gripped the cloth tightly and Kaiba used a moment of strength to lift Joey's heels off the ground, not quite enough though to bring the tips of those ratty sneakers out of the dirt.   
  
But as he stared into Joey's eyes, something shifted in the myriad connections of his own mind. Instead of the lowly, insignificant mutt he saw a proud young boy before him, glaring into his captor's eyes despite the fear that was showing. A boy with hair like spun summer sunshine, eyes of fresh made honey that one wanted to drink in, perhaps drown in. The realization made Seto gasp, a soft breath of noise, and his grip loosened, dropping Joey back to the ground. Just for a second of time, a mere heartbeat, those cold eyes held a pause of emotion. Something not quite like love, something for once other then hate. It was something that had not been felt by the brain in so long it did not know how to handle the emotion with its normal cool ways.   
  
He stepped back, and his mind did the only thing it could do in a situation like this. It froze the body from feeling what it was in a millisecond, and forced it back into that shell of perfection. It dropped over him like a bucket of ice water, everything from his posture to his expression mutated back to its normal façade. 

-

Joey let out a silent, shocked breath of air as he felt himself being lifted- and looked carefully into his eyes. Any attack made by Kaiba at that point would demean himself, and the blonde haired boy knew that. He searched Kaiba's eyes for some trace of... humanity. But regarded him with strange, cold eyes. The brown haired youth had a frenzied look in those paradoxically calm yet tumultuous waves that formed his irises.  
  
Whatever Kaiba was attempting to procure- Jou knew he had lost, when suddenly the strength that had been in the cerulean eyed youth's hands vanished and his grip released. The blonde collapsed onto the ground, attempting to stumble to his feet as he looked up at the other boy. Jou wondered if the taller teen was having some sort of nervous break down... he did sleep an awful lot during class. Was something wrong with him?  
  
The blonde brushed that though aside. Why should he care what went on in Kaiba's life? He was not one to meddle in other's affairs unless it concerned his own welfare. He knew the brunette would not involve himself in Jou's troubles unless he was already involved as well. So why did he still wonder what was wrong with Kaiba?  
  
He scuffled backward, still on his back. The pain from the earlier blows against the wall still resonated through the very fibres of his being when he had dropped to the ground... dropped carelessly as though Kaiba had hit some more important realization at the time. Whatever that was, Jou knew he didn't want any part of it. Perhaps he could make a narrow escape whilst the other teen was distracted- but it was no so, because, just then, Kaiba had returned to the way he had always been. Joey looked innocently up at Kaiba- making eye contact. He knew something had just happened, but was not aware exactly what it was that had occurred. That didn't matter- now that he had seen that part of Kaiba- no matter how much the other boy tried to hide it, it was forever revealed to the blonde's eyes. Even if it had only been for such a short period of time.

-

Seto knew he had lost something he had had only moments before, lost something in an instant of weakness that was so uncommon to his name. A snarl ripped itself out of his throat, a brief second of sounding much like the dog he had called Joey. No, not a dog. Like a winter wolf starved after the season's end and looking for its first meal. From a quick glance at Joey's expression, he had truly seen the flaw in the ice that was Kaiba himself. Seto knew the little pup would call him on it, and then he would have to force Joey into forgetting he had ever seen it with a fist. So he did the one thing his mind told him at the moment.   
  
He walked away from Joey without another word, the whisper of winter's wind tugging at the length of his coat.


	3. Citrus Sostenuto

**//: tainted kiss**es  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 24th May 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] **_Jantra started it this time- same system as before. The only slight change is the part in italics is Seto's dream- all of which was written by Jantra. I've never written lemon or even lime before- and I'm a tad bit nervous. And the "Citrus" part of the chapter title emerged from Seto's orange shampoo, and the dream.. which was a "citrus" of its own nature. ^_^;;_

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] **Someone asked in the previous chapter why Seto paused on seeing Joey. There is a short bit in this chapter explaining it just for them. ^_^;; So anyway. Still awesome working with Inuki! *wraps her arms around him and stays there* He's such an awesome writer and gah, I'm jealous. *blushblush* So yea. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I've been working on keeping my beloved Kaiba IC. Hope I'm doin' alright. (I've realized I speak a lot like Joey IRL if you drop the accent ) 

**[Inuki's Notes:]** Well, we had a bit of a hard time agreeing on the plot near the end- and the chapter title. I didn't want another "Seto takes care of Jou and they fall in love" fanfic, so we settled for something similar but slightly different. I will also proceed to explain the chapter title since most people that aren't interested in music may have no idea what it means. Sostenuto means "prolonged" or "sustained" and pertains to music. Other than that, this was lots of fun to write- especially the paragraph about thunder sounding like people sobbing. ^^;; I'm so sick. Anyway it's been great working with Jantra, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it!  
  
(all odd time lapses contained within are fault of the Time Wizard.. *Squeaks in an annoying voice* TIIIME WIIZZARDDDD!! -_-;;; )  
  


**3. citrus sostenuto**

Seto's pace quickened as he followed the route home that Yugi and Mokuba had taken, but did not have their love of city and nature. So he tugged free the sleek cellular phone that was hidden in the inner pocket of his coat and flipped it open with a quick flick of the wrist. A thumb ran over a slick button and he raised the cool metal to his ear.   
  
"Its Kaiba. Pick me up at the corner of the park." He spoke quickly, sharply, with a no nonsense tone. He paused at the mentioned corner, and within only a few moments a long limo pulled up before him. He did not even wait for the driver to come around and open the door for him, he grabbed the handle and tugged it open, sliding over the plush seats.   
  
"Home." He said to the driver through the dark tinted glass that separated them. He seemed perpetually alienated from someone, so why not be a psychical pane of glass? 

-

The blonde haired boy knew he had time before night fell, as the sun was still lingering desperately in the sky, like a glass placed precariously on the edge of a tabletop. Jou had yet time to daydream, before returning to the groggy, cruel existence that composed his life.  
  
Escaping the small park, the mussy-haired teen made his way down the unusually placid streets- their calm and silent nature reminded him wearily of the brown-haired boy's tone of voice. He had come to escape the boy, but found himself unable to do so. He felt cursed, and those words rung through his mind, causing him to feel intense panic.  
  
"I swear you will pay for this, fucking mutt." The words echoed throughout his mind like a polyphonic chorus- prolonging themselves into an intense, terrible sound that pricked at his skin like a frosty wind. Looking up the blonde boy saw a dirty street sign, dilapidated, and crooked. He noted how much it represented his own life- everyone giving him directions, thinking they were better than him... forcing him this way, tugging him that way. He was so tired- so weary. He needed time to get away from all the stress and expectations forced viciously upon him by others who claimed that they meant well.  
  
An old man was yelling angrily at the radio on the other side of the street, and a car passed by every now and then. Staring sadly at the old man, Jou could do nothing more than pity him. The man was obviously insane. Old age had worn the poor person down- degrading him to an animal, his shaggy beard a mix of greys and blacks. The blonde teen shook his head sadly, and trudged on, looking for a saviour in the broken world that was composed of the streets and lanes that seemed endless, and untouched by any man's care for a tediously long time.

-

The traverse home was blessedly swift, giving him no more then a few minutes to collect his thoughts before he presented himself before the omnipresent staff of people that kept the Kaiba mansion working. It was only a few people, but ones like the maid and the head butler were always peeking in to check on him, to make sure that 'Master Kaiba' was perfect and pleased.   
  
He was quick to exit the vehicle and head into the massive home, feet feeling out the landscape through years of memory and repetitiveness. Seto ran his fingers through his own hair, realizing that he really should take a speedy shower before he got to work, otherwise his constantly working mind might skip over an unimportant fact such as remaining clean. Fingers pulled off the heavy coat, dropping it over his bed as he entered into his own bedroom. It was far too big for one person, but he sometimes, randomly, enjoyed the sight of his own disgusting wealth. It was a constant reminder of his father in a way, reminiscent of the brutal ways his father had built up the company. Had built up two sons that hated him.   
  
After turning on the hot water, he stripped of clothing and quickly stepped into the steamy spray. The water hit tense muscles, and Seto gave a soft, pleasurable gasp at that sensation. A slow closing of sapphire orbs and he rested his head against condensation covered sky blue tiles that encapsulated the shower. His mind wandered over the last few hours, this whole situation he found himself in with the blonde duellist.   
  
What was he supposed to do? He was not the one to not defend his own honour when it was so insulted, even if the brat thought that he should 'really lighten up' or whatnot. Had he put the mutt through enough to make up for dented pride? Possibly. The memory of weakness, or momentary pause. The flat of his fist hit the sturdy wall and Seto growled. What had ever made his brain do something so traitorous? First that blank pause of time when he had first seen the blonde. The replaying of the pudding incident. He had not really wanted to remember that, relying on old techniques to forget the ridiculous situation before his boiling anger could get a hold of any more of his precious time to force him to deal with Joey.

-

The blonde casually sauntered along the sidewalk, past an empty telephone booth, rusted with years, and continued moving onward. Jou knew that he had to be strong to clear the clouds deep within his heart- he had to rub away the stains from his soul, and unlock the truth that he was denying himself. He had to pick himself up, brush himself off, and ignore wiping his feet at everyone's door for once. There was no longer any time to be polite- he was a rash teen, and he knew it. Only somehow that abrasive behaviour of his had settled down in the last few hours, into a nature much more unsettling than his usual state. It reminded him faintly of Yugi and his Yami- their separate personalities, and ability to switch, still remaining within the same physical body. Except that instead of something tugging at his mind, he felt like it was something overpowering him, pushing him down... not pulling.

He felt a subdued need to seek out whatever it was that was calling him, but was too weak to realize where it was coming from. Eyes yearning to follow in the shadow of those long since past, messing up the footprints of the ancients. Wherever Jou was it had turned from a lonely street corner into a terrifying barren land of isolation in the snap of two fingers. In the distance a tree's leaves hid the regret of the solemn boy. His expression hung like a sliver of the moon in a dreary night's sky. And suddenly everything was a wandering dream once more, as he looked back and forth, people inside their houses had their shades pulled down. It was not a welcoming sight to a weary traveller.

-

Fingers ran over his lanky frame that was experiencing weight loss that it didn't need from Seto's compulsive work habits and the ability to forget to eat. It removed the last visages of sugary coating that might have seeped through the cheap fabric of his uniform onto the skin below. He leaned over and peered over the bottles of shampoo that lined along one wall of the shower. Finally he choose one with a faintly citrus scent, his personal favourite. Fingernails scrubbed the goo into his scalp, finally ridding it of caramel pollution that had resided there for so many hours. The already dark mane went to near black with the liquid coating it bore, the white foam contrasting sharply. The orange scent filled the air, relaxing him even more. Why did his mind refuse to give up the burden of thinking on the pup when it needed to use its resources for more important things? He knew he needed to get homework done tonight, for it would be right back to work in the wee hours of the morning for the CEO of Kaiba Corp.   
  
A memory. Years ago, of signing a will that lay in the safety of his safe deposit box. Signing his fortunes and the company to his young brother, who knew that if something where to ever happen to Seto that it would all be his. In his heart, Seto knew by forcing Mokuba into that position that he would be no better then his father. But he would not let the company sink into nothingness, for its owner had to be a Kaiba. On the other hand, though, Mokuba actually seemed more into the work the company dealt with far more than Seto ever had been. Seeing this over and over had gradually made him realize that what he was doing was right, even if it felt so very wrong.   
  
Shampoo was rinsed away, conditioner replacing it. He shifted his body and sat down in one of the two spaces designed for the purpose that rested in either corner of the large shower. His feet were propped up on the edge of the shower stall and he closed his eyes. Immediately he saw a flash of Jounichi's face hanging in the darkness behind the closed lids. What was it about that boy that his mind refused to let it go?!   
  
He knew he was getting angry over nothing. But still it caused him a great deal of stress that he didn't need. Seto's head dropped into hands made strong by years of dealing with machinery, fingertips sliding through the conditioner-covered mahogany strands. Sleep. He knew he needed to sleep. Homework could wait for tonight, despite the half sad, half angered look from the sensei it would probably gain him come Monday. He knew the teacher felt sorry for him, having to take care of the company, complete school, and keep parentage over his brother all at once. But he hated the pity looks that she sometimes sent his way in class.   
  
He stood and rinsed the last of the suds and slickness from his hair, quickly running a bar of soap over his pale skin. Letting it all fall away down the drain, cut the water, get out. Grab a towel, dry, tuck it around the waist. His motions were as mechanical as the machines he created. Seto slowly wandered back into his bedroom, eyes casting over its walls. Posters covered much of the wall space, posters of his beloved Blue Eyes, posters of tournaments that had come and gone. Ones bearing the symbol of Pegasus's dark Eye. He closed his eyes to them and let the towel drop to the ground. Seto knew none of the staff would bother him tonight, so he slipped under the silken sheets of his bed and closed his eyes. Head rested on the pillows, slow droplets soaking into silk. Sleep came in a blur of darkness.

-

Time became a distorted illusion, much like a house of mirrors, as Joey stumbled to find his footing on the swaying ground ahead of him. As the day grew into a slow evening, he wondered if it was the last worthless night he would have to spend. Soon enough the remnants of those sorrowful memories of the day would be washed away by the darkness that was enveloping the city. The blonde boy knew how stupid it was to stumble around a foreign part of town without a map- but that was just how he was. It was just like him, to wander into things he couldn't comprehend, or to experience situations he didn't understand fully. He felt like that was what had happened earlier under the canopy of leaves that the trees had provided as Kaiba had tormented him with words- only to run off like a frightened rabbit.

A cold wind broke out of nowhere, bustling Jou's clothing around him, the creases bunching the fabric up here and there as it blew backward, holding fast to his sensitive skin. The sun had almost completely set, and the sky was beginning to shine anew, beaded with tiny strands of mysterious stars that twinkled with an enigmatic light of their own. The moon rose like a glorious goddess, and what few clouds had remained in the sky broke apart, as if praising and celebrating the arrival of the eerie light that the moon cast upon their silky and highly translucent forms.

The fair haired boy found himself growing dizzy, and scuffled, swaying wildly, toward a lamp post, hoping for stability. Praying for a miracle. But nothing came. As if by cue, the street lights glowed with a soft, dim life of their own as night overtook the sleep town. And Joey found himself grasping at straws as his weary hands slid down the lamp post, and his body collapsed to the cold sidewalk below. He gasped for breath, but found his sore eyes already closing, disobeying Jou's despairing commands. The boy released a groan of protest as he knew that he was beaten by the night. 

-

Here, a touch of burning flesh to skin. There, a faint flicker of silken strands over soft lips. His eyes opened to glance downwards at familiar cobalt sheets and a warm creamy figure upon them. Seto's gaze traveled down the length of the form, taking in the smooth curves of flesh and bone. Lust poured through every last ounce of crimson that ran through his veins, heated and simmering just before the surface of pale membrane. His own fingers slowly wandered along skin, feeling its perfection under each tip. Head lowered, tongue slipping out to gently caress one flat nub on the form's chest. A moan followed, only pouring more lust into his already filled body. One hand traveled to tangle in the being's hair, the other teased throbbing flesh that rested between insipid thighs. Slowly, he shifted his weight so that he was settled between those spread legs, leaving a trail of sizzling kisses behind in his wake. Carefully he shifted the angle of his head, so his tongue could just reach the tip of the aching member before him. Seto looked up, following the path of pale flesh until he came to eyes the color of warm sunshine....

Seto woke with a cry, sitting straight up in the king sized bed. A wild eyed stare around the room, thoughts whizzing about in his skull, the edges of them feeling as if they were psychical, brushing against the very meat of his brain. But slowly the emotions died, and all he was left with was a burning lust that roamed freely through his body. One hand cautiously traveled down his body, and a groan passed through his lips as his fingers curled around his own member. He was never going to get back to sleep like this. Now even his dreams were conspiring against him for ever getting a decent few hours of sleep! He stood and tugged on silken boxers and instead of his normal tight leathers and polyesters, shifted into loose pants. A tiny moan of frustration at the fabrics brushing over his arousal. The freezing air outside would hopefully sooth his fire-branded nerves. So he pulled on a pyjama top and his trench coat, some incredibly warm slippers, and snuck out of the house. If someone of the staff saw him, they would order him out of the cold and fawn over him until he went to sleep or work, which ever came first.   
  
The streets were dark and as cold as he had hoped. Other then the occasional bubble of light that coursed in a circle about the base of a street lamp, no other lights seemed to exist. The world was shut tight against the coming of the winter snows. No sane soul would be out tonight.   
  
Yea, like he had ever considered himself 'sane.'   
  
His feet took him down the lonely road that seemed to different from its daytime twin, the familiar street taking on nightmarish properties. But something there caught his eye even as he could feel the air taking away the last drifts of his dream. A figure, the street lamp's light falling over the being's hair like gold, turning the light into an angel's halo. He hurried towards it, the simple 'flip-flop' sound of those warm slippers the only sound in the air other then the lonely sigh of the wind. He paused as he came within sight of the form in detail. There lay the object of his strange dream, the boy who had been haunting his very thoughts and workings of his unconsciousness all day. Joey Wheeler lay passed out against the pedestal of one street light, hands like fallen doves, one in lap and one against the rough pavement. Seto felt the ice around his heart crack as one of its strings was tugged, and a sigh passed his lips.   
  
He slowly knelt down, only one knee as if both would dirty him, beside the boy. With the odd play of light, he looked very much a fallen angel. Seto slowly gripped the boy's shoulder and shook him, whispering that soft name.   
  
"Joey, Joey Wake up." His voice was a mere breath even as it misted into the air and dissolved in a moment, no longer holding the passions and tensions it normally did. 

-

An endless staircase of giant rays of ephemeral light that glowed and faded, dissipating as his wilful feet traced over them collapsed suddenly. He was not aware how long he had been running, where he was running from, nor did he have any idea of his destination, but he did know that suddenly that last somewhat solid thing he had to grasp on to had vanished. He plunged into darkness, and closed his eyes to it- fearful of what he might see if he dared open them.

Groggy memories and remembrances of the past flooded over him suddenly in a wave as his whole body vibrated- seizuring with shock. No. He wasn't quivering- he was being shaken. Slowly his lashes fluttered open, and his eyes grew wide as they adjusted to the faded lamp-light, that reminded him of a tattered old book. As his senses returned to him one by one he whimpered, feeling the cold hard ground below hm- and a soft presence and firm touch above. His could suddenly smell the overpowering musk of the slightly polluted city air, but also a hint of something that smelled like freshly squeezed orange juice, something he had not had in a ridiculously long time.

He could taste the dryness of his mouth and soreness of his throat. And he could hear a voice calling to him- as if from some spiritual realm. In a sudden burst his eyes blazed back in focus- there was the ungodly face of Kaiba, his hair was a mess and he looked just as weary as Jou felt. The blonde haired teen's head shot up suddenly, in shock of seeing Kaiba, of all people in front of him. He remembered- the prank, the argument, collapsing onto the street lamp. Piecing things together he assumed Kaiba must have somehow come upon him by mere accident.

"K... kaiba?" He muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes to get the picture of the brown-haired boy into focus as he tried to clumsily support himself.

-

Seto gave one assuring nod before looping an arm around the boy to help him with his foolish attempts to right himself. What had possessed the boy to be done in this neighbourhood at this time of night? It was not fear of someone leaping from the shadows and mugging the blonde, no This was a safe area. But the night's chill was deadly, and would have probably brought a poor fate onto Joey's thick skull.   
  
"What on earth are you doing out here, puppy?" He said quietly. For once, the nickname was not twisted with anger or rage but said with a careful sort of tenderness that came from long use. "You'll catch your death." He said simply, berating. His own thoughts of Joey's intelligence dropped slightly. He curled his body slightly closer to the boy, and with one full tug he pulled the fair haired boy to his feet, knowing he would need help in walking anyway. From the distant, broken glazed look in Joey's eyes, he knew something was very wrong with the boy. He, perhaps, was going into shock He muttered a string of curses under his breath.   
  
"Never mind, mutt. Come on." He slowly started walking down the street back towards his home. Whether the mongrel wanted to come or not, Seto was going to force the issue on the boy, literally in case it was needed. He would bring the mutt in from the streets. "Mmm I go out for a walk and pick up a stray" His voice echoed into Joey's ear purposefully.

-

The blonde haired boy groaned in pain as he found himself unable to clamber to his feet. He felt a reassuring arm encircling his own, helping him up. He heaved a sigh as he felt the pain in his chest finally beginning to fade away. He didn't respond to the brown-haired boy as his mouth was dry and sore, and his lips were parched from the frost-bitten air. He let out a soft moan of protest at being referred to as a dog twice in a row, but gave up as he felt himself fully lifted and supported by the other boy.

He stumbled along clumsily, finding himself tripping along wherever Kaiba lead him. He didn't want to go- but it seemed as though he had no choice. He move his soft pink tongue and separated his lips which were stuck together apart, prying them open from the inside with it. He wetted his lips for a moment, once his mouth was open, but still found his throat incredibly dry. He gulped, trying to get as much of a flow of saliva as he could, and was then able to speak in protest.

I ain't no... mutt. He muttered under his breath as his deflated form nearly crumpled underneath him, tugging onto the other boy desperately for support, nearly falling face-first into the sidewalk. More than once he began to go the wrong direction, loosing total stability and almost collapsing completely. He continued on, with the blue-eyed boy as his guide, but soon his feet grew too weary, and his breathing too shallow. His skin felt incredibly numb, in fact, his entire body felt frozen- and for once he was thankful for Seto's touch, which seemed warm, whereas all other times it had been cold and foreboding.

He looked for a brief moment into Kaiba's eyes- they were like running on top of thinnest layer of ice- they knew no fear. Through the darkness he felt his own body cutting like a blade- and wondered if Kaiba was shielding him from the harsh and bitterly cold winds. In the distance the night was not as clear as it was for them- for a distant thunder was faintly resonating. The thunderous claps reminded the shaky blonde haired boy of tortured, sobbing screams. It was a desolate cry that sounded like humans being burned alive. A shudder broke through the blonde boy's numb body, and he tried to huddle closer to the other teen, stumbling once again- unsure of himself.

-

Seto paused as for another time, Joey stumbled against him. Yes, Kaiba was strong, but he was still exhausted and this was not working well. Shivering, stumbling, falling, he was barely about to walk one hundred feet like they were going. The boy felt like he had been falling into the hands of hypothermia when like some crazed idea of an angel of mercy, Seto Kaiba of all people found him. Seto just shook his head slightly, tossing the still damp, and now very cold, bangs out of his face. He lowered Joey onto a section of wall, careful to keep the flaxen boy upright. One handed he freed his body of the warmth of his trench coat, and slid the body heated leather around Joey's shoulders, buttoning it so that it could not fall off. He fixed it as best he could, and pondered what to do. Then it came to him like a flash of inspiration to a desperate writer.   
  
"Don't you dare complain, Joey." He spat out, and in one quick motion ducked his shoulder to Joey's abdomen and pushed slightly, hand coming up around the blonde's back. And then he stood, Joey hanging over his shoulder like a bag of dog food. He gave a deep bass grunt under the weight, but still it shocked him just how little the boy weighed. It felt like nothing that a healthy teenager should. He rocked for a moment, then growled and headed for his home. He was lucky to have a small, unguarded, private door in the home's compound-like walls that with a card he could come and go through, and so he used this now. Fumbling with Joey, his coat, and his own shivering as the cold soaked into his bones, he got out the deep blue card and swiped it through a device. The door clicked open and swung wide.   
  
"C-come... on G-g-get warm ins-side." He stuttered, not believing just how fast he was freezing to death himself. Now all that covered him was the silken shirt and loose pants instead of the goose-down trench specifically to keep him warm in the winter. He made his way into the house, slowly up stairs, then into his own bedroom. He slowly laid the boy on the sheets, and half collapsed onto his knees as he panted, only his torso on the smooth sheets. Yet he knew he could not rest A quick glance to Joey's face. The boy's lips were blue, a faint shade of azure that no healthy human bore. He growled deep in the back of his throat and he wandered unsteadily into the bathroom, and threw the hot water tap on the hot tub to full force. It would only take about three minutes for the tub to fill he knew from long practice. He stared at the water level as it crept upwards, hoping that he had found the boy in time.

-

Joey shuddered violently as his mind's foggy, distorted pictures grew clearer every now and then. Kaiba didn't look so good. The all powerful, malevolent Kaiba himself was showing weakness. It was a strange sight for Jou to feast his eyes upon. Then everything went out of focus again, like looking at the world through fogged up glasses. He heard Kaiba say something about complaining, and then felt his entire body and mind lifted up to the heavens- he gazed dreamily up at the tiny stars, and how they danced and sparkled in the night sky.

Time passed again as though it were irrelevant to Joey's mind, and the next thing he knew he felt a sudden softness below him, as though he had been placed down somewhere. His placid face grew the slight indentations of worry as it creased his pale white brow at the moment. The numbness began to wear off, and pain was taking place in his body once more. He tried to writhe and squirm, but found himself unable to even control his own body. He laid silently on the bed sheets, and could hear something powerful that sounded very distant- like a banging of water against some unknown material. As his sense of hearing came back in it seemed amplified, as though his ears were calibrating themselves after being defective for a while. It was the roaring of a faucet- and it reminded him of the roaring of a mighty beast, shining eerily in the light... as his sight came back into focus he could clearly see that same beast in front of his very eyes. It was the extremely powerful and rare... Blue Eyes White Dragon! The monster that represented triumph and victory. The very same roar that had been mastered by Seto Kaiba himself, as displayed earlier that day.

-

Seto growled as finally the water got to an acceptable level, steam filling the room. It misted around him, settling on skin that was utterly white from the cold. He was shivering painfully hard as he made his way back into his bedroom. At least the pup had his eyes open this time. That honeyed gaze was settled on the poster of his Blue Eyes across the room, staring as it as if it would bring some sort of nirvana. A small shake of his head and he walked to the boy, quickly unbuttoning the coat and letting it fall to either side of the dazed and oblivious blonde.   
  
"You are a damned lucky fool." He cursed out, stuttering finally faded from his speech. His fingers felt half frozen even though he had been out in the cold for less the twenty minutes, but that degree of arctic outside was beyond normal for this time of year. Digits fumbled to get Joey's shirt off, brushing over the chilled bare skin. His dream from earlier hit like a cinderblock to the head, but he pushed it aside in his mind and concentrated on what he was doing. Fingers were cursed over and over as he tried to get Joey's pants completely off, and just as he was about frustrated enough to get the rags off the button gave way. He unzipped them, lifting legs enough to slid the material out from under them. A moment of pause before he decided to save himself and the mutt embarrassment, and left the boy's boxers on.   
  
Like a groom carrying a bride on their wedding day, Seto Kaiba scooped up the young boy on the bed and passed from bedroom to bathroom. Slowly he lowered the form into the water, gasping as the heat settled on his own flesh. When the boy was submerged and resting in one of the sculpted seats so he would not go under the water's level, he curled himself into a chair nearby, trying to suppress the shivering that coursed through his body. It didn't even occur to his mind to put on something warmer, it was more then slightly occupied by the thoughts that zinged about in his skull, filling it to the brimming point.

-

In a blissfully unaware state of being, the blonde felt something pulling at the cold clothing around him, and finally yanking it out of the boy's reach. More clothing was removed, and he felt himself being lifted once more, and carried into a different room. And once again, he felt helpless, knowing things were utterly out of his control. As the water devoured his body, he allowed himself to succumb to the beautiful warmth that relieved him of the pain and the numbness, soothing away his aches and hurts. He overlooked the bathroom wistfully, his eye painting pictures of the elaborately built place. He was in awe. He had never been in such an expensive looking place before. The gentle songs of love that had been created by the water running were mimicked in eerie echo when Jou moved his body the slightest bit.

He realized he had regained the ability to move freely, and was no longer as numb as he had been. Whether that was a good sign or a bad one he contemplated briefly, as he felt a minimal amount of pain returning. Even if the gales had rendered them asunder, Kaiba had not abandoned his side. He had unflinching loyalty. And he called Jou the puppy? The irony struck Jou's mind briefly as more of his senses returned, and his eyes focused on Kaiba's still form. He gazed up slowly, tracing a path up Kaiba's body, up his leg, across his chest, and then right into the other teen's eyes.

Th... thanks. The blonde managed to stutter briefly, and a quiet smile played across his lips like a warm summer sun that could set the sky alight with but a simple glow- blowing all caged sorrows right from their footholds. 

-

Seto looked into Joey's eyes, body going still for one moment after realizing that the pup's gaze was on him. No more showing of weakness. He gave a curt nod to show he had heard he mutt, and pulled a heel up onto the chair so he could rest his forehead on a steady surface. Exhaustion burned at every corner of him, but thanks to his excursion outside, it was an icy burn. It felt like the Ice that everyone named him was filling him completely, turning his blood into a crimson crystalline trail. This was his life, he thought bitterly. Everyone always thought him to have everything he wanted, but it was far from the truth. But no one else knew, no one else knew.   
  
"Towels in the closet, you can borrow a coat to go home in, and some gloves." He said to his unwanted guest. He wanted to be alone, to wallow in the warm waters himself and get rid of this burning cold. But he could not let the foolish puppy die, or go into hypothermic shock or some such while he could do something about it.   
  
"Hmmm... and you all swore I had no good side." He whispered aloud, unsure and uncaring if the mutt would even hear it.


	4. Glazed Obscurity

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 27th May 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] **_Not much to say here. Jantra decided to start first because it made more sense time-wise... since Kaiba would logically be awake, while Jou would still be asleep. As for what happens after this chapter? You'll have to wait for an update. Hope it's not *too* much of a cliffhanger. ^_-_

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] **( ^_^ Its another chapter of Tainted Kisses! ^_^!!! I am still happy snuggled, working, with my Inuki-chan! *huggles him* So.. I hope I am staying within character for Seto ^_^;; 

**[Inuki's Notes:]** Hi again! I'd like to apologize for a day or two goin' by with no update. But here it is.. and in my opinion it's a really good one. I enjoy working *so* much with Jantra- it's been such a pleasure. And I hope you all enjoy this too. ^^ As always, Jou has been an honour- and a lot of fun to do. He's just so hilarious! ^^ Chapter title, once again wonderfully thought up by Jantra!  
  
(all Seto fangirls that are upset with the first few paragraphs of this can go kiss my Jounochi-loving ass. ^_^)  
  


  
  
**4. glazed obscurity**

Seto closed his eyes, trying to ignore the slowly fading presence the pup had left in his very own bedroom. Exhaustion burned at every dusty corner of his being, sweeping through the corridors of veins like a raging wildfire. But the water in the tub was letting him relax, slowly, as if the warm water was actually within his body. Like it was slowly slipping through his streaks of circular membrane to put out the fire or maybe just numbing it. His body was curled in the depths of the tub, trying to soak up some particular of relaxation so that he could possibly sleep the night's problems away. But the liquid tomb around him only served to further let him think as his mind gave up on caring whether or not the body was cold, shivering, or hurting.   
  
Work was killing him. He knew it was, knew there was nothing he could do to stop the company's slaughter of his soul and corporal form. The stress the investors put on him was ripping tiny bits out of his soul as an artist might tear into a piece of his art with an extacto knife except no where near so precise.   
  
With work, school, his brother his one passion of Duel Monsters was being buried alive, his name set on its gravestone. He had not picked up a deck in a month, had not played through a duel in almost two. Ever since that one last, horrid defeat at the hands of Pegasus, it felt like his beloved deck had betrayed him somehow. He knew the three Blue Eyes White Dragons would never do so, that their souls had been stolen in that fight just as his had been. Perhaps he didn't know it and he was still in that hell wherever Pegasus had placed him. He had not believed in magic until then, figuring all this talk of 'Millennium Items' to be a load of bull. Until he had felt himself ripped from his own body   
  
He shuddered. He did not want to think back to that time. And and now Jounichi. The pup, the mutt the blonde that was haunting his mind. He cringed softly. It was the last thing he needed to think about right now! But since his mind would not let it go, he decided to give in and think. That visage kept coming into his brain, creeping over his mind's third eye that could see without seeing. Those gentle features, the smug smile, the fear in his eyes. He saw it all and yet none of it. Fingers tangled into his hair as he whimpered slightly. How could he THINK such things about another being, especially if it was another male! He was in no way gay in fact, until that dream he wasn't even sure if he had a human sex drive at some points.   
  
He got out of the tub and dried himself, wandering into his room. Slowly he crossed it to sit at the desk there, naked bottom caressing the fine wood of the chair. Fingers drummed on the desktop as he thought. Yes, he had seen the massive bruises on Joey's chest. And yes, he knew it was his own damnable fault for them being there. And for a moment, guilt passed through Seto's heart. He really hadn't wanted to hurt the boy. Kaiba hung his head. He HAD wanted to hurt Joey. Wanted to feel his fingers coated in blood for something so stupid. For the boy hurting his PRIDE. And now he understood he was going insane. For how could someone be sane and still think such things?   
  
A faint gleam from the shadows of the desk made him shift his gaze. There, in a crystal jar, sat one of three calligraphy pens he had picked up on a whim, then never used. He picked one up, its slim white form balanced in his palm. The silver nub gleamed dully, the tip was very, very sharp. And one slow impulse crawled through his brain. He brought up his other wrist, and placed the heart shaped nub of the pen to it. Right over one faint blue vein under the skin. And pushed. Gently at first, then harder. Harder until the tip pierced through flesh. Blood bubbled out from around the tip, like some devil's crimson ink. The pain was sharp and immediate But he enjoyed it, somewhat. Instead of hurting others, he was just hurting himself. Yes, his investors owned his soul but he alone owned his body. He alone could control it.   
  
A wild gaze looked over the desk, and slowly he eyed a check that he had yet to sign. With a dark laugh leaving his lips, he shifted the check and dabbed the pen in his own blood, and signed away more of his soul to Kaiba Corp.

-

A bizarre, yielding light sank heavily into the musky depths of the sleeping boy's bedroom. The faintest trickles of light brushed against his nose, forming through the open slits between his blinds. The blinds adorned the dust-encrusted windows, reminding anyone who saw them that nobody had touched the windowsill for a long time; however few ever saw the bowels of Jou's home. Slowly myriads of tarnished golden light, much like a lion's fur as it sleeps lazily in the warm sunshine, stabbed into the room causing small portions to remain aglow with the shimmering light.

The room boasted of old age, and the floorboards would creak if one were to pass over them. It was as though the entire place were booby trapped- against anything and everything; that was it's natural defence mechanism. It wanted to be left alone in its old age. The silence of the room was almost eerie, as Jou rolled over slightly in the dilapidated bed, causing the sheets to crumple across his body horizontally. 

Slowly Jou woke from his dreary sleep- remembering a single thought through the bleak and sombre memory of the night before. He plucked it like a greedy man would in a card game, discarding the thought immediately. The brilliant light that fluttered in from the blinds hit Jou's eye, causing him to wince in pain as his deep brown eyes opened to the light- seemingly for the first time. His eyes reflected and refracted the light, causing a shiny effect to play across his eyes.

He couldn't help but lift the corners of his lips up into a strange smile as he tried to think back to the night before. Bathed in warm bursts of scattered sunlight, he recounted the events of the night before. He had collapsed on the street- and the brown haired boy had rescued him. God, it felt like he had been drugged or under possession! What with the way he was unable to control his own body... and then Kaiba had carried him to his own place, and dumped him into a bath. Jou remembered gazing at Kaiba- watching the usually cold-hearted youth squirm in response. What had happened? Why had the other boy reacted so oddly? He wasn't sure that he would find out any time soon, but he remembered directly after that he had simply done as he was told. Bundling himself in warm clothing, and allowing himself to get taken away by the limo. That limo that represented Kaiba's power and immense wealth. The richly elaborate design of the bathroom flooded back into his mind- and even the poster of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And then Kaiba taking off his shirt... and pants. Jou shook those thoughts of his mind, frantically wondering what had happened after that- and how far the brown haired boy had gone... 

-

Sleep had never come to the man who was supposed to so perfectly under control. No, sleep had avoided him. The one thing he could not buy with his money, the one thing he could not control. Seto Kaiba had laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think at all but never once succeeding. The morning had begun with a twitter of bird call in the still dark hours of the morning. A slow flooding of rainbow light like a prism might create pouring across the floor onto his bed. Yet the light did not touch his body, as if repelled by some inner darkness that Seto's soul held.   
  
The light, though, had no choice as the sun continued to rise. It played up over his feet, touching upon pale thighs, across one blood encrusted wrist, over the too thin stomach, till it lapped at the shadows under his eyes. The blood had dried in an odd pattern across his wrist, a faint red brown set of lines like that of lightning. Kaiba just ignored it.   
  
Fog, despite the sun's attempts to burn it away, remained. The sun was being hidden quickly behind clouds as it tried to climb higher above them. So the fog stayed in slow coiling silks of grey and white around the windows, around the house. The day almost seemed to match the hollow feeling in Seto's heart, in his mind. The utter devoid that rested there. So he gave into it. Like a once proudly soaring hawk whose wings had been clipped so it could not fly, the mahogany haired boy slowly stepped out of bed. His stomach was trying to remind him he had not eaten in almost three days, only drinking small amount of liquid necessary to keep his form alive. But like everything else he had always felt, he put it aside.   
  
He bundled himself up against the cold, sliding fingers into short-wristed gloves lined with fur. The trench coat, with its warm feathery insides, and black leather boots. And he went outside to find something. Perhaps just to find himself.

-

Joey didn't want to move, afraid that he would wake from the wonderful state of euphoria he was experiencing. He had thrown the memories of the night before aside. The day was seemingly even more beautiful than the previous one, and the faded remembrances of the night previous seemed like nothing more than a long-forgotten thought which had never happened. He didn't feel like calling any of his friends at the moment, nor even eating. His almost always starving stomach was for the first time ever in his life not demanding food of him. Thinking of food; however, only served to make Joey hungry.

As the blonde-haired boy treaded carefully into the next room, he made sure that it was empty. He headed swiftly toward the fridge, and pulled it open. There, on the third shelf down was the item which he desired so innately to procure. The shelves gave off the impression of long-forgotten glory, just like the entire building. As Jou reached a nervous hand down to the third shelf, he felt a pang of aching and long... of lust and deeply seated needs within him bursting out. He reached a hand down to touch the creation, taking in it's simply breathtaking touch. As he held it carefully up to his face, he inhaled, smelling it's magnificent scent... which only grew stronger as he peeled it's outer layer apart from the eagerly awaiting delicacy that lay within- tempting Jou to a point beyond control. With disdain, the hungry boy discarded the outer layer of the banana skin into the trash, and pointed his gaze at the beautifully fragile and pale form that remained in his hands. Air brushed with the most delicate tint of yellow- dusted with the softest hint of aroma that brushed against the fair haired boy's nose and made him itch with anticipation.

A slow gasp and then a moan was elicited as ecstasy flowed through Joey's form, filling him with a strange feeling as he ate. It was an event at which he could do nothing but stand still- and continue to eat. As he finished it off slowly, savouring the wonderful taste that lingered in his mouth, it brought him so far away from the stale scent of the air. Such was all and any eating to the mind of Joey- it was something to be treasured. As the mind-numbing experience came to an ending, he turned his head toward the window, his golden spun hair flying in silky, glittering waves, like sheaves of amber wheat, fields of grain crashing softly against his face. His pale tawny eyelashes lowered like sensuous sepals. The scent of banana lingered in the air, and he could taste the yellow fruit's remnants on his lips as he delicately traced his tongue across them.

Jou moved toward the door with a frown. He had seen in the window a fog gathering- and knew if he wanted to enjoy the sun it would be too late if he didn't get a move on right then. 

-

He slowly wandered through the gathering fog like a demon from the mists of hell. A scowl was plastered across that porcelain face, turning its features cruel and dark. Hands were stuffed into pockets, boots clicking rapidly along the sidewalk. Seto was not even sure where he was by this point, with the fog's embrace settled around him, obscuring his vision. Not that he cared. He just wanted to rip the thoughts from his mind and throw them to the gutter. He knew, in his heart, that KaibaCorp was probably calling the house by now, demanding to know where he was.   
  
"Fuck them." He whispered into the air, to no one at all other then his own self. 

-

As Jou started out the door, putting on his shoes, tying up his shoelaces, and then finally closing the door softly- making sure not to slam it the tiniest bit, as not to... wake anyone up. Escaping like a thieving scoundrel, he slunk along the dark shrubs of a neighbour's house, trying to avoid attention- however looking ridiculously suspicious because of his manner of movement.  
  
As he began to walk he noted that he was too late to catch the sun, as the fog was building slowly into a treacherously hazy mist that threatened to encompass the area in circumambient fashion. Somewhere in the distance a faint wind chime tinkled as the breeze blew it- causing an eerie jingling. About a block away Joey could hear someone playing a wind instrument of some kind- a pipe or a flute, of which he did not know, that sounded mysterious and both foreboding and inviting at the same time- reckoning adventure from the sleepy sky, the blonde teenager scampered along, hoping to catch a drift of forgotten times.  
  
He continued on, a soft smile across his steady face, marking his head which stood atop those proud shoulders. Inhaling, the teenager could smell a slightly spicy essence, that hinted at pine needles and sprigs of juniper. The freshness of a new season was approaching, as another seemed to be coming to its climax. The boy's breath grew faster as he bustled along increasingly in speed, so that it turned into an exhilarated panting.

-

Seto slowly wandered, unappreciative of the wonders around him. It was all just one big grey blur that seemed to reflect his mood perfect. Dejected, tired, and just ready to give up all he had worked for. A slow shake of his head, and he caught a scent. Like a dog on the hunt, he focused on it, mind wandering through its own memories to find it. Something sweet, something sugary. A frown descended over his face as he thought it over. It seemed oddly familiar.   
  
Pine trees lay over heard, the only living thing so late in the year. Their dark drooping branches seemed like sadden limbs on a limp corpse, mists of darkness and death curling around them. Kaiba had never believed in a heaven or a hell, but he imagined that this was hell. Not some fiery pit of lava and stone but in fact a drab world without color, with taste or texture. Just like this.   
  
Something in him wanted to just hole up in his room, let Mokuba take over the company so he would not have to deal with its problems anymore. But he could never do that to his younger sibling, to force the boy to give up his childhood so early in life like he had been dealt. Life dealt him and his brother some harsh cards, and at the bottom of his soul's deck was the Reaper of Cards, just waiting for him to draw it and put him into the Graveyard

-

Joey was only slightly depressed at the fact that the sun's fragrant light was clouded over by the thick fog that was spreading like a disease; however he had no power over it. It was still a nice day, even though it was growing slightly cool as the breeze picked up a little. Staring listlessly at the pretty scenery within viewable proximity, the blonde haired boy noticed that the fog was only growing thicker- swallowing everything in it's wake like some sort of mammoth of a basilisk- devouring all light, shapes, and objects.

His eyes formed a trail along as he walked, his pace slowing down. Worry filled his mind and heart for a second that he was lost- but he nervously brushed it aside as he approached a street corner. Looking up- he found himself unable to even decipher the street sign; sure it wasn't that high up! The fog was like nothing he had ever seen before. Like some sort of black magic that had been brought by a new force to the land- a forerunner of it's evil. Jou proceeded to block that thought, remembering Pegasus' powers, not to mention that of the Millennium Items. He shuddered slightly, but continued moving- his pace turning to a frantic jog. He wondered about calling out to see if anyone else was walking the streets as well- for he couldn't even see what was directly in front of him anymore. It seemed as though all sounds had been sucked into the infinite vastness of the vacuum that the fog had created. He could hear neither car nor person anymore... and could barely see anything around him. Feeling trapped he only ran faster- worry creating a lump in his throat as he sped onward.

-

Kaiba curled his coat around him, eyes slowly closing. It was not much different whether or not his eyes were open; the fog had him too thickly captured in its claws that nothing was visible to the eye. Silence was all around him, as if the birds were afraid to make a sound to disturb the perfect hush. Pain lodged in his throat as he thought on that for a moment. It had never really felt 'unsafe' before. He had been trained in the martial arts for years, and knew he could handle himself if need be. But something out here was making him edge. The steady click of heels paused.   
  
He stopped dead there on the sidewalk, looking down at his hand. Slowly he tugged the coat's sleeve back, and stared at his wrist with blank eyes. The blood encrusted gash pulsed in time with his heart, a sharp pain with every beat. Why did that tiny damned lesion hurt so? Seto just growled and let the coat slide back into place and sped up. What did it matter if it hurt? It only proved that he was, sadly, alive. 

-

Jou ran furiously, looking out for some form of life or building he would recognize. He watched carefully- a tree, a garbage can, a person, a shrub... wait! A person! He skidded to a stop, his feet hot in the cool pavement, as he reared his body around, spinning wildly, nearly loosing his balance, and righting himself again in a moment's breath. He ran toward the person calling out to the unknown figure,  
  
"Hey! Excuse me!" He said, vividly, wiping sweat from his brow. As he approached there was no return or response of his comment. He wondered if perhaps the person had not heard him. As he moved forward to the dark figure to reach a hand out- he was shocked with the feeling of icy green darkness. It was a lamp post. He had been talking to a lamp post. God, Joey felt stupid. He didn't just feel stupid- he felt utterly stupid. He felt like the stupidest of the stupid. He felt like the stupidest person on the entire planet. After he had finished beating himself up mentally over making such a careless mistake, and for going out in such an approaching and thick fog, he sighed, continuing to walk on... hoping to see some sort of a recognizable trace of something... anything. But the fog had distorted and clouded his vision- and perception of the things around him, causing everything to seem so very unfamiliar.  
  
As he continued to move on he balled his fists up, clenching them into a rounded figures, his grip tightening with the stress of being utterly isolated. Looking right and left as he ran, Jou barely even noticed the thing he was speeding into- in fact, there was only a split second as he realized that whatever he had slammed into by accident was a bit larger than him- with a coat and brown-hair and.... cerulean eyes. But it was too late, and he smashed into the other teen like an oncoming train, not even able to skid to a stop, or give Kaiba a chance to dodge. The blonde let out a loud yelp as he went flying into the sidewalk- and the thought raced through his mind as he flailed wildly, that he might crack his head open on the hard cement.... and never wake up.

-

Suddenly, from the depths of the fog came a figure. With eyes closed, it was impossible to see the being until it collided full on with him. Seto's eyes snapped at the very last second with the echoing sound of footsteps waking him from his half trance as he was impacted. A yelp escaped his lips as some pain came up through his chest and was answered by a pain in his wrist. But years of training did not fail him. He righted himself with in a breath of time, and both hands shot down to capture the falling form.   
  
He grasped biceps and stilled his body and frame in a millionth of a second, and let the weight of the other stop. Seto pulled upwards so the soul would be upright and shifted so he could look into the eyes of the other person. Meanwhile, his mouth was running.   
  
"Why aren't you looking where you're going, fool It's foggy other pe-" He stopped dead. In his arms, with eyes only inches from his, was Jou. Surprised cerulean orbs stared into warm honey ones, and he was stunned. The freezing air around him was banished, even through the coat being able to feel traces of body heart from the other boy. He could hear his heart in his head. 

"Jou?"

-

The blonde haired boy felt himself collapsing- and then suddenly everything stopped. The falling- the shout that had been emitted from his mouth- everything was prolonged. Slowed until the point of stopping. Everything froze. He was suspended and scolded in midair by the brown haired teen. He other boy's hands felt warm around his body as he was held fast. Finally he was brought to his rightful position, and then reprimanded by the other teen.

His tongue grazed his lips silently as he tried to open his mouth in protest to speak- but then those intensely powerful eyes were locked upon his once more. He gazed deeply into Seto's and wondered how by some strange chance of fate they kept meeting- and in such strange positions. It was as though the luck of the draw was shaping their future- it was like drawing cards at random. Except now Jou didn't have Yugi to coach him- he didn't have a Heart of the Cards to rely on- and it seemed as though Kaiba's strange predicted curse was growing more and more correct as time went by. Or was it? Kaiba had cursed him- and beaten him up. But he had also saved his life the night before- and helped him just then. Catching his fall. Except Kaiba didn't know who he was when he had caught him this time. Perhaps if he had known it was Joey that had hit him, he would have let the fair haired boy fall to the ground?

The blonde haired boy blinked. Had Kaiba just called him ? Sure, he often called him by his full name- but never by any nickname other than the degrading dog-related remarks from time to time. Joey hesitated- and then nodded softly in response.

Yes, Kaiba?

-

Seto arched a brow and looked to the boy. He slowly let go of Jou's arms and made sure the boy was settled onto his own feet. His eyes were intense but dead. Flat, cold, dead. Like someone who had seen their own death, like a ghost walked across their grave. Pain seemed to pour off of his body as if his tiny wound had somehow pierced the perfection of emotions he had created, a hole that all of his feelings could pour through in one strong spray.   
  
"Why are you out in the middle of this weather? Determined to kill yourself after I saved your ass from the cold?" A casual smirk. Something so very Kaiba. But the smirk did not waver the blank vision in his eyes. Yet his mind was, in contrast, full of emotion. WHY was he feeling anything when he stood next to the boy? Why did he even care? His fingers could not explain the tingle that lay in them from touching the flaxen haired boy, why they wanted to keep themselves there. Why was it that he wanted to be closer, closer to someone who hated him so?   
  
Here, life was throwing him another strange card. The Blue Eyes his soul represented was being faced with a face down card just as it was about to kill for the final life points. Unknowing of the card, slightly fearful of its own fate at the hands of a blonde duellist who didn't even know how to play.

-

Feeling a strong blush appear across his face, Jou lowered his head slightly. The brown eyed boy turned those innocent eyes to his own feet, as the blood rushed to his face. He knew there would be a soft pink across his cheeks, and that Kaiba would spot it immediately and take advantage of it- as some kind of weakness. He hoped to hell it would go away before the other teen would notice it.

Wasn't tryin' ta kill myself.. Joey muttered under his breath, trying to act tough- but sounding more like an upset little kid who wasn't getting his own way in the process. He tried to look up at the other boy, but the pain was too immense- the emotion too strong. And that look that Kaiba was giving him was scary beyond Jou's wildest fears... as bad as something that only lurked in his nightmares. Every time the blonde duellist looked into those eyes he grew fearful for his life- and something much more precious... his heart and soul. It felt like the other teen would devour all that he had ever known, memories, and emotion alike if he were to look into those tauntingly endless eyes of sapphire.

Unable to look up at the other boy, or even move, Jou raised an eyebrow slightly. Giving Kaiba the opportunity to make a move... to advance and attack, as it were, or defend against what secretive fragility Jou still had balled up inside of him like a snail, retracted into its own shell in hiding, staying in the darkness, away from the outside world, hiding from all outer fears and monsters that plagued his life.

-

Feeling a strong blush appear across his face, Jou lowered his head slightly. The brown eyed boy turned those innocent eyes to his own feet, as the blood rushed to his face. He knew there would be a soft pink across his cheeks, and that Kaiba would spot it immediately and take advantage of it- as some kind of weakness. He hoped to hell it would go away before the other teen would notice it.   
  
"Wasn't tryin' ta kill myself.." Joey muttered under his breath, trying to sound tough- but sounding more like an upset little kid who wasn't getting his own way. He tried to look up at the other boy, but the pain was too immense- the emotion too strong. And that look that Kaiba was giving him was scary beyond Jou's wildest fears... as bad as something that only lurked in his nightmares. Every time the blonde duellist looked into those eyes he grew fearful for his life- and something much more precious... his heart and soul. It felt like the other teen would devour all that he had ever known, memories, and emotion alike if he were to look into those tauntingly endlessly eyes of sapphire.   
  
Unable to look up at the other boy, or even move, Jou raised an eyebrow slightly. Giving Kaiba the opportunity to make a move... to advance and attack, as it were, or defend against what secretive fragility Jou still had balled up inside of him like a snail, retracted into its own shell in hiding, staying in the darkness, away from the outside world, hiding from all outer fears and monsters that plagued his life. 

-  
  
Seto Kaiba merely stared for a moment at the blonde, his gaze unreadable. He could see that faint stain of pink across the boy's upper cheeks, like water color across the high cheekbones. It amused him for a moment, but he slowly shook his head. What did he care? Inside those pools of honey the other had for eyes, he felt himself sinking into some blissful heaven like drinking on the milk of paradise. What could the boy have to blush about? The closeness that in that moment they shared, two souls so wildly like without even realizing it. Seto just sighed faintly, knowing that was a complete lie. They were so totally different, that was the exact reason for all of this.   
  
He nodded curtly and turned as if to leave. The edge of that trench rippled slightly with his motion, fluttering out against his calves like broken wings. What did he care? What did he care about some boy who had decided to go against the mahogany haired teen, who had tried to stop him in Duellist Kingdom from getting to his brother? Nothing at least, so he wanted to think.   
  
-

Jou balled his fists up, trying not to let his emotions show. He was somewhat afraid of the fog- and the only familiar thing that he had run into was fleeing from him. Unaware of how it might seem, he reached out to try and stop Kaiba- but the other boy had already turned away.   
  
"You're afraid of something." Jou said in an almost quiet, and reflective tone to the brown-haired boy, brushing a piece of his golden hair behind his ear, as it was blowing from the wind in a rather distracting manner. He didn't know what was going on, but by some strange fate he kept running into the other boy in the strangest circumstances... and as of late the brown-haired youth had a strange manner about him, like one possessed. Not that Joey should have been surprised, he mused, as Kaiba always acted cold and uncaring... only traces of an "other" him seemed to be showing through- perhaps that was what made things so odd to the fair haired boy.   
  
-  
  
Seto froze on the spot with those words, his eyes narrowing as he stood. Fingers clenched against each other to the point where pain shot up through each delicate joint, past the scabbing wound, straight into his heart. He pivoted on one boot, coming down into a predatory stance that made him seem like a demon sent from hell, ready to pounce upon this fool's soul.   
  
"What was that, Jou? Me, afraid?" A smirk played over those pinked lips, one that put his other expression to death in a single chop of the guillotine. He was quick, snapping forward to grasp Jou's shirt. He bunched it in one fist, lifting the boy straight from the ground in a surprising show of strength. Their eyes stared into each other, pupils aligned. Where those the flames of hell, burning in those cerulean eyes? Perhaps. It felt like those very flames were consuming his body in one explosive moment of anger.   
  
He pulled the boy closer, only a mere inch of air, space, and time between them. "Afraid? Perhaps I should show you fear, Jou." His voice was completely inhuman, devoid of anything that could be possibly labeled as 'emotion.'   
  
-

Unflinching, the blonde haired boy didn't even bother to struggle or move. He knew that there was no point in trying to escape the clutches of Seto Kaiba. His tone grew serious- far more serious that it usually did, and almost a bit gruff.   
  
"If you're not afraid then why're you runnin'? Why do you keep running away all the time? What're you afraid of, Kaiba?" He said, peering deeply into the other boys eyes- as if he were looking for the answer. His eyes traced slowly down to the look across the other teens face his soft lips, his over-cast eyebrows, and then back up to his eyes. Those cold, fearless eyes, that looked as though they had been scarred and numbed by ages of tragedy - hardened and faded by time and torture. The blonde felt a cold chill run through his body - but it definitely wasn't from the weather, even if it was growing steadily colder, and he was only in a t-shirt. Not being able to understand why his heart suddenly felt so heavy - and his mind span with possibilities, he gulped - wondering if Kaiba would come to blows with him yet again. From the looks of things, it might.   
  
-  
  
"What am I afraid of?" He whispered back, eyes narrowing to mere slits. His body pressed in places against mirroring places on Jounichi's own. Seto stared into those amber eyes before him, and after a moment he realized that the all consuming rage that had filled him a moment before had flooded out of his system. It was as if all around him was perfect serenity, a perfect pool of calm. A breath, and he noticed he was no longer staring into Jou's eyes but actually memorizing the slow contours of his face. His mind was a blank slate, a second of time in which no thoughts were running through his brain. Nothing. His fingers loosened their grip, the fabric sliding between each digit. And in that breath, he leaned forward and carefully placed his lips to Jou's own.


	5. Maraschino Intoxication

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 31st May 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] **_I started it as Jou, and ended it as Jou. All alternation between authors is done with the "-" thing, and I tried to double-space paragraphs with change of character's point of views to help people from getting confused. I also played Ryou (or as dub fans know him, Bakura), and the eyebrow-ring guy. Jantra played Seto, per usual, and Tristan as well._

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] **^^!!! AWESOMENESS OMG IS THIS CHAPTER LONG FUN! Alright, I feel better. This chapter took a long time to write but FUN FUN FUN! *huggles Inuki tightly* He's so awesome. He plays Jou so well *hops from Inuki's lap and sits beside Seto* So hai, my Seto. I love RPing him I feel for him. I know what his emotions are like. *purrs* So hai! I've been super busy but this is what relaxes me, my fanfic writing. Yay!

**[Inuki's Notes:]** **Blink blink** I feel about as groggy as Jou at the end of this chappie. ^^;; Lots of work, lots of posting. This is our longest chapter ever.. and I've been going a long time without updating, so gomen for that. As always, Jantra is amazing to right with. Our fluidity is simply stupendous. Enjoy this chapter everyone, ookei?  
  
(questions or comments may be faxed to 1-800-JOU-IS HOT or may be e-mailed at Jou@isahottie.com ^_-;;)  
  


  
  
**5. maraschino intoxication**

The calmness that suddenly burst across Kaiba's face slightly shocked Jou, but by that point he didn't seem to be too surprised by anything- at least, not anything from Kaiba. As he felt the grip on his shirt loosen, he began to slip back down inevitably. He gasped as Kaiba leaned in- and suddenly those soft pink lips met his own- they felt warm and Jou tried to pull back after the intensity of the shock set in.   
  
Okay, so maybe there was one thing he hadn't expected from Kaiba. Some mysterious actions, and maybe a beating or two- even a taunting insult and remark about being a dog- but not this what the hell had gotten into Kaiba? Was he trying to intimidate the blonde boy even more? Jou pushed against Kaiba, trying to pull away with an audible whimper.   
  
As if that whimper broke whatever spell that had plunged Seto's mind into that dark pit silence, it was suddenly snapped back into noise and reality. His eyes opened and he pulled back, his eyes wide and full of surprise. Surprised at his own stupid actions. Why had he done that? He completely let go of the mutt and pushed backwards against his chest, half hopping backwards to get further away. Something told him he had done something very, very wrong, and he knew it. Those cruel eyes were full of something, full of something that made him so very human in that moment. Sadness. Some sort of sadness like that of a grieving relative, like that of one who knows he is dying. All consuming.   
  
Those azure eyes slowly closed, his hands dropping to his sides. He said not a word, and after his fingers touched his sides he did not move. Only the wind forced a few loose parts of him to move: bangs, those two sharp peaks brushing across lashes, and the bottom of his coat, swirling about his legs. Otherwise he could have been a statue of blue granite, perfectly still.

-

As if Jou's pulling away from the other teen hadn't been enough to send him flying, Kaiba's forceful push caused the fair haired boy to be catapulted backward, into the hard ground. The pavement sent a brittle and stabbing pain through Joey's back- a reminder of the pain that Kaiba had caused him by merely slamming his back up against a wall not so very long ago. He thought the pain in his abdomen and back would have been gone by then- and they almost were, but hitting the cold hard pavement in such a manner brought back the anguish that remained in his back- that broke his pride just as it threatened to do to his spine if it proved too much.   
  
Joey didn't understand what Kaiba was doing. He didn't understand what Kaiba had done. Why had he done that? What did he think he was doing? Had the brown haired boy gone mad? Was he trying to confused the blonde- to get the upper hand again? No. That couldn't be it. Then what was it? Did Kaiba have any idea what he had just done? Looking toward Kaiba's direction, he could see the boy looking cold and strange. It wasn't his usual solemn glare- his face was instead replaced with a contorted look of confusion which was wrestling with the need to remain calm and cold.   
  
The blonde haired boy lifted his back tentatively, then his legs, and scuffled backward a little bit, watching Kaiba carefully out of the corner of his eye as the blonde slowly clambered to his feet- but he was pathetically clumsy and weak to top it off, and was having immense trouble. He let out a grunt of protest as he felt his arm give way, and he collapsed back to the ground. Trying again, he barely managed to clamber up, holding his right arm with his left, which had been slightly injured during the smash into the pavement just then. Joey looked at Kaiba furiously- confusion in his deep brown eyes, mixed with a kind of a fear and worry. His face twitched slightly as he tried to speak, but was unable to do so.

-  
  
The brown haired boy did not move an inch, eyes not even close into a blink. He stared into nothing, or perhaps just stared into his own memories, Thoughts and images ran through his head at a blinding speed before they all seemed to collide and crash. His head swiveled to stare blankly at Jou. The façade crumpled, then he looked away and ran Ran back into the fog he had come from. He just wanted to get away from this **mutt** who was haunting his every living move! 

The cold whipped tears from his eyes, forcing him to blink over and over. His fingers felt thick, useless, as he swiped the card into the back gate and slipped into the compound. His heart was pounding, pounding a million miles a minute. He crawled up into the house and sat on his bed, holding his head in his palms. The place was so warmly heated that it was quickly over heating his frame. With an almost frantic fashion he undid the buttons to his jacket and laid back on the bed, peeling off the gloves. Slow breathes to calm his nerves. 

-

Those deep brown eyes stared at Kaiba's as the brown haired boy turned his head and sped away, vanishing into the thick mists without a single trace. At first Jou was confused- Kaiba was fleeing. Running, again. From him? But he knew that the other teen feared him not. That was obvious. So what had he been so scared about? Joey stared blankly around him not sure what to expect- a giant monster with gory bloody fangs? But there was nothing but the murky depths of the fog and the overwhelming feeling of anger. He was angry at Kaiba for not answering his question. He was angry at chance for making him constantly run into the brown haired teen so fortuitously. Most of all he was angry at the other boy for kissing him. What the hell was that all about? Had Kaiba gone totally nuts? After a moment of calming down, he realized he was lost, and that same old feeling of fear and worry overcame him. 

"Ka.. Kaiba?" He shouted suddenly- realizing that the only trace of familiarity he had fled from him. Somehow he felt responsible. Making Kaiba run away was like making Yugi cry. They were sins that only a monster could do. Yet, somehow he had done it. He had made the brown haired teen flee from his own presence. What the hell had he done to make it happen? He looked down at his own hand, pondering for a moment. No, he was no monster. Kaiba was just going insane. He'd always known the other teen to be a cynical maniac- ever since the thoughtlessly cruel things he had done in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City... but perhaps something had given him a final blow, and brought him to complete insanity?   
  
Most of all Jou was beginning to get scared as he felt the cold winds break out even stronger than before. They blew at his t-shirt, causing billows much like that of the sail from a boat tempest tossed, and his stomach felt the same way. He whimpered softly as he could neither see nor hear Kaiba- nor any other trace of living thing known to man. Only the cold, hard pavement under his feet, and the strange buildings around him. Feeling futile, Jou collapsed to the ground, unable to steady himself.

-

Seto peeled off his clothing, finally stripping himself down to his boxers. Boxers complete with the image of a roaring Blue Eyes plastered across the front. He felt wrong somehow. What had he **done**? What had he done?! His lips tingled gently as if just pressing them so gently to Jou's had placed some sort of spell upon their silken surface. Fingers lifted and delicately trailed over those pinked burning lips, mind wandering at random over his own thoughts. It was as if he could hear his own heart as easily as someone speaking to him, pounding inside his ears loudly. Arms lifted and his palms splayed over his eardrums, trying to stop their pounding.

But nothing could stop it. The pounding passed through his body, rushing through his blood and heating it. What had that mutt done to HIM!? He bit into his own lower lip, the sharp teeth quickly piercing through the skin as he applied more pressure. Crimson blood touched to his tongue, the coppery taste spreading out like some demon's dark kiss. Worse, it spread straight into his groin. It was so intense it almost hurt, and he let out a scream that was full of the tangled emotions coiling through him.

-

With a groan of frustration, Jou managed to stumble back to his feet a few moments later, as he began shivering. He wasn't going to let the cold get him this time. He wasn't going to let Kaiba be his knight in shining armor. He wasn't going to let Kaiba do anything to him. That sick creep could stay away from him, until he was acting normal again, as far as Joey was concerned. Uhh.. that was, if Kaiba had ever acted normal. Was it normal for a human being to be so cold and ruthless? Kaiba was a tyrant, as far as Jou was concerned.   
  
Joey knew he would have to brave the fog again some time- and he figured then was better than later. It was either that or wait it out- until the fog had dissipated, but by the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Furiously aggravated and stressed out at everything that happened he tried to take his mind as far away from the... kiss as possible. But every time he did it just made it worse. It was like telling a kid not to climb a tree- of course that just makes them want to do it more. Denying himself of wondering about it made it ache so much worse. But thinking about it just made him more confused. He was afraid- mostly afraid that Kaiba wasn't insane. He didn't know what would happen if Kaiba had meant to do it. Because, at least, if Kaiba was utterly mad then it would be an excuse.   
  
Only there wasn't an excuse for one thing. After the shock had worn off Jou had noticed how soft Kaiba's lips had been. Such soft features for someone who might as well be a murderer. For someone who might as well be a rapist. For someone who might as well be the very devil himself

-.

Seto awoke with a groan, refusing to open his eyes as the room, even with them shut tightly, seemed to spin. When it settled, he slowly sat up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Dreams had spun through his consciousness in startling clarity and speed. He wanted to stop dreaming, stop THINKING. One crazed thought spun free of the others and showed itself. Could he possibly? He had cared for Mokuba for so long that he had promised to never touch the stuff. His father had showed him the danger of touching alcohol through hundreds of beatings. But he was not his father. With Mokuba at some friend's home for a week, he would not have to worry about his brother seeing him drunk. But it would be worth it. To have some relieving of the stress, of the burden of having to think. 

He drifted to his closet, fingers digging into the piles of clothing with ease. There was a club not that far away one with loud music and strong drinks. One that offered release from his everyday life, though possibly that could have been any club in the city. He stared over the clothing as he thought, then gave a slow smirk. Something to match his mood. Slowly Seto dragged on a pair of black leather pants, sliding the tight material up over his thighs and snuggling it up around his waist. A belt quickly had to be added, for after loosing so much weight the pants were actually slipping a bit from his hips. A deep blue shirt of silk caressed over his chest. A thick set of chains attached to his wrists and coiled up his silk covered arms, wrapped around his waist from the back to attach easily to the belt at his hips, still giving him perfect movement and freedom despite their looks. 

Combat boots, bought on some odd whim forever ago, still fit well over his feet. With a witty laugh, he splayed a light coating of glitter over his cheekbones. Some little thing of Mokuba's that had ended up in his room. While he was at it, why not? The tip of one dark pencil caressed the edges of eyelids, leaving his eyes looking feral, dark. Shadowed. The idea of makeup seemed odd to him sometimes, but even he had to admit it made him look somehow untamed. Like a fire burned in his eyes. Oh yes. He would never remember this night, so what was the harm? He was a billionaire and already considered slightly insane, so why not play on their imaginations? Mmm, not that the pants left much to it.

-

Collapse and darkness enfolding over the savage teen's heart as he spiraled endlessly forward and backward- tugged at both ends. Suddenly a long white ribbon came twirling toward him- he pulled to get away, but it latched onto him and pulled. He yelled as loud as he could, but no sound came out. He tugged recklessly, but it was to no avail. He looked up and gasped- only to see the figure that was pulling the other end of the ribbon. It was a shadowed figure in a long narrow coat, their form morphing and distorting in front of his very eyes, like footage of a very old video.   
  
There was a prick. Then another. Then a bang. Then a rattle. Then a knock. Then a smash. Then there was a loud vibrating- as if the very heavens themselves had opened up, pouring rain down and rumbling with rudimentary thunder into open plains of the desolate darkness that formed his mind. 

Suddenly his head shot up, and his eyes shot open. Jou heard a popping sound- and a vibrating. He turned to notice that it was not thunder or rain, but rather his window was vibrating. Vibrating? Why was it doing that? He leapt up and ran to it as something small and hard hit his window again- causing it to vibrate. As he ran to the window, throwing back the curtain he could clearly see what it was. Someone was throwing rocks against his window- but who? And why? As he looked down he could see a tall figure that he immediately recognized. It was his long-time friend, and possibly his best friend other than Yugi. Tristan.

-

Seto slowly wandered into the club, his hearing almost instantly deafened by the music itself. He had easily been let in, ahead of the stupid lines that threatened many others' egos. People milled around him, drops of sweat laying on their skin from the massive amount of body heat. The dance floor looked like one massive orgy, a pile of wriggling, sweaty bodies. He looked around for a brief moment, one swaying blue light settling over his body from above. In that shining second, he looked like some dark Egyptian god come back to life. 

Slowly he walked to the bar, and with only one second of brief contact gained the eye of the bartender. Vodka shot. He called out the most easily understood words he could think of over the raging noise of the bar. The man nodded and quickly placed it before Kaiba. The mahogany haired boy slammed it back without a second thought, gasping at the burning that went down his throat. It was a wonderful release. Something he needed desperately. As soon as the bartender was near, he slammed the glass down as an indication for another. Soon he had a second shot in him Then, a third. He pulled out a twenty and tossed it to the man, heading out into the crowd. The first reaches of the alcohol spreading through his stomach, numbing. 

  
Tristan grinned as the curtain was pulled back from the window and he could vaguely see the fluff of blonde hair that was his friend Jou. He waved an eager hand, and called up to the boy's window. Jou! Come on down! I need t'talk to you! The brown haired teen was screaming despite the time of night. He was decked out in some sort of goth wanna-be outfit, with a silver top and black jeans. It looked odd on the boy who so often wore a plain brown. In fact, if one peered into his wardrobe, other then a hidden stash of hairspray to keep his hair in line, one could see a whole line of browns, a million different shades.

-

With a wide grin Jou carefully slid a single palm across the window sill, and with a simple effort managed to tug it up, the dust that had collected there, blowing away with his sudden movements. He looked back down out the window, feeling the cool night air brush against his face, and glanced briefly out at the skyscape above high above. The fog had risen, leaving the night crystal clear, showing traces of a star studded sky that was simply breathtaking. Jou looked back down as he heard his friend yell at him, and he put a finger to his lips to quiet him. The last thing he need was neighbors. He was afraid of what his father might do to him if anyone nearby complained about him being a disruption of the peace. With that he looked briefly at the door. There was no point in getting caught if he ran out the door.   
  
He hoisted himself out the window, and began to ease himself down slowly after almost completely closing it back up again. He moved lower bit by bit. Finally he made it far down enough where he could jump. Stealthily he hopped to the ground like a night cat. As he landed he noticed in the darkening area a few street lamps lit, releasing their dim haze to the surrounding area. In front of him stood Tristan- who had been his friend for the longest time. He gazed at the boy's tall brown hair, wondering with a smirk if the boy would ever find a girl that wouldn't mind his strange hair style. He looked into the other teen's eyes with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
"Ya wanted to see me?" He asked, inquisitively, his facial expression caught amid a smirk and a serious look. The evening darkness shadowed his face, causing illustrious patterns that would not have normally been there had it been day.

-

Tristan nodded sharply, grinning. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Ryou n' me to this club I found! The boy seemed positively full of energy, practically bouncing with it. A chain jangled from his belt. He peered over his shoulder to were the boy was half hiding in the shadows, gesturing him to come over. Don't hide in the shadows, Ryou. He cocked his head slightly then looked back to Jou. Come on, it'll be great fun!

-

"Ryou? To a club?" Jou mused under his breath to Tristan. He chuckled at the very thought. He didn't think Tristan and Ryou were such good friends, but as of late they had been hanging around each other more and more... As to how Tristan had persuaded Ryou to go to a club with him, Jou wondered. The blonde boy felt a chill run through his body as he looked past his friend to the shorter teen who stood in the shadows. Even when he was acting normal, Ryou still seemed a bit creepy at times- the way he popped out of seemingly nowhere, the way he mingled with the shadows like an unknown and foreign art.   
  
"I'll come... but shouldn't I wear something?" The blonde boy smirked, finally; he thought going to a club was a good thing. Just the thing he needed to get things like his school, or his father... or Kaiba off his mind. He wouldn't mind doing some dancing, or having a few drinks. He needed to loosen up a bit. He felt like he hadn't had any real fun for a good while, and he was glad to be in the company of Tristan again. He hadn't seen his friend for a good day or two, and had missed him sorely. He felt his spirits rise around his close friend, spirits he never wanted to see fall again.

-

Tristan gave a quick nod, smiling more. Of course! We need to get you something into something sexy for the ladies! The slightly older boy grinned evilly. He looked Jou over, trying to think. Some dark colors, I guess. Got some in that mountain of mess you call a room? He teased, knowing his friend's decided cleanliness problem. The breeze tugged at his hair, and he smoothed a palm over it to keep it from flying out of place. We need to hurry its already open and everything!

-

"Hah! Every time you get the chance ya make that mole hill into a mountain! Yeah, I'll go see what I've got." Joey nodded, shimmying back up to his window casually, as if he did it every day of the week; then again, he did it quite often, what with the way his father was and all... Jou brushed that thought quickly aside. There was no time to linger on sorrows in life. He was going to have fun, whether he wanted to or no. He needed to get out- clear up his mind. As he slipped into his window, he quickly closed to blinds shyly, and looked around the scattered confusion he called his room. He managed to snatch up a black tank-top he normally wore when he exercised- it was sleek and form-fitting, made of a soft, almost shiny and seemingly translucent fabric that showed off more skin that he probably wanted it to, as he had grown a tad bit since he bought it, and couldn't be bothered to get a new one. No. That was a lie. He couldn't afford a new one.   
  
He slipped out of his shirt and into the tank-top, continuing to find a pair of black jeans. He began to wonder what the heck kind of a club they were going to- what with his friend wearing all black. Tristan never wore black! He always wore brown! Something weird was going on. Especially with that chain around his friend's waist, Jou was determined to get to the bottom of it. But it didn't matter all that much. Goth club or normal, Jou would force himself to enjoy whatever happened. He took off the bottoms he was wearing, and slid skillfully into the jeans in a sudden motion. He put on some dark shoes, but dropped one in the process. He bent down to grab it, and then noticed a strange and alien object he had not viewed before. It had fallen under the bed, and remained there. As he slid a hand to retrieve it he felt a sharp point. He slid his hand to the side, and pulled it out. It was a studded belt-buckle fashioned collar. One of Yugi's. He suddenly remembered, he had borrowed it for that English film they had video-taped in class about how youth revolted against their parents in modern times. He had been a punk-rocker and had borrowed a few of Yugi's darker clothes and collars and whatnot. His eyes flashed in memory to the chain Tristan had been wearing around his pants. Surely it couldn't hurt to... he unhooked the collar, and placed it around his neck. It was warm and snug and felt nice along his neck. As he slowly fastened the belt-part he sat on the edge of his bed for a second.   
  
He grabbed a belt- one of those ones of multiple black strands coiled into a belt and fastened his jeans with it, and then made his way back to the window. He opened the blinds again, and as silently as he could manage, opened the window and heaved himself out of it, carefully climbing down the side of his house back to his friends. He stopped, and jumped to the ground again, and approached Tristan with a smirk across his face, walking with a bit of a strut in his step as he moved.

-

Tristan eyed his friend over, and whistled. Damn Jou! I didn't know you wait a second. He stepped closer and look at the belt around Jou's neck, and laughed. Is that Yugi's? Were on earth did you get that from otherwise? He gave one of those traditional silly grins and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. Come on! Lets go I'll even buy you a drink, Jou. Tristan grinned to Ryou. You said you wanted to come, Ryou! Join the group!

-

Jou blushed slightly at the mentioning of the collar, but brushed it aside and nodded in response to it being Yugi's. The blonde boy followed his friend's lead and continued moving forward, toward the figure that still stood somewhat engulfed in darkness. He wondered if Ryou was just being his usual quiet, shy self... only in the dark it was almost creepy. He was happy, though, that his friend was getting along so well with the quieter boy. It was good to see them bonding. He still hadn't seen Ryou's outfit, and wondered to himself what outrageous thing he was wearing. By the looks of it, it was going to be a wild night... 

-

They got to the club in just under twenty minutes, the place already live with sound and people. A line of a couple people waited outside the door, eagerly awaiting their turn to be judged and get inside. Tristan grinned to Jou and walked up to the bouncer with his normal charm.

Hey there. Mind lettin' us in? Tristan seized the man's hand, scissoring something into it. The bouncer peered at his hand, smirked, and with a grand gesture opened up one of the red velvet ropes to let them in. Tristan just smiled more and stepped into the crowd as the people in line stared at them with envy. The club was alive with people, the music making floor and wall vibrate in rhythm. There in the midst of the floor, dancing hard and with a light sheen of sweat was Seto himself, eyes closed as he was lost in the music.

-

Ryou followed his two friends inside the club. He wasn't used to being in such a social place. In fact, he just wasn't used to being cramped within the tight confines of a place bulging with extraneously superfluous amounts of human flesh. The white-haired boy looked innocently around the place- where people were indulging in almost every sinful pleasure known to mankind. There were girls bent over in positions he never thought physically possible, and he averted his eyes at every glance- except he found there were few places to look where he wasn't staring at someone's half-naked or tightly covered leather form. He himself, though, was wearing a relatively interesting outfit. It was an extremely form-fitting black shirt, with a black leather jacket overtop. The jacket was studded with metal nubs along the bottom. He wore a large chain around his neck, and two studded bracelets around each wrist. His hair was wildly untamed, yet he continued to avert his eyes, looking at the ground. He hadn't wanted to wear anything as outrageous as what he was clothed in, but Tristan had insisted. The brown-haired boy claimed he would feel out of place otherwise.   
  
Well, not to upset his friends, but Ryou felt extremely out-of-place anyway. He felt like a foreigner in some weird land. Tristan, on the other hand, seemed to be having little trouble fitting in. He was already walking over to some girls and trying to start a conversation. Then again, that was Tristan for you. Ryou's face got a bit red, but he sighed and tried to ignore it. Jou yelled something at Tristan about getting a table, and Ryou obediently followed the blonde-haired boy to a table where they place their stuff. He took off his own jacket, swooping it around a chair, and sat down on the chair. As he took off the jacket it revealed where his shirt was cut short, and formed into mesh around his shoulders. Sure, he felt weird wearing unorthodox clothing; however he wasn't as ashamed or embarrassed after seeing what some of the other people there were wearing. Or their hair cuts for that matter. And he thought Yugi's hair was strange! Yugi was going to get a run for his money, it seemed, from some of the people on the dance floor.   
  
  
Jou smirked to himself. Tristan was being himself, as always, heading straight for the girls. And as usual, the fair haired boy assumed he could go for what he always went for. The food. He plunked himself down at a table, waiting for a waitress to arrive offering alcohol... and maybe even food! The boy's stomach grumbled at that thought, protesting it's empty state. Jou smiled briefly as he saw a dejected-looking Tristan returning to the table, a few minutes after Bakura had seated himself as well. The club was filled with lots of young people, which surprised Joey a little, but not too much.   
  
"No luck with the babes today, huh Tristan?" Joey grinned a wolf of a smile as he watched his long time friend approaching the table.

-

Tristan just returned the smile and chuckled. Nah, suppose not. Just give me some time. He gave Jou's shoulder a light punch with a laugh. He seemed to be bursting with energy as if he was drinking of the power that was created from the crowds. He waved over a waitress and gave the woman a grin. She wore a tight outfit of leather and a low cut top, and when she leaned over slightly to get the pad to take their order, she displayed a lot of skin. 

Tristan nudged his friend and tossed his head lightly in her direction, whistling under his breath. She just smirked and asked their order. I'll have a Mudslide. He mentioned the name of the lightly alcoholic drink into a concoction that was in the end a mixture much like a vanilla milkshake coiled through with chocolate syrup and had a bite to it. 

Meanwhile, Seto lifted his head and threw back his hair, half closing his eyes. The alcohol had done the trick, sending most of his tensions and memories to some dark part of his mind that he couldn't be bothered with. People danced with him in a blurry watercolor glaze of time and light, colors and rhythm. His body swayed in time to the beat, head banging to one every so often. One of his favorite songs played, something full of guitars and drums and a roll of thunder. Bodies touched against his, their hands dancing over his form. But quickly to each he made it clear he was alone tonight and wanted to be that way. He could hear several women get frustrated and growl at him before finding easier prey.

-

"Heya, waitress! I'll have some nacho chips! Extra salt!" Ryou heard Jou say above the roar of the crowd after Tristan had ordered his drink. The white-haired teen slid his finger along the menu that Jou had been looking at hungrily. No wonder the blonde boy was only ordering chips. Looking at the menu, the mesh-clothed teen could clearly see that the prices for food were ridiculously high. The only things that didn't have prices that seemed astronomical were simple snacks like chips. And by the looks of it, he didn't think Joey would be able to survive on chips alone. Ryou kept his mouth shut and shook his head softly when the waitress asked if he wanted anything. The last thing he figured that needed was to pour alcohol down his throat in a place like the club they were at. He didn't even want to know what he might end up regretting the next day.

-

Seto wandered from out the crowd, hips swaying to the beat of the music around him. Hundreds of people seemed to move with him, bumping their hips to his, their fingers touching his hair like rain. Normally, he could never stand the groping that seemed to be occurring all over his body, but the alcohol put those normal defenses to rest. He merely smiled and leaned against the wall, panting gently. The music swirled around him and touched upon his psyche, forcing his heart to beat in time with its melody. Quietly he sung along with the lyrics, his voice soft and floating. Surprisingly he was not the worst singer, in fact that deep voice flowed well with most kinds of music. Just normally, he would never sing in front of anyone other then Mokuba who he knew would never care. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. This was nice, just being able to escape his home and work for a while to have some fun. Most people would never think of him as the kind of person to have fun' but just once in a while once in a while. 

-

As the waitress arrived with the chips Jou began snacking on them hungrily. He shoveled them into his face, chomping away at them like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like Tristan had wandered off again, and Ryou was just sitting there watching Jou helplessly as the blonde boy literally destroyed the food. With one sharp snap he finished off yet another chip, licking his fingers of the salty remnants- then continued on to the next, and on again, in a fluent motion.

Jou didn't notice Ryou look up, seeing a flash of brown hair. Nor did he notice Ryou calling a girl's name. Nor did he even notice when Ryou pulled back his chair, and stood up, leaving his studded jacket behind, to go chase after the girl he thought he recognized. Jou was content to continue munching on the chips... that was, until they were gone. That was when the waitress brought over an expensive looking alcoholic drink. Joey was confused, and tried to explain that he didn't order them. He just wanted some water. The waitress insisted someone had paid for it to be delivered there. Giving a confused shrug Joey relented, accepting the drink, and literally chugged it down, cleansing his parched throat. It had felt like a desert- until that cool refreshing taste hit the back of his throat. With an audible sigh he slumped back in his chair happily, his muscles, once tense, relaxing.

  
Ryou was absolutely sure he had seen her. But how could he? What would she be doing here? Here of all places... And where was Tristan? Who knew what might happen to the poor guy in such a place. The distinct flavor that he had apprehended when they had entered smelled of sex and alcohol and sweat all combined nicely into one. It did not suit Ryou one bit, he had wanted to leave right away, with Tristan in tow. Jou could follow as well, but he wasn't quite so concerned about the blonde teen. Joey seemed to at least be able to take care of himself sometimes. Ryou was afraid some girl was going to take advantage of Tristan's intelligence... or rather, his lack thereof. The white-haired boy was terrified at the entire situation he was stuck in, but bravely forged onward, worrying his little head off.

"Hey hot stuff, how 'bout you an' me find some place a little more private?" Ryou gasped slightly as a voice filled his ear. Only, he gasped more at the accompanying hand he felt slide down his back, reaching down further to grab at him. He tried to pull away, but he could feel the crowd around him collapsing inward. He swung his head over his shoulder, seeing his assailant to be a guy with a goatee, an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue piercing which was revealed from his cocky grin. The white-haired boy knew his face was turning deep red in blush as he tugged away and tried to escape the older boy's grasp. How had he ended up in such a catastrophic mess?

-

Tristan attempted over and over to dance with some of the ladies there on the dance floor, but one by one he was shoved away by aggressive boyfriends and even once an aggressive girlfriend. He felt absolutely dejected, slowly being rejected by every available female in the club. His head glanced side to side, getting bumped into occasionally. Something caught his eye against the far wall from where he stood, a figure down in dark clothing and half hidden in shadow.   
  
"Huh?" He questioned to himself, unheard by anyone expect his own ears thanks to the pounding music. Tristan did a little touch up on his toes, trying to peer over the mass of waving hands and puffy hair. For one split second, he caught sight of the figure just as someone bumped into his back, sending him back down to his heels. "Kaiba?" He could have sworn that was the brown haired duellist standing on the wall. But Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, would he? He wrote it off as his imagination and slipped over to bother two cute girls who were talking to each other. 

  
Seto closed his eyes and slowly walked up over to the bar, weaving through the mass of people with delicate ease. He stretched and settled himself on a stool, easily walking despite the fact his vision was swirling thanks to the alcohol. The bartender gave him a long look then asked for his order. A moment of thought and he asked for something fruity and strong. The bartender gazed over the rack of under lit bottles that sparkled like the rainbow in Seto's disorganized eyes. Finally he selected an orange bottle and poured it into a glass, then a crimson one and added it in. A quick shake and he passed it over.   
  
"On the house. Looks like ya need it." The man told him with a wave of the hand. Seto smiled and tugged out a five, dropping it into the tip jar when the bartender wasn't looking. He looked into the light orange-pink depths of the drink, then held it up in some imaginary salute before downing it. Cold liquid, until the flavour settled in his mouth. A splice of orange and maraschino that swirled delightfully together. The burn was quick to follow and he let it cleanse his mouth and throat. He leaned against the bar and closed his eyes slowly, watching the lights flash and die in red bright spots on the inside of his eyelids.

-

Finally spotting the brown-haired teen he was originally looking for in the first place, Ryou fled from the guy that had molested him as quickly as possible. He did not want any other unwelcome contact from anyone else- be it male or female or of any sort of nature. It seemed like nobody in the vicinity was sanitary of mind or body. With a rigescent sigh, the boy clutched the ring underneath his skin-tight clothing, as if for a safety precaution against any harm. He always felt safe holding onto the ring- knowing that no matter what evil it contained, no harm would befall him. He glanced around, seeing ring-straked figures that vastly represented the human race, and with a staccato-like flurry of his eyes, he finally locked onto the youth he had noticed but a moment before. It was Tristan, alright. He was hitting on two girls, and wasn't very successful either, it seemed.

With a semi-trochaic sweep, the mesh-wearing teenager brushed past the throbbing crowd, attempting to rid himself of the feculence surrounding his own form, then approached Tristan. Why Tristan even bothered confused Ryou endlessly. It just caused that brown-haired teen to get shot down every time. One particularly ghastly face passed by him- that looked like some distantly undead harbinger from some ghost-story only told of around spooky camp fires after midnight. He tried not to let the exasperation that he was feeling show.

  
Jou clumsily tried to figure out where his friends had all fled to. With no food or drink left he scraped himself to his feet, and tried to walk to the dance floor to find a trace of his companions. The room shook as he tried to find his footing. He hadn't had **that **much to drink, had he? He only had that one drink... what was it anyway? He couldn't even remember the name. Whatever it was, it must've been really strong to make him stumble around in the manner he was doing at the moment. He stumbled around, his hands reaching out to try and collect something, to stabilize himself as his eyes glazed over. He released a clumsy groan as he nearly slipped, but barely caught himself. Suddenly the sea of people hit him like a roaring ocean wave, and he was engulfed in to the crowd.

Where was Tristan? Ryou? They were nowhere to be seen. And the alcohol in his blood stream made his heart race a hundred miles a minute and he was moving to the beat that was surrounding him in one loud endless stream of dancing and movement and flashing like the lights that collapsed and snorkelled throughout the room as though it were a trailing ribbon, flowing through the stream of people like a salmon swimming upstream desperately to find its way like his hands which were moving at a pace so smooth that he could not see them when he looked down! Or was that the alcohol? There was no telling anymore, but he was moving about, stumbling, dancing, and the world inside his head was screaming for more as though it were a drugged up xylophone player... did that even make sense? Nothing made sense to him. The flash of colours bounded up and down within his mind. Red, and yellow. Green- then blue... a familiar face here, a stranger the next second as his vision cleared and obscured itself every which way. Whatever was going on that alcohol had taken effect quickly. Everything was a whirl of muses, and he was on fire.

-

Seto gave a soft, dark laugh and turned in place, letting the lights play over his visage. Like some worshipper to a dark god on the night of Beltane, lit colored fires played over his skin and danced with him. His hands raised in a gathering motion, calling the lights to him. He moved towards the dance floor, hips moving in aching, lithe motions that shifted in slow circles. The music built like passion in his veins, pulsing to his heart. He was free in that moment, free to be who he was. Freedom was, to him, as precious had it might be to slave in Egypt long ago. He cried out his pleasure, his ecstasy, and moved to the beat of the music.   
  
The stern boy could be seen with an easy, child-like smile on his face that would have never been seen under normal circumstances. The smile eased the wrinkles of worry and anger around the brow and eyes and made his face even more handsome then it normally was. Like he was high on the music, perhaps. His eyes sparkled with the lights, as he grinned and moved to the music.

-

Jou danced and spun, twirling, unable to feel his own feet anymore. He was aware of motion, sensed the motion around him. His head pounded with the rhythm of the music. One steady, drumming tune that thrusted into his mind until he felt about to burst. He was too wild and untamed for a dance partner- drifting this way one second, that way the next. He felt prehistoric one moment, and new age the next. He didn't dance on certain style- it was a swift flow of whatever came out of him. Of glee, releasing pressure, a dance of the seasons, a dance to renounce the exhumation of his soul. An impending lanthorn of power flooded through his being as he spun around to catch site of the very last thing he wanted to see right then. But-... it couldn't be. Could it? A shock flashed through him, vibrating, causing his fingers to splinter and his heart to burst. He stole another glance around after the full rotation, and stopped so that he was facing that which troubled him so. Everything came to a stand-still for a split second, as he waited to lock eyes with the other figure- as if to confirm it wasn't some strange apparition of his mind, sent to drive him insane. Or just some strange side-effect of the alcohol. Because what he had seen sent shivers up his spine. It was Kaiba.

-

Seto stared into honey coloured eyes without a sound. There had been swinging, swimming motion as he turned. Then he landed upon his feet as softly as a fairy to the petal of a flower, and met the eyes of Jou beside him on the dance floor. Without his motion he was jostled, by time seemed to have slowed to a stop. Like an insect in amber, he was trapped. His already dazed mind spun high and higher and higher with the smoke that drifted up towards the ceiling, bumping into the roof then crashing down into his mind. It took a very, very long moment for him to recognize the boy who stood before him. The alcohol seemed to slow the little electric reactions between each cell. One tiny step backwards.   
  
"Jou" He breathed out, his arms lowering. Chains jangled together. With sweat slowly trickling down his temple, the glitter and chains shining, he looked indeed like some dark god empowered by the intoxicating effects of ambrosia. He shifted on his feet, the alcohol messing with his balance.

-

Ka... Kaiba... The blonde boy stuttered a feeble response. Unconsciously tugging at the borrowed collar around his neck, and stepping backward, slipping, totally loosing his footing and balance at the same time. He stumbled for a second, knocking against someone, and then was bumped forward, loosing his shortly regained balance. As if he wasn't clumsy enough normally, the alcohol in his system didn't really seem to be helping him one bit. Or all the people around him. Or the shock at seeing Kaiba... yet again. Was the brown-haired boy purposely following him around to torment him? And dressed... like THAT? Not that Jou was pretending he wasn't wearing something somewhat suggestive... then again, Ryou's outfit had totally shocked him. Someone else must have pressured the innocent boy into wearing that, Jou figured.

Joey had let his eyes run up and down Kaiba for a second, taking in the chains, the leather... the skin-tight... everything. And that was about when he had lost his balance, trying to step backward, only to get jostled around, and almost ending up flat on his face as he collapsed in to the direction he happened to be facing. He let out a bit of a shout as he felt his body landslide downward, and he couldn't even control his own body to attempt to prevent it. His mind whirred like the upset gears of a clock that had been thrown against a wall.

-

Even through the alcohol's fog, his reaction time was pretty good. His arms wrapped around Jou and held the body steady against his own body. Fingers touched against the skin tight top that Jou wore, feeling the silky fabric under the tips of those sensitive digits. One tip slipped over a nipple, and a shock of surprise soared through him at the hard little nub. The boy was wearing skin tight jeans as well, his bottom now placed against Seto's groin as he held the obviously drunk boy up. He could feel the stinging cloud of alcohol around the boy and knew it had to be on him as well.   
  
People jostled him and the boy in his arms, and he tugged the being against him off the dance floor and into a small hallway that led back into the bathrooms and the offices of the club. It was calmer, here. Like a safe port out of the storm. Seto turned Jou to face him and shook his shoulders gently.

"Are you shtalking me or something?" He whispered, the alcohol slurring his words very slightly.

-

Me? You? Not m'fault you ppear ev'rywhere... The blonde haired boy trailed off into oblivion, barely even able to remember what he had just said as each new word formed, like a flower being born into the world. His gaze was murky, and the depths of his eyes only remembered the sense of comfort amongst all the insanity that had been around him. He allowed himself to be dragged along- unable to do otherwise. A sloppy, drunken smile spread across the fair haired boy's face as he started laughing an insane chuckle that came from a mix of the bottle and the recurrence of the brown-haired boy who was seemingly repeatedly helping him. Kaiba'd really have to be drunk to help him. That though only made Jou laugh even harder.

But by the looks of things, the other teen was hammered. Only Kaiba could manage to support another being whilst totally drunk. Joey wondered how much the other boy had drunk. Not that it mattered. Now, he just had to find Tristan and get out of there. He began to try and stand up, but his legs had figuratively turned to gelatine, and he found himself utterly unable to even turn them inward or outward. He reached a hand up, and felt a shoulder- as he turned his head, his hair fell into his face. He blew at it, until it brushed away, which caused him to emit a slight chuckle. His eyes shone with the lights of the hallway causing a delirious sensation.

He slid the hand down the other boy's shoulder, blinking, trying to clear his vision at what was going on. Finally his sight cleared once more, and his head slumped over slightly. Everything was beginning to spin around him. Damn that drink. He had only wanted water... but, he had assumed a little bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt. Not a glass anyway. What the hell had been in it anyway? It was certainly potent if it did this to him- if it made his mouth water, and the room spin. If it made him look at his enemies in a different light.

-

Seto leaned his body against the wall, listening to Jou's barely coherent slurred sentence. He had realized the boy was drunk but not this drunk. He couldn't even stand! How had Jou even gotten alcohol from the bar? Wasn't he under 20 still? He shook his head and supported Jou with his body. A slow touch on his shoulder only made him shudder softly. The touched was nice So gentle. Jou's fluff of blonde obscured his vision, sending it into some golden gelled world.   
  
He was half disgusted, half curious at Jou's ramble spats of laughter and mirth. He held the boy tighter to make sure he didn't fall. Not that Seto Kaiba, the strict, poker faced CEO that held millions in his palms, was doing much better. The room was spinning slow, and the floor felt insubstantial under his feet. He laid his forehead against Jou's hair and sighed against the boy's ear. 

"Jou Gods are'shu drunk" He muttered quietly.

-

Where't Tris'n Rou g'to? I feel dizzeee... The blonde haired boy groaned, feeling something move against his hair. He knew it was Kaiba. His mind screamed for him to move, but he couldn't pull himself together, instead he just kind of collapsed. He thought he felt a tight hold around him, but he wasn't even sure if that was real anymore. He was totally unable to distinguish any reality from anything else at that point. He felt like a caged animal, trapped behind bars he had created himself whilst the world wobbled to adjust around him. And there was this enormous pressure totally surrounding him, like he was encompassed by sponges. He didn't even bother trying to stand; only knowing he would collapse again. He felt his eyes dim, and his lids close as everything around him was clumsily attempting to find its way. He couldn't drift off here! What about his friends? What would Kaiba do to him? Would he just leave him there? Probably. Then again, after that... that kiss... who knew what Kaiba might try to do to him. Oh shit. Joey had forgotten about that... he never thought Kaiba might try that... but... it was getting dark all around him- and he couldn't hold on anymore. He couldn't stay awake, as hard as he tried. His head felt overheated, and his mind was sympathetically destroyed as his head rolled slightly to the side and he fell out of consciousness.


	6. Caramel Kisses

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 7th June 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] **_Jantra begins this time. And ends as well. This is basically just one reallly big scene after the first bunch of paragraphs, basically. Well, Enjoy! ^_^;;_

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] **Wow, this isn't long AT ALL! O.O Geez It was really awesome writing it! We went through highs and lows and yayness! *huggles Inuki-chan* I have no idea what to say about this chapter. I just hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did!!!! *settles in between Seto-sama and Yami-sama happily*

**[Inuki's Notes:]** Well, let me see... I just wanted to answer a comment or two quickly

**r*a*d*i*a*n*y:** I don't RP Kaiba or Tristan, Jantra does, but I'll answer on her behalf for now. Kaiba is ridiculously rich. And famous. And powerful. He doesn't need to show any ID, and nobody would be stupid enough to refuse him entrance to a club. Besides, this is FICTION. Key word there. Not real life. How much of the stuff that actually goes on in the show ever happens in real life? Jeez. Next, Tristan looks pretty mature for his age in my opinion (he IS pretty tall)- AND he Paid off the bouncer. The only time I used a lot of "long" words was when I RPed as Ryou, because, frankly, Ryou DOES use long words in the show as well. He's an intellectual. As to the bit about him going to the club- if you'll notice (and I can quote it if you *really* want me to) he was lurking in the darkness at the beginning. Tristan sorta dragged him along, if we didn't make that clear then you must be insane. Between Bakura's nervousness the whole way through, my repeated mentioning of his innocence and lack of knowing about clubs- including Jou's shock at Ryou going to a club, I think it's obvious Ryou sort of got dragged along by Tristan- not even fully comprehending what he was getting into. Finally he has had enough and just wants to get out. If you think Ryou knows what clubs are like, you're crazy. Why *should* he understand a club's environment? He's RYOU! And, really, I don't mean to be crass, but if you think it's getting monotonous or not to your liking, nobody is chaining you down, and forcing you to read it. And if you think it's too long, you can always skip every couple of paragraphs. Ookei?

**K.R.P.:** *Bow* Thanks. I guess most of your compliments go to the wonderful Jantra. ^_^ She's the one RPing Kaiba, and thought up the bit about the blood. And, yeah, she is an awesome author in my opinion as well. ^^

Any other comments on my part? Hm. This was a long chapter. Very long. The longest one by far. It's a large portion of the story. I think I made Jou seem too weak- he stutters a lot, and seems too Uke, for lack of better wording. He has a lot more fire and stubborness to him- even if he was caught off guard... but there's no using doubting myself now, ne? I wonder if this scene didn't go on too long... **Shrug** Ja ne! Have fun reading!

  
  
(all further information may be found at Albacore- I mean.. KaibaCorp. ^_^;;; **Mutter** Dumb spellcheck.)  
  


  
  
**6. caramel kisses**

Seto held the unconscious boy in his arms and gave a low sigh. He carefully rolled the cellular phone from his pocket and thumbed a few buttons, sending it ringing. A quick word and a driver was sent towards the club. Now the task of getting Jou out   
  
"Hey there, need a hand?" A brawny girl stood beside him suddenly, like some ironic version of fate, and stuck a thumb towards Jou. 

"Looks like yer boyfriend had one t'many!" Seto eyed her over, blinking. The girl merely laughed and wrapped an arm around Jou from the other side, tilting her head towards the door that led outside. 

"C'mon I'll give you a hand gettin' him outside." Together they got him outside, the girl chatting rapidly while sneaking looks to Seto and Jou. The limo pulled up shortly, and with the girl's help Seto bundled Jou into the backseat. He gave her a quick thank you which she accepted with a smile and a wave before turning back into the club. Seto climbed in beside Jou, shifting the blonde so his head was propped up in Seto's lap.   
  
"Home." He said quickly. Why on earth he was taking Jou back into his home was beyond his intoxicated mind, but it seemed to make sense. What could it hurt? It wasn't like he was going to rape the boy. The ride home was swift, less then ten minutes. Seto lugged Jou into the mansion thinking of the time this situation had already occurred in. Carefully he placed the boy onto his bed and covered him. 

"S'what do I do with you, mutt?" He whispered to no one. He walked towards the bathroom, having to catch the side of a table to keep himself from falling forward. Quickly he got a cold wet rag and went back to Jou's side, putting it over the boy's forehead. How much had the pup drank to be this bad?

-

"Just one more slice. Please? It's such good pizza..." Joey moaned, reaching out with unseeing hands as his body rolled over slightly. As a cold damp cloth was placed on his forehead his eyes slowly fluttered open and he raised a hand to his head with a groan of pain. His head was aching. His mind was aching. His body was aching. Everything, all around him was in pain. The throbbing beat he had inherited into his brain. Where did he recognize that throb? It was like music... like dancing. A vision flashed through his head of him stumbling around, vision mixing in and out of focus in the club. He groaned, and moved his arm to his shoulder. He was still wearing that sleeveless, tight-fitting shirt.

He blinked a few times as his sight began to return. Everything around him was shaking- or was that just him? As his vision cleared his recognized the ceiling. It was something he knew he had seen just recently, but he couldn't put his finger exactly on the time or the place. Where was he? What was going on? Tristan must have found him... or Ryou. That made sense. One of them would probably have taken him from the club. But this wasn't either of their places. A name rung through his mind. It was Kaiba's. The vision of a sedated brown-haired boy on the dance floor erupted the already brewing chaos in his mind. He tried to struggle up, but found his body too weak to comply. What the hell did Kaiba bring him there for? What was going on? What was going to happen to him?

-

Seto looked silently at Jou from a chair nearby, then with a faint sigh he stood and walked over. Away from all of the people, he swayed a little more, a little less careful. But he made it to Jou's side and set himself on the edge of the bed. He brushed back blonde bangs from the puppy's face and smirked slightly. He had to let his vision clear before he spoke to a confused looking Jou.   
  
"You're as drunk as anything, Katsayu. Get some sleep and wake up with a hangover." He said clipped and short, managing not to slur anything. He got out of his coat and boots and went to the other side of the bed, laying himself out beside Jou. Seto wanted to do the same thing and just chew aspirin the next day, for he knew he was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

-

"I c'n't stay 'ere..." The blonde duellist muttered, trying to pull himself up one more time, but failing to do so. When the brown-haired teenager was obscured from his view he moaned, letting his head sink back down into the soft fabric. He felt utterly helpless, he could barely even move his body- and he obviously couldn't get out of the room. As thought everything had been clouded back in the dizzying lights and loud noise of the club, it seemed that the room he lay in was exact opposite. It was of the right temperature, and was neither crowded nor flashy. Everything was filled with soft colours that met his eyes like rounded edges. He tried to say something more- but was unable to even do that much.

He turned his eyes as he saw Kaiba walk in front of him, and watched the other teen lay down on the bed next to himself. He tried to struggle- attempted to move, or do... something! But he was utterly incapable. He felt all stiff and numb as he knew the bed was moving under the weight of the brown-haired youth from the inclination the bed had just taken on. Jou could do nothing except watch the other boy.

-

Seto could practically feel the tension rolling off the other boy, and shifted so he was laying out beside Jou, propped up on one elbow. The alcohol alone wasn't strong enough to make someone this helpless, and for a moment he wondered if Jou was doing drugs or something he had missed. Drugs? A blast of suspicion rolled through him and he reached over, grasping Jou's eyelids and peered into one amber coloured depth. The pupil was huge, glazed. Seto cursed quietly and let go of the twitching flap of muscle and flesh.   
  
"I don't know what you drank, Jou, but I have a feeling whatever it was had something extra slipped into it." He mumbled mostly to himself. Fingers dragged through the mused hair, pondering what to do with the boy. Should he take him to the hospital and risk the both of them getting thrown into jail for underage drinking? Well, not that Seto couldn't bribe someone like a get out of jail free card. Or simply let the effects wear off here. Seto shifted so he was sitting up in the blue cloud of the bed, staring across the room into his own reflection. The world was fuzzy at the edges, spinning until the next blink of his eyes where it righted itself then began the process again.

-

Jou knew something was moving him, but wasn't even aware who or what it was. Or where he was being moved. In fact, he wasn't sure of much of anything anymore. He didn't know what was going on. What was happening to him. Why he wasn't feeling anything. Why his entire body felt like it had been injected with the stuff dentists use to freeze a person's mouth. He could remember some of the club. Tristan's smile brushed through his mind, Ryou lurking in the shadows... he remembered gaining entrance to the building, the white-haired boy trailing behind him- and heading straight for the table. He remembered chowing down on chips. He remembered dancing- those bright lights awkwardly flashing around him. He remembered Kaiba carrying him somewhere- in a hall way or something. That was about it. Everything was fading, and it was too hard to stay awake again. He knew where he was it was soft. He hoped everything would be okay... because he couldn't hold on anymore. And he drift asleep.

-

Seto stared out of the massive window of his bedroom, eyes the same deep blue grey of the sky. Mokuba had often told him his eyes would change with his mood, like some magical creature's might. But for now they were just foggy and cold. Around him a sapphire coloured robe was settled over his form under which he wore matching silken pyjamas. The black and leather were somewhere piled deep in the laundry to be cleaned and the smell of sweat and smoke removed. One leg was settled with the heel perched on the edge of the small seat connected to the window, the other foot flat on the floor. In his hands was a steaming cup of black coffee. Several Tylenol and cups of black coffee before he had had a nasty hangover. But the strange twist of medicines had sent his hangover to headache heaven.   
  
He barely remembered the night before, only drifts and images. But it at least was enough to remind him why Jou was here. He had rescued the poor puppy again. His eyes drifted over to the still figure on the bed. A faint light of morning was cast over those pale features and flaxen hair, forcing a glow from it like some angelic aura. The sunlight made the blonde mane shimmer with light. Seto gritted his teeth together and forced his mind away from the thought. From the blessed freedom of last night into the painfully tight restrictions this morning. He was sure the main members of KaibaCorp had called a million times while he was gone, but they would have to deal with it.   
  
He took a long sip of the coffee, feeling the bitter brew slide down his throat in a slow warming sensation. The room was chilly but he ignored it completely. He rested the cup on the nightstand beside him and sighed slightly. Inside all he was was a massive mess of tangled emotions. When he thought it had finally tugged a string of emotion free from the ball of knots, it became stuck somewhere else. Confusing, frustrating.

-

An echoing strand vibrated in the darkness. Then another. A third resonated a higher pitch, only to be followed by a fourth. The final one was cut off as Joey opened his eyes sharply. His head was pounding in pain. His mouth felt all dry and gross. He squinted slightly, as the room stopped spinning and slowly came into focus. He grunted something, barely able to open his mouth properly. He tried again, and found his jaw to be stiff. He pulled a hand up to his face, and rubbed his eyes. He yawned softly, the banging sensation beginning to fade away as he brushed a hand through his hair absent mindedly.

"What the..." He said as he looked around. Noticing that for one thing, the room he was in wasn't his room. And if it wasn't his room, then the bed he was lying on certainly wasn't his bed. What had happened? Where was he? Frantically he tried to jump to his feet, but found the blankets had ensnared him... and it was so warm. Well, it couldn't hurt just to stay there a moment longer, could it? He wasn't coming to any harm at the time being. But where was he? He glanced around the room until it hit him. But... but what was he doing there? There of all places! He tried to remember the night before, but found it blocked from his memory. Every time he tried to think about it, the pounding in his head came back.

-

Seto shifted as he heard noise from the bed and turned his body to fully face the boy lying on his bed. A slight smirk curled onto his lips as he noticed that Jou had taken up the entire massive bed with a splay of limbs and flesh and hair. That light hair shone even more against the deep azure of his bed sheets and pillow cases.   
  
"Morning, Jou." He said, his voice harsh and strained. It was not the normal cool strict tones he normally bore. He stood up and grabbed the second cup of coffee from the table and walked across the floor, eyes trained on the slightly sloshing surface to make sure it didn't fall to the blue-grey carpet below. He got to Jou's side and smirked darkly. 

"I imagine you need this" He dug into his pocket and produced several more of the half red, half yellow pills. "and these. It'll help with the hangover."

-

"Wha... what happened?" Jou muttered after accepting the coffee and the pill, giving the brown-haired teen a suspicious glare. He proceeded to pop the pills in his mouth, making a slight face as he forced them down with the coffee. His eyes grew wide and it seemed as though he were going to spit it out as his mouth raged as if it was on fire.

"GAH! HOT!" He yelped as he tried to stop his shaking body from spilling any of the fluid. He managed to put the coffee down and started choking. A hacking cough rising from his throat. The piping hot coffee had not only burned his tongue and mouth, but his throat as well. He could just imagine the bits of skin evaporating as the boiling dark brown liquid hit it like some kind of evil acid. He whimpered as he continued to choke, gasping for breath. Tears came to his eyes, but he tried not to let them show, remembering for a moment whose presence it was that he was in.

-

Seto blinked as suddenly Jou cried out. Didn't the boy feel just how hot the liquid was through the cup? He almost winced, thankful as the coffee made it to the table without spilling. He quickly sat down beside Jou and patted his back. 

"Breathe, mutt. Take a deep breath." He offered quietly as Jou continued to choke. His palm moved lightly over the silken fabric of Jou's top.   
  
He couldn't help but smirk, having to force down a smile from his lips. The pup looked almost cute, eyes wide and fluttering in frustration. Seto just shook his head lightly side to side and brushed bangs back from Jou's face. 

"You bumped into me last night at the club... damn, were you drunk, Jou. Couldn't even stand up. So I took you in sorry for the wake up call." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the hot coffee.

-

After Joey had finally stopped choking he coughed once or twice more, and it finally died out. The blonde smiled weakly, putting on what was his poker-face. He turned his head slightly to look Kaiba in the eye, a brave intention in his mind. He inclined an eyebrow slightly, as if in suggestion of something, and then proceeded to speak.

"Yeah, well, 'guess I shoulda been 'xpectin' you ta try 'n kill me." He smirked, letting out a bit of a sigh. If Kaiba was being truthful- not that he had ever lied, it didn't seem he would to the fair haired boy, then that meant that he had really coincidentally bumped into the brown-haired boy. Which must have meant he had been drunk. He remembered suddenly. The banging came back to his head- the waitress- delivering a drink he didn't order. His mouth was all dry from the salty taco chips... he had only wanted water. He still had no idea why the drinks were sent there. Unless Kaiba sent them. Was it all some ploy so Kaiba could... ugh. The thought creeped him out a bit. Would the brown-haired teen really do that? Would he try and get the blonde so drunk he could-... but, no. That couldn't be. If he had wanted to do that so badly, he would have already done that when he had the chance. So then he was stumped as to who had sent the drinks.

He also remembered laughter. It was his own laughter. Only he couldn't remember what was so hilariously funny. He remembered stuttering something in the swaying hallway as he was propped up against- something, he couldn't remember what. Not that it mattered much anyway. It was just the fact that he couldn't remember half the details of the night that confused, upset, and even scared him a bit. It was somewhat disturbing. He looked up at the brown-haired boy, as if for some kind of an answer, staring into those murky blue depths.

-

Seto actually looked upset at Jou's words. Nothing changed in his face but his eyes his eyes showed a fleeting sadness. 

"You and your friends may think me cold hearted but I am not a killer." His voice was colder then it had been a few moments ago. He stared into those honeyed eyes and shook his head. 

"I would have gotten you to your home if I knew where it was, or if I could have even gotten you there. I was drunk myself." He admitted, leaning back on his palms into the bed.   
  
"Though its true I think you were drugged last night. Stupid to let a drink out of sight or accept it from someone you don't know." He spat out, shaking his head again. Seto slowly closed his eyes and smirked. "And you're welcome, by the way." He stood and crossed the room back to his place before the window. Ungrateful mutt.

-

"Eesh, Kaiba. I told ya to lighten up, didn't I? It was a joke." Joey said, with renewed energy, jumping to his feet after fumbling with the sheets for a few moments. He nearly tripped, trying to get out of the bed, but ended up finding his balance. He walked toward Kaiba until he noticed Yugi's collar still around his neck. He raised his hands to try and unbuckle it, pausing in his footsteps. He was unable to tug it off, and after rolling his eyes and muttering a short profanity or two under his breath he approached the other teen. It had seemed like ages since he had told the other boy he needed to lighten up. That day in the park... It seemed like it had been so long ago. It was as though ages had passed- and Kaiba's mood was showing it. He hesitated- then rested a hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"And thanks." He said softly, in a voice to show his sincerity- his eyes reflecting that self-same feeling. He stood there for a moment- as if frozen by time itself. He glanced past the boy, out the window for a moment. His gaze shifted to the teen that stood before him, cascading down the back of his head. Finally he gave an annoyed sound. What was the use anyway? It **was** Kaiba he was talking to, after all. The last time he had tried to be nice to Kaiba the other boy had been nothing short of rude to him, telling him that he could basically crush the blonde teen like an insect. Sometimes Jou couldn't even see why Yugi tried so hard in Duellist Kingdom to save the brunette- maybe he would have been better off stuck in that card after all. With that thought, and a bit of lingering guilt at feeling that way, the fair haired boy turned and began to head to the door to make an exit. He was just going to walk away from the situation- since Kaiba seemed to have done that... how many times was it? Joey couldn't even count them anymore. It seemed like the brown-haired boy constantly ran away as of late. Well, Joey Wheeler could too

-

Seto had heard Jou's babble about him lightening up before and he didn't need to hear it again. He could hear the bed sheets ripple and shift against one another as Jou left the bed, footsteps crossing his room. The mahogany haired boy jumped inside his own skin at the touch on his shoulder. Had Jou just thanked him? He let his thoughts run for a long moment. Evidently, too long. For there was a grunt of sound in his ear, and the hand had left his shoulder. He turned around as if in slow motion, watching Jou making an exit out of his bedroom. He was frozen to the spot for the briefest of seconds.   
  
"Jou." He said the boy's name quietly. Something deep inside did not want the blonde to leave his room again. He had given up the chance to let this boy into his life before and something inside was daring him to not let the chance slip away. Challenging him to take the chance. And Seto Kaiba never turned down a challenge. 

"Wait." He finished, biting hard on the inside of his lip. What was he to say to the other boy? A pulse of something akin to fear passed through him. He stared at the floor before lifting his gaze, wondering if his words would be enough to change Jou's made up mind. 

-

As the blonde-haired teenager stepped toward the door he heard a voice like the winds whispering through the window. He knew it was Kaiba, though. No voice could fool him. What intent was placed behind such words he knew little of, and he pondered for a brief second over how to respond- but before he could even begin to decide his automatic pilot kicked in. Any time someone told him to wait, of course his body would comply. He stopped mid-stride, and stood there, refusing to turn. His back to the other teen, he was still, frozen to the ground. His feet turned into tree trunks, rooting themselves into the ground, and he was unable to move, even if he had wanted to do so.

"What?" He asked quietly, the illusion of his lips opening mildly posed itself to the doorway; his voice echoed off the walls and behind him to Kaiba's awaiting ears. Joey wasn't sure what had made him stop- he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. The blonde wasn't sure of anything. Not in the strange realm he had seemingly entered, in which Kaiba was helpful and gentle, and black was white. Everything seemed to contradict itself; paradoxes and oxymorons roamed freely. Kaiba? Kind? That was a bit of a laugh. But it was true. The brown-haired teen had saved his life, caught him on more than one account, and helped him the night previous. So why was Jou still so unsure? Perhaps he was just unsure of himself.

-

Surprise filtered through him as Jou actually stopped at his command. Yet the blonde would not face him. His hand lifted and motioned towards Jou, but Seto bit the inside of his lip. Could he show the weakness, the fault in the rock that had been his persona for so long?

"Don't go." He heard himself say. Was that his own voice, that weak trembling set of notes in the air? He took a single step towards Jou.   
  
Did he really want the mutt to stay? Never in his life had the billionaire needed anyone but himself. But almost immediately his mind told him otherwise. Didn't he need Mokuba? The black haired ball of life that drifted through his own, infusing it with childish pride and happiness. He needed that, even if he didn't want to admit it? But what did this this mongrel do to him that his soul would be so sure it needed him! Those honey coloured eyes that so easily could meet his own cold blue stare and hold his gaze. The fluff of blonde hair that played over those amber orbs, never tamed. That snotty, almost American attitude that seemed to clash with his own. What in that was something his soul wanted? All of it.

-

Finally the fair haired teenager pivoted on his right foot, giving Kaiba a somewhat confused glance. He didn't understand why Kaiba didn't want him to leave. Wouldn't it just be so much easier if he did? Then he could simply walk away- and they could pretend none of it had ever happened. Except it had. And it kept happening. He kept running into the other teenager under the strangest pretences. They kept meeting in the most awkward situations. And there was nothing that was going to stop it. Nobody could just step in the way of fate and tell it to move out of the way. It was something that simply couldn't be controlled.

"W... why not?" Joey said, trying to keep calm. Trying not to let his anxiety show through; his stress, his fears cooped up inside of him. He tried to put on yet another brave face- oh god, it seemed like all he ever did was put on brave faces. Day in, day out. One fake smile after another. His life wasn't always this awful, though. There had to have been some time when it was better. Right? When he wasn't being taunted or beaten or picked on. But he had his friends- and he had... what else did he have? Was anything else important? Weren't his friends good enough? But they did seem to be drifting away, and he was growing more distant from them- or maybe they were becoming further away from him. It didn't matter, really, the point was that if things kept up in current trends they would be nothing more than a fleeting memory.

-

Seto stared at those features that watched his own, looked at the confusion and cautious fear that lay on them. He slowly stepped closer, the slow swish of silk against silk filling the room. It was almost as if he could fear Jou's heart beating but that was just his own rapidly beating heart. His fingers tightened in their fist, coiled against each other, slowly whitening. Then relaxed, letting the pinked color fill back through them. The question had struck a chord of anxiety in his own heart. Why not? Why not let the mutt leave?   
  
Because he didn't want Jou to go. 

"Jou I" The usually eloquent speech was denied to him in that moment, words coming like the last few drops of slow blood from a wound. 

"I don't know what it is, that has come between us but something has." He looked to the floor, gathering his thoughts, before looking back up. 

"Something that I want to stay there something other then the wall of Yugi and his friends and Duels." His voice was so very soft, serious. Seto Kaiba was human, it seemed.

-

The blonde haired boy's face was pastelled over with a faint tinge of red. He looked up, brushing his hair away from his face gently. He stared into Kaiba's unruly cerulean depths- for some kind of a truth.

"I... didn't know we could look past that. That's all it's ever been." Jou blushed, feeling somewhat ashamed. He probably would have gotten along with the brown-haired boy if it hadn't been for Duel Monsters. But the card game meant everything to him. It had gotten him his friends- it had helped Yugi teach him friendship and compassion- and even deeper things, like the Heart of the Cards. Where would he be without all of that? He could feel the knot in his stomach growing, tightening, strangling him of any rationality.

But he knew somehow he was right. All he had ever been was Yugi's friend for quite some time- because of that he had accepted that Kaiba was an enemy, or something akin to one. Was it really noble and honest to go behind his best friend's backs like this? Was it alright for the darker haired teen to help him? Everything was a confused mix of emotion- all customs and tradition had been lost a very long way back. He didn't know what to do anymore, and was beginning to doubt himself.

-

"Perhaps it has." Seto whispered quietly, his gaze dropping to the floor. He felt this situation was quickly spiralling out of his control, slipping down the drain and into the nothingness. He closed his eyes for a long moment before gazing to Jou again. 

"Maybe we can't. Maybe but I want to try if you will." This was not the normal perfect voice of Kaiba but something reflective of it, rippled and distorted. He stepped forward once again, only a foot from the other boy. He met those brown eyes and tried to show his strange sincerity through those cerulean coated windows.   
  
"Only if you will too." He repeated quietly, struggling to hide the fear that sailed through his soul. He knew he had stepped over Yugi and his blonde friend to get to Pegasus's castle, used the pup to test his duel discs And even now he could not say what he had done was wrong. He had done them for his brother but at the same time, it only built, brick by brick, the wall between himself and Jou.

-

"Wha... what do you want me to do?" Jou faltered for a moment. He wasn't sure of himself at all. He gazed across Kaiba's face, his body growing rigid. He was so close he could feel the other boy's warm breath on his own face. He looked into the other teen's exaggerated eyes, wide and blue. Everyone had betrayed him before. Even the friends he thought he knew so well were abandoning him. And who had come to pick up the remains? The very person who had once scoffed and scorned. Piecing him together like a smashed jigsaw puzzle. Joey didn't understand. He had always thought Kaiba utterly detested him...

He had never felt anything except pity for Kaiba- and that had only been when he had lost his brother, and then his own soul when trying so hard to save his own sibling. That was because Jou could relate. He knew exactly what it was like, fighting for a sibling. After all, he did go on and on about his sister an awful lot. He was so happy that she was okay in the end. So, maybe he could relate to the brown-haired teen a little bit. But that didn't even come close to closing the massive gap he knew lay between them. He still couldn't picture them being... friends. Around Kaiba that seemed like an alien word. Joey found it difficult to place the tough and stubborn teenager in the same category as Yugi or Tristan. In fact, he found it exceedingly hard just to think of him as anything other than an enemy. When he thought of Kaiba he thought of arguing and fighting. Words like "friend" certainly didn't pop into mind. Jou realized he might have quite a tough time accepting such changes.

-

"I don't know." Seto whispered truthfully, sighing vaguely. He could see it in Jou's eyes, the rejection. Too much laid between them, too much for any soul to cross. Like a canyon that separates one from the final goal. A moment of insanity passed through his soul, and he stepped to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. Bold as ever till the end. He looked into those pools from only inches away. His fingers traced over Jou's cheek and touched through that soft hair. He already knew he was forgone into that dark abyss of the inner mind, but before he was forced to come into the light he wanted this one chance to gather all he could before it was taken from him for good.   
  
His fingers traced over the fine length of cheekbone, the very tips of bangs to the dip behind one shell of ear. He saw life in those eyes, felt Death's glare from behind. 

"Forgive me Just one last thing." A soft whisper before he bent down and touched his lips to Jou's. If this was that one last sweet meal before death, then he accepted it. Death was all that was left in his life other then this single moment. 

-

As he felt those arms sweep around him it was a comforting embrace, rather than a forceful or destructive one. He felt the blush that already tinged his face a light pink flushing into a deep red as a finger caressed his face. He felt the soft tips of fingers delicately tracing through his hair, like they were doing some kind of acrobatic act. He looked deep into Kaiba's eyes.

"Ka.. kaiba." He gasped as the other boy leaned in to place his lips onto Joey's own. He couldn't break free- he couldn't flee this time. He was entranced by those wicked eyes. Those eyes that had cast a cursed spell upon him. Those eyes that stole his soul and heart and mind in one. Those eyes- the very same that could be so cruel. The same, unfeeling, unfearing eyes. Those very eyes that both empowered and imprisoned the blonde duellist. The eyes that made him feel like he had been walking an eternity in an icy desert. Wounds and bruises piled up in the bottom of Joey's heart, forming thorns that scratched and tore at his soul. His stomach felt so empty- filled with some sort of strange longing. Kaiba's eyes were a window into his soul- no matter how furiously he tried to stop it. No matter how many barriers he put up- they were all coming right back down, toppling over themselves into rubble.

Time grew blurred, and Joey's looked blankly into the brown-haired boy's eyes, like a caged and songless bird. Only, the light on the outside is the same as it is within. It reminded him so much of the saying about the grass only being greener on the other side of the fence. Always wanting what one could never have- always striving toward some impossible goal. And with a burst that fire he had felt so strongly when he was in a duel or a rough spot came bursting back. He slid a hand around Kaiba's back, and leaned in, deepening the kiss. He didn't know if it was right- he didn't think it was right. In fact, he was pretty sure what he was doing was wrong. Morals had been strictly taught to him- his friends trusted him. But he was furious! He had trusted them too! And they had done nothing but leave him to himself over and over again. Ethics had been taught sternly by society. And his father. Well, why the hell should he listen to that jackass? What did any of it matter? Damn them all to hell. He was going to live for the moment. He was going to do what he wanted. And besides, Kaiba was much more promising at the moment than anything else in his life. He didn't even care anymore if he seemed to be a drifter- catching onto one thing and then the other. This was his ticket on the last train to glory. This was his stranger sleeping on the floor.

-

Seto's heart fluttered as twin arms wrapped around him in an embrace, lips pressed against his more in a heated kiss that seemed to surpass all time and place. He shuddered and held on for all he was worth. He had taken up the challenge placed before him, accepted its terms, and victory, in a way, was his. That brief, spastic gift of madness had been the only thing to give him the courage to do this crazy act. He had grown up around 'manly men' who had cursed the gay community and slandered the people who proudly upheld its banner. All his life he had been told that to love another man was wrong. But then, how could love be wrong in any way? .Love. Was that what this strange, demented thought in his soul was? This controlling force?   
  
He held Jou to him tightly, his eyes slowly closing. He boy's lips against his were as soft as silk, as soft as he remembered during that first chilly kiss had been. His fingers tangled in those golden strands, lightly tugging on them. He wanted this one, single moment to last forever. It seemed perfect, beautiful. Screw his father, who had locked him away from friends and family for almost all of his life. Who had turned his soul into a tight locked box never to be opened. Screw the morals that had been forced on him. He was here, now, and had made his decision.

-

Jou felt as though the seasons were changing before his very eyes. The winter Kaiba had been had sprouted up from the cold, barren earth into a splendid display of crocuses and tulips. But those flowers only gave way to the far more beautiful summer landscape. Only, Jou felt that with the change of seasons the last promise he had would be broken. All the others had been- and this one was silent. So why wouldn't it be? What was there to prevent it? No matter how hard the blonde tried he felt he might always be distant. How could he ever like Kaiba... like that, if he couldn't even be friends with the brown-haired teenager?

But even in such a change he could still see the glimmer in those icy crystal eyes- they seemed to sigh softly. A new dawn was reaching Jou's heart, but he wasn't sure how prepared he was for it to come, because in the same time he felt the pain of eternity behind him. He feared he would forget all this, and would never know it again. He had hoped that if someone was by his side he would not cry- but why did he still feel the urge to release those smattered tears? If Kaiba would only smile for once maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely. If the other teen closed his eyes, perhaps he could believe there was a future for it. Because at least then he would know he was trusted.

How could Jou believe in his dream if he knew not what it was? No words were needed, it seemed. They were still kissing- it seemed like it was endless. And he had allowed himself to be taken. Had he? He was frozen to the spot, after all. It wasn't his fault.... But if everything were lost, would this star still glitter? Would that hope still flash through those icy blue eyes? Could Joey leave back all his doubts? It had always been him against the world- then Yugi had come along and changed all that. Could he allow change again?

Looking at Kaiba he became stronger. He could believe in his dream. He could seek that fire that had once burned so brightly in his own eyes. If he wanted to be silly, he could. If he wanted to go down fighting, he would. He could solve the unsolvable riddles that lay awaiting some weary trespasser. He could leave in the dark of night. He needn't cry- because he had power again. But could that summer that resonated within Kaiba be lost? Could those flowers wither and fade... and then it would end what seemed to be a mere facade- if that was all that it really was. What was the purpose in rejoicing helplessly? For what pain? It was time to ignore the bitter. Might as well seek out that which was sweet while there was still time. It reminded him of a little kid, going on an Easter egg hunt.

Had Kaiba really brought such love to his heart? Or had it been there all along? Couldn't it have always existed there, silently? It was possible, but a difficult concept for the blonde boy to wrestle with. After all, love and compassion were two very different things. The renewed fire in his eyes met those icy cold ones. He wanted to embrace them with his heart- with the courage he had once lost. He wanted to remember it all again. There was no more hiding in the shadows for him. No more unspeakable sadness. No more keeping to himself. He would no longer wander around aimlessly, like a lost puppy. There was a shooting star- gleaming in the night. He had only to catch onto it. Hitch a ride. An icy blue star, it was.

And yet the wound within his heart would not cease. It cried out, and warm tears spilled down Jou's face. Would all the warm tears of the ocean melt Kaiba's eyes? Jou knew he could only ask for some of the other boy's strength. The coldness that burned within those cerulean eyes. If Kaiba could throw away his pride and hate, so could the fair haired boy. Jou was a fighter- but not one to turn. He would never look back. One could not do that when fighting from the heart. Only, battling oneself, one's inner demons was so much more difficult than fighting a known and visible enemy. The enemy that came from within was far greater. It knew his every tactic- like some kind of bubbling mind control trick of Pegasus'.

He could not hide his heart from himself forever. He felt like the moon throughout the year, growing painfully thinner. It was heartbreaking.

-

Against his cheek, against the soft skin, Seto could feel the warm trace of tears. His own? Jou's? He could not tell but they were so warm. Long digits, calloused with years of work and that just-so way he would hold his cards in every duel, tangled in the golden depths of the blonde's hair. How could someone's hair be so soft? It was like some golden silk from a king's closet, perfect and shining. Actually, as he slowly twisted the strands together, he could feel the light layer of grease that coated them. The thought actually touched inside him and forced him to break the kiss, a soft breathless laughter.   
  
He opened his eyes, looking to the face before his. Fingers traced the contour of cheek and jaw until his palm laid flat against Jou's shoulder. Tips massaged lightly into the thick muscle there. His other hand shifted to grip the jut of Jou's chin, one thumb drifting over the lay of the boy's lips. Seto knew that in the next instant, Jou could shove him away could reject him. And maybe now his heart could stand that shattering moment. Well he wouldn't stand it but he was prepared to accept it. Just another thing to either steel his heart to or or let it finally cave in under the pressure. And he left it up to the boy he held in his arms, who he was being held by.

-

Jou felt a lump in his throat as Kaiba pulled back from the kiss. The blonde haired teen's eyes were blurry with tears, but they could not wash away the pain in his heart. The pointed moon that he was sharpened, becoming full, as light returned to his clear eyes. Beyond that moon Kaiba's cerulean eyes overlapped like blue search lights. The door of fate was opening, and the brown-haired teen hadn't let the anxious moment go. So why did the blonde boy feel so wrong in his mind? That mystic light that seemed to burn in the other teenager's eyes caught him off-guard. Joey broke into a nervous and innocent smile. The unending journey was only beginning now- but where that journey's trail went he knew not. He did not mind being tossed around by dark clouds because frozen dreams could heat up as long as he had the revived fire inside of him. If only he could run faster that light itself.

He felt the touch across his shoulder in an instant, smooth and comforting like the curved part of a word written in calligraphy; feeling a thumb across his mouth. Hesitating slightly the blonde stood in awe. He looked into the other boy's eyes for reassurance. Like a crowd of stars in a certain month, they were as blue as the ocean and the sky. Jou felt like he was only a mere boy- always having his spirit taken away, being led by the floating spirit, like the star following the light of day. He could see no trace of regret. And the moonlight poured into Joey's heart. And he took the chance- as the tip of his tongue peeked out, to meet that thumb, brushing softly across it like a painter's brush to their canvas. He could feel the willing lines that proposed Kaiba's fingerprint. 

-

Seto simply gazed back as Jou stared into his eyes, and shivered at the feeling of soft, textured tongue against the pad of his thumb. His mouth opened briefly, a flutter of lashes. Something so simple could so stir the contents of his soul. But his heart paused with realization. Did this mean that Jou had accepted the path he had offered, the path that lazily wound its way deep into his heart? He stared intently into the boy's eyes, melting into them. They were this perfect shade of brown like chocolate mixed with flecks of gold. The pale yellow of eyelash they seemed extraordinarily long, silken.   
  
He rolled the pad of his thumb over that pink rag of tongue and smiled. A true smile, one that seemed pulled from the hidden depths of his soul and revealed like the sun from behind the storm. His head tilted slightly with the smile, bangs parting the smooth line of eyebrow. 

"Stay?" He asked softly, quietly. He needed to know He needed to know what those honeyed eyes hid deep within. 

-

"Only if you want me to..." Joey said softly, after pulling back and wetting his lips with his tongue so he could speak. How hard could he strive anyway? What did he plan to... do with Kaiba? How far were his limits? Joey really didn't know the answer to the hundreds of different questions that flashed through his mind just then. He felt slightly troubled, and bit the bottom of his lip softly. He knew a blush remained across his face, but he no longer cared. He wasn't afraid, per se, just anxious.

Why did Kaiba want him to stay anyway? What had spurred all this? Since when did Kaiba stop hating him anyway? Somehow lately the fierce brown-haired teenager's attitude had done a flip-flop, changing completely. Joey never knew he could be so gentle, so compassionate, so caring. He never thought such qualities existed beneath those deep blue eyes. He felt the tears returning to him and the intense need to be held. He hadn't felt such a thing unless he was being yelled at or beaten. It was an awkward sort of feeling... like standing on tiptoes to reach a shelf that was just too high.

"I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath, feel the clear and salty liquid trickle down his face.

-

As if he could read Jou's mind, Seto wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and nestled his lips in beside the blonde's ear. He had seen that faint blush and for some strange reason it only made him smile more. He could feel a faint pounding of lust in his veins, the image of Jou's tongue crossing his lips unfading, but he tamped it down tightly. He didn't need that part of him to do the thinking right now. Seto knew, in this one moment, he had to prove that there was more then just the ice inside. More then just emotionless stone, that he was human too.   
  
"Hai I want you to." He whispered quietly, his breath rippling over Jou's ear. 

"Please." He even offered. It almost itched, in the back of his mind. He was not the kind to normally say such a word unless it was to an investor out of politeness during business. 

"Don't be sorry." And he merely held him tighter.

-

"I can't say no to you, Kaiba." Joey breathed. And the smile on Kaiba's face- his reassuring voice... Jou could feel his heart beat picking up. He hugged tightly back onto the boy as he felt a few more tears welling up in his eyes, but he brushed them away with a hand he had slipped under Kaiba's own. No matter how rugged and hard the road- he would stay honest and cool. A small smile found its way across his face as he felt the arms around him tighten.

"No.. I'm sorry... about the pudding." The faint breeze of a smile that had appeared spread into a full-out grin, and his eyes sparkled with some unknown but extremely elegant light that caused them to dance and glimmer with a life of their very own. He felt his chest against the other boy's, it felt warm and... really nice. Which he hadn't really been expecting from Kaiba. He had always thought the other teen's touch was like icicles- but maybe he had been wrong. And all that regret was evaporating into the air like smoke from a camp fire of glowing embers.

-

The incident being brought up again made Seto pause, and he pulled back slightly to frown into Jou's eyes. That damned pudding. His coat still smelled of caramel. Those eyes narrowed for a long moment, but the effect was shattered as he chuckled quietly, shaking his head. 

"I owe you for that, mutt." Despite a faint smirk playing over his lips, his tone and manner turned the once insult into some joke between them, provided of course that Jou could stand to make fun of himself.   
  
When the boy smiled like that, a full sunny grin, it lit up his eyes and made him shine. He never thought of another man as being beautiful but he supposed he could call Jou's face just that. Its eloquent lines, eyes shimmering like a kid's beautiful. He shifted his hand so that his palm gripped the hand in it, giving a slight squeeze. He drew it close to his own lips and ran the broad flat of his tongue across one knuckle. 

"What strange card have you played on me, Jou, to change my mind so much?" He murmured, mostly to himself.   
  
Being able to cradle someone in his arms was a feeling he only ever had from his little brother but any love there was merely family. Strong but not the kind that mated animals and humans for life. He thought he could learn to like it. The whippet thin form in his embrace, the shared body heat between them. For once in his life, he understood what others saw in this whole mess called 'love.' 

-

"You o.. owe me?" Jou's eyes grew wide for a moment, trying to comprehend the meaning of the words behind that devastating smirk. But Joey was simply unable to interpret any meaning. He blushed slightly at the dog-comment, but declined comment at the time. Casually he remembered the collar around his neck, and with another sigh he tried to yank it off. The attempt was futile, as he was unable to release the catch in the buckle part. He let out a bit of a whimper as he felt a warm tongue across his hand.

"The Change of Heart Card..." He muttered softly under his breath, unsure whether it would even be heard. It was a mere echo to a voice within his head. That had been Ryou's favourite card... the winged girl. On one side was a bat-like wing, the kind often displayed on European dragons. On the right side, sprouting out of the blonde haired girl's shoulder was an angel's wing. A heart floated around her mid-chest level. Dark on one side- yet elegant. Beautiful and innocent on the other. Such was Kaiba. One moment he had been sinister and afflictive- the next he was gentle and kind. It made little sense to Jou. He wasn't sure whether he liked Kaiba before- simply because he knew how to deal with it. He could just yell back at Kaiba. But now... well, Kaiba still seemed to be in control. That was the good thing. As much as Jou hated to admit it, he didn't like having to be leader, he didn't want to always be the brave one.

Only Jou couldn't just use the card. Kaiba had no monsters out on the field for him to control for a turn. Real life wasn't Duel Monsters. As difficult and challenging as Duel Monsters had been to learn- and basically master, real life seemed infinitely harder. There was no prediction, no guiding light. Was there even an angel watching over him? He sighed.

"Kaiba..." He whispered.

-

"Hmm, little Jou?" He said softly, smirking slightly into the wide eyes. Was it true? Had the half light, half dark magic been cast upon his soul? Perhaps, but he welcomed it. No glassy eyed stare, no sense of being used, just his own willing soul. His fingers drifted over the collar at Jou's neck, and chuckled. 

"Decided to get yourself a collar?" With some inner light guiding him, he leaned over and bit just above the leather. He could smell Jou easily from this position. Sweet, like perhaps the boy was sugar coated a touch of some exotic wood, perhaps... and there just like his eyes, a hint of honey.   
  
He tugged at the black leather, his mind nagging him. Then it hit him it was one of the ones he had seen around Yugi's thin neck. He laughed quietly. 

"Is this Yugi's what, did you have to punch extra holes in it?" The thought made him laugher harder, only seeming to cuddle into Jou's body more.

-

Joey blushed slightly at the mentioning of the collar. He moaned softly as Kaiba nipped at him, and released a silent gasp. A sheepish grin crossed his face at the mentioning of his friend. That only reminded him of how he kept trying to take the damned leather restriction off, and how furiously it remained, strapping on the constant side-note of his friend- the wild haired boy who had taught him so much... and the debts he owed to the boy. Which only caused him to wonder if doing... anything with Kaiba wasn't a betrayal of said trust. It also reminded him of his gradually lessening friends. And of the flowers blooming inside that heart...

And Jou was a mix of confusion once more. Did he want this? Did he need it? Weren't other things more important? How deep did the river of his emotions for the brown-haired teen run? How long had he gone without knowing... without admitting? Had he simply been denying it the entire time?

"I... I'm not gay." Jou said simply. Could he really love Kaiba back? Did Kaiba really love him? Or was the other boy just as confused as he? Oh, what a mess everything flowing through him was. And yet... how could it feel both so right and so wrong at the very same time?

-

Seto shifted and cocked a brow, looking to Jou's eyes. The comment made him, think. Then he just shrugged a shoulder and smirked. 

"Honestly, Jou a few days ago I would have said that without another thought." He left it at that, wondering how the boy was going to take it. He had heard the stutter to those words, the instant of doubt. Though he knew it would be the final blow, he would let Jou go if he wanted to now. But... if he stayed he was not going to let go so easily.   
  
"It is your choice. To stay, or go." His voice changed slightly, hesitant but soft, cautious but wanting. 

"But if you go don't look back." He let go of the boy with a final squeeze and stepped back, the robe fluttering at his ankles. Seto's gaze challenged and begged at the same moment, his palms held at his sides in a gesture of acceptance. 

-

Conflict ran through the blonde haired boy's mild-mannered mind for a moment. He struggled to think. But everything was clogging his mind. Kisses- warm embraces, words spoken, promises made... what was he to do? He should do what felt right his mind. What felt right in his heart. But he was so agitated. So frustrated at being unable to know the correct route.

But how could he ever look into those blue depths the same again? How could things return to the way they once were... now that he knew? His mind was too simple to be troubled by such things- it was giving him a banging headache. Or was that just his heart beat? Banging so loud for all the world to hear- like someone ringing a dinner bell, or a gong, announcing war...

"Oh, Seto!" He sobbed without tears, collapsing over Kaiba, encircling the boy's waist with his arms, his head resting to the brown-haired teen's right as he held on tightly. Holding on as though he would never let go. Living each second as though it were his last. Breathing in deeply, and exhaling heavily. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted the moment to end.

-

The sudden cry of his name and the near attack of Jou's made Seto's heart skip a beat. Arms around his waist, breath on his shoulder and neck. He had to struggle for a moment to stay upright then quickly returned the embrace. He could feel Jou's heart beating right through the silks they both wore. The beat was frantic he wondered if Jou could feel his own rapid heartbeat? It didn't matter, though, not in that moment. Something had accepted him No. Someone, he mentally corrected himself. This was not just another thing for him to own or buy or sell, but another soul.   
  
"Thank you." He murmured softly into Jou's ear before nuzzling lightly at the blonde hair. He tugged Jou slightly, pulling him forwards until the backs of his thighs hit the bedside. He sat down, forcing Jou to sit beside him. One hand outlined shoulder, bicep.. then carefully tangled long digits into Jou's. He actually chuckled, smiling at a thought. 

"You actually called me Seto" He said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

-

"I... I... I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking..." Joey said quickly, trying to correct his mistake. He didn't want to get into trouble with the brown haired boy. Not now. Not after all that. He grasped onto Kaiba- as if he needed reassurance he wouldn't be dropped on the ground by the other teen, left there for the vultures. He couldn't stand to be left by anyone else. He couldn't let another thing slip through his clumsy fingers- he wouldn't miss another chance.

The blonde haired boy sent a pleading look in the brown-haired teenager's direction. His eyes were filled with memories of so many losses previous- of being dejected, rejected, the fears and sorrows of such things. A compulsion ran through his body like strings attached to a marionette, and he could not understand the intense emotions that were running throughout his entire being.

-

Seto blinked at Jou's reaction, and quickly made a motion of calm with his hands. 

"Jou Jou relax. I didn't mean that in a bad way" He cupped the blonde's cheek lightly, smirking. 

"Just never thought I would hear the words from you, pup." He slid his thumb over those soft lips he could not get enough of their smooth texture.   
  
He ran a hand through his hair, and when he brought it back down he grumbled at the greasy consistency of it. He needed a shower now that he thought about it, his skin itched with the sensation. But he would deal with it for now for the creature in his arms was worth more his time then a shower He raised a brow in thought. Unless Jou was willing A blink, then he shook his head. What on earth was he thinking? 

-

Jou complied to the thumb, sliding his soft tongue along it, tracing the tip, and then moving downward, parting his lips just slightly so that he could move his face down, engulfing the thumb, sliding his tongue up and down it gently. He sucked softly on it, creating a vacuum-like motion, and remained like that for a few moments, until releasing the digit, his slender tongue licking it clean of most traces of saliva- leaving only a pale and shimmering coat around the thumb. A smile crept upon his lips and he cuddled up against the other boy for warmth.

"Never though I'd say 'em..." He murmured softly into Kaiba's ear, as he traced a touch across Kaiba's collarbone with his free hand. He was happy- and it all felt so right. The gentle warmth of the brown-haired boy, the new compassion in his eyes... like some rare delicacy; some strange form of eye-candy.

-

Seto had to suppress a groan as he felt Jou's lips wrap around the end of his thumb, suckling on it gently, that warm tongue slipping over its surface. The lust that he had so carefully pushed down came flooding through him. It was some exquisite torture that he was being forced to bear. That warm breath over his ear, the soft touch on his shoulder it was becoming too much. He held Jou against him tightly   
  
He couldn't let it control him, knew it would scare the younger boy away. But damn was it hard. He could control his mind but his body was betraying him. Seto could feel himself grow hard against his thigh, and went tense in Jou's arms.

-

Ka... Kaiba? Are you okay? Jou whispered as he felt the other teen grow stiff suddenly. He gave the boy a concerned look. He raised a hand to the boy's shoulder to stroke it softly, attempting to comfort him. Had he unintentionally made Kaiba uncomfortable? That was a bit of a weird thought. Him? Make the brown-haired duellist uncomfortable? What a strange concept... it was always the other boy that was demeaning him, usually. Insulting him. But not anymore. Somehow Kaiba had turned over a new leaf. Jou wasn't sure how... but he was going to try and help the other boy in any way that he could.

To show he meant it, he placed a feather-light angelic kiss on the other boy's lips, barely meeting his lips to the other boy's, just enough for him to feel it. The softness of the meeting remained for a tender moment, and then he drew back a tiny bit, just to readjust, and re-evaluate the situation- and see how Kaiba would take it.

-

Seto had slowly drawn the breath to answer, making sure his voice would not shake when he spoke but then Jou's lips were against his own in a warm set of gentle kisses that only went to stir the embers inside him. His fingers gently upped Jou's cheeks and he looked into those eyes as Jou drew back from him. He stroked the skin there, and managed to work up the words to speak.   
  
"Jou I" Well, alright, maybe not all the words. He tried to get out of this situation that he wanted to be in so badly. What was one supposed to do in this place he was trapped in? It was uncomfortable to say the least. He wanted to shove Jou back on the bed and take him But he forced it down, biting his lip tightly.

-

You what? Joey said, lingering on the other boy's every word. Waiting. Waiting for confirmation- recognition- affirmation. Something. Anything. An answer to drive him out of the madness he had fallen into. A truth. A lie. It didn't matter anymore. He just needed Kaiba to speak- to say something. To part those lips and... those suddenly desirable lips. Those same lips that had been disgusting when they had insulted him- had turned to treasured objects. So quickly? Was all countenance gone? But the compunctions of visiting nature were so powerfully overwhelming... it all lead to a formula that would unmake him.

He knew not what the other boy wanted to say- but watching him bite his lip was more than enough to cause him to wonder. What stars could arise that might light the way this time? Where was the message from above? He was still somewhat unsure...

-

He looked into those eyes and felt himself crumble. He knew what he wanted It sat before him, waiting for his next words. A fine spread of pinked color spread over the blue-eyed boy's cheeks as he struggled to find the words he needed.   
  
Finally, Seto spoke again. 

"Jou, I want you." He whispered pitifully, barely able to meet the other boy's gaze. Inside his mind he cursed himself over and over for sounding so weak in the moment he needed to be strong. He slowly stroked along one side of Jou's cheek, then shifted his gaze towards the bathroom. He could just stand and walk away, even after saying the façade betraying words. All he wanted to do was to take the boy in his arms and ravish him Where were these thoughts coming from!? He had been around a million handsome men and beautiful before and never had such sensual thoughts come from the depths of his mind. 

-

Jou asked quietly, sliding a hand around Kaiba's back, and resting his head onto the boy's shoulder with a soft sigh. Why him of all people? Kaiba knew more than enough people. He was rich and powerful. He owned his own company. He could have had... anyone. So why Jou? Why some good-for-nothing blonde duellist who couldn't even tell a tree branch from a snake sometime? The kid that had two left feet, and sometimes brains to match. Why did Kaiba feel so strongly about the loud-mouthed teenager?

Joey didn't want to worry anymore. He didn't want to think anymore. Somewhere, deep down secretly he had always kinda wanted to be swept away by someone. He was tired of playing the prince charming- even if he was a loud and obnoxious one. He was seeking for stability- for truth.

-

Seto closed his eyes under the touch along his back, then body. Jou's sigh in his ear ruffled the soft hairs along his neck, making him shiver. Why? He had no real answer to that himself, just emotions. 

"Jou All I deal with all day are snotty people who look down on me because I'm so young they think I have no place in business. They either scrape and bow to me and give me fake pretty smiles and glare at me when my back is turned or completely ignore me. But you you're the only one whose willing to look me in the eye and tell me to fuck off. Kinda admire that."   
  
He let his eyes open, gazing at his knee. He didn't think he could meet the other boy's eyes. He almost laughed at himself the great Seto Kaiba, scared to meet anyone's eyes? If word got out about something like this he'd be a laughing stock. But here in this moment, it didn't really matter. Leaning his head against the blonde duelist's own, he sighed and waited to see how this played out.   
  
Played out it was like that single moment in a duel when you're ready to attack your opponent but he has that one card face down, staring back at you. That moment where you call out for your monster to destroy their life points but there is that one second where you have to wonder if the card on the field will spring up into a trap and kill off all you put into motion or if it will remain down and you will finally win...

-

"Kaiba... lots of people respect you. Even if you are a big jerk sometimes, I still respect ya- and I know Yug does too. As much as we hate to admit it, lots of people respect you. You sacrificed yourself for your brother- you faced Pegasus by yourself. You've faced all kinds of obstacles before. And you can't just gain respect by trying to glare people down all the time... if anything I only respect you less fer all those times you glared and tried to be all sinister and the like." Jou said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. It was true, though. He only found himself growing angry at the brown haired teen when he put on the act as though he were better than everyone else.

It was that same smug smirk and cold glare that caused people to give him pretty smiles and petty bowing- only to be backstabbing. And if one couldn't make them give respect- then obviously there was no way to change such people- and they were at fault. Then again, it was always the system that was at fault. That all encompassing phrase "the system". It always consumed, swallowed, took over everything. But a lot of the time it was only an excuse; a meager one that fell onto the head of the leaders. Jou shook his head briefly. What the hell was he thinking about? He didn't even know. His mind was spinning off on a wild loop.

That gap that he had once long felt in his stomach for so many years was slowly closing; he always had the need to be held, but it had never been fulfilled. An innocent request. And it felt... so good. It wasn't even so much about who it was anymore. It was just the idea of being comforted, being protected from the outside world that was so harsh and cold and difficult to face sometimes. The blonde teen wasn't exactly trying to look like a big sissy or anything- he just... felt the overwhelming want to be close. To something. To someone. Anyone. And the brown-haired boy was fulfilling that need.

He delicately traced a finger along the back of Kaiba's neck, just reaching the base of the line where his hair began to grow. He planted a soft kiss right behind the other boy's ear, and made his way down until he reached the base of Kaiba's neck, and began to nuzzle against the warm skin.

-

Seto barely had time to understand what Jou had said and coming from the blonde, those were deep words before Jou was softly kissing at his neck, snuggling in against the skin there. One of his most sensitive places. He gave a growling moan, arms wrapping around Jou tighter. One hand snuck up behind the blonde's head, cupping the ivory skull there to hold him in place gently.   
  
Gods did it feel good Unlike what many probably thought, the blue eyed duellist was still a virgin. Between business and Mokuba and school he had never had time to bother with romance. What did he want with the airhead girls who threw themselves at him during school? His mind wandered over Jou's words again The blonde knew little of the business world, he knew What could the blonde know about having to deal with cutthroat business men everyday?   
  
He growled against Jou's ear and pushed the boy back onto the bed, shifting his own weight to stare into the pup's eyes from above. He wore a half smile, half smirk expression on his face. In one quick motion, like a lightning strike from his Blue Eyes, he bent down and bit down on the helpless flesh at Jou's shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, only enough to leave a perfect marking of his teeth.

-

The blonde gasped softly as he heard the growl and was pushed backward. He had felt that hand through his hair a moment before- it was soft and gentle. He landed onto the soft layers that composed the bed as he was blown backward with the force of the other teen. He let out a soft moan and then a bit of a strange sound that was possibly the combination of both a whimper and a throaty groan as he felt Kaiba's warm mouth against his bare flesh. Things were running through his mind but he couldn't be bothered to listen to any of them. He was going to throw away all thought for the time being. There was no purpose in listening to those nagging commentaries. He was going to enjoy himself- no matter what happened..

But what if things went too far? He tried to smash that thought aside. But it kept returning- as he looked up to catch the other boy's gaze that thought was scattered to the far oceans. He could not think of such things. He had to believe in the other teen- he had to have faith, and trust. Trust... for Kaiba? He knew he would not come to harm- but then there was always self-infliction.. and... and... screw it!

He reached up, hold onto Kaiba's arm, and trying to pull himself up against the other boy, but, unable to muster it, instead he managed to just slide Kaiba's sleeve up his arm... revealing a strangely marked wrist; however Jou did not notice it at first.

-

Seto shuddered at that odd combination of noise that passed from Jou's lips, and it only spurred him on. He ran his tongue over the mark he had just made, soothing it. He could feel Jou's hands on his sleeve, pushing back the material. He ran fingers down the boy's side, feeling the wave of rib and muscle. Could he really go much further with someone especially another guy especially *Jou* for goodness sake? He ignored the question his mind was so desperate for and slowly trailed tiny bites from collarbone to jawbone, growling against the soft flesh there.   
  
All his life he had dealt with other people forcing things on him. This was his moment well, his and Jou's and he would make his own decision. Unthinking of work, of the world, of everything that could be ruined or tarnished by the brilliant flash of time he and the blonde moved in now.

-

With a little bit of an anxious squirm, Joey moved a little bit over this way, then that. Trying to make himself more comfortable, even though physically he was very comfortable. He was just having lots of mental and emotional stability issues. Then again, who wouldn't if they were in his situation? Well, Kaiba seemed to be fine. Then again, Joey figured he'd probably gone through the thing dozens upon dozens of times. It was probably routine for the brown-haired boy. He did have everything, after all. Money, good grades, intelligence, power... what more could he want?

And yet Jou felt a ring of truth in what the boy said. Something spoken had struck a note of familiarity in the clumsy blonde. Even if he was a bit out of it- he still had noble intentions. Just like Kaiba. Kaiba wasn't silly or over-bearing, but rather the opposite. Often a bit too cold and stern for his own good, perhaps. Jou considered the whole Yin and Yang thing. Kaiba certainly was dark, downward, cold, and contracting, just as Jou was active, upward, hot, and expanding. But one thing troubled him. That would mean Kaiba was weak and passive. This was certainly not true. As he was distracted from his trail of thoughts by soft nips along his neck he unconsciously released small sounds here and there.

He reached up again, but caught Kaiba's hand. He pulled it down to admire the soft flesh, but instead caught the tarnished, scarred markings that remained there. He let out an audible gasp, as his eyes grew in size. What had happened to the brown-haired boy? He always seemed so fragile- yet impenetrable. He was lithe, but a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"Ka... Kaiba? What happened?" He whimpered softly, looking up to the other boy for reassurance- for an explanation. The retained innocence of Jou's youth spread across his face like an angel blooming wings as though it were a flower. He was slightly afraid of the sight- or perhaps the idea that someone might do such a thing to the cerulean-eyed youth. Jou had been in enough fights in his life to know what could happen- but for someone to have the gall to attack Kaiba? Even Jou barely overstepped that boundary.

-

So caught up in the delicious sounds Jou was making it took him a few seconds to register the blonde had spoke. He felt a hand on his wrist the wrist he had deliberately harmed. The wrist he wanted no one else to see. A whimper followed those few words and he drew back enough to look into those amber eyes. His gaze changed to his wrist, the half-healed scab staring back at him like a single brown-crimson eye. He sighed and tilted his head so he didn't look straight into the blonde's eyes.   
  
Should he lie? He could probably could get away with it. But the gash was almost half an inch in diameter, not something tiny pinprick. His eyes closed so the other boy couldn't see what emotions ran through them. Could he lie now, when he had been so honest only moments before? Could he lie and know that he had not be truthful in this single, once perfect, moment? It wasn't like him.   
  
"I couldn't take it anymore one night." Was all he said, hoping the blonde wasn't stupid enough not to get the intended hint.

-

"What do you mean? Couldn't take what?..." The blonde said, sounding concerned and slightly confused. He permitted his eyes to glance at the wound briefly, a cold shiver running through his body for a split second- then he turned back, meeting the gaze of the brown-haired boy. Jou knew whatever had caused this- he would make sure Kaiba was given vengeance... then again, what would Yugi say? Two rights don't make a wrong? Three rights make a left? No! No! That made no sense at all! Somewhat frustrated at his inability to understand, Jou sighed.

Searching for the answers in those deep icy cerulean eyes. Somewhere in his heart a melody like a soft violin played, ushering his soul to the world, quelling it up into his eyes, giving them a lustre like never before. As he started to reach a hand up to Kaiba's face, he paused, as if hesitating. Finally he made his way, as candles burned brightly in his eyes, flickering and illuminating everything in their gaze. He stroked the other boy's cheek softly, trying to comfort the soft skin, to soften the cold voice that lurked beneath that deep dark hazel-coloured hair.

-

"I couldn't take it anymore!" He cried out, unmoving from the touch on his cheek. His eyes closed, several lines of frustration appearing around them, his brow furrowed. Were those little tears, just at the corners of each eye? Angry tears He shook his head lightly. 

"I couldn't take everything that is being shoved on me and I stabbed myself. Alright?! Yea, big bad Kaiba is just a big coward, are you happy!?" He was near screaming near the end of his phrase, all of the anger and tears and burning from the last several days coming out in a moment. His arms wrapped around Jou in a brutally tight hug, head pressed against shoulder.   
  
He knew Jou would leave. He knew the blonde would see this glimpse of what lay beneath the dark, dangerous ice of his being and want to run and hide from the boiling darkness below. He had sunk so far he knew the other boy could never follow, not that after his screaming Jou would even try and follow. He shook with tears that he forced down, sobs that he cremated with the white hot flames of his rage. In that breath of fury he would loose what he had finally grasped. Yes, he was a coward. Yes, he was weak. And now the one person he wanted to know least well, except Yugi of course, knew it. The damned blonde who his heart had tripped over and opened up its gates a crack for. 

-

"Seto..." Joey whispered, as everything was released onto him. It was the mighty roar of a tidal wave. The climax of the ocean exploding into an epiphany of elegance. It was the emotion he had been waiting for from what had seemed such a long beginning. It was validation and satisfaction. Proof the other boy was human. Proof he was like everyone else- that he could break, that he could stress... that he could snap. It wasn't weakness- it wasn't fault. It was humanity. As long as Joey had seen the other boy denying his own humanity, Jou had sensed it all along. And there it was- all out in one big burst. And he had opened up to the soft haired teen that he had supposedly hated for so long- of all people.

Joey accepted and welcomed the embrace. He knew the need to be encircled by warm and comforting arms. Tears of sympathy and happiness rushed from Jou's eyes at the same time- but he was also concerned about the other boy. It had been obvious enough that the stress was getting to him- he could remember it even back to the time he had caught him drifting asleep in class. He was changing into another person. A being that lived on caffeine and chemical-junk, that stayed awake all night doing work. Jou little of what went on, but he knew the situation Kaiba was in.

And the blonde held strong. He would be that shoulder to cry on, that being to lean on. He would prove his worth; his loyalty back to Kaiba for saving him all those times- and for more. For protecting him. For teaching him lessons he may never have otherwise known. For showing him compassion and pity when nobody else had. For showing him such things which he had not shown to anyone else. Even if it had been awkward. The worst was over. Wasn't it? He rubbed a hand along Kaiba's back, trying to let the other teen spill his emotions all out at once. To get them over and done with. To stop regretting the stale past- to look toward a future. Because there was one. Wasn't there?

-

The instant of weakness did not last long. The Seto of old clamped down on his emotions like a vice, squeezing them from his structure and into the murky cavity they had always been in, never seeing the illumination of day. He curled closer, and smirked softly. In a breath he bit down tightly on the blonde's neck, right on the thick muscle there above the choker. His bite was quick and sharp before he ran his tongue around the edge of the ear nearby. He breath was warm and moist on that flesh. "Mmmm Jou" He murmured quietly, fingers stroking the boy's back through his shirt.   
  
One hand actually snaked down in a audacious move and ran sensitive pads along the inside of one leather-covered thigh on the fair-haired boy, the other palm scooped up the other's bottom and tugged him into his lap. He was an emotional individual, even if no one knew it but still only human. He saw what he hunted for before him and he wanted it in that instant. He was not the variety of character to take if the other wasn't willing but by those delectable noises Jou had made only minutes before he knew the pup was eager.

-

"Ka... Kaiba!" He murmured in a faltering breath. He was astounded at the rush he felt as warm lips and teeth connected with his neck, razoring against the sensitive flesh, causing a sensation so beautiful to his senses that it caused bursts and flashes in his mind. His eyes shot open wide as a hand was down on his thigh, and another underneath his clothing- below his shoulders. The smooth, rubbing sensation was driving him wild. As he felt himself being moved gently onto Kaiba he briefly worried that the brunette wouldn't be able to support him- but that thought was dashed away at the memories of Kaiba constantly overpowering him.

He didn't want to be weak- but in such a situation he could do nothing but comply. As he looked at Kaiba- he never realized how... attractive the teenager was. His smooth, creamy skin- almost milk in complexion on some parts of his body, a soft peach-toned colour on other parts. Then there was his hair, almost always in the same, perfect style. The style that screamed Kaiba. That shouted authority, that whispered power and seduction all in one. Those unforgettable, literally indescribable, haunting eyes- the same-self ones that might shoot a person to ecstasy and insanity in a unified, fell blow. The undulating ire of those imperial, implicit cerulean depths... wrath to unbeknownst ends. Those perfect ears, the strong nose, his delicious jaw. Kaiba oozed of the dark temerity and unorganized temptation of wrongdoing. But Jou would be lead away from virtue- he would allow himself to be pulled astray; for who could resist but be beguiled by the angst-ridden, passionate youth which he now belonged to? That was right- and perhaps he had belonged to the other boy all along. As much as he disliked admitting it. Somehow he knew it was painfully true- and oddly enough, he didn't even mind anymore.

-

His name on the other's lips urged him on, telling him his instincts had served him well as they always had. There was a brief spark of wide honeyed orbs and an expression that was unbelievably sexy on the mutt. Seto gently ran a palm from inner thigh over the achingly perfect curve of leather-hugged hip, cupping the substantial muscle of the blonde's backside in his palm.   
  
His lips shifted and dove in like a hawk on the hunt, zeroing in to perfectly touch down on the silky pinked flesh. He smiled into that kiss, biting down on the lip. White teeth nipped at that bit of skin lightly, tip of his tongue flickering over the captive flesh. Seto had seen those lips the first time he had ever gotten a good look at the other duellist, and remembered his primary reflection. That they were faultless. The ideal shade of rose, shaded lightly at the corners like a watercolour painting. The thought, back then, had disgusted him but now he only agreed with himself. They tasted as sweet as they looked.   
  
He growled gently deep in his throat, tongue seeking no. Not seeking. Seto Kaiba demanded. Demanded entrance to that moist cavern of mouth, wanting to taste the being in his arms Taste the flavour of this soul. 

-

As the gentle caress of lips met his, Jou ran his own fingers along the other boy, holding on here and there for support. He felt a palm teasing him, teeth nibbling on his lips so sensuously. Joey was bursting- barely able to stand the suspense any longer. The soothing sensation of that tongue pressing against his mouth only caused Jou to moan. The blonde could see the rise in the other boy's supple, pale cheekbones as he pressed close. As if in some metaphysical prime, Jou opened his own mouth to reach his own muscle out to meet the other teen's, the soft pink flesh entwining.

As the blonde inhaled he could smell the scent of a musk that had to belong to the other teen. It smelled of rosy apples and cinnamon spice all consuming the street-slang speaking teen, engulfing him in a mess of passion, and leaving him a tangle of emotions. Jou knew he could not live his life forever hopping from clouds of dreams progressively, fearing that he might sink or fall through a cloud. His hope had spread wings- hope he never knew he had, that couldn't possibly exist in his mind's eye.

-

Immediately he dominated the play of tongues, sliding his own over the other's textured surface. Seto drowned in that taste the boy tasted like he smelled honey, definitely the thick sweetness of honey spice and he paused. Something unidentifiable. He nuzzled at those soft lips, pressing his body close to the blonde's, refusing the other to break the kiss even to breath.   
  
Seto felt an edge of hyperness as oxygen ran out from his lungs. He deepened his kiss, testing every corner of that sweet mouth. His hand, one brazen palm, ran digits over Jou's groin lightly, encouragingly. That kiss went on and on his mind flying high with the sensations until it came to him. In a bubbling moment of suppressed laughter he knew what that unidentifiable taste was. Caramel. Jou tasted of caramel.


	7. Cadence Confection

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 8th June 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You have to hunt down both of us to get our permission- but I'm sure we'll both let you. ^^;;

**[Information:] ** _Jantra started with Seto, and I followed with Jou, per usual. Throughout Jantra did the entire news broadcast, while I set up the scene with Jou walking down e street. Jantra played Bakura throughout the entire chapter. And did an amazing job, might I add._

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] ** This chapter came out of some dark depth of our psyches I don't know where but it IS interesting ^^ I hope everyone enjoys it. ^_^ I always feel so awkward doing these ANs

**[Inuki's Notes:]** This is a VERY long chapter. When I say long, I mean LONG. Poor Jou... I feel so sorry for him. I am amazed I got through this chapter without going insane. Jantra shows just how wonderfully skilled she is in playing villains with her amazing performance as Bakura in this... I felt Jou didn't fight back enough at the beginning, sadly. But I guess I have valid reason- I mean, he's basically tied up before he can react. Right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
(the following may contain some lemony goodness. Mmm.. Vicks Cough Drops... Lemon Flavoured... No! That's not what I meant!)  
  


  
  
**7. cadence confection**

Jou felt Kaiba overwhelming him, consuming his tongue- his mouth, his mind, his body... even his soul. But the blonde fought back with a ferocious passion. He wrestled against Kaiba's, dancing elegantly like some forgotten word. As his air was slowly depleted- Jou found himself unable to draw back, even if Kaiba hadn't been powerfully gripping onto him. Joey's senses were sent on a wild, trippy ride through several catacombs of his mind which he never knew existed- as lights flared and sparkled like the jagged edges of swords.

A sudden shock went through his body as he felt something rub against the sensitive area just below his tapering waist. He gave a somewhat shocked look, and began to pull out of the incredible kiss that had seemed to go on for so long mostly out of shock more than anything.

-

Seto pulled free of the kiss, panting softly. His eyes staring into Jou's with a need borne of passion. His breath came to him in slow gasps as he tried to control himself. The blonde fighting back he would have to teach the pup who was in control His fingers slowly outlined the member hidden behind a layer of leather, staring into those amber eyes.   
  
He gave a faint smile, lifting the very edge of Jou's shirt. A warm fingertip touched the fine hairs that ran along the boy's stomach, teasing the area gently. He gave a coy look to the other, a gentle smirk. Seto just lifted his hand and pushed back on Jou's chest. 

"Lay back, pup" He whispered, half command, half question.   
  
He would show Jou pleasure, all while taking his own. The blonde's eyes showed some trace of fear, much like an abused dog who finally gets adopted into a good home and yet still cringes away from the hands that only offer food and shelter.

-

The blonde inhaled heavily as he finally felt himself released. The want to be close again returned- but his feelings were caught midstride as he felt Kaiba's hands across him. And then his fingers running softly along his stomach- and he couldn't help but elicit soft gasp at the contact. He complied, and did as he was told obediently. He feared he would be tortured by the other teen... taunted endlessly by those milky finger-tips.

His eyes searched the area frantically, but could see nothing. Finally his eyes focused, to meet with the other teenager's. They locked in place, and he found himself lost once more in those pools of blue stability. Those unfathomable depths of tranquility and power, all lulled into one sweet melody. That same soft, hushed tune that caused him both so much pain and pleasure all at the same time.

-

Seto looked over the boy that laid before him, and smiled slowly. He pried up Jou's shirt, fingers dancing over the skin as it was revealed. The pool of shadow that was the blonde's navel a fingertip touched into it, dancing. He slowly shifted his form downwards, so his breath touched the flesh over Jou's stomach. Lips touched the soft skin there, then bit down lightly.   
  
He softly kept tugging up that silken shirt, ridding Jou of its dark outline. With a smirk he pulled the shirt completely off, tossing it to some unknown place in the magnificent room. His eyes took in the pale chest, and he tilted his gaze up to look to Jou's eyes. His tongue, his lips, worked their way up the blonde's chest, wanting Jou at his mercy begging. He would have the mutt no other way. A nip here, a nip there anywhere but the flat nipples all around them, just up to them teasing. He nudged his own chest against Jou's hips, smirking against the pale skin.

-

As he felt the cold air embrace his stomach like a long lost lover, returned as only a ghostly shell of what it once was, he took in the sight before him. The beautiful brown-haired teen's smirk, the silvery-tint that glowed in his eyes... He closed his eyes as he felt a finger sliding along the contours of his stomach. He could feel the warm, steady breath of the other teen on his chest, and then a nip.

Finally his shirt was utterly torn off, discarded as though it were nothing more than a mere figment of his imagination- something that had never really existed at all, only in his mind. Just like their relationship before all this. Their arguments were reduced to... lover's quarrels? Their fights were no longer brawls, but took on another meaning. Their harsh insults were some kind of strange terms of endearment. Obviously everything had turned around utterly. Leaving the cold, tough past behind- embracing some strange, warm future.

He could slowly feel the other teenager moving up his chest, gazing into his own eyes. The blonde haired youth released a soft whimper at the playfully mischievous nature of the one in power. He could feel his skin against the other teens face- flesh against flesh. It was warm and soft and felt so good... So right. A rush of energy shot through him like a magnificent blast.

-

Seto shivered at that whimper, the sound cutting through him. Did the pup know just how desirable those soft noises made him? He finally relented just the smallest bit and swirled the tip of his tongue around one nipple before biting down on the defenceless nub. He worried at it, tongue lapping away some of the slight sting, leaving just enough to feel the delicious burn that remained from each teasing bite.   
  
His fingers latched onto the other nipple, a fingernail scraping over its surface. A tight pinch, then he switched his mouth and soothed away the burn. A smirk crossed his face and he nipped it, letting it go just before it edged into the category of being too painful. He rested his weight on his elbows, glancing up to Jou.   
  
"What do you want, Jou?" He asked quietly, gliding a hand through those silken blonde locks. Seto gave a slight smile, tracing the delicate outline of cheekbone. 'Beg for me, my little pup.' He murmured in his own head as he studied the boy's features. The cheeks, pale shades of sun draped snow, etched hard with something hunger, perhaps. Hunger for life, hunger for something even the boy didn't know. The long lashes that were mere flutters of silk on those high moonstone carved cheekbones. Jou's eyelids were just scraps of the finest parchment lighted by strands of lavender and cerulean, twitching in pleasure. He wanted the boy to open those pools of sunny brown, just so he could stare through those amber-tinted windows into Jou's soul.

-

Jou twitched and squirmed as felt a wet warmth gliding along his chest, moving to the sensitive spots. He released a long, low sound of suffering at how his senses taunted him- cold shudders ran through his body and he was unable to control himself. He released a tiny whine as he felt a slit jolt of emotion as the spot was bitten by the brown-haired youth. Then he felt a finger across the other- the build up of pressure and energies flowing through his body like an insane ancient creature of mythology, flitting around the heavens with fiery hair and clothing whipping wildly in the wind. Spreading that fire throughout his entire chest, across his petal-pale skin. And then his eyes were dragged down, as if by some inevitable, invisible magnet to the other teen's.

"P- Please..." He pouted slightly, his eyes shimmering softly as thought he were about to cry. His face grew innocent, and even more youthful. And then there was a hand wafting across his hair, along his face... he opened his eyes wide, the lashes fluttering like some mysterious dreamer being awakened. He reached a hand to Kaiba's head, and brushed it affectionately through the other boy's hair

-

"Please what?" He teased gently as he bent his head into the touch. His eyes wanted to flutter shut in the pleasure of that mere touch. So many were afraid to even touch him, as if they would be frozen if they brushed his skin. Seto moved upwards, pressing the silk of his shirt to the warm flesh below, kissing those caramel flavoured lips. Jou. The boy looked so perfectly innocent, not quite the aching innocence of Yugi Motou's lavender eyes but something that was almost more tender in a way. The wild haired boy's innocence was something he openly wore on his face like a mask but Jou's so rarely seen, so beautiful.   
  
Something in him paused at that reflection of thought. The boy was that innocent. From his actions, from his age, Seto could tell like it was written across the boy's forehead that he was still a virgin. Not that he could complain he just smiled and nudged at those soft lips, wanting the honey-eyed angel to speak again, to hear that accented voice with its begging tone.

-

Jou could feel the warmth beneath the shirt, and the fabric moving across his chest, causing a friction-like feeling that sent small sensations through his body. His lips met the other teenagers, is a soft, delicate kiss- no longer as much of a passionate frenzy, so much as a loving touch like a butterfly flapping its wings in the golden sun. He gazed at the other teen, who seemed to be glancing him over. Once more, Jou was astounded by the natural charm and good-looks of the boy that had claimed him. How could he have never noticed how attractive he was? How could he have never seen little things- had he utterly disregarded him totally? No. He was only seeing him in a different light for the first time. Before he had been too blinded by anger- by restrictions- by society to see the truth. To see how endlessly entrancing those eyes were; they were so much more than cold and unfeeling. They were infinite depths that poured legions of water leaking information about the pains, loves, hopes, and heart-aches of the other boy.

"You're... beautiful." Jou whispered, the words just on the tip of his tongue, as he gazed across the being before him.

-

Seto gave only a slow blink in response to those words, slightly shocked. Beautiful? He had been called handsome a million, icy and cold a million more but never once beautiful. He considered the thought for a moment then smiled. "If I am beautiful, little pup, then you are an enjeru no hikari" He said softly, half tilting his head as if to his own wit. An angel of light was not the worst way to describe the boy. With the fluff of golden hair and golden eyes, it was as if when Jou was born he had been indeed touched by one of the heavenly spirits.   
  
One palm traced the outside of Jou's thigh, almost massaging the muscle there. It brushed up over the tight waistband of those leather pants that were so strange to the normal outfit the boy wore but fit Jou like a glove and ran along its edge, tugging lightly at the button that held them closed. He bent down and bit the edge of the blonde's lip lightly, smirking into those gilded eyes. 

-

The blonde haired teen blushed at the other boy's words. A light smile found its way across his face, as he watched the other boy. He whimpered as a hand moved along his thigh, but the smile stopped when the hand moved to attempt to unbutton his pants. Jou raised an eyebrow, and shot out a hand as quickly as he could, to catch Kaiba's own. He traced his hand along the milky existence, and tried to free the leather fabric lining his body from the other teen's hand.

"No, Kaiba." He said calmly, a hint of stern motion lining the edges of his speech, tracing it's way delicately. He was trying to be soft, but forceful at the same time. He wasn't prepared to go that far- at least, not yet. He still didn't know exactly how he felt about Kaiba. He didn't know what was going to happen. What if his friends found out? How would he tell them? They may have been drifting away- but he still owed them debts. He still had to pay them respect...

-

The use of the more formal name after the quiet tones of something gentler form of his first name was like a slap to the face. Seto slowly sat up, panting softly with the lust that ran through his veins. His own desire burned through him, telling his mind to stop keeping it at bay and do what it wanted to the boy. He told it to go to hell and turned his head away.   
  
So, the other boy did not want what he did. He hated it, wanted to rebel against it, but accepted it barely. Well, his mind did but that was something his body wasn't prepared to do. He gave those lips a faint kiss and completely sat up and away, shifting a knee to hide his own aching hardness from Jou's point of view. That delicate blush on the blonde's cheek was undoing his will every moment more he looked at it so he stared at his hands, biting the inside of his lip so the pain would help him focus.   
  
He was not totally sure he could speak in that moment. Emotions twined within his heart and all wanted to jabber loudly. Lust wanted to simply claim the boy as his own, forcing the other to beg, while something akin to love wanted to ease the boy's worries. But more then either of those anger was a steady flame in that icy pit. It wanted to tell the flaxen haired boy to get out of his room, out of his life for destroying the perfection that he had been only days ago. Even since that damned pudding! He closed his eyes slowly, for only the second time in his life completely unsure of what to do.   
  
Seto could pinpoint the only other time in his life he had been at a complete loss. The breath of time when that damnedable Yugi Motou held up to his eyes the final card of the dreaded, impossible Exodia. This moment felt very much like that one in which he was about to be crushed within an instant, everything he had just worked for gone.

-

"I... I'm sorry." Jou yelped suddenly, as he saw the other boy look up- his face contorting like a puppeteer was controlling it. Jou, with renewed strength from out of nowhere ripped himself from the other boy, flipping off the bed, snatching up his shirt, and fleeing desperately to the door, his feed beating the ground in an echoing chorus of that which his heart beat was wrought so cruelly from. He struggled to throw his shirt back on as he went to open the door and flee. Only then, before he did, he gave a long look over his shoulder at the other boy. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stay... he felt awful for doing it as well, but he knew it would only be awkward to stay. Tears lined his eyes, trickling down his face, and the light caught them, making it look as though his eyes and cheeks were beaded with diamonds and other precious stones. And then he could look no more- at the brown-haired figure, he avoided contact with those solemn eyes. His face pleading, begging forgiveness. He was so sad he could not offer himself up- but he knew it was too much too fast. Kaiba had to be too good to be true.

-

Seto's eyes flashed open as the boy came out from underneath him, all limbs and hair, and fled from his presence. With a glimpse of that heartbreaking face staring at him, refusing to meet his eyes He felt some part of him shatter. It was like the babbling of hundreds of people then a sudden silence as everything in him was cut off. He felt the coldness of years come back in a breath, freezing him over. Tears, despite the ice, appeared in his eyes. Just at the corners, a barely shining drop of liquid. Pain pulsed in his heart.   
  
He turned his body away, wanting to curl up and die. He had stupidly went and opened part of him to the blonde duelist and this was what he got in return. Utter rejection. Fingers curled into fists, the nails (always perfectly manicured, of course) splitting the skin in the force of strength behind them forming little half-moon wounds.   
  
"Go." He whispered, knees coming up to his chest, arms wrapped around the upraised limbs.

-

"Don't hurt yourself anymore." Jou said softly in reply, before turning and escaping the other boy's presence. He adjusted his shirt as he ran, his hair a wild mess blowing all over the place. He found himself on a moment later out in the warm air. A cool breeze brushed by, shaking leaves from the trees, as though it were causing a whispering hush. Jou slid his arms around his own waist, embracing himself from all outward forces and fears. He knew not how he would fare anymore, now that he had been changed. Because, indeed, he had. He had been changed by the other boy- whether Kaiba knew it or not. He had been reduced- claimed- consumed. He was owned. That made him feel weird. Even thinking that made him feel peculiar. He had fought it so long. Struggled against the empowering teen. And now, after giving in, he almost reluctantly fled... as if playing hard to get.

Doing that with Kaiba? The thought trickled through his mind like a chuckling stream. It was mocking him- or maybe just joking about the situation. Him with Kaiba? Kaiba with him? Of all the people... why Kaiba? Why that conceited and boastful brown-haired jerk? What did he see in him? Other than the sudden physical attraction... there was something about his power that gave Jou a rush. Something about how direct he was; cutting to the chase after toying with him for a few moments.

Jou felt his heart flutter, and wondered what those feelings were that he could not describe. The feeling of warmth and compassion when he was around the other teen- the fire that burned in his own eyes when he started into those cerulean depths... the longing he felt then, and despair for having to leave. His footsteps seemed to leave a flaming trail of speed and emotion as he continued on, down the sidewalk, and the sun caressed the tree-tops like a mother to a child. Some small rays filtered down and brushed his hair delicately.

-

Seto stared at the darkness on the back of his eyelids for a long time after Jou left. He could feel the blonde's presence in the room like a word whispered, an echoing fading. But even as he felt it, it was dying from the air. The sweet scent, the sizzling attitude gone, as if it never had existed. For one split second he wondered if it really had happened. Had he merely imagined the beautiful golden angel in his bed, whimpering beneath his touch? He let go of his knees and stretched out over the silk of the bed, pressing his face against its cool embrace.   
  
No, he had not. Throughout the sheets he could smell that faintly spicy scent, could feel the fading warmth of another body. Another soul that had left him. He ran his mind over the last minutes of their game of feathered kisses and glancing touches. What had he done wrong? But the minute when he had felt that pure anger rushing through him, its flame clean and bright he moaned as he thought it over again. If Jou had not left, he realized he might have just taken the boy, with or without his permission. Was this what he had been reduced too? A single hot tear fell to the azure silk, staining it with moisture.   
  
"Don't hurt yourself anymore." He heard the final words of his golden haired pup say to him over again. Why? Why not hurt himself anymore? Isn't it what he deserved for even conceiving the idea to hurt the angelic being that had been his for a moment of time? Isn't it what he deserved for being willing, even if it was only for a breath, to take someone against their will? Emotions churned within him like they never had before. He cursed Jou's name in his mind for the blonde ever having come into his life, for causing all of his confusion in his heart where it had been so sure and steady before more like being non existent and silent. But he knew it was a foolish word said against the other boy. If he had not come into Seto's life, where would he be? Dead, thanks to a dagger or a poison or just pure exhaustion? Working like one of the machines he struggled to make, relentlessly and without question from a higher power? Perhaps. He didn't really want to think about it.   
  
He curled himself up on that bed, with all of his millions shown in the house around him, and wept a few crystalline tears into a pillow. Sleep overtook him shortly as if the gods he had never believed in were taking some pity upon his burdened soul.

-

It was a mild day, and the air was filled with songbirds flitting from tree to tree. Jou stepped carefully over a trail of small insects across the sidewalk that looked suspiciously like ants, and continued onward, whistling happily to himself. He couldn't remember exactly what it was that he was whistling, but it was a catchy tune that he just couldn't seem to get out of his head, or keep from escaping his lips every now and then. But it didn't matter anyhow, school had been less troublesome, and his teachers hadn't been on his case quite so much. Why was that? What had he done to throw them for a loop? Ah, not that it mattered, anyway. He was finally free to do what he wished, without as much stress as before.

Speaking of school, Jou had just left the building not more than a matter of minutes ago, and was on his way home, but he decided to take a brief detour through some busy streets, because he was interested in going to look around some stores for fun. Not that he was going to buy anything... he couldn't have really afforded anything he would have wanted to buy, but that was okay. The blonde boy was happy just looking around.

He took a few steps with a swift, almost dance-like motion, somewhat childishly. Innocently, he jumped up and latched onto a tree, swinging back and forth and then letting go, so that his body landed softly ahead of where he had been a mere moment before. He watched as some leaves fell of the branch he had shaken. It seemed leaves were falling everywhere, collecting in piles on the streets, leaving beautiful patterns. Willows over shrouded areas, whilst vast and splendid arrays of red and yellow Japanese maple leaves crowded the ground here and there. Jou inhaled the heavy air, thick with a kind of delicate tinge. Almost like a flower collapsing and fading, or a pearl enclosing itself inside of an oyster once more as the lid of the shell's hinge slammed shut.

Finally he reached a busy street. Cars zoomed by with loud sounds like teetering walruses, sluggishly moving on. The traffic was terrible, and cars were honking all over the place. And rush hour wasn't even going to start for another two hours at least, because most people didn't get out of work for a while yet! Jou sighed, and was thankful he wasn't in a car. As he walked along the busy streets, he felt himself jostled by several people at a time rushing past. He took it in stride; however, and began to look in the store windows. A lot of the stores were crowded, some with women in fancy clothing picking out a certain dress or accessory, others had stylishly dressed business men on their break or in between meetings, trying on a tie or some shoes. 

As Jou rounded a corner he saw a huge crowd of people around the front of a store. As he neared it he could see several television sets lining the wall. He tried to get over or around the crowd, but it was pretty large. A good sixty or seventy people, maybe more. And as he headed toward it, more people were also crowding around. He was curious as to what so many people- namely a lot of kids that had also just gotten out of school were so enthralled with. As he tried to budge people out of the way, poking his head over other people's heads and shoulders here and there, he found he was unsuccessful in viewing what was on the screens. Finally he managed to get a spot where he could stand somewhat comfortably (if it could be called comfortable to stand jam packed against all those hordes of people!), and was able to view one of the screens relatively clearly. It was a news report of some kind, but he still didn't get what was so important, until the reporter opened their mouth and spoke.

-

"Citizens of Domino City, we are sorry at interrupting your current program but we have a special live report! At the front gates of KaibaCorp we have our anchor, Maru Jenirami, waiting for us. Maru?"   
  
The set switched over to a massive crowd of reporters, men in black business suits, and television cameras. A woman stood just to the side of it all but still in full view of the camera trained on her. She gave a brilliant smile and gestured to the crowd.   
  
"I stand before the gates of KaibaCorp! Everyone here is excited about the major announcement KaibaCorp's young CEO has spoke of!" The crowd suddenly stirred and Maru looked over her shoulder and nods. "And here he is! The young man who took over his father's company and made it into the monopoly it is today, Seto Kaiba!"   
  
The camera's position transferred to a close up of a podium and a young man. There in the traditional blue trench coat, silver and deep blue outfit, was Seto himself. He looked over the crowd, no emotion showing on that face. His eyes were as cold as the depths of winter. He peered down as if looking at a piece of paper, then cleared his throat and nodded.   
  
"I promised an announcement today that would change the face of KaibaCorp as it is known, and here it is." He stated flatly, glaring over the crowd as if they were nothing but insignificant dogs barking at his feet. But the crowd itself was deadly silent except for the flash of noise that was a camera going off. "I am sure everyone has heard the news reports of KaibaCorp possibly loosing its contract with Industrial Illusions, but today I am here to show the world KaibaCorp's newest invention!" He turned around and gestured to a massive television screen. It blinked on and a massive dueling area was shown.   
  
"This, my friends, is what I call The Memorex Illusions System!" He waved a hand dramatically and a pair of duelists rose from hidden places in the ground and stood wearing some sort of silvery device on their wrists. "Now everyone is probably thinking it looks very similar to the last system that KaibaCorp developed, and your right, it is very similar in looks. But it is what we have programmed that makes all the difference." One duelist played a monster to the field and it appeared with a shattering roar. Seto smirked slightly, cocking his head. "This is no ordinary Duel Monster. With KaibaCorp's programming, it has become something new! No longer just holograms that respond to pre-programmed actions and a duelist's word, but are almost living, thinking, creatures!" A gasp came over the crowd and a hundred voices spoke at once. He silenced them with a glare.   
  
He went on to explain how a duelist would program the attitude and style of fighting they preferred into the wristbands they wore and the system would now calibrate cards placed into its memory banks exactly the look and style of a monster. Every monster, no matter if it was the same creature or not, would look completely different went summoned by a specific duelist. And only if the duelist spoke directly to the monster would it listen to a duelist attempting to use it, so that stealing of cards would become virtually impossible for they would be useless in the thief's hands. More so, that in future upgrades of the new system that monsters would be able to 'speak' to their designated duelist through small transmitter placed in the duelist's ear and be translated through the system. The duelists showed off the system in a quick demonstration, and the crowd went wild.   
  
"Kaiba-san! Why have their been reports that you have been missing meetings with Industrial Illusions, that you have been refusing to see anyone? Kaiba-san!" Seto glared at the reporter and quickly excused himself, refusing to answer any questions. He strode away from the platform, trench coat floating behind him, and vanished into the building's depths.

-

Jou stood there, shocked. It was Kaiba. It was the brown-haired boy he held so many feelings in his heart for. It had been close to a week since he had last seen the boy- that Sunday that he had woken up and burnt his throat on the coffee- and burnt his heart on those cerulean eyes. The day he had been finally claimed. Taken. So where had Kaiba been? He had been avoiding school. And if the reporter was correct, he hadn't been going to meetings. He must have been sitting in his lab, making the new duel system all that time. What a lonesome existence... Jou remembered what Kaiba had said. Day in and day out. Nothing but work. What kind of a life was that to live? Surely there had to be some satisfaction gained from... simply living. Jou was of the theory that everyone had to go out and enjoy life once in a while. As he walked down the street finally, it seemed the area was alive with people. The powerful aroma of baked goods taunted his nose, but he ignored it and continued on, even though his stomach rumbled slightly. Then again, he was always hungry, so that wasn't saying much.

As he continued to walk he came to an area with some trees here and there, most of their leaves already fallen off as well. Leaves falling off so soon, little tree? He looked around the serene scene with a soft smile, but his mind was confused. Kaiba... he didn't know exactly how he felt about the boy now. He had allowed himself to be seduced by the boy... but how far was he actually willing to go? It was evident that Kaiba wanted him- but after fleeing from the boy's advances like that... who knew what Kaiba would do. Had he REALLY skipped school and stopped attending meetings just because of what had happened? Jou doubted it. How could he have such a strong effect on the powerful, responsible, reliable brown-haired boy? Kaiba had everything he wanted. He always got his way. He had everything... so why was Jou lingering in his thoughts? In fact, he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice what was happening before it was too late.

-

Bakura lifted his head with a growl and a curse on his lips for the person who had just walked into him, but dropped them both the moment he noticed who it was. The blonde boy Jou. He lifted a single brow. He had watched through his hikari's eyes the other boy, watched him in those tight leather pants and silken shirt. The delicious look of innocence in eyes that odd shade of amber. The thin form, the hungry look it spoke of all things that Bakura looked for in his bed mates. And after only a short time of watching him, Bakura knew he wanted the boy. Taking his pleasures with his own light was getting tiresome; the boy had no fight left in him. In fact, that was the whole reason he was the one out and about on streets. The broken hikari had folded easily when Bakura demanded to be able to go out on the town.   
  
Here, like a gift from Anubis's paw, was the blonde himself. Bakura instantly put on that pathetically innocent look of his light's and gave a huge smile, putting up a hand. "Jou!" He chirped in that accented voice. "Sorry about that! Didn't see you there." He took the blame as always, cocking his head and half closing his eyes. "Glad to see you!" The hair tugged on the snowy locks of hair, shifting it before his eyes.

-

"Ryou! Sorry about that! Guess I wasn't paying much attention... how's it been?" He grinned, recognizing the boy as his friend, Ryou. He hadn't remembered seeing the boy much for the week. Then again, he hadn't seen much of anything the first couple of days. His mind kept travelling to Kaiba. To those brown locks, those deep blue eyes. The absence of the boy troubled him immensely. And as if that wasn't enough, he had been actually attempting to work at school. He knew he had to clean up his act a bit. Jou smiled at the white-haired boy; he had missed the company of Ryou, even if the boy did sort of creep him out on occasion. But usually he was really quite nice, if a bit innocent.

Jou began to walk, assuming the other boy would walk along with him, in the direction of his own house. He did want to drop off his backpack, even if he was going to go do something afterward. It seemed all notions of shopping or looking around at things had been dashed apart by the combination of shock at seeing Kaiba on the television and bumping into Ryou accidentally.

-

Bakura followed along side of Jou, hiding a smirk with the edges of his hair. He walked in stride with the boy, easily feigning his light's way of speaking. "Don't worry about it, Jou! I've been very good. Its been hard, with all of our tests lately but its nothing I can't study for!" He practically bounced along, while inside the yami wanted to hurl.   
  
"Did you hear about the new dueling system KaibaCorp announced today! I was watching it on the Center's television only a short while before you bumped into me! It sounds very interesting, don't you think so?" Bakura, inside, just hid down all other emotions other then the façade he was using right now. That was his way, after all.   
  
"I think Sensei's eyes were going to pop out of her head when you answered that question in math class today! I don't think I've ever heard you give a right answer in math No offence, Jou." He smiled brightly to ease the comment. Bakura used the moment to eye over the boy. That all too perfect skin Like a blank canvas, waiting for him.

-

"Yeah, there have been a lot of tests lately. The duelling system? Yeah. I saw that on one of the televisions a few minutes ago..." Jou drifted off into nothing. He was lost in thought about Kaiba. Was Kaiba really suffering? How did Kaiba really feel about him? How far was Kaiba going to go? Didn't Jou have every right to say no? Didn't he have every right to stop? He was giving into what Kaiba wanted already... he had gone along with it. And.. and he liked it. He did. He couldn't deny it. It felt amazing to have the other boy's touch across his soft skin- to feel the warm breath against his chest. His thoughts were cut by the British accented boy next to him speaking.

"Heh, well, I've been trying... ya know? I really don't want to fail, or nothin'." Jou smirked- it was that winning grin he wore whenever he won a duel. The same smile the brought his entire face to life, the golden hair, the modest eyes, the soft blush that seemed to remain there upon occasion. He had been trying a bit harder than normal in school as of late. Then again, that just meant trying at all. Usually Jou was extremely casual in school... only causing something else for his father to be angry at him about. If his father was sober enough to actually go and find out what his marks were... No! He couldn't think like that now. He had to concentrate on other things...

-

Bakura smirked faintly at the sight of the boy's smile, that smile which wrote 'pure innocence' across Jou's face. He could see, up ahead the white washed home that Ryou's memories called Jou's. The blonde seemed to be in deep thought, only brought out of those thoughts by 'Ryou's' voice.   
  
"I'm glad to see you trying harder." He cocked his head, that smooth British accent weaving in and out of his words. He peered at the house and managed to give a little pout. "This is your home, right? Do you want me to go?" He turned that pout, those innocent eyes that held no real innocence, on Jou. Nothing was as impressive as Yugi's 'puppy eyes' look but this once was impressive all its own.

-

"Of course you can come in, Ryou." Jou nodded, with a wry smirk, slinging a hand around the other boy's shoulder casually as he pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door, jumbling them in the lock for a few moments. He finally managed to wriggle the lock open, and fumbled with the keys, sliding them noisily into his pocket with a few tinkles.

"Come and view... the wonders of my adobe!" He led the way in with an elegant motion of his hand, as if to demonstrate the beauty of his home. When, in fact, the irony lay in the situation before them. A musty old house that looked like it was upon the state of collapse- an absolute mess, the flickering glow of a television emitted from another room shadowing the wall- a few beer bottles, some broken, strewn carelessly in one corner. A waste paper basket tipped over with garbage spewing from its mouth. Jou slung his knapsack off his back, flinging it aside, to deal with later.

-

The sight of the inside of the house even gave Bakura a pause, who in his time had seen some pretty bad places. But someone's home? He shook his head and followed carefully. Interesting place, he mused. He looked at Jou's back, catching up to stand closer to him. "So Jou." The name rolled off of his tongue as something in him wanted to place a completely different accent on the words, a completely different language. He was forced to learn both Japanese and English to be able to deal with the world around him and Ryou's family, but once in a rare while something in him wanted him to revert to a language dead in his heart.   
  
"Isn't your father home?" He asked, feigning more innocence to hide his true motive. Anyone else home, little Jou, so that no one else can hear you scream?

-

"I doubt it. If he is, he's probably unconscious, so it doesn't matter much." Joey sighed, with an audible amount of disgust lodged in the back of his throat, like an unscratchable itch. Then again, Jou wouldn't mind it so much if he didn't have a father. Or if his father was dead or something. He cared about his father- because otherwise he'd be in a foster home or some garbage like that, but he didn't care enough to have very much compassion for the old fool.

"Anyway, I'm gonna change. Just wait out here for a second, okay?" The blonde smirked, pulling away from the other boy, and sliding his lithe form through the doorway that led into his room. He closed the door behind him with a bit of a sigh. Ryou didn't seem to be too shocked at the state of his house. He was so used to living there that he had almost forgotten how awful it was. He kicked some of the mess on his floor out of the way, making a path to the closet. He opened it, and pulled out a shirt and some pants, throwing them onto the bed for the moment. He pulled out of his school uniform, throwing the blue jacket-part over a chair. The he slipped his arms, and then his head out of the shirt. He completed the movement by unbuttoning his jeans after checking to see if there was anything in the pockets, unzipped them, and slid them off as he sat down on the edge of the bed in his boxers.

-

Bakura only gave the blonde a few moments to himself before he peered at the door to Jou's room. He grasped the knob and turned it, letting himself into the room. He slipped inside, not even giving the other boy a moment to grasp the situation before he used the heel of his foot to slide the door shut. It clicked close with a very final sound. The madness shone in his eyes, the very madness he had to restrain only minutes ago. It was coming back in full force. 

He smirked and like a tiger on the hunt, carefully and quickly wound through the mess on the floor and up to Jou. One hand captured the blonde's chin, the other Jou's right arm. Bakura tugged him up with an impressive strength and placed a kiss right onto those soft kiss with bruising force. The hand that had pulled him up slid around his waist like an iron bar, holding the blonde close to his body.   
  
'How perfect.' He thought to himself. The boy was already half naked, that smooth skin on Jou's back touching on his hand.

-

Jou had already begun to slide the new pair of pants on as he heard the door creak open. He gave a glance up as Ryou- or at least, what he thought was Ryou walked in. After he made it specifically clear he was changing. And then the door shut. Jou was utterly shocked. And then the boy was on him- like a hound to a fox. He tried to resist, turning his face away, but couldn't help it as the other boy's lips crushed his own. He felt himself drawn near by the terrible force, but he tried to struggle away.

"What the hell are you doing?... Ryou?" The boy yelped when he finally managed to break the kiss, writhing and squirming, trying to pull away desperately. He used his left hand to wipe his lips, and then managed to move it in a position as to try and push the other boy away. How did Ryou suddenly have this weird strength? He was so innocent- and this was not like him at all... unless... Jou shook his head. That couldn't be. It couldn't!... Could it?

-

'Ryou' gave a slow smirk, his eyes flashing. "Ah little Jou, do you understand yet, or is all that blonde hair too thick for anything to sink through?" Bakura said, his voice deep, dark. He brought up both hands and in one quick motion shoved with all of his might the duelist onto the bed. Bakura followed swiftly, descending almost in time with Jou to straddling the boy's thighs.   
  
Hands quickly grasped wrists, and he tugged both of Jou's wrists together above the boy's head. He eyed over his prize like a butcher overseeing a new side of beef, a cruel smile playing over those lips. Darkness was all one could see in those once chocolate eyes, that same darkness Jou had seen almost a year ago on a tree stump in the middle of the forest in the obscurity of the Shadow Realm.   
  
Even then Bakura had had a wondering glimpse at the boy for the first time properly, able to muse over that fair face in his mind for a while. He had dismissed the boy as far to stupid to be bothered with, but watching Jou over the time of many duels he had learned that somewhere in that stupid brain of his Jou had some sort of cunning. Just enough to make Bakura want a chance at him to break that pathetic innocence of useless ideals like 'hope' and 'light' from the boy's soul.

-

And in a second he was on the bed- and then being covered by the filthy being above him. And there he was, defenceless, his hands held up above his head. He released a shocked yelp again, which was smothered by the look in Bakura's eye.

"Wha.. what do you want from me?... I thought you were gone for good!" Jou said, at first sounding like a startled animal, then putting on a braver face to glare at his foe with. He didn't understand what had happened. Bakura had been gone for so long- or so he thought. Jou thought the evil spirit would be gone forever. He didn't think the tomb robber would return... but perhaps he was wrong. No matter, he could get Yugi to banish the evil being, couldn't he? Yugi always seemed to save the day. Except... where was he now? Off working in the card shop, probably. And there was Jou, shirtless, his pants only half on, being straddled by the albino teen with a menacing smirk on his face, and an evil spirit controlling his body.

-

Bakura gave a bark of laughter at Jou's remark and cocked his head lightly to one side. With the tresses hanging just 'so' and the light shining into the room, he looked rather handsome if his eyes weren't so malicious. "What do I want, little Jou?" He leaned in close, teeth closing on the defenceless lobe of flesh on Jou's ear. "You." He said sharply, biting harder.   
  
He transferred his teeth down the length of Jou's neck, each nip leaving behind a small red mark and a burning pain as a reminder. He lifted his head, glancing around quickly before selecting a tee shirt beside the bed frame. Fingers grasped the slightly dirty fabric and wrapped it in a tight knot around Jou's wrists, easily binding them securely together. It gave his hands free reign. He looked back and jerked off the half-worn jeans, growling for a brief moment when they became lodged. A harder yank on them removed them and they were tossed to the floor. His gaze snapped back to Jou and he gave something that could have been a smile if it wasn't so tainted.

-

A surprised gasp escaped his lips as the dark spirit claimed him- and then Jou let out a loud, sharp scream at the bite on his ear. Only there was no one to hear it. Nobody to hear his scream as the pain flooded through his system. As the incisors sliced through his soft skin he let out groans of pain, and then his hands were tied up. He grunted as the pants were pulled off of him. He released a low, throaty growl at the other boy.

"You stay away from me, you bastard!" Jou snarled, attempting to kick Bakura- anywhere. The stomach, the chest, the groin. Anything that would get a reaction, maybe give him some escape time. Meanwhile he fumbled with his wrists, trying to pry them apart, away from the t-shirt that formed cruel bonds. Jou's eyes burned with the same old fire- only now they were filled with pure rage. Hatred. Loathing. And hidden behind all that was the embarrassment at being demeaned- being put in a situation of passiveness. Well, he didn't plan on being passive much longer.

-

Bakura easily manoeuvred away from the clumsy kicks and gave a slow smirk. "Well now if you're going to fight then we'll have to do this the hard way." He gave a slow grin at the half tied blonde and peered around the room for a brief moment. An ideal whirled in his mind with a speed few possessed, he slugged Jou right in the stomach, holding nothing back. As soon as his fist connected, he bolted for a pair of pants across the room, grabbed the pair Jou had been trying to put on, and in Jou's dazed moments, had the boy's legs tied to the bed frame. He glanced over his handiwork and smirked slowly, rubbing his knuckles lightly.

-

Jou wheeled backward from the punch; it was the last thing he expected. But he should have. He should have known Bakura would fight dirty. Well, if Bakura could fight dirty so could he! Jou welled up his throat, and spat right in the other boy's face, with all the disgust he could muster. Then he proceeded to try and free his hands once more, and his legs whilst he was at it. He flailed them wildly, hoping they would come undone; however it didn't seem to be working very well. He let out another loud scream for help, but he knew it was useless to try- and that might only egg the other boy on. He bared his teeth together, and snarled in anger, his breath coming in loud, ragged pants. He could already feel small trickles of blood making their way down his throat from where the bite marks had been placed. That only reminded him of how vicious the monster he was currently dealing with really was- which only made him struggle more.

-

Bakura just took the whole situation in calmly, wiping his cheek free of spit. He smirked softly, cocking his head. "I suppose this is why Kaiba calls you what is it ahh, yes. A dog. You look like one, baring your teeth at me. Like some dirty, mangy cur on the street!" He gave a dark bit of laughter at his own wit and walked close, slapping Jou hard across the face.   
  
The blood that slowly trickled down the blonde's neck made his eyes change and he quickly straddled the boy, palm slamming up under the boy's chin to whip his head back. His tongue ran up the smooth flesh, tasting the sweet blood. Mmm. Sweet, cur His voice crept into Jou's mind as he held down those bond hands and bit once again. 

-

Jou glared back at the sinful spirit that stood before him, and grimaced at the evil chortle that sent a shudder through his spine. His face reddened where he was slapped, as if to leave the faint impression of a hand print- except it only showed retained the memory of the general attack on the skin, rather than the full indentation of where the print had been. Jou winced at the pain, but continued to try and be as brave as he could. Someone would come. Someone had to have heard those cries for help! Right?

He could not resist the forced movement of his chin, and so denied resisting it. He shivered as the wet tongue trailed along his neck, and released a quiet moan- it was demeaning, and awful... but the sensation of the soft, warm muscle against his wounds felt amazing. And then the pain came back again- searing, making him scream as he was bitten.

-

Bakura chuckled against that pale skin, a dark cold sort of laugh. He heard that moan heard the brief moment of emotion behind them before the pain sank in. He lapped at that new blood too. No one will hear your screams, Jou you are alone you are ALONE. He drove the point home with a growl, and from somewhere on his body produced a small, thin blade. He held the point before Jou's eyes, grinning like the madman he was.   
  
"Want to find out how sharp this little blade is, Jou?" He said in a creepy sing-song voice, tilting his head. He leaned backwards and shifted back until he rested just below the edge of Jou's boxers, laying the flat of the blade along the flesh hidden below the fabric.

-

"B.. Bakura... DON'T!" He cried in fear as he felt himself becoming aroused at the tongue against his neck, and the freezing cold blade against his skin. He gulped, and then whimpered softly, trying to put on an innocent, pleading face. If he couldn't overpower the other boy, he would have to try and strike a deal with him of some sort. There was no sense in repealing to the grave robber's sense of honour or humanity- for he obviously had none. It was either that or trying to outwit or trick the spirit- who could seemingly read his mind... and seemed to be also able to transmit his own thoughts without ever opening his mouth. All this power scared and shocked the blonde teenager. He was afraid, oh indeed how afraid he was.

And he was afraid of himself. Afraid at the way in which his body was responding to the cruel acts Bakura was using to taunt and torture him. Jou knew Bakura could do whatever he wanted already, so what harm could it be to try and exchange something in offer?

"I'll.. do whatever you want. Give you whatever you want!" He said hastily.

-

Some twisted sense of delight perked him in at hearing his name from the boy's lips, but the next set of words made the Raider pause. His eyed glanced up to his captive and he raised a brow slightly. The knife's placement never wavered, obviously a hand used to handing the blades a whole few thousand years used. He wondered exactly what the blonde had in mind. He had what he wanted right here, but there was no point in humouring the boy for a short time.   
  
"What do you think you have that I could possibly want?" He offered out lightly, brushing hair back from his eyes. "What, little Jou?" He smirked at the fear he saw plainly in those honey colored orbs that stared at him now.

-

"I.. I'll find something. Anything. I'll give you anything you want. I'll do whatever you ask! Just... keep the knife away from me!" Jou choked, his eyes turning red around the edges as tears began to form. And it seemed that he was making progress with his wrists, because they were slowly beginning to come undone- bit by bit. All the struggling from earlier, and since they hadn't been readjusted since Bakura first tied them, was causing them to begin to loosen up- almost to the point where he could have his hands free, if he only could distract the other boy for a few moments more. He had to do it carefully; however, as not to alert the boy that seemed to tower over him like some strange, evil force. He wished he could close his eyes, and wake up, and it would all have been a dream- been an awful nightmare. But he knew no matter how tightly he squeezes his eyes shut, when he opened them, the same horrific sight would greet them. 

-

He was no fool, the Raider. He lazily grasped one of Jou's wrists and tightened their bonds, smirking. "Alright, I'll make you a deal." He sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing with a hand. "Here's my deal. You do what I wish without fighting I'll make sure the knife gets no where near your flesh." He paused for a long moment, then gave an evil grin. "But, little one, if you try and fight me you will live to regret it." Bakura said sharply, turning that wicked gaze on the captive boy. "Deal?" He said with a measuring tone. Yes, he would be willing to uphold his end of the agreement for the most part.

-

Jou nodded instantly. Bakura was going to take what he wanted whether the blonde wished it or not. Struggling might only make things worse- amplify the suffering. Because Jou had already noticed that fighting it only made things more difficult as he felt his hands tightened once more. And sighed, since his only chance at something remotely close to escape was gone. He didn't know why Bakura had suddenly appeared- or why he had decided to relay his vindictive nature upon the blonde, but Jou wasn't exactly in a situation where he could ask. Or be troubled by such matters. Who the hell knew what Bakura was going to do to him... he certainly didn't want any part of it. But now it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. He was being forced into doing with the boy wanted- and on top of it, he had to do it agreeingly as well. If that wasn't enough to add insult to injury, the fact that no one would hear his screams only made him feel worse. 

Something in the pit of his stomach cried out. Yelled at him to flee. To find an escape. There had to be one. That someone would come. That someone would rescue him. Somebody would just appear- and whisk him away to safety. Yeah, right. What fairy tale was he living in? Jou sighed and waited for Bakura to act or speak.

-

Bakura caught the nod from the corner of his eye and with a laugh that only had a passing touch of sanity, made the blade disappear like it had never existed. His fingers touched the bonds hold Jou's legs down, and peered up at the blonde. "Remember our deal, cur." He said quietly, hand gesturing. The knife appeared, then vanished in a breath like an illusion.   
  
He undid the bonds on Jou's ankles, letting them flop to the bed. He touched the marks on Jou's neck, catching the droplets of crimson and licking them off of his fingers. He dipped one again and touched it to Jou's lips. "Taste your life, cur. See what I can take from you in an instant." He whispered quietly. Bakura manoeuvred himself so that his touch on the blonde's lips didn't move but that he could straddle the boy A brow perked as he felt the boy half hard against his thigh.   
  
"Oh, so you enjoy this eh?" He whispered gleefully, insanity passing in his eyes like a bad dream. 

-

Jou released a soft sigh as the knife was gone, and his legs were unbound- and released. He winced slightly, but realized he had to comply. Slowly his tongue slipped out to meet those fingers- that were tainted with his own blood. The taste was not that of an ambrosia like he had expected- from the way that the other boy had acted around it. Rather, it tasted simply like water with a weak flavour to it. Then again, Jou had to remind himself, that was basically what blood tasted like. That's what blood is mostly made up of. Water.

And then he was being straddled, but he ignored it. Softly licking the teen's fingers clean, gently slipping one into his mouth, and softly sucking on it for full effect. The long he could keep the act up, perhaps the more he could prolong what he feared the other boy planned to do. He switched to the next finger. Why did the situation seem slightly familiar? Kaiba... had Jou not slid his tongue tenderly along those finger tips as well? But where those fingers felt warm and easy- Bakura's were a stark contrast.

Jou could feel himself up close against the other boy. In some ways it felt sort of good. And he had never really noticed the white-haired boy's body before but- what the hell was he thinking? This was sick. This was perverted. Wrong. Disgusting. Awful. He was being taken advantage of. Tied up. Almost cut by a blade! Bakura was a no-good freak show and he was out for nothing but causing pain. Jou was not going to enjoy it- even if he had to sit there passively.

-

Bakura watched the crimson fall away from his fingertips, and moaned faintly when the blonde began to suck on each finger. A hand shifted and ran over those golden locks like a master petting a puppy who had done an amusing trick. He returned his hand to its place, tugging his fingers free of that warm cavern of Jou's mouth and gripped the waistband of those pants. He could see some edge of the boy's will vanish and smirked over the thought.   
  
He tugged slowly on those boxers, the elastic dragging over the boy's half hard erection and over pale furred legs and off. He let them drift to the floor without bothering to look where they landed. Bakura peered over Jou and chuckled faintly. One hand slid up the length of one leg and traced up along Jou's member. "Mmm you do enjoy" He stepped back and rid himself of his shirt, the pale flesh of his chest revealing.

-

"Ba... Bakura." He gasped as he felt his boxers coming off. He didn't even dare to look down. He knew that his body was already betraying him. He was betraying himself in so many ways... oh god. If he didn't wake up tomorrow he would regret things he had not done. Like working harder in school. At least he could have been proud about himself in something. Or making more of an effort to hang out with his friends. Or.. or even fleeing Kaiba. He regretted that in some ways as well. Maybe none of this would have happened if he hadn't run away. As if. This wasn't some kind of karma thing. He had every right to leave... only now his first time looked like it might be with someone he loathed. Which almost seemed strangely humorous. Because he had also loathed Kaiba not so very long ago.

He released a loud moan as the boy's hand caressed him, and even though he knew it was terrible thing, it shot amazing sensations through his body. As he looked up he could see the white-haired boy detaching himself from his own shirt. Jou's suspicions from earlier were indeed confirmed. Bakura might have been attractive- were he not utterly insane. And evil. And disgusting. And.. well, an entire list of things. But Jou didn't have time to think anymore, because the sensations in his body and mind were overwhelming him.

-

He tilted his head, doing a strange little pose in place for the boy staring at him. "Like what you see?" He said, the look in Jou's eyes already confirming what he thought. The moan the other had uttered despite his wishes only thrilled Bakura more perhaps the boy was not as innocent as he had thought. Jou played his part well. But it wasn't just his subservient nature Bakura wanted to bring out he wanted to see everything. He moved back and slowly dragged the nails Ryou kept meticulously clean over the blonde's thighs, up along the twin orbs snuggled in warm flesh.   
  
"Tell me what you want, Jou. No lying saying you don't" He gripped the blonde's member tightly in one fist, actually going as far as to lean over and run the tip of his tongue over its head. "Because your body is telling me otherwise." 

-

As the blonde knew those hands were sliding along his lower back-side he whimpered softly, until they began to dig into him- at which point the raking sensation caused him to squirm. He tried to quell his movement- remembering his deal with the evil spirit. Oh- had he made a pact with Satan himself? It seemed like it. But the boy was doing him no major damage... only ruining his pride, spoiling his confidence, and taking away his innocence. 

"Ahn!" He moaned softly as he felt a hand on his length, the simple touch driving him absolutely wild. Never in a million years had he though it would be like that. Feel like that. Never had he imagined such intense power. It was like an ecstasy of emotions all travelling through his nerves, jolting his senses into submission, consuming the blazing fire in his eyes. Turning him into liquid in the other boy's powerful hands. Melting him down to nothing. He was a slave. And he had been claimed. And worst of all: he knew it.

Slowly he felt the added sensation of a tongue run along it. He let out a load moan- the power of it was so intense. What else was he to do? That devilish smirk that lined the other boy's face just drove him on, and he knew he was only getting harder by the second as he released another anguished moan, trying to release the intense rush he was feeling through his mouth.

-

Bakura smirked slightly at the sounds the blonde produced, but his lack of answers angered him. He released the flesh in his hand and scowled at the boy. He didn't even ask a second time and growled deeply. Fingers itched to teach the boy a lesson with the tip of his favourite dagger but he had made a deal. Most thought him completely unhonorable but he did have some, at least.   
  
He undid the button and fly on his jeans, tossing them to the floor. An idea flashed in his mind and like a stripper, he did a little shuffle and twirl with a mad giggle as he tugged his boxers off. Bakura paused a moment, letting the blonde have his eyeful. His hikari, before he had come, was all soft and weak but since he had his chance to remould the body he had found himself in, the form was all hard muscle now. Sculpted as if by Ra himself.

-

Jou watched carefully as the other boy nixed his jeans and slowly managed to get out of his boxers. That insane laughter sent a cold chill through the fair haired teen's body, but he was not afraid. He knew he could not be afraid of Bakura. Because he knew Bakura too well. He had nothing to fear of that dagger... and therefore there was only so much the albino boy could do to him. And he knew he could take it. At least, he hoped he could. His thoughts were cut off as Bakura had his boxers off. The blonde boy stared in fascination. He had never seen anyone else close up- not naked before. It was a strange and interesting sight to him. His mere curiosity was sparked- which was enough to keep him at the spot. He looked up, into Bakura's dark brown eyes, looking for some trace of sanity. But madness was all he could find. He had been correct, though. Bakura was attractive without that insane look upon him. Well, maybe if his head were removed he might not look so insane. Jou grinned sheepishly at that thought. Then again, he wasn't so sure he wanted Bakura dead. But he knew he might in a matter of minutes.

-

For one split second the madness died in the spirit's eyes as he noticed that awkward grin on Jou's face. Like a flashback of a life before, he looked normal for a moment. Like a lover about to come in for a single kiss. He took the few steps over and straddled Jou's chest. From so close up, Jou was getting a bird's eye view of just how much Bakura was interested in him. His hardness lay flat against his stomach now that it had been freed.   
  
Bakura made a hook with his index finger and placed it under Jou's chin, tilting up those odd eyes to look into his briefly. "Hrm." He said as if pondering something, turning some thought over in his mind. He leaned in close, that strange new look on his face. Then the smirk returned and the almost normal look had vanished. He knelt on his knees, hand grasping his own member. "I'll make this simple, cur. Either you get this wet or it goes in dry." He waited for the blonde's decision, a single brow raised as if the question actually mattered to him.

-

Jou stared into the other boy's eyes, almost able to feel the other boy's breath on his face. And then he was staring at the other boy's erection nervously. He wasn't at all sure he could do it. And looked up into the other teen's eyes, for something... he gave a pleading look.

"Release my hands first." He said, a visible pout showing across his soft pink lips. If he was going to go down, he might as well go out in style, he figured. It was inevitable anyway. He had accepted that. He stared into those deep brown depths for some sort of reasoning. But found none. He could feel the mediocre air against his naked body, and wondered what anyone saw in him briefly- first Kaiba, now Bakura too? Things were certainly becoming strange. But with Kaiba... with Kaiba it had been different. Jou was sure of it.

-

Bakura paused for a moment, then gave a slow smirk. "Remember your deal. If I have enough honour to uphold it, then surely you do." Without another word he lifted a hand and deftly undid the knot holding those pale wrists together. The fabric fell from those joints and Bakura scooped it from the air and tossed it aside. He leaned back on one palm, smirking faintly. What would the blonde chose?

-

He shook his hands for an instant, freeing them of their numbness, and immediately had his hands around the other boy's bottom. He cowered at the touch, but realized how milky smooth the boy's skin was- and how nice it felt under his hands. He drew the boy's body in the slightest bit, and inclined his head slightly, reached his tongue out. It.. it wouldn't be that bad- would it? Could it? What if it was. What if it was terrible? What if he wanted to die? Or worse still... what if he actually liked it? That was a chance he would have to take. He had made the deal already. It was too late.

His sly tongue reached the member, just under the tip. It flicked across the bottom, and he hesitantly returned it to his mouth. It wasn't that bad. It was just skin, after all. Right? Nothing to be afraid of. With that the muscle exited his mouth again, reaching out tenderly to entertain the boy's length, sliding lazily down the shaft. Bakura was hard. That was an understatement. And... and he tasted pretty good as well. A strange thought, Jou mused. Maybe if he stopped thinking so much about it, and just let it happen, it would all be over with before he could even remember it had occurred. Did that even make sense?

Jou felt his salvia escaping from his mouth via his tongue, and coating the organ in a slick, clear gloss, much like a coating one would use after painting. Finally he built up the courage to open his mouth and lean in, taking just the head of it into his mouth, and creating a small suction-like motion in his mouth. It felt weird, but not bad necessarily. It was still a strange sensation for the boy, who had never felt such a thing in his life. He could almost feel it throbbing gently in his mouth. He made sure not to let it near his teeth- covering them with his lips the entire time. All he needed now was for Bakura to be mad at him.

-

Bakura slowly tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, digits clenching as he felt that textured tongue touch skin. Mmm, perhaps the boy would be better then he thought Maybe the cur had practiced before but he knew better. The Raider could tell by the hesitation, the odd tilt of the boy's head or a breath of nervousness. With some sort of twisted tenderness he slowly stroked the golden locks beneath his palm, half closing his eyes.   
  
He arched his lips inwards as Jou took the head into his mouth, a faint, primordial growl falling from his lips. One hand left the flaxen mane and grasped the hard member behind him, careful to keep his hips straight. Bakura gave one slow stroke of that length, a reward a dog treat for his obedient cur. He twisted the pads of his fingers over the boy's sensitive head, a nail lining through the small slit at the top. "See what good dogs get? A little reward" He murmured, head tilting to the side as he bucked his hips forward, pushing more of himself into Jou's throat.

-

Jou groaned softly at the stroke, and felt the other boy leaning in more. He opened his mouth a bit wider as he felt the boy adjusting, moving into him. He almost gagged at the sudden movement, but worked his way around it, his tongue soothing the member. His hands, meanwhile rubbed the boy's cheeks, sliding his hand between the lush orbs, pulling him in even further in a slow motion as he eased the boy further into his mouth as his lips traced along the boy's length. His mouth formed a tender embrace around the boy, and a soft shudder ran through his body at the warmth.

The sight, the scent the taste... it was an incredible combination of lustful teen passion, raw beauty, and a release of stress and frustration in general. The innocence had returned to his face- only to be exchanged for the burning fires in his eyes that lit them like embers of a charcoal flame. Jou kneaded the soft flesh that lay under his hands, every now and then drawing the boy closer and closer to him, until he felt as though he were going to burst from the wild delicacy. He was breathless. He was running a race down a track, the finish nowhere in sight, but it was good just to be running, his legs pumping, his arms flailing wildly in the air. His hands rubbing along those soft globes, as one finger slowly crept inward.

Jou's tongue was almost sore from trying to suck the taste off Bakura. Jou knew he would be damned for this act for sure, for enjoying the painful, sinful pleasures. But he couldn't help it. He had been forced into it. And he couldn't help the way his body- or his mind, for that matter, was reacting. It was just a natural reaction. Somewhere, deep inside of his heart, though, he was loyal to another. Somewhere he knew he was being raped, and he might not recover for a while.

-

Bakura, in the state of chaotic tenderness, closed his eyes lightly and let the feelings pour over him. It was an interesting twist, the difference between this boy and his light Bakura had been forced to teach the weak soul to do things that Jou was surpassing easily. Every moment meant being drawn in deeper to that warm place more of that lightly calloused palm caressing his flesh. He oddly enjoyed the affectionate touches while still being in complete control of the being beneath him.   
  
He knew it would be soon, knew soon he would release and would be required to wait while he built back up his breath. So the Raider wrenched himself from the pleasing mouth and stroking digits to settle himself between Jou's legs, spreading them easily. He didn't wait for long, simply positioned himself and slid deep within the boy. Bakura growled at the tight pleasure, burying himself. He grasped those pale thighs and began to thrust, feeling the first few dribbles of blood.   
  
"Like that, Jou?" He dragged a set of nails down Jou's belly, the firm skin gaining a set of four red lines down its pale surface. "Being used for someone else's pleasure?"

-

Jou whimpered at the loss as Bakura pulled himself away, and felt himself suddenly being invaded. And it hurt. Hell, did it hurt. Tears came quickly to his eyes, and suddenly he screaming again. As he felt like he was being torn open. His entire being was being shredded. His soul- his heart- his mind. All in one blasphemous cacaphony of tragically harmonious evil. The scalding pain of that first thrust could never be healed. He let out a loud scream of pitiful agony, moaning like a man possessed. With cold terror he felt degraded, and that wasn't even mentioning the extreme pain. He had been defiled by the monster that stood before him, dripping with sexuality from his perfectly formed chest. Tears shimmered and sparkled in his eyes, running down his cheeks, creasing his face with worry and sorrow. The tragic fluid slipped down his face, pattering softly against the bed in wondrous droplets. 

He couldn't believe the immense torture. His throat still felt raw from the boy's member, as he could almost hear his skin tearing as blood trickled out. The golden blood against his silver skin. As his breathing grew shallow and he was having troubles he began to thrash- struggling to handle the pain that the boy had dealt him as loud whimpers broke from those soft and tender lips.

-

Bakura laughed coldly at those whimpers and whines, thrusting deep inside the blood with increasingly easier movements. The wet, the warmth, the pleasure He growled in bliss, throwing his head back. Those long locks flooded the air around his face then fell behind his shoulders, bangs spread to either side of his forehead. The scent of blood filled the air and with the faint edge of fangs the yami had, he looked like some vampire gone terribly wrong. Hints of dried blood across his lips   
  
He moved quick as a viper and pressed his lips to Jou's, back hunched over to still be able to keep himself within, his abdomen rubbing over the boy's hardness. He lapped at those tears, cleaning them away before sitting up, returning to his rocking motions. But this time, with the shift in position, he was plunging right in against that spot deep within the blonde that could bring such pleasure he caught the boy's member in a hand and began to stroke it in time. Oh yes he would make the boy scream his name...

-

Pleasure and agony mixed into one as the other boy leaned over, taking Jou as his own. Claiming him. Demeaning him. Stealing him. Raping him. Hurting him. He moaned into the kiss, but the pain below was still not forgotten. And then there was a soft tongue, wiping at his cheeks. It felt like a soft sandpaper, a sensation that turned him on more than anything. It still hurt Jou, but was becoming easier to manage as he felt a sharp pain cut through him like a blade through an orange. No. It wasn't pain so much as an agonizing need, a want... a driving force. A lust. A dark, sadistic lust that made him feel as though he were about to erupt.

His organs in a tangle of knots, his mind a jumble of thoughts, his soul a confused mess of clanging pans and pots... his entire visionary being emphasized the exaggerated being within him. His blonde hair was an absolute mess by then, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, moving down the sides to mingle with the traces of the other boy's saliva and fresh tears that were already forming. And soon he felt the rhythm to the madness, like some strange and sacred key. The pounding sensation filled his body, filled his head, beating in time with the throbbing of his heart. And there was a hand encircling his hardness, moving up and down adding to the multiple sensation. He wasn't screaming in pain, but rather at the sensations that engulfed him- enveloping him like the darkness of the other boy's soul. It was equally pleasurable and painful, a give and a take.

"AH! Oh God!" The blonde boy screamed fitfully, as the motion around him became a blur of sensations. He could smell the blood, taste the pain, feel the pleasure, the frantic emotions raging inside of him... He could hear his ragged breath- smell the other boy's powerful scent that only drove him on more.

-

'God' cant save you now, little one.' Bakura whispers inside his own mind, plunging himself deep within the boy He could feel Jou getting closer, knowing it in himself as well. He pounded into the blonde, increasing his speed and keeping a steady rhythm. The boy was so tight it almost hurt.   
  
The delicious moans Jou was gasping out only urged him to continue he took his pleasure in bloody waves, leaning over to bite down into that tender neck once again. He never left a plaything unmarked whoever got this boy next would know that he had been used, had been another's this one mark alone would be a perfect inch wide half moon scar. Bakura's mark. And Jou would be his forever. He gave the flesh in his hand a rough squeeze, only urging the boy to come Hai, scream for me my little Jou He laughed darkly in the blonde's mind.

-

Jou pressed his eyes tightly closed, but no amount of blocking the sight would prevent him from the scent of blood that lingered, tainting everything- or from the ramming force inside of him of the other boy. Nothing could stop the mix of pain and pleasure he was feeling, so entwined into one that it forced a loud scream out of him.

"OH SETO!" He screamed as he felt his own member about to reach it's peak- the sensations around him filling him with lust and passion and pain all in one. He wasn't even sure what he had yelled, but it wasn't really as if it even mattered in the heat of passion, screaming loudly mixing with the moans and dabbled with soft whimpers here and there as he felt the pounding motion. Repetitiously meticulous, bringing him to highs and lows over and over again. He distantly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, but he cared not. It was nothing more than what seemed to be a faded dream, long gone by the sun's hidden glare from the dark and ancient room they were in. He knew he was getting close...

-

Bakura's head snapped up at the name and he bared his teeth. So, Kaiba had claimed this one's heart He growled deeply in the back of his throat and snarled. How dare the little one think of that smug bastard now?! He reached out and slapped Jou across the face but it was slightly weakened thanks to just how close he was to climax. In one breath he forgot about his 'deal' and roared his anger, the dagger appearing in his hand. One, two, three, four. He slashed four quick lines into that pale chest below his, a scribble of hieroglyph that spelt his name.   
  
"You are MINE!" He snarled out, slamming into the boy's hips almost hard enough to crack them with the severity of the thrust itself. He gripped that throbbing flesh almost to the point of pain, like an angry beast he was. "He cannot save you now!" Bakura roared into the air, the mirror image of the Ring slapping against his bare chest.

-

Jou screamed in agony as he felt the dagger slicing at him, allowing trails of blood to flow. And then the slamming from Bakura was too much, and Jou climaxed, releasing strand after strand of the sticky fluid across the other boy's chest and running down the boy's hand. Jou released a might whimper, a shudder, and then collapsed against the other boy, as the last drops found their way into the open air. Sensations shot through him in bursts, release. Painful, precious release. Like a treasure he had been waiting for. At last it had come. The end was in sight. Soon it would be done. It disgusted him that his body had acted in such a manner, but it was so good to be one step closer to ending the experience. He gasped, his eyes opening, and his mouth as well. His throat sore from earlier, but he could care less. He was a mix of agony, betrayal and lies. Bakura had broken his promise, and, on top of that he had stolen something so precious to Jou. More than just his purity- he had taken Jou for his own, crushed his lips against the blonde boy's, and claimed him. Claimed him more than Kaiba ever had... did that mean... he belonged to Bakura now? Was he nothing more than the boy with hair the colour of powdered snow's toy?

-

The scream was like music to his ears He slammed himself deep within twine more and released deep inside the boy, tainting the blonde with his seed. His eyes locked onto the boy's face, watching the play of emotion and pleasure and pain that criss-crossed over the pale features like lights at a show. Those amber colored orbs that stared into nothingness but still saw pleasure like a physical thing, perhaps like the last eerie stands of a ghost's presence across a room.   
  
He held himself over the boy, shuddering with tiny aftershocks. Bakura looked over the boy that he claimed as his. The blood welling up from the marking now perfectly laid over the boy's heart. He slowly pulled himself out of the blonde, some of his creamy seed dripping to mingle with the crimson blood. A slow panting, and he ran his tongue over the wounds he had created, almost as if trying to sooth the pain he had borne. The glyph itself was barely an inch square but Jou would know what had happened to him. Even if the memory began to fade like the last waking moments after a nightmare, one look into a mirror would send the blonde's mind back into the depths of the darkness.   
  
He stood up using one of Jou's dirty shirts to wipe the blood and semen from his body and smirks softly. "Mine." He whispered quietly.

-

Jou let out a soft moan and was unable to control his body any more and the boy released into him. Jou let out a pitiful sigh. After the boy had pulled away and run his tongue over the blonde's wounds, he felt his depleted strength slowly coming back to him. He finally found himself able to move as he watched the boy clean himself. He clambered to his broken feet, approaching the other teenager. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment, his grip tightening.

"You broke your promise." He glared, swivelling the boy around as best he could. And with that he pulled the boy into a kiss, biting down on those soft lips, already tainted with his own blood. If the white-haired boy could make him feel pain, then he would not only receive it, but return it as well. If he was going to be made to feel pleasure, he would give it back- but then wrench it free. For someone who had just been brutally vandalized, Jou's fire was rekindled quickly. Or perhaps he was just too numb to feel the pain anymore. It would probably settle in when the situation was all over with. Instead of lying there crying, broken, and sobbing like some rape-victim... which he was, he was forced to remind himself, he wanted revenge. Screw Yugi's morals. He had felt compassion for someone else- and it had been ripped away from him by this bastard. Well, he would get his revenge.

Something dark glimmered in Jou's chocolate brown eyes as he slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth, kissing away the blood from the boy's lips, draining it slowly. He felt the rush of power and control. The slightly salty taste of the blood- and now, what had once been boring and dull to him, his own blood, was replaced by the potent power of Bakura's liquid energy. What coursed through the tomb robber's veins tasted amazing in Jou's mouth. He probed forcefully with his tongue, while unexpectedly sliding a hand down around the boy's back, grabbing at his supple cheeks. Two could play at this game.

-

Bakura could not have been more shocked when suddenly Jou sprang at him like an injured, corner animal. A hand to his shoulder, the sensation of being spun around in place. He could hear those growled words fall from Jou's mouth. And suddenly, lips pressed to his, then the burning pain of a bite into his lower lip. He growled at the sudden flash of pain, twisting his head as muscle lapped at the salty crimson that poured from the tiny wounds.   
  
His hands flashed up, trying to shove away the blonde. But some odd outpouring of strength was flowing into Jou, giving that lanky form some unnatural strength. His hands splayed over the boy's chest, useless. What had been fed into the fire of Jou's spirit to give him such fight? What? He snarled at the kiss, teeth snapping to find some bit of the boy's flesh to clamp down on. But found nothing.   
  
Bakura could feel the two snaking, twining hands on his back. He twisted in the grasp, hair wildly flaring out from his form. He dragged his nails down that pale chest, snapping, clawing There was a beast within the white haired spirit, and it didn't need to be backed into a corner before it fought.

-

"You're wrong. You're MINE." Jou laughed vengefully, as he snatched up Bakura's hands quickly, and punched him hard in the face. He realized he was in power suddenly, most of the fight that had been in the white-haired boy was gone. Jou pushed the staggering boy onto the bed, and as if mimicking Bakura's earlier motions, found a piece of particularly bloodied clothing, and tied the boy's hands to his bedposts. A smug grin passed across the blonde's face as anger coursed through his veins, seeping into his mind in memory of what the evil spirit had done to him just moments before. After making sure the binds were tight on the albino's hands, he moved to the boy's neck, releasing soft kisses down his chest. Getting ever lower... down toward the boy's navel, where he enticingly slid his tongue into it, and out of it, leaving a small trail of saliva. He looked up into the boy's eyes, giving him a sinisterly seductive smile.

-

Bakura found himself in a compromising position in a blink of an eye a moment of thought that spun wildly out of control Was this how Jou had felt, only so long ago? Perhaps he looked down as the blonde teased the flesh along his stomach, giving an evil dark smile. He laughed softly, then it slowly increased in volume. His head was thrown back and he cackled.   
  
"You you FOOL!" He screamed out, laughing more. Oh yes, this man this spirit of an empire long ago, was completely out of his mind and loving every second of it. "You utter fool!" The Ring on his chest began to glow as did his whole body and in an instant, he vanished. Well, not that Jou could really tell but he simply fell out of place from the form he was in and Ryou appeared in his place.  



	8. Fortuitous Fruition

**//: tainted kisses**

**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami****

**  
Published: 22nd June 2003******

**Pairings: Seto x Joey ******

**Type: (RP/Fanfic)******

**Archive: Hm. We're not letting people put this up on their sites. But you can link to us. ^^******

**[Information]: _I played Ryou and Jou, whilst Jantra played Seto, per usual. Let's see... this chapter was delayed so long since I had final exams and was unable to get on the computer due to them. But now they're over. ^^;; Expect mild delays on the next chapter as well- I'm going on holiday for a few days. Other than that, this chapter is pretty lengthy. That's about all._  
**  
[Author's Notes]:****

**  
[Jantra's Notes]: …Wow. This isn't long at ALL! *rolls her eyes* Geez, I'm almost sorry for the people reading this. We did kind of get carried away but… it couldn't be helped. There were just… no places to actually break the story in a logical way! I really have nothing to say on this other then I'm sorry it took so long to get out… Inuki and I needed a little break from it. But here you go! ^^******

**  
[Inuki's Notes]: Yes. This is sort of ridiculiusly long. But it comes after a long wait. And there may be a longer wait fo the next chapter since I'm going away on the 26th. So who knows how long it'll take to finish chapter 9. Anyway, for all those that wanted a happier chapter- there ya go.Sorry if my writing skills went down the drain toward the end. I sort of got tired and had a head ache.**

  
(All death threats for Bakura may be packaged and mailed to us- preferably wrapped in pink ribbons.)**  
  
  
  
8. fortuitous fruition**

Jou stared as the insanity trickled through his mind. Bakura shrieked something and the form in his hands seemed to loose all power- almost growing limp. There was a pause and Jou saw those eyes go dead for a moment. Realization smashed into Jou like a wake-up call. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do what he was beginning to attempt- *even* to Bakura. Especially to Bakura. It would only make him worse of a monster than the demonic white-haired teenager. Suddenly life slowly rose into those eyes, which, an instant later were wide.

  
"Joey?" Came a surprised, weak voice that Shimatta! Jou instantly recognized as his good friend Ryou. Surprised Jou quickly leaned over the boy to unbind his wrists. Jou could feel a huge blush spread across his face. He slipped off the bed, turning his eyes away from his friend, and leaping for some clothing to cover himself as he began to clothe himself once more. He managed to snatch a pair of pants which he covered his body with as he slipped into a pair of somewhat clean boxers and then into the pants which he was holding.

  
"Wha... what's going on?" Jou heard the other boy say. Jou snuck a glance at his friend, as the boy seemed to come to life. As Ryou realized what was going on a furious blush spread across his face. He looked shyly away from the blonde. Joey saw the chocolate-eyed boy pause for a second, then lunge for his own clothing which he immediately threw on. Jou stood there for a second, still shirtless, watching the retreating form of the albino teen, still struggling to slip on his shirt and flee the scene. Jou was still too stunned to speak. Or move. Finally after another pause as the room settled and the distant sounds of Ryou leaving had faded away, Joey moved to the bed and sat down, shaking his head softly. What the hell had he been thinking? He cradled his face in his hands as he felt the tears beginning to slip down his face. What Bakura had done to him was a horrible thing. He would be scarred for life- if not physically, then at the very least emotionally. How could he have even dared to consider returning the "favour"? Oh god. What kind of a monster was he becoming? That he was as bad as Bakura? That would sink to that level? That he would stoop so low?

  
"My god..." He muttered softly, the events echoing in his head in a claustrophobic cacophony that was driving him to insanity as more tears spilled down his face, pooling against those soft cheeks, creating small pools under his eyes and dripping down his chin in sorrowful drops. Bakura had taken him by force. The monstrous spirit had stolen so much from him- he had made Jou his. Jou was claimed. Owned. It felt different than it had been with Kaiba. It felt awful. He had a deep despair within his heart- and he wondered what would happen now if he ever "betrayed" his owner. His master. He frowned at that thought. It disgusted him. But how could Bakura stop him if the spirit was trapped in that ring? Obviously he could come free again- he had made that obvious. And what he had done to Jou was too embarrassing for the blonde to repeat to Yugi or anyone that could possibly protect him from the thing. He would have to fight Bakura alone... or find someone to unknowingly protect him. How he would manage that he could not be sure. Most of all he just hoped against fate that Bakura would not stir again from that ring. 

-

Seto slowly walked down the sidewalk, fingers tightly pressed into the deep pockets of his trench coat. He hadn't been bothered to throw on a pair of gloves when he had left work, and so just hurried home without them. The air was a burdening cold, the spell that casted death of winter on the land had taken hold with shimmering white talons. Hoarfrost crackled on any surface that could bear moisture. The blue-coated boy breathed out a snowfall of crystals with every step. The freezing air around him seemed to only pull away from the artic that was the depth of the boy's soul. Cerulean eyes burned with an ice-white flame, staring hard at the nothing that was before him. He wanted to just hurry home and forget briefly about work. Just get home and take a warm shower and sleep off some tension. Some of the pressure was off now that he had shown off the promised System that he had offered the world, but that damned upgrade… He still had to get it done.   

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes. Time had been slowed down, sped up, twisted and churned around him in painful burns of seconds. Everything lately had passed before his eyes as if one dying, using the last few moments of life to remember. The news conference had been a blur… he had been pulled from a Duel to make it, so off was his time. The cold outside had seemed to lodge into his heart and he had accepted it happily, just trying to keep the pain away. Rejected. Alone. He could have anything he wanted in the world… but the one thing he wanted most. That damned inu, that cursed mutt! But not a word passed his lips of the blonde he had let into his heart, the angelic creature that had enchained him unknowingly like a proud beast behind bars… the young duelist who had cast a spell over his soul and brought him deep into pale arms…  

All before stabbing deep. In his most tender moment, he had been stabbed through the heart. He growled into the air, snarling like the dog he had named Jou. He looked like a hell demon, eyes blazing with cold fire, white teeth bared like fangs. 

-

Ryou had fled the blonde boy's house short minutes ago. He was running down the street, his shirt blowing wildly in the wind his body created. He couldn't really care about the cold though, his face was a flustered scarlet, and his heart was beating heavily. What had just happened? No. He knew what had just happened. The extent of the situation was what scared him. He had... known his Yami to be particularly fond of sensual sadism. He had experienced more than enough of said things previously. A slight shudder ran through him at that- and he held a hand up to the ring that attached the string laced around his neck. He tried to exterminate the fleeting memories of such events, and focused more on what he had just seen. Jou was his friend- it had shocked him beyond belief. Then again, the evil spirit had always wanted to cause the innocent albino boy hell, hadn't he?

Ryou was terrified at how Jou would act around him now. Now that Bakura was back. Now that Bakura was in control again. Now that Bakura had... done that to Jou. Oh god. Poor Jou... the very notion that Bakura had done to Jou what he had done to his Hikari mortified the white-haired boy. The blonde boy was an innocent. Ryou could not let this happen. Not again. Not to someone else. He didn't mind it so much if it happened to him. At least that way he was sure Bakura wasn't hurting anyone else. Besides, he was used to it. He could take the pain the other boy dealt him. He could take the embarrassment that no one else could see. He could take the blood and sweat and tears. But poor Joey. He was a poor innocent caught up in the entire mess. And Ryou couldn't let it continue. He would have to fight harder. Be stronger. But could he muster up such power? He never had been able to before... his Yami was so strong- and he was not.

  
Before he could think any more he found himself already having travelled quite a distance- but as he looked up, no longer concentrating on where he was walking, his anger fuelling him to be careless, the teenager slipped on a patch of ice, and ended up slamming into something or someone he had not seen in the cold mess of people and objects that surrounded him.

-

Seto had barely glanced up at the sound of soles slapping pavement when from out of nowhere he was attacked. A form slamming into his with a high force, sending his feet out from under him on the patch of ice he had been navigating carefully. A hand went down to the frozen spot, trying to save a scrap of balance on which to right the body it supported. But no, even that would have to slip as the other soul wriggled to try and save himself. So the great CEO was sent back on his ass, grunting as the ground came up to meet him.   

He set his teeth on edge, growling deep under his breath. He looked up, ready to tear limb from limb the stupid person who had brought him down. But he bit back on his rant as he noticed it was the white hair Ryou, looking afraid and dishevelled that was so unlike the boy. He put a hand under himself and slowly stood, brushing off his slacks before begrudgingly offering a half frozen hand to the British boy.  

Ryou was luckily one of the few friends of Yugi he could stand. Polite and out of the way and cunning. He narrowed his eyes, taking a quick assessment of the situation.

-

"Ka.. Kaiba. Funny meeting you. How are you?" Ryou hesitated, trying to make small talk as he noticed some blood stains that had somehow travelled onto his clothing. He tried to hide it, fidgeting, creating folds where the blood was. He knew he had to smell of sex and sweat- but hoped the fresh, cool air would numb the other boy's senses from it. The last thing he wanted was to run into Kaiba now. Or anyone he knew for that matter. He just wanted to flee. To run away, and leave it all behind him. He wanted to go wash the blood and hideous odour his Yami had caused to escape from his body. He wanted to cleanse his physical form from the evil that the demon dwelling inside his ring had caused.

"I... I'll be going now! Seeya!" Ryou said, about to turn and flee. This time he was far more careful in how he walked, trying not to slip in more ice. What he didn't realize however, was the huge red handprint on his back-side. It was blood- and it was still fresh.

-

Seto was not that thick or slow… His eyes tracked that stain of red like a hound on the hunt and he was quick to grasp the fair-haired boy's shoulder, spinning him around. A second hand joined the first in gently holding the boy down. The air around him, so close to the English teen, was suddenly puckered with the thick scent of sweat and blood, the musk of sex.   

His eyes narrowed. Had someone attacked this boy? Had he hurt himself? Had he hurt someone else? Despite the ice around his heart a cat-like curiosity, the same emotion that forced his mind to dig deeper and deeper to form battling systems like the worlds never heard of, leapt from its place and out of his mouth. "Ryou, what happened?" His voice was clipped, quick, and to the point. Not a hint of emotion other then a demand. His eyes blazed in command. He would know what happened if he had to scare it from the soft demeanoured boy.   

-

"I... I... you don't want to know. It's too horrible." The white haired boy murmured after staring into those cerulean spheres for one moment too long. He looked away, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his own soft chocolate-brown eyes. He could feel his body quaking in worry and fear at the memory of what Bakura had already done. He didn't want the spirit to come back. He didn't want it to hurt anyone. Especially not any of his friends. If it went after any of them again he would have to certainly do something drastic. He wasn't quite sure as of yet what it would be, but he knew that it would indefinitely have to be a vital point. He would not waver if his loyalty was at stake.

  
"Please... Please... don't ask me." The boy began to sob, tears still not yet released from their would-be origins. The albino teen's face turned into a frowning look of repugnance- and it looked as though the waterworks would soon follow thereafter. The cold nipped at his cheeks turning them a deeper, flushed red, and he wanted nothing more than to be at home, curled up on the couch under a warm and comforting blanket with a nice cup of tea... or maybe some coffee if were up to the strong taste of it. Watch a bit of television... relax. But instead he was caught- out in the cold, his hands painted red with guilt, as it were.

-

Seto bit his lip tightly between sharp white teeth, nearly growling. He needed to know what happened. Oddly he held the boy in his arms closer, shielding him from the worst of the wind. "What the HELL happened, Ryou? Tell me." Despite the curse, his voice was soft yet authoritative, temperate yet demanding. Fingers tangled in the jumble of textile that was Ryou's top, his nose filled with the scent of unsullied blood.   

He had the increasing impression that someone had hurt Ryou… It shouldn't have bothered him, he knew it, but some pathetic emotion curled deep in his soul had been woken by the cur, some sensation that should have been packed away in ice forever. A sentiment of worry for others and what they were going through. He wanted to cleave the feeling from his torso, from his core, and smash it to the pavement at his feet. Pulverize it into the cement with the heel of his shoe. His dreams rolled around the damned mutt, and the one who had broken down the hoarfrost on his soul had just… left him. Left him to expire. The ice had been there his whole life, protecting him from the crueller ways of the world, but once fractured… it could not be rebuilt as strong as it had once been. 

-

It was hard. The whole time it was so very hard. Ryou could feel it within him. And the wind was growing colder, with nothing but his scattered clothing to protect him. His bloodied clothing. Marked with the sign of evil, something he would never be able to forget as long as he lived. Because the evil spirit was tormenting him- even when he could not face it. Hiding like a coward, but more cunning than a fox. And the white haired teen's tormented mind was blown away and infested. Infested with a disease. A disease of the mind. A disease that could not be cured without banishing away the very thing that lived inside of him. Lived off of him. Like a vile parasite. The being that tortured his mind and thieved his body away to commit the worst of deeds. To ruin his life. To hurt his friends. To destroy that which he cherished most. And yet- and yet he could not live with it. But he could not be a part of such a thing. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop it. He had to stand up to that which sweltered with venom.

He winced at the memory. The last time he had tried to stop the ancient evil. He had only gotten hurt. In more ways than one. He could not let such a thing happen; he also knew that he couldn't let it happen to anyone else. Ever again. Only, he was not strong enough. But... but there was another! The boy in front of him! He was worried. Worried about something. He seemed to care enough. But was he strong enough? Was Ryou sure he wasn't just sending another out to be put in danger? He could not be. But this was his only hope. His last chance. He had to try. He had to hand the torch off...

"J.. Jou. His h-house..." He whispered weakly to the brown-haired teenager. His eyes fluttering closed, a sparkle of tears appearing there, and as he opened those eyes, they had grown wide and glassy. All life was lost in an infinite spiral of fear and numbness. He had seen too much for any to behold. He had been so far- so far on the edge. And never pulled back. How could he ever climb out of the rubble now? Yet, he knew he must still try. His grip shook, and he began to collapse once more.

-

Those azure eyes went wide with the name. Jou? What did the mutt have to do with this? Had he attacked Ryou!? Or vice versa? What the HELL!? Fury built inside him like setting a match to a dry leaf… sudden and consuming. His hands clenched in Ryou's shirt and he looked to the boy. Nothing human seemed to be in those eyes for a long moment as the control, forced on the mahogany haired boy since birth, took back over. A soft growl and he turned away, hands releasing Ryou. A few slow breathes and he shifted back to glimpse at the pallid haired boy. "Go home. DON'T leave." He snarled softly, trying to keep his voice gentle but failing. "I swear if you leave and I found out you harmed Jou I will kill you myself and no one will ever find the pieces."  

Seto took off running, scrambling over the ice coated walk for a second before catching more solid ground. It took him a long moment to even realize he had no idea where the mutt's house was. He ripped the phone free of his pocket and stabbed the tip of his finger to the dial button, automatically dialling and calling his driver. He snarled for the man to come to him, glaring around for a street sign and spitting back the place. His gaze grew colder as he waited for only a few moments, the squeal of tires telling him that the limo was coming. As soon as it pulled up he slid inside, eyeing the driver. Seto recited the address he remembered and sat back in the seat, eyes burning.  

The limo came up in front of the house and he got out without another word or thought of the automobile. Screw family or whoever could be inside. He tried the door and smirked when it opened under his palm. Seto opened the door and prepared to rush inside, but was utterly shocked at the sight that greeted him. It was a pigsty to say the least. Disgusting, vile. He shuffled through the mess, feeling ready to throw up. Was this how the mongrel lived? Blood was on the air, a thick dark scent. He followed it upstairs, looking for the damned blonde pup.   

-

It was a dark and cold place suddenly. His bed delivered no warmth. The hideous planks of the floor board below him snickered menacingly with a sinister light of their own- and the room had an ominous odour to it. The pungent stench that reeked of decayed bodies, fresh blood, and sweat. Slow drops of perspiration ran down the blonde boy's face as he sat on the edge of his bed, his knees up, held tightly against his body. A sensation of utter numbness ran through him. Unable to sob. Unable to be angry. Unable to speak. Unable to move. His eyes seemed to shimmer with the strange light the peeked in through the closed blinds by his window. The sheets of his bed were a mess- and the room had gotten worse, not better. Blood and tattered clothing lined the area. And he knew nobody would care. His father wouldn't care. The drunken fool. His friends couldn't be bothered to care- they were just too busy. His life had started in a rut, and picked up here and there, but they were steadily falling back down. As was their nature, he reminded himself. As was how they were meant to be.

-

Seto finally, slowly, opened the already jolted door to Jou's bedroom. Blood was thick on the air, like a fine crimson mist in the air that could not be batted aside with the wave of a hand. Jou… he could see the blonde sitting on the bed, knees curled to his chest amidst a drying pool of cherry liquid. The blue eyed boy slipped into the room, watching Jou… could the mutt bolt?   

"…Jou?" He said quietly, eyes shifting in the light like murky pools of water. Hiding something in their depths not quite seen thanks to the play of light on their surfaces. He half blocked the door to the room, prepared. Was the boy hurt? He could see some blood on Jou but it could be Ryou's… He needed to know what had happened in this room. Yet his heart pounded in his chest, in his throat. The sight of that beautiful boy… possibly hurt… just crushed something inside him. Why did he CARE!? Why was he here, bothering with this again!? This cur had hurt him, left him to die inside! And yet he still cared...

-

"S... STAY AWAY!" Jou said suddenly. Pointing an outstretched vindictive hand in the other boy's direction. He didn't care who was at the door. He pierced the air with his finger, and his startled voice. Nobody cared. So why would anyone be at the door? Spirits that they may. Could it be... Bakura? No. He wouldn't return for more- would he? No. That wasn't like the evil spirit, if Jou knew him. Yet he couldn't allow himself to be interrupted. Interrupted from what? It wasn't as though he was.. doing anything. Not anything of importance. As he looked up his eyes met deep blue ones he had once known. In another life time. Or so it seemed. For a moment he almost tricked himself into believing- that someone had come for him. That someone liked him. Maybe even cared- or in some strange fantasy... someone... loved him. But it could not be so. And as he saw the other boy, he knew it was true. He had been claimed by another.

  
"Go away!" He whimpered, stumbling to his feet, collapsing, catching himself, and stumbling again. He moved like a wounded animal, loping frantically across the room like some astranged beast. Blood spilled from him- everywhere. Under his shirt, down his legs... leaving a gory trail as he moved. He leaned against the wall, his chest heaving for breath. His brushed a tattered lock of hair from his face, and saw his hand. It was stained with blood. He stared at it for a second. How could such hands ever be clean? It was almost as though they were fermented in the essence. The liquid that made up his life. His heart was a rush of doves- beating and flapping wildly in his chest, and he knew his head was banging as well.  
  
Jou had almost done to Bakura... what he hadn't wished on his own worst enemy. What had he been doing? He should have fought back harder- or sat there and taken it like a man. But it was inexcusable to try and do to Bakura what had been done to him. No matter how sick and twisted the albino was- it only proved that only a monster could do such a thing. And Jou had tried it. If it hadn't been for the other boy's transformation back to Ryou, Jou might have gone through with it. And if he had... he was just as bad of a monster as Bakura. Oh god. How could he have even thought to do such a thing... to anyone? How could he have even considered it for a single moment? He couldn't let anyone near him. He couldn't let anyone touch him. Never again. Never again.

-

Go away. Once again the blonde was pushing Seto from his life. The CEO just sighed quietly and backed away. All the blood… he needed to get close to see what happened… But did it matter if the dog didn't even want him there? He turned to leave, to just let the mutt rot in whatever he had gotten himself into… but he couldn't. Something in him wouldn't let him leave Jou like that, in such fear and pain. Pain zigzagged across his forehead but he ignored it and slowly walked closer towards Jou.   

"Jou… Its Seto… listen to me… I won't hurt you." He kept his voice calm and even despite the torment of emotions that raged in his soul. Soft, gentle, pleading. Like speaking to a hurt dog that was ready to lunge and snap and bite despite the pain it was in. Closer, slowly… hands spread, trying to show he wouldn't hurt the boy… "Jou…" He said again, quietly.

-

"I.. I know you won't hurt me." The blonde said softly, looking up at the other boy, worry spread across his face. Kaiba was treating him as though he was insane. He wasn't insane. Not yet, anyway. Just... beaten, broken... battered. Smashed up like a toy airplane into the ground or a wall. In the hands of a mere child. Random- dangerous. Unpredictable.

  
"Seto... it's me... I'm afraid of hurting you. I'm... not yours... anymore." Jou sighed, his voice a mere brush of whispers, like feathers in the wind. He turned away from the other boy- unable to face him, and drew his head into his hands, the tears forming there anew. He didn't want the other boy to see him cry. Not like that. Not in the room filled with the stench of blood and sex. Not in the place he had been brought up in. Not in the hell hole he had lived in with an uncaring parent and the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

-

Seto slowly came closer and in a heartbeat, had his arms wrapped around Jou's bloodied, frail form. He didn't care if the boy didn't want him to be near, to touch… but he could tell the blonde needed it. Could feel the faint trembles of muscles…Fingers slicked quickly with crimson but he ignored it. "I don't care what you're afraid of, I'm not leaving." He felt like a fool… he knew the boy didn't want 'Kaiba' in his life… didn't care.   

But still held on. He was shaking a little himself. "Don't you dare push me away, I'm not going… you can hate me or whatever you damned mutt but I'm not leaving." He growled into Jou's ear softly.

-

"Thank-you... Seto." The blonde said softly. His fragile form felt like it would snap at any moment- shatter like porcelain. He felt the support of the brown haired teen. He felt so close. So warm against Jou's lithe form. He let himself collapse. He knew he was weak- as little as he wanted to admit it. Draping his arms around the other teen he tried to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. The tears that flowed through his body- mourning his discontent, and making it prevail against all that strength he though he had- he knew he had, welled up deep inside of the very marrow of his bones. And he wanted nothing more than to hold on to Seto forever.

"I guess you don't want me any more. I'm used..." Jou sniffled, shaking his head sorrowfully. As much as the touch of anyone- after being... he faced it. After being raped. The touch of another person should have made him scared or worried- fearful. But it was comforting. But Bakura had been comforting at one point too- and then in a second got rough again. Didn't he? He mixed pleasure and pain... With Kaiba it had been different. He'd comfort until the point of extreme, then snap back to immense pain. The contrast was there. With Bakura it was a confusing jumble of emotion- and he didn't know this from that, white from black. He couldn't block out the horrifying images... even though he was safe now... right?

-

Seto tensed at the accusation… that he would not want the pup… used. USED? The word rang over and over in his mind… used… Jou had been used… His eyes went wide. Jou had been… raped? A flash of memory… Ryou, running blood… but he looked so scared… who? WHO!? And it died. It didn't matter. He needed to help Jou now…  

"No. NO… You are not used… you are still a pure soul, Jou…" He whispered the words. Almost… something almost melted but no… he couldn't just yet. He knew, when Jou stopped needing to be comforted, he would be thrown aside like the last time. Oh well. He could deal with that again as he had the first time. He knew he could… he thought he could… "I still want you." Seto quietly whispered the truth. "I know you don't want me but I'll willing to stay." Eyes shifted, looking away. Oh what people would say if they could just see the great Kaiba… unable to just meet a teen's eyes.

-

"I do want you... P... please stay..." Jou whimpered. He could see the other boy averting his gaze. Why wouldn't Kaiba even look at him? Was he that much of a monster? Was that all he had become? A terrorizing beast? If he had gone through with it... Poor Ryou. And those implications the evil spirit had made about Ryou... if Bakura did to his Hikari what he had done to Jou... poor Ryou. But Seto still wanted him. Seto still cared. How could he? Why did he?

  
As much as Kaiba tried to deny it- tried to make Jou deny it as well- Jou knew he had been used. He been taken. He had been beaten. Raped. Something was stolen from him that could never be replaced. Only- it seemed like there was one thing which Bakura could not take. And that was the brown haired boy that was in his room at that very moment. The once threat had transformed- was trying to help. Was being... good. Nice. Kind. Compassionate. Things Jou had never thought would happen. Then again... he didn't expect to be covered in blood holding onto the brown-haired boy for dear life just then, last week either. It was all so sudden...

-

Stay… Go… Stay… Go… Jou's words spun in his mind. Telling him one thing then another only a few minutes later. A soft noise of confusion before he shoved it aside. He bit his lip tightly, feeling the sore impressions from earlier. Seto sighed quietly and carefully lifted his head to look into Jou's eyes, meeting the broken plates of amber there. "Jou, come with me… away from this." He gestured lightly to the mess of stuff, the blood, the half-ruined place of childhood. "I don't… just mean for now." His voice, though gruff and tight, tried to be tender in a way that just so very… Kaiba. Never could just be completely gentle. "Live at the house… It doesn't have to… to… be… anything…" The strong, perfect speech of Seto's was destroyed under the pressure of his own mind, trying to say everything he wanted to.  

"Come live with me. Please. For good." He finally whispered. In those azure eyes was an emotion they had never held before. Pleading. Begging. The dark, imposing figure that had haunted the dreams of many like a ravenous demon from under the bed… begging for the silly mutt before him to come away with him. He had no idea what to do… but the first thing the more sensible part of him said to do was to simply get Jou the hell out of this place of spilt crimson and broken dreams.

-

"I... I don't know what to say." A soft blush spread through the innocent blonde. The boy was far beyond flattered. He gazed around the scattered abundance of mess- up to the claustrophobic walls, around the thinly decorated area, the decaying floor. Then back at the boy standing before him. Could he leave? Could he leave everything he had ever known? Could he go with someone else- escape? Sure, he had thought of running away when he was little, but where would he go? And now that he had somewhere, he wasn't so sure if he could. An overwhelming nostalgic grief floated heavily in the air, like some giant invisible monster.

  
"I want to go. But can I leave? I can't live a life of limos and servants, Kaiba. I wasn't brought up that way... besides, I don't want to get in your way." The blonde sighed, his hair falling in front of his face, blocking his eyes. He didn't care anymore about it though. He couldn't stand to see the blood. It was everywhere. On him. On his hands. On the floor. All over the room. Overpowering his body. Taking control of his mind. Most of all he couldn't look at the other boy. Because he knew he was lying to himself. He did want to go. He wanted more than anything to flee. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave. Not by himself.

-

Seto gave a slow, soft laugh and just curled his body around Jou's, ignoring the blood that quickly stained his clothing. He looked to Jou, smiling… An actual, true smile that only seemed to blossom when the mutt was nearby. "Jou… In a million years, I would never expect you to actually conform to that sort of life… tell the servants to fuck off, I'll buy you a damned car if you want. And Jou…" He took the boy's chin in hand and forced him to meet his own azure gaze.  

"You would not be in my way. Ever." He gently brushed the fallen strands of platinum hair from in front of honeyed pools, his own expression a curious mix of wanting, wonder, and perhaps even an edge of fear. Would the boy reject his offer? He supposed it could happen, with the next words that Jou told him. Again, once again, he could be sent away without another car. And another part of him would die… maybe finally the part of him that could let him just feel these simple emotions he held now would die… and he would just be forever in the world of ice. Only Jou, he mused, could save him from that fate now.

-

His eyes shimmered and sparkled with their own fire ignited once more. Just when his world had crashed down to nothing, and he was little more than a broken mess- suddenly he spirits were being brought up again. Even in his traumatized state he was no longer afraid. He wasn't scared of being attacked by his father. He wasn't terrified of the shadows at night. He knew somewhere in his heart that everything would somehow turn alright- against all odds.

  
"Seto!" He clasped his arms around the other boy, and nuzzled his face into the brown haired boy's shoulder for comfort, as tears spilled from his already wet eyes, rolling down his pale face. As he moved his hair lifted gently with the current, then settled slowly as he fell onto the other boy. How could he not go? How could he refuse. This was what he had been waiting for his entire life. Hadn't it? And the chorus rang in his mind once more. Of worry and fear. But he pushed it deep to the back of his mind. He wanted to suddenly oblivious to the chaos Bakura had caused.

-

Seto gave a small smile and placed his lips to Jou's cheek in a chaste kiss, just holding him as tears flowed. He would let the boy cry himself out, but they needed to get moving. What if Jou's family came home, saw all of this? He didn't need to have that happen… "Jou…" He tried carefully. A single tilt of the shoulder, bringing that angelic face to look at his. A thumb caressed the lower lid of each eye, cheeks held in warm palms. "You may cry later, but for now… pack anything you want to come, eh?" He smiled to lighten his command.   

He knew the boy needed a moment of guidance to get past this mark in his life so, being the one to normally do such a thing, gave him the help he needed. No mention of family and ties and such bull crap that would you impede Jou's judgment. If this was how he had been living, Seto knew that Jou needed to get the hell away from this place and into better care. Under his palms he could feel the dramatic sharpness of cheekbones that had been carved so fine by hunger. When he held the boy, he could feel every rib… he had seen just how thin Jou was when the mutt had been there, in his bed. Again he cracked a smile. "I'll get you home and feed you, alright?"

-

With a final sigh Jou kicked the door closed and heaved the case forward. He had denied the other boy's help, refusing to let anyone else touch his stuff. As he walks slowly toward the limo he could hear the birds chirping, and a bright ray of sun shone into his eyes, almost blinding him. His bloodied form was revealed to the world, but he didn't care. He was getting out. He was free. With a crescendo of elegance he felt his heart soar like never before. He was finally free. Finally rid of the awful place. His father wouldn't care. And who else would? Nobody. That was the answer. The answer he had long known. Long expected. Long hidden from himself. Something he had kept deep within him. Hoping it wasn't true- hoping someone cared if he didn't come home on time- hoping someone would be upset if he had trouble sleeping, or a stomach ache. But nobody cared.   
  
And then Kaiba came along... Well everything would be different from then on, Jou hoped. But why? Why had Kaiba come? It troubled him. How had the brown-haired boy known? Furthermore, why did he come after what Jou had done to him? After Jou had... abandoned him. Fled. The blonde still felt a pang of guilt from that. But he had done what he felt was the right thing to do. So why did he still feel awful about it? Because the blue-eyed teen had been absent from school? Because he had been skipping meetings at his work? Or maybe even just because of the look in the other teen's eyes when he had left. Jou's thoughts were interrupted as his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the pavement, what he was holding falling to the ground with a dead thud.

-  
  


Seto shook his head slowly, looking at the fallen boy. Why didn't the boy just let someone help him? He knew a lot about pride and agreed not to help Jou but this was too much. He padded over like some great cat on the prowl and knelt before Jou. "Now will you let me help?" He grumbled at the stubborn pup. The mahogany haired CEO stood and offered a hand to the fallen whelp, shaking with head with a chuckle.  

The setting sun settled on his hair like a glowing aura of soft reds and oranges, turning the dull hair into a million shades of auburn. He had always hated his hair, considering some of the people he knew had such wild styles and colors… Yugi Motou with that crop of tri colored hair, Ryou himself with the mess of snowy locks. Even Jou with the unearthly blonde, perfect hair that seemed to hang just so, that 'just out of bed' look that he achieved so easily. A small sigh as he waited for Jou to make his decision.

-

Jou snorted with his usual cockiness, turning his head away from the hand as though it were beneath him in ranking. He began to stumble to his feet, only to collapse again. With a bit of a frustrated sigh he snatched the other boy's hands and pulled himself up on Kaiba's weight. As he was drawn to his feet he noticed how the sun seemed to shine onto the other boy's hair and face. How the light shadowed the latter half of his face over. How his eyes sparkled in the sunshine. How deep and blue they were. He must have stood there a good half a minute- in utter silence. As though he was frozen. Suddenly he snapped his head away- remembering the case. He bent down and snatched it up, approaching the limo again with the wobbling case in his unsteady hands.

As he grew closer to the limo he turned his head to look back at Kaiba for a brief moment. Then his gazed passed the CEO and he looked up at the place he would always remember as his home. Despite the pain he would cherish it. As much as the old wooden floors annoyed him, he would love them. He had memorized every detail in his ceiling- from lying awake in bed so many nights. He would always remember the good times. His escapades with Tristan- always throwing rocks and stuff at his window to get him to wake up- the time he had to figure out how to cook for the bake sale at school when he was much younger and everything had gone wrong... The ivy the grew up the side of the house, far beyond any gardeners care, the weeds out front under his sneakers. The moon cascading down onto his bed through the  cracks of his blinds, illuminating his bed a rich silver and opal.

He shot his head back ahead of him. There was no time to be sentimental anymore.

-

 Finally Seto just sighed and opened the door to the limo and slipped inside. His bottom touched on plush leather seating, across the smooth textile. Arms folded over the broad chest as he thought. His eyes gazed over the inside of the automobile… He had grown up in the style of luxury, forever had been 'pampered' in the sense of having material possessions. Seeing the inside of Jou's home reminded him of just how lucky he was considered to have all of the money he did, the lifestyle. But there were days, a lot of them, when he would trade it all just to be like Jou and his friends, just being able to go out and have fun when he wanted to.   

A scowl crossed his features then he sighed and peered out the open door. "Come on, Jou." He offered a faint smirk, tapping his foot. But his eyes danced, showing his tone of voice was indeed just a small joke.

-

Jou hopped in, his case following swiftly after, and landing across his stomach lengthwise. He sort of knew where he was going, but despite that it felt like uncharted waters. Which might be dangerous. All that he had familiar to him- his entire life- was held simply within that case he so desperately clung on to. It was his only memory of his... past life, as it were. His new life was just awaiting, and he was so excited! Only... he knew he would always have to remember what had come before. He had to remind himself some time or another. It was like some great tragic event- war for instance. One must always remember the awful things so that they may never happen again. So that such things can be prevented. So that people will always know. And most of all- to honour that which is gone. The lingering sadness that would forever be inside of him- the piece of his heart that was lost when he slammed the door to his house- hopefully never to return again. It was a bittersweet happiness. He was fleeing from that which he had always known, going into the unknown void that had no end. He was going to a better place. Only... it was still where he had grown up. It was his only real stability. Could he hold on in a world he knew nothing of?

-

A faint smile and he looked to the glass dividing him from the driver. "Home." He said simply and the limo pulled away. He had to hide a smirk at Jou's playful way of entering the automobile. This was going to be a very interesting time, he thought. Fingers slowly ran through his hair. And how to explain this to Mokuba? A small shake of his head… He had to deal with Jou right now. Himself… that could wait until later.  

"I think I should put blue streaks in my hair. What do you think?" Seto asked of Jou, cocking his head lightly to the side. The twin, longer bangs covered his one eye, giving him a sort of childish look for a brief second. He actually had pondered the idea several times… would be interesting to walk into a board meeting like that. He propped his feet up on the seats that ran perpendicular to his own, eyeing over the blonde mutt.

-

  
"What?" Jou wondered where that come from? Was this some kind of a trick question from the brown haired boy? Kaiba? With blue hair? Jou laughed at the very idea. He turned his head to face the other boy, to see if he was actually serious, and was dragged under by the youthful gaze he received. He tried to avert his eyes, but found himself unable to.

  
"I like your hair the way it is." Jou pouted softly, running a hand carelessly through his own hair. Kaiba was another reliable thing- or at least he had been. Tough, vicious, always with a limo or briefcase close at hand. Gadgets left right and center. His little brother. Jou had conformed an idea of the boy for so long. Those powerful eyes and that casual brown hair seemed to be another constant. Kaiba couldn't go changing that now...

-

He tossed his hair back from his eyes and smirked. "Alright then, maybe I won't." He attempted to console the pouting look he received for his words. That azure gaze held Jou for a moment longer then he chuckled. They pulled up to the house and the driver came around and opened the door. Seto, before Jou could even react, grasped the handle of the case and carefully tugged it up into his embrace before exiting the limo.  

A yawn caught him unaware… He had not slept well in a while and he would be damned if it wasn't starting to catch up to him. If someone knew him well they could catch the little displays of 'weakness' that came up now thanks to the exhaustion worming its way into his system with his permission. Faint casted shadows under his eyes, so soft it could be a trick of the eyes. The pinched expression from attempting over and over to duck and weave under the oncoming attacks of a headache. The slight slump of the proud shoulders.

-

He watched as the other boy broke his gaze. Jou scrambled out of the limo, feeling the loss of his case. But Kaiba was only trying to be helpful. Jou knew that... yet he still couldn't help but feel a bit attached to the case. A second later he was on his feet, moving toward the brown-haired boy- looking in awe again at the place. He still had trouble believing all of it belonged to someone his age. Even the limo... all signs of immense wealth and power. Such things he could never understand. He never wanted them. Jou knew he could be happy with lots of food and friends around. That was all he ever needed. Food... speaking of which, his stomach grumbled softly in complaint. That was right. He hadn't eaten for a while... and Kaiba had promised food.  
  
Jou quickly caught up with the other boy, keeping his eyes nervously on the case, but averting it every now and then to either look at the boy holding it or up at the swelteringly tremendous piece of architecture before them.

-

He hefted the mighty piece of luggage and wandered into the home, stopping at the door to think. Finally he nodded and looked over his shoulder at Jou. "I'll set you up in the guestroom until we make you up a room of your own… I'll show you the way then I can make you something, alright?" Seto, offering to cook? The boy COULD cook? He walked through the maze of house, and finally arrived at a door. He put the suitcase to the floor and opened the door.   

It was a place of warmth but simplicity. It had dark wood furniture and a massive bed covered in black silk sheets. He eyed over a poster on the wall… one of his millions of Blue Eyes posters was plastered there, roaring silently up into the sky. He gestured to the room, head carefully tilted to hide a faint blush he could feel. Why the HELL was he blushing? Embarrassed to have someone stay with him? Well… Himself… he had never had anyone else stay at the mansion. Mokuba had some friends over once in a while but he had never cared to invite someone. "You're welcome to do whatever you wish to the place… but… if you decide to say we could renovate one of the rooms over for you."

-

Jou followed trailed after the brown haired teenager. He could already smell the food in his mind. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was- what with everything with Bakura and... He had to stop thinking about it. Yet he couldn't seem to get the imprinted stills of the bloodied room free from his mind. He shook his head softly as he followed Kaiba down one corridor, and into the next. After what seemed like a long tiring journey of endless passageways the boy in front of him stopped. Jou nearly fell forward into Kaiba, but held himself back. He snickered softly at the poster of the blue eyes.

"But... I don't need my own room. I mean... can't I just stay with you?" Jou said quietly, fidgeting over the words like a lost child. He tipped his head slightly to the ground, as though he were ashamed. He was trying to hide the blush he could feel spreading softly across his face like a gentle breeze. Inevitable and pointless to fight. It was definitely there. He wondered how Kaiba could hold himself back in such a manner- when the last time they had been in the same room-.... It was all his fault. Joey knew it. If he hadn't run...

-

He smiled faintly at the snicker and went to speak again… but then Jou spoke. Seto spun on his heel and looked quietly to Jou. What? What had he said? ….Stay… with him? In a split second the almost always serious, stern, commanding duelist face faulted, looking completely and utterly dumbfounded. The blonde wanted to stay with him… as in the same room? His mouth opened once then closed.  

"I… J-Jou…" He said stupidly for a moment, then shook his head and walked up close to the boy. He leaned in close, his eyes softly burning bluefire embers. "Jou, I would want nothing more but… you have to know I couldn't do it… in an emotion sense and a moral sense… You know… How I feel, Jou. I know how you feel…" His voice took on a softer, slightly colder tone on the last part of his sentence.

-

The blonde boy raised his head so that their eyes met. He stared deep into the other boy's eyes. An emotion sense? And.. a moral sense? What was that supposed to mean? Kaiba was afraid he might go too far? Or what? Jou felt terrible taking up an entire room- as nice and inviting as it looked. It was nothing at all like his old room. He almost missed the mess- as he felt a pang in his heart at not seeing those old wooden floor boards when he stepped into the room. But... the brown haired boy was approaching him once more. And as he looked past those maudlin eyelashes, into those deep and endless eyes he heard the words. He actually listened. Kaiba had said "How you feel". How did he feel? Jou didn't even know how he felt anymore. He was a confused mess of emotion... but... if Kaiba was implying that-

"Please... let me..." Jou put on big puppy-dog eyes that seemed to shimmer. His face reformed, to create a look like an animal that had been scorned. He didn't want to bother Kaiba... but he was afraid to be alone in such a big building. And... the room was so unfamiliar and strange...

-

Seto sighed quietly and looked at the floor for a long moment. Not the response he wanted… Could he really just let the mutt sit in this big room alone, without anyone to hold him from nightmares and darkness and pain? It would hurt him but… he was very used to it. He gestured vaguely, trying to sum up his thoughts into the swish of hand but it didn't work. A slow sigh.  

"Alright." He lifted his gaze and nodded with a twist of smile on his lips. Seto lifted the bag once again and walked deeper into the house. Finally he stopped before a door and went inside. The room was not all that large but more lived in… papers and disks and signs of life. Those familiar posters still covered the wall. He laughed faintly. This would be the first time the mutt had entered his room actually conscious. The brown haired boy puts the case near the wall and bows low with a smirk. "My room, your room." He stated easily, hiding his unease.   

-

"Mi Casa, Su Casa?" Jou quirked an eyebrow after following the other boy down the winding corridors. A brief smile had passed across his face when the other boy had given in to his begging. As he bounced into the room he began flitting around, lifting up papers, knocking over a pen (which he picked up a moment later), barely missing smashing into a lamp, and landing an inch away from a pile of disks that looked about to tip at any second. After catching his breath he continued looking around curiously, lifting things up, peeking around corners, and even once sniffing something he picked up from the desk.

As he looked at the bed he snickered and plonked himself onto it, bouncing right off it a moment later, and then landing back down on it as the thing vibrated under his weight. The blonde boy bounced a few more times, then grew bored of it and stood back up, going to investigate other things in the room.

-

Seto stared as the blonde whirlwind invaded his room. He had not seen this more… oddly playful side of Jou before. He winced as things were shifted, disturbed, twisted, turned, nearly destroyed in a breath… A slow shake of his head. This was going to be interesting. He moved and sat down on his bed, slipping the blood stained trench coat from his shoulders. He tucked it up neatly in on itself to keep his room safe from the crimson and tossed it into a massive basket in the corner. Seto quickly kicked off his shoes and relaxed back on the sheets. His hair spread out over the deep blue silk, framing his face.   

He happily just watched the blonde, wondering. He should probably clean up… The room was neatly disordered. The CEO could find anything in it in less then a minute but he guessed to others it could seem a mess. Gods did the other boy seem… oddly perky. His eyes closed and he just laid back. This was going to be a long night and he was forced to take things as they come. A sarcastic chuckle. This must have been how Pegasus had felt during their fateful duel so long ago.

-

Finally the blonde stopped wrecking things and causing havoc as he suddenly realized how very empty his stomach was at the moment. As his breath slowed he walked over to the other boy relaxing on the bed. He looked down at the boy below him for a moment. Leaning over the bed, and blinking. Taking in the precious moment- taking the time to notice once again how soft the boy's cheekbones looked, how deep his eyes were. Jou's eyes lit up softly and then his thoughts turned back to his stomach.

  
"I'm hungry." He mumbled trying not to sound annoying or be a nuisance. He could feel his stomach bothering him more than ever. It was beginning to seem like forever since he had last eaten anything. He was practically starving. It was always said he wouldn't waste away, but he was beginning to think differently. He was already beginning to go crazy- he knew it. Because he could smell food. In his mind... a mixture of meats and cheeses and chips and... and... anything! He was famished!

-

Seto met that amber gaze, watching it study him like some art critic in a museum. He laid under that watchful stare for a few moments before a slow smirk crossed his lips. Slowly he sat up, a coy look to those eyes. "Hungry? Alright." He stood and slipped past Jou, trailing long slender fingers over the boy's shoulder. A small shiver went down his spine as he felt silken strands glance over his skin. "Come on." With a moment of some sort of courage that he normally didn't need to call upon, he took Jou's hand and lead him from the room. Calluses of work were filmed over his palm but still the flesh that had not hardened was as soft as silk.   

He led Jou down the halls and into the depths of the house, finally arriving at a small but beautifully stainless kitchen. Seto looked it over, proud of it. He had designed it himself. A secret passion of his own, the boy loved to cook. Only Mokuba and the servants of his home happened to know about it, for once in a great while, when he actually had the chance, he would cook for some of the privileged few. "What would you like?" He said, looking over to the blonde.

-

The fair haired boy smiled softly as the brown haired teenager decided to get food. Jou was beckoned, and he could see the wistful look in the other boy's eyes as he moved. Jou elected to follow him immediately. If there was one thing the blonde loved, it was food. And naturally, food could be found in one solitary place. The kitchen! His body felt like a spider web, dangling in the breeze as he was carried along by Seto's warm grasp. The other boy's hand in his felt so... perfect. Like pieces of a puzzle, interlocking so seamlessly. Like they were always meant to have been together. Like they were made for each other. And it was divine.

"You... know how to cook?" Jou quirked an eyebrow. He had expected a servant to do it. He had always expected servants to do everything and anything for Seto Kaiba- other than his work for Kaiba Corp, and maybe round housing Jou in the face. But it was different now. Words of hate had turned to words of love, hadn't they? As he looked carefully around the new room- he found himself in a different world. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. Especially for how small it was compared to the elaborately decorated rooms that supplied the space for the rest of the building. Jou's eyes grew wide. In a kitchen like that... it seemed like anything could be made. Envy crept upon Jou like a leopard to it's prey. He had grown up with nothing more than a ratty old worn out fridge, the white porcelain-like surface, which was smudged with dirt and grim. It hadn't been cleaned in ages, and had more than its fair share of scratches and was definitely worn by time. That and a sink that was even worse. It barely worked half the time.

  
Then again, Jou was envious of everything in this place. How could he not be? And yet- he felt... so awkward. He didn't feel like he belonged in this... palace built for a king. He wasn't royalty. Far from it. He had always led a fairly simple life... could he ever hope to change that now? Even if it was to please Kaiba- it seemed like a pretty big challenge.

-

"Yes, I do." He replied easily, complete with a cocky tilt of the head and full fledged smirk. He gestured to the kitchen with a broad sweep of the hand. "I had this designed for me… Its actually smaller then the main kitchen." He gave a hearted grunt. "That's for banquets and crap…" He looked more then mildly disgusted with the idea. A slow tapping of his fingers on his forearm in thought…  

"How about a steak… steak and potatoes. Something simple." He looked to the blonde for approval or distaste. Seto, in all honesty, was not sure exactly what to do to make Jou more comfortable. He had a vague idea, something for after dinner involving several game consoles and bags of potato chips. The brow haired boy wandered over to the freezer and opened it, peering inside its depths for what might lay inside.

-

"Sure. Whatever you think is good." Jou shrugged absent-mindedly. It wasn't so much the type of food that it was with Jou, but rather just the fact that he ate. He was trying to contain his current excitement about eating. He often found he had to curb a lot of his enthusiasm and emotions around the very mellow Kaiba. Not that it was such a bad thing, per se. It seemed whenever he acted on emotions- hyperness or excitement more than anything, he went and did something stupid. Like break something. Or trip or hurt himself in some other manner. It wasn't his idea of fun, anyway.  
  
Jou wondered about the cerulean-eyed boy being so casual about "banquets and crap". Those didn't seem like the kind of words that the old Kaiba he knew would have used. But maybe this was a side to Kaiba he hadn't seen very often. The slightly more playful side. That cocky grin only affirmed it. A side that was still just another ordinary teenager- or at least wanted to be. The side of the brown haired boy that was tired of Kaiba Corp, and working. The side that just wanted to be like any other kid. But it was whisked away in a matter of seconds as Jou sighed softly and looked around the room, still feeling rather out-of-place.

-

That was all it took. Seto swiftly began to tug meat from the freezer and several other ingredients from about the kitchen. His eyes sparkled as he thought, trying to think up mixtures of spices and plants and meats that together would form an excellent meal for Jou's first… real night here. Hands flew over a chopping board, swift as any professional chef might be. Soon the warm scent of cooking things, touched with oils and rosemary, filled the area.  

Was that a smile on Seto's lips? Indeed. He truly loved to cook and even though he rarely, very rarely, ever had a chance to actually make dinner for someone he relished in the few times he could. A little quirk to his already strange personality. Softly he hummed to himself, peering closely at a spice's label before rejecting it for the correct bottle. A large butcher knife sunk in and out of two large steaks,  several pieces of garlic placed under the flaps of meat. A tuck of rosemary and a rub of pepper… Would be perfect. Finally from a cabinet nearby Seto pulled out a bottle of red wine. Ah, the perfect flavouring for a steak. He looked to Jou and showed him the bottle. "Want some?" A soft offer as he reached for a pair of wine glasses.

-

Jou hoisted himself onto a counter-top that was somewhat abandoned of much, in the corner as he watched the other boy cook. It almost looked as though… Kaiba were enjoy himself. How strange. Jou frowned at that thought. Kaiba never enjoyed anything other than being in power of any situation and sneering down at a whimpering foe. Well, okay. That was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was still true. Soon enough he could smell the wonderful scent in the air. It was even better than the one his mind had created. It smelled delicious- a wide array of scents combined to make for a powerful inhale. Jou's mouth was already beginning to water. And the quality of the food that the other boy was using- he had never seen such expensive looking cuts of meat before. His eyes were growing wider by the second, as Kaiba's world grew more fascinating and fantastical.

"Wine?" Jou's ears almost perked up. But he shook his head instantly. It was alcohol. He had remembered what it had done to his father. The scent lingering there. Of course, wine was different- he tried to remind himself. The internal struggle continued. He had made a promise to himself, a long time ago. That he would never become like his father. And wasn't alcoholism something inherited? He had read somewhere once that people prone to becoming alcoholics had a genetic defect that caused it. If his father had it, it seemed likely that Jou might too. He didn't want to have that problem. He didn't want to be under the influence of anything. He also remembered what had happened the last time he had decided that a small amount of alcohol in moderation would be okay- when he had broken that promise. Back at the club. And there was still the possibility it had been drugged. He had felt absolutely awful that night and barely recovered the next day. No. Alcohol was not for him. Of any sort.

-

A faint shrug and a following nod. "Alright." He popped the top and poured himself a small glass, artistically swirling it lightly in the clear glass before drinking it. His eyes closed at the smooth, light bitter flavour. A pause to savour it before he poured some of the bottle in a pan, and with abandon it flared up brightly, mixing with the oils and spices already in the silver pan. He tossed in the steaks and let it soak in the juices, letting it settle for only a few moments to they were flame and alcohol kissed, then poured the whole concoction into broiler and shoved it into the oven.   

The potatoes were the easiest part. Slice and dice in quick motions before pouring them into a bowl of Italian dressing, some of the wine, and rosemary. Let them sit… He looked to Jou, resting his elbows on the counter. A slow drop of sweat crawled down his temple and a half smirk rested on pink tinged lips. He looked very much alive despite the poor coloring of his skin and bags under those azure eyes.

-

Jou continued to watch in pure fascination as the other boy cooked up a storm. Oils and spices- as the flames shot up from the alcohol he stared in awe. Never before had he seen anyone cook like this. Not that he had ever watched any one else cook before- but that was far from the point. Kaiba was like a whirlwind. It was amazing. Never, in all his days had he expected Seto to be like this. It showed real initiative. And Jou felt proud that the other boy had let him in on this whole other… world.

It was masterful and artistic all at once. And Jou was almost beginning to admire Kaiba for it. He wondered how the rest of the day was going to go. How he would fare. But at the moment he couldn't really care less. He was too busy thinking about eating- per usual. And boy, was he hungry! He felt like he could eat more than he had ever had before! Speaking of those banquets earlier- Jou felt like he could eat an entire buffet table!

-

He could see the admiration in Jou's eyes for his actions and preened under it. There were, honestly, only two things he really took pride in… his skills in Duel Monsters and his rarely seen cooking. A quick glance to his watch and a moment of calculation in his head… "We'll be eating in fifteen minutes." He said hesitantly. Somewhere in that time frame at least. Carefully he took his glass of wine (or 'fruit juice' as they called it in America) and sat at the table in the room, resting his chin on his palm.  

"I hope its enough for you… I think I am going to refuse to show you where we actually store all of our food. You might eat me out of house at home." A low chuckle and an almost smile turned it into a joke. Fingers brushed bangs out of his eyes and he went cross eyed glowering at the offending hair. Note to self, hair cut. He desperately wanted to ask if Jou was alright. Not that he really wanted to know the gory details but two things specifically. Was Jou in pain, how to rectify it if he was, and what the hell happened that Ryou had raped Jou. How could that little British pipsqueak do that to anyone? He didn't really know the kid but always found him to be gentle and cunning… What the hell had snapped in that white haired skull to make him to that to Jou? 

-

"Fifteen minutes?" A pout crossed the solitary face- turning it's pale plush molecules sultry. He gave a sulking expression for a moment longer, then drew back from it. He balanced himself on the tips of his toes, then gently pressed his weight onto the balls of his feet, and let himself almost hang for a second. Finally his feet slipped back fully onto the ground. He snuck a look at the other boy right before he chuckled, then drew his head away, as if to pretend he didn't look at all.  
  
"That's 'kay. I'll probably smell m' way to it anyway.." He snickered. His accent briefly showing through. He stole another glance as the boy brushed some hair out of his own eyes. Jou smiled softly. Those icy finger tips- that were so warm and cold all at the same time. Like some epiphany of mesmerizing paradox. Something beautiful only to be seen but never touched. He... desired to have those fingers holding him- to have those arms around him. And yet a shudder ran through him- reminding him of another pair of fingers- arms that did the same thing. Brutally. And he could never forget it. Never take the torturous pain his mind and body still suffered away. He tried to hide it- but could only wince in pain. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

No. There was only the here and now. The beautiful kitchen- with the fabulously decorated interior. The perfect moments. The wonderful aroma of freshly cooked food... and a beautiful boy in front of him. Working. Working for him. Cooking for him. For him.

-

He watched the blonde for a moment longer before looking down, sighing quietly. Seto wanted to kiss those bruised lips, touch the pale cheek… But he knew he couldn't. The boy had once denied him and now… now… Jou would never let him in. He stared at the table restlessly, unsure of what to do. Pain in his heart… Fingers gripped the table until they were white edged. A slow few breathes… He would shower, sleep… He would get past this. But then again he still had to be there for Jou.   

Eyes drifted closed until dark lashes laid on the pale skin. Digits released the table and he opened those blue orbs again, stared at the wall, and nodded as if in agreement with himself. "Jou… are you alright?" His voice was soft as it could be yet still held that tone of wanting obedience that he was so trying to hide.    

-

"I... I don't know. I mean... I don't think I am..." Jou whimpered under his breathe. He was so confused. He was having trouble telling what he felt anymore. He still liked Kaiba. He still felt the urge to be close to the boy. Yet-... he was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been in his life. Afraid that it would be like it had been with Bakura? Perhaps. But mostly he attributed it to the trauma of being raped... he certainly wasn't ready to go diving into relationships now. Yet- here one was. An offer for the perfect time of his life. But did he dare take it? Dare to take the chance? He had seen how violent Kaiba could get as well... but he wondered if after all that they had been through whether Kaiba would ever go back to his old ways.     

He felt the sudden need to just be able to close his eyes and know everything would be okay. He needed the reassurance. Someone to tell him that everything was going to just turn out fine. That Bakura would... go away to wherever the hell he came from, and never come back. Never disturb his life again. Never bother him again. Jou just wanted someone to protect him- hold him against the world. But he was too afraid... of betrayal. That he might be betrayed. That his emotions might lie to him. Who knew. He was just scared. He didn't know how to turn to anymore. Wasn't sure of who to trust.  

    
-  
  


Seto watched Jou for a long moment, the warmth of stove and oven surrounding them. In a breath he stood and crossed the room, quickly putting the potatoes in with the steak. He eyed Jou's back… then carefully came up behind Jou and wrapped his arms around the boy. Hands linked over the flat stomach, pressing his forehead to the back of that soft mop of flaxen hair. "Jou..." He said quietly. Something had changed in his voice. Something drastic… for a moment he sounded like a scared child trying to reassure his hurt friend… He didn't think he could look to the blonde as he spoke.  

"When I was five, Mokuba and I were adopted from the home. My mother died giving birth to 'Kuba…" He had never, he pondered, used his nickname for his younger sibling in front of anyone but his brother. "Father… who knows." A shake of his head, felt by the moving strands and his own warm breath against Jou's neck. "Adopted by a man who, from the moment we got here… didn't really give a damn about us." A slow intake of breath. He had to. He had to do this. For Jou… for himself?  

"When I was fifteen, just… mmm… five years ago now…" He said slowly, as if he could not even remember his own age. "My step-father called me into his office." He could see it in his mind… the big burgundy door, so imposing… "And grabbed me by the hair. Threw me down. He bitched at me, about how the woman he had been dating dumped him, how the company seemed to be suffering though it was mostly his own fault. His hands were shaking; he gripped the front of Jou's shirt. "And… and he raped me. There on his office floor." Seto whispered in a shaky breath. Why he was telling Jou this? To comfort him? Would it…? He let go and turned away, shoulders hunched and tensed. Eyes were closed…     

    
-  
  


"S... Seto..." It was a scared and quiet voice in which he hesitated. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He knew how important the moment was as he felt his hands involuntarily slide around the other boy for support. He whimpered softly. Trying to look Seto in the eye- but the other boy was refusing to do so. Poor Kaiba. He had experienced much worse- if not as bad. Jou felt guilty. Maybe he should be the one comforting the disgruntled brown-haired boy that was supporting him? But he couldn't well it up inside of him. He knew his voice was cracking, but he didn't care anymore.    

And Kaiba had lived through it. His own step-father! Of all people! It disgusted Jou to no end. It wasn't like Bakura had been someone close to him, at least. And other than the few marks on his stomach and nail marks on his body, he hadn't been seriously injured. Only his pride. He knew he would recover physically- nature would tend to that. But to take care of the mental wound.. the anguish... he must do that himself. Or must he? Only now it seemed perhaps he wouldn't be all alone. Kaiba was there. The brown-haired boy understood... and was being so very... gentle. It really wasn't like him at all.    

And Jou felt guilty all over again. He was making Kaiba upset. He knew he was. But Kaiba had been brave- with nobody else there to support him. In fact, at the time the boy had to support his younger brother as well. How awful. Truly that was a fate he would never wish upon anyone. Tears trickled down his face. Jou noticed how he never used to cry. Only tears of joy. He had found himself crying a lot more lately.   

  
-  
  


Slowly, in those warm arms, his body relaxed. Seto could feel the hitch of the muscled chest behind him, telling him that indeed Jou was crying. He turned in that embrace and laid his forehead against the other boy's, their lips close but not touching. He nudged his cheek up against the blonde's, tears that mirrored each other touching, melting together into combined salty droplets from their souls. Crying… how could he cry? No… it had to be the ice inside him… melting. Melting, showing on his cheeks… "I just want you to know… I know… what you're doing through. It might sound stupid, you might not want it but… I am here for you. In… whatever way you want." He left the offer open, let it open so Jou could decide their fate. His fate.   

"Don't you dare pity me… or feel sorry for me in anyway. I've gotten past it, its just history. Some little spot on my soul." He whispered in a half-hearted threat. Seto could not live if the blonde boy pitied him. "Nothing you could do or say to me about… about what happened or what has happened between us will drive me away, even if I want to tear my hair out over it." He tried to lighten the mood that had settled over the room. A buzz filled his ears… ah, the steaks were done. The temptation was just to great, so close to those desirable lips… He placed a faint, breezy kiss over them and left the welcoming embrace of Jou's and tugged free the steaks from the oven. "Have… a seat. There's sodas in the fridge if you want one."  

    
-  
  


"Arigato Seto..." He whispered under his breath to himself- so that it was almost silent as the other boy walked away. Jou closed his eyes tightly. He already missed the warmth that had been radiating off the other boy. Had... Kaiba been crying? He thought he had felt tears other than his own against his face. No. Kaiba? Cry? Never. The tears had streaked down his face, causing a silvery trail when the light shone upon his face. But he didn't care.    

And the food was ready. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong when there was good food around. Those lips brushed past his softly, and then the other boy had pulled away. Jou sighed as things returned to normal. He moved casually toward the fridge, selected a pop, shut the door (a little bit too hard, nearly causing the contents of it to go flying inside the thing), then scrambled to get a seat. The smell was tingling against his nose- and he could almost taste the warm and emphasized taste that mixed and conjugated merrily with the smell he was receiving at the moment.   

  
-  
  
Seto carefully portioned out the food, the larger steak slid onto Jou's plate and the smaller to his own. It was more then enough for him despite being the smaller of the pieces. The potatoes, tested carefully, were soft on the inside without being mushy. With a delicate little knife he removed the garlic and rosemary from inside the steaks and put them around the edge; he loved to eat the steak juice-infused little buds of white with his meal. He went to the fridge, peered inside, and took out a stick of butter. A thick slice of butter went on each, quickly beginning to melt. A fresh sprig of rosemary to each plate and he smiled over his creation. Not the absolute best meal ever of his as far as complexity but he thought at least Jou would enjoy it.   

He scooped up one of the ice-blue, swirled with darker blue, plates in each palm and padded back to Jou's side, balancing them easily. A flourish of the wrist and hand placed it before Jou, little hints of steam rising from the food's surface. He quickly sat down across from the blonde and gestured with a delicious little smirk to his lips. "Enjoy."   

    
-  
  


Jou blushed softly as he looked up at the other boy. Then his attention turned to the food. He was in awe at even the plates. He had never eaten off anything so expensive-looking. He brushed the steam off with a hand, hoping it wouldn't be too hot. He looked carefully at the eating utensils. He wasn't so sure how well he could use them and accomplish the given task of eating very quickly. So instead of cutting it into delicate slices- and because he was incredibly famished, he cut a couple large pieces and began scarfing it down. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't be angry or anything... that he wasn't being all prim and proper.    

But what had the brown haired boy expected of him anyway? He was Jou. He was *supposed* to make messes and stumble around and shovel down food like there was no tomorrow. He had never had manners, and if the other boy ever thought that might change, he had to be kidding himself. Jou chugged down a large swig of the can of pop, and continued shovelling the food in his face till it was at least half gone. The food was good. Very good. He hadn't had such good food in a long time- if ever. But what surprised him the most was that Kaiba- of all people had cooked it.   

  
-  
  
Seto cut into the steak, popping a piece into his mouth and purred at the taste. Much better then what they made for him at work and such. From time to time he would peer up at Jou, and hid a smile behind a bite of food. He swallowed and chuckled. "Its good to see someone just eating for the sake of eating, not having to worry about which fork to use…" He ate a potato piece and pondered. "I still don't know which fork is the lemon fork, or the fish fork." A quick musing before he snickered to himself and ate more. Not quite as famished as Jou perhaps but pretty bad.   

He was actually happy Jou was trying to be himself in his… no, their home. He didn't want the blonde to change. Didn't want Jou to be a fool like himself and play up to what he though others wanted of him. Plus… He was grateful Jou ate so quickly. He wanted to get himself, and the pup, out of the clothes they were in. He supposed they were lucky the servants hadn't seen them yet, all covered in dried blood. A bite on his own lip, his normal way of thinking things through… He wanted to check Jou over for injuries. He was not stupid, he could see the blossom of cherry on the blonde's chest. So he hurried himself, sipping at his glass of wine from time to time.  

  
-

"Lemon fork?" Jou quirked an eyebrow and began laughing. Luckily he didn't have any food in his mouth at the moment, as he had been reaching for the pop can again. With a swift moment he finished it off, as the cool and refreshing liquid passed down his throat. In a matter of seconds the entire can was emptied, and he was back to the steak. Working on it again. Shovelling it down. Well, so far so good, Kaiba hadn't complained about his habit of eating sloppily. Then again, maybe the other boy was taking it in stride. Or maybe the blue-eyed boy just felt sorry for him. After being... ya know... raped and all. Jou's face paled for a second at that thought. But it felt good to have food in him again.    

It wasn't long before he was done eating. And he was about to offer to clean up the dishes- but realized he would probably only break them anyway. Or clean them wrong. Or something like that. Besides, he assumed that just like everything else, Kaiba would probably get that done by his servants. Or some state-of-the-art machinery. After all, the boy *was* filthy stinking rich, Jou had to remind himself once again.

  
-

He finished very shortly after Jou and smiled, feeling full. It was wonderful. "Hmm… " He glanced to the blonde, eyes dark. "Want to get out of those clothes and into a shower? I know I do." Seto grinned faintly, gesturing to his clothing. He stood and collected their dishes, walking to the sink and dropping them into the sink. After unbuttoning the cuffs, he rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes he had accumulated.    

  
"If you think you can find your way back, the bathroom, if you remember, is connected right to my room… towels in the closet." He turned to look over his shoulder. "If you want, you can shower then soak in the hot tub." He growled at a stubborn part on the pan he used. "Might be a while." He grumbled, shaking his head over the mess. Why bother a servant when he had two perfectly good hands to do the dishes he made?   

-

"Um... Okay." Jou said quietly, taking leave from the room. As he turned to go he changed his mind, and walked up behind the other boy for a brief moment- so that he stood directly behind him. Jou casually slid both arms around the other boy's stomach and smiled softly. He leaned his head onto Kaiba's shoulder and whispered into his ear, brushing past the soft brown hair. Inhaling softly, taking in the delicate scent that trailed the cerulean eyed boy around.    

"Thanks... for everything." He let the moment sit for a second, then release his hold, and turned and fled from the room, casually taking a look back at the other boy, over his shoulder, before turning out of the doorway. He hurried down corridor after corridor, trying to fin the right room. With a sigh he was just about to give up- until he saw a doorway he hadn't noticed before. He stared at the entrance for a second, then stepped into the room. Ah. It was Kaiba's room after all. He could tell right away. He had come to the right place. Now... to find the bathroom...  

  
-  
  
Seto stared at where Jou had pause for a few moments after he left, then shivered softly and got back to work. What was that little bit there? Was the blonde teasing him? Or actually innocent of lust and passion and honestly thanking him? Or both?! Or… or something. He didn't know, but that whispered breath across his ear had felt so damned good…   

He scrubbed more determinedly at the pot he was working on, thinking rapidly. Did Jou want him? The blonde's actions were so hard to read sometimes despite the fact he wore most of his emotions on his face. That wonderful smile… A growl. Seto snarled at himself. No, he knew Jou didn't want him like that. The other boy had proved it, shoved him away. So why on earth was he torturing himself with the thought that possibly Jou could ever want him like Seto did for the damnedable blonde!? He felt tears of frustration building in his eyes. This was almost too much. Far too much. He dropped the pan and sponge and but his palms to his forehead. Deal with it, Seto. Deal with it… You must. His mind spoke the mantra over and over.   

Jou slipped into the bathroom, and paused before closing the door behind him. As he turned around he gasped. A flood of memories rushed back to him. That day... the cold. He was freezing. Shivering violently. He had only faintly remembered being carried by the boy. Laid down on the bed. Then... brought into the very same room he was standing in. Being put into the tub- warm water caressing him, soothing out the aches and pains. Rubbing the numbness from his soul. And Kaiba had been sitting there- his eyes smoothed over. Yes. There it was. The chair the other boy had curled up in. Watching him. Looking worried...    

  
-

Beads of sweat dripped down the blonde's face as he fell against the door, sliding down along it's surface until he hit the ground. Tears were coming to his eyes as the memories all rushed at him. The elaborate bath. Kaiba looking cold- but not caring. Jou had looked down at his own hands, and was shocked- they had been blue. His arms were pale white. For at least a moment he stared out into space- as everything shot through him. Then he screamed. A wretched, loud, mangled scream. Like someone being brutally tortured. And he tried to close his mouth- but he couldn't stop. And screams kept coming, and he was crying. All over the place. His tears flooding his mind like the blood rushing to his head.   

Seto's head came up as throughout the house a sudden scream pierced the air. He practically threw the last plate into the drying rack and ran, snagging a towel on the way out. He fumbled to dry his hands as he ran for his bedroom. Something in him knew it was the blonde. Ears registered, barely, as the scream continued. He panted, heart heavy in fear and worry. What could have happened? Were the memories of the rape coming back to him? What? WHAT? Skidded to a halt before his own door and with a bullish run came into the room and through it, stopping before the bathroom door. He could hear Jou on the other side of it and his heart lurched with the sound.  

  
A fist came up. Bang, Bang, Bang! "Jou! JOU!" He cried out, trying to be heard through the deafening noise that rang out even through the door. "Jou its Seto!" He tried, just praying the boy would hear him, would open the damned door to let him in. He thought himself a fool for letting Jou out of his sight when such memories were so close in hand still, for letting the blonde be alone were he could even think of them. Bang, Bang! On the door (baby! AN: ^^ Had too.) again.   

-

  
Jou's eyes quickly came back into focus as he heard a distant banging... which was growing louder by the minute. What the hell? Where was he? What was going on... Oh. The bathroom. Right. He was supposed to be taking a shower or something. So what was that noise? He shook his head slightly. The bathroom... He stared around for a second. Yes. Kaiba had taken him in that night, and let him soak in the tub. Warming him up. The brown-haired boy had saved him. More than once now...    

He cowered from the banging on the door. Someone was trying to get in. And it was pretty forcefully too. Jou trembled as he reached for the door knob, slow turning the ornate handle and opening the door with a creak. Afraid of what was outside. Afraid of what was trying to get in. But mostly afraid of himself.  

-

A small spark of joy at the door creaking open. Seto slipped inside and was immediately kneeling by the boy, eyes focused on those dull amber eyes. What was torturing Jou inside that intelligent, smart-assed brain of his? He put out a hand, but hesitated. What if his touch became part of the nightmare that was plaguing the blonde? A shuddering sigh and with a prayer of hope to gods he didn't believe in, he wrapped his arms around Jou, nuzzling at the soft strands of flaxen hair.   

  
"Jou… Just me… I won't hurt you." He said quietly, unsurely. Wanted to identify himself to the boy's mind so he did not become an enemy to it. To let it know it was safe. A hand carefully brushed back part of that golden mane, putting on a shaky smile. He wanted nothing more then to hold Jou, kiss away those fears, put good memories in their place. But he had to wait, or he had to give it up. He couldn't do anything that would scare Jou off.  

Scare the blonde off… He caught himself thinking. A year ago he would have never let himself think something so positively weak. So emotional. Something that required the heart. But he ignored his mind that said someone would smell him out, realize that he was not as hard as he once been and hurt him because of it. Nothing else in the world could hurt him… except the pup in his arms. 

-

"Seto... Seto..." He sobbed as the other boy held him. He rubbed against the other boy's hand as it brushed through his hair. How could he explain what he was feeling? All these tugging at his heart strings. It was just tearing him apart. A mixture of grief and worry. Pain and anguish. Loss and fear. Yet he was being comforted- held. Close. He never would have guessed in a million years that he would be comforted by the brown haired boy when all else went to hell. When his friends gave up on him. When his father acted the same way he always did- if not worse. When Bakura came back. Everything was smashing against him like a great tidal wave.

  
But just because he was close to the other boy- it didn't mean anything. By being close- that's not what makes love happen. Jou knew his heart was forcing his hand. Trying to make him accept Kaiba. But that same old stubbornness- the one that fought the other boy so furiously. The prankster in him that had dumped pudding on the brunette. The other side of him- it was pulling him the other direction. He was being tugged this way and that in a massive tug-of-war. And he couldn't break free. No matter how hard he tried.

Even if his heart ached as it did, or if the tears kept flowing as they were- it was because of the brown-haired boy. And Jou could not force himself to be sad even if he felt like he should. It had, after all, turned out for the better. Hadn't it? He had made a new friend, when all others had abandoned him. Someone who was interested in him as *more* than a friend- even if he had pushed the other boy away. He wondered idly whether it had been such a good thing to do. He knew in his soul that Kaiba's heart was slowly defrosting. But he had only pushed the other boy away by rejecting him like he did.  
  
Maybe Jou wanted to feel guilty. Though he knew somewhere in his mind what was happening to Kaiba, he pretended he didn't. It hurt too much to try. And the blonde boy could feel his cheeks burning with a blush as the tears continued to cover them with silky trails. Jou wanted to be certain of the other boy's heart. He wanted to be certain of his own heart. When someone is love- Jou noted, they can become beautiful. They don't need fancy outfits, or expensive hairstyles. He wondered if Kaiba would really throw everything away for a normal life... not that it mattered much.

  
And Jou wondered if he could be truly happy. If he could ever properly fit in... in the massive mansion. With Kaiba. But he knew if his heart was filled with feelings of affection he could be satisfied. And even if those tears poured down his face- trickling down his chin like crystals in the silent room, it was because of Kaiba. And it only seemed to make the brown haired boy gentler, as far as Jou could tell. Jou didn't like feeling submissive- but he wondered if it wasn't his role. He had been handed it down. Between an abusive father, constantly being called a dog (and variations of that word) by a few of his rivals and enemies, and now... now he had even been raped. And now he was being taken care of. He couldn't help but play the role of being helped and put to pain. But why fight it? It suddenly didn't seem worth it anymore. Because he was happy with Kaiba there. More than happy.

  
-

He silently held the boy, stroking those soft strands of hair as the blonde seemed to be lost in thought. What was he supposed to do? He had never had to deal with something like this… this was all too much. How could his heart, so full of sharp, shattered ice, want to just take the soul in his arms and never let harm come to it again? With the softest of touches, he kissed away those tears. The slippery trails of salty crystalline liquid were removed by lips and even the very tip of his tongue. He could tell, somewhere in his heart, that Jou needed this. This… affection.  

"Jou… I know you… don't feel the same way I do…" He whispered, voice quivering slightly. Did he fear his own words? "But know that I care for you, damned pup." Something in him, that part of him that commanded all he looked at and distained weakness was something that possibly would never die. "I love you." The words leaked out of his mouth before he could stop them. Love? LOVE? Did he just say that? His mind immediately wanted to deny the words, to grasp them from the air and swallow them whole so that damning phrase would never see the light of day again.   

But it was too late. He had said them. And despite his mind's conflictions his heart wanted to shine with the truth. Yes, he did love the blonde mutt. The smart-assed, mostly jovial, beautiful boy. Very carefully, he took the sharp chin of Jou's and tilted it upwards, looking into the raw-rimmed eyes there. And to those soft lips he placed a kiss, sweet and gentle and impossible. Trying to prove his words with a single action.   

-

Jou could feel the sensation across his face- and it was soft. And perfect. Like it had always meant to be there. Like it belonged there. And he felt like he could just throw away the whole thing with Bakura- at least for the moment. Because there was no use in worrying anymore. Because something so much more beautiful was in front of him- on the horizon. Pain spilled from his lips- into the other boy's as they met. Inside Kaiba's warm arms- his lips. The tears that his cheeks had conveyed said words that were never said. But they didn't need to be. Because it felt so very right to be with the other boy. Because all the insecurities- all the worries- when Kaiba kissed him. They all went away. And were forgotten- but not lost. Never lost.

Jou deepened the kiss. Love had struck. It had appeared right before his eyes. And he could still remember laughing at everyone else when they got those dreamy eyes and got all mushy, and started blabbering on about someone else. But now he knew how it felt. And he never wanted it to end. The blonde wanted their hands to meet in the dance. The other boy had awakened something in him he never knew had existed before. If these feelings... if they were love... it was like a miracle deep inside of him- fluttering to find its way out. He had once dismissed them for butterflies in his stomach- caused by nervousness and anxiety. But he knew better. Oh, he had always known better. He just never wanted to admit it to himself.

-

The moment had hung there for a long pause, a breathless second. Then like a swift change in tide Seto could feel the other shift in his embrace, lips pushing harder to his own. A flutter inside his heart. His mind felt a moment of triumph like telling his Blue Eyes to attack the last drifts of life points on an opponent. His heart touched on a second of glory all its own. His hands gently traced to link together behind Jou's back, just holding the boy to him. His head tilted lightly, only furthering the kiss. So tender a moment.   

The tip of his tongue slowly traced the bottom outline of Jou's lower lip, caressing the faintly trembling flesh. He could not tell the thoughts blazing in the blonde's mind, but he could only offer the one thing he had to really give: himself. Sure, he had money and things he could give to Jou but none of it was really his. Built on the backs of others and the cruelty of his father. But he could give the boy his heart and soul and body. His mind balked. Could he really do that? Give himself so… freely? This was not a business deal, his heart pleaded, that Jou was not some company, some merchandise, some new idea to quarrel over. So he quickly told his mind to shut up and nuzzled at those tender lips, just wanting, for happy the first time in his life, for someone else to be completely happy. Jou.


	9. Recumbent Reverence

**//: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra + Inuki **Ookami** **

**Published:** 4th July 2003  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey   
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You can link to this fanfiction, no problem (it'd be nice if you'd tell us), but no hosting allowed.

**[Information:] ** _I started with Jou, Jantra ended with Seto. Simple as that. Jantra is going away next week for a job, sooo... the next chapter might be really delayed as well unless we get a move on, as you can see in her AN. Other than that... Not much else. Enjoy this chapter! ^_^___

  
**[Author's Notes:]**

**[Jantra's Notes:] ** What a short chapter! (Joke..) Not totally sure what to say other then sorry it took so damn long to get out. We had writers cramp and then Inuki left what a hell. News: The next chapter of Tainted Kisses will be a long time in coming. I have a job that is forcing me away from the internet and my home, so *sigh* I dunno when the next chapter will end up being. Gomen!

**[Inuki's Notes:]** Eh-heh. To keep it short, my trip to Minnesota was utter crap. I wouldn't have left you poor readers hanging if it were my choice- but you know how family affairs are... *Sigh* Anyway, this chapter isn't ridiculously long like the last two, but I think it has a nice natural ending. Not much happens, but people who like drama, romance, angst, and all that jazz might enjoy this. If you're waiting for action you might want to skip down a couple pages. ^^  
  
(we interrupt this chapter to bring you a special message: **All your base are belong to us. Someone set us up the bomb!**)  


  
**9. recumbent reverence**

  
Jou remained there, like that for a few moments longer. Everything else seemed so... unimportant and trivial. He drew back slowly from the kiss- as much as he was enjoying it. Because it felt right just then. He gave Kaiba an awkward stare, then broke out into a flushed smile. His face burning red. His hair fell softly, lop-sided over his face, but he didn't care. The tears threatened to come back- but from pure happiness this time. Music was ringing in Jou's ears like a harmonious orchestra. His heart beat had calmed down finally. Looking at the other boy's face- it seemed so right. Nothing felt wrong about it. No guilt anymore. At sitting home alone. Lying in bed in anguish and torment at his terrible life. No guilt for... being with another guy. No guilt for it being Kaiba he was being held by. No anger toward his life anymore. Maybe he just didn't care... or was too lost in those deep blue eyes to remember what his life had been like up until the brown-haired teenager had saved him.   
  
It was a sombre blue rain that filled his heart as he stared into those eyes. Those deep eyes. The same eyes that had one seemed so menacing- yet he could still get lost in them. They were dazzling. And amazing. He felt like he could stare into them forever. They were mirrors underwater into the other boy's soul- and gave away everything. Yet they were cold and as hard as steel. And unrelenting. Jou had waited. Just as he knew everyone did. For life. And it had finally come to his broken world.   
  
-

Seto stared back into that heated gaze, memorizing the honeyed flecks buried in the light umber eyes. That smile that smile lit up Jou's face like the rising sun. So beautiful. At that moment, no one on earth was more stunning then the creature before him. Carefully he stood, his arms and hands forcing Jou to stand up with him. A light brush to remove fallen blonde strands from Jou's eyes. "Come on, lets get out of these clothes."   
  
Slowly he undid a few buttons on his shirt, revealing a good deal of the smooth, slim chest before he turned away slightly with a soft smirk. "Strip, pup We need to get you into a warm bath." He padded over to the tub, shirt undone, and turned the beautifully warm water on. It filled quickly and he gave a coy look to Jou. "You can go into the bedroom and grab my robe if you're shy." 

-  
  
"I ain't shy!" The blonde stubbornly retorted- his old self suddenly coming back. He avoided looking at the other boy's chest because of feeling purely embarrassed about it. Then he began to take off his shirt. When he realized what he was doing he stopped- blushing furiously. More than he had probably ever blushed in his life. Pinks and reds painted his face as the blush spread and the blood rushed to his cheeks.   
  
"Well... maybe just a little." He said nervously, hurrying into the other room to look for the aforementioned robe. He kicked himself internally for acting like that. It was bad enough that he had made Kaiba feel like crap once already. Had he really been the cause of Seto's avoidance of school and work? Could doing such a tiny thing like walking away really have been the driving force behind it? No way... Jou found it difficult to believe. But, in the faint glimmer of it being the truth, he didn't want it to happen again. Then again, Kaiba *had* offered. So he threw on the robe. 

-

A slow sigh as he watched Jou leave. He had caught a glimpse of soft skin, lightly dusted with blonde hair before the golden haired boy scampered out. A slow shrug and he finished unbuttoning his shirt. It was tossed to the floor. A moment of pondering and he chuckled quietly. Fingers grasped a bottle from a shelf over the tub and poured the substance under the running water. Quickly, bubbles foamed up to the surface, filling the room with the faint scents of sandalwood and sage. His favorite. Out of the slacks, boxers; dropped to the floor beside his shirt. Watch and the duel monster's card pendant went on the edge of the sink.   
  
He slid into the tub, sighing happily. Perfect. The tub was pretty large, it could fit at least four people comfortably. Up to his chin in bubbles, he smiled. He lightly splashed the waters, and almost purred in the steaming waters. Life might be hell but this this was nice. "Come on Jou or the water'll get cold."   
  
-

Jou came back into the bathroom a few moments later. He was still amazed at the bathroom. It seemed every time he looked around he was in awe at the rooms in the mansion. So spacious- and well designed. So clean. So beautiful. He didn't know if he could stand to live in such a place. It was an honour just to stand in the room. He looked at the other boy in the bath and then began to wonder how to get into the tub and still remove the robe without being seen. He blinked at the challenge with a confused look on his face. He had shed his bloodied clothing back in the bedroom, and laid them on the floor, changing into the robe. But now how was he meant to get into the bath?   
  
Seto laughed quietly, watching Jou through half lidded eyes. "Jou" He made a dramatic motion to cover his eyes and actually slid beneath the bubbles. He came back up and smirked towards the perplexed blonde. "I'll turn away." He did as he said, turning so his forearms lapped over the back corner of the tub. Which presented an interesting pose. A long sliding view of his now slippery back, a slow roll of foam crawling down the skin. He knelt on the submerged seat, chin on his arms. He kept a careful note of where Jou was so he would know when to turn back around.   
  
-

Jou blushed softly, as he brushed the robe aside after a moment and quickly made his way into the bath, trying to cover himself up as much as he could anyway out of pure humility. The second he was in- he suddenly slipped and fell right in, causing a small splash. The noise of him slipping caused one of those annoying rubbery sounds, and he almost fell completely under water, if it had been just a bit deeper. Luckily he managed to bring himself back up to a level position. He sputtered something unrecognizable as anything spoken, and then shook his head, much like a wet dog- splashing beads of water all over the place. He choked up a bit of water and then calmed down.   
  
"Stupid slippery bath." He muttered, laughing at his own clumsiness. Then he sighed softly and blew on some of the bubbles, playfully, watching them take to the air, and drift back down a few moments later. He repeated the process and became rather enamoured in it. Ah, yes. The simple pleasures in life. Those were really what interested Jou the most.   
  
-

Seto turned around, tapping his fingers on the edge of the tub. Water was soaked through the mahogany strands of his hair, topping the chocolate mop with a whipped cream pile of bubbles. "Silly boy." He said quietly and leaned back, dunking his head once again. He came up and watched Jou as he so innocently blew bubbles into the air. One hand lifted and gently popped one with a pointed index finger. "Much better." 

From the edge of his vision, he eyed Jou over. The smooth expanse of chest that he could see above the bubbles a faint shiver went down his spine. Gods, he was going to rape the boy at the rate his mind was going! He forced himself to calm down and shifted, looking over the mass of shampoos and conditioners on the shelf above the tub. Fingers touched one, then another and finally choose one with a tangy, spicy scent. He put it aside, looking over Jou. "Get all of that crud off you" Another casted glance over the potions and mixtures and he offered a bottle towards Jou. It was actually a bottle of unscented shampoo But he had in mind the perfect conditioner for the boy if he could get the blonde to use it.   
  
-

"Thanks." He smirked. Jou carefully accepted the bottle, trying not to drop it or let it slip out of his already wet hands.. He popped the lid open and squeezed some of it into his hand. It was very cool to his touch. He held it close to his face and looked at it carefully. He ended up crossing his eyes because he held it so close to his face. He chuckled and pulled it back, then slopped it into his hair as he closed the bottle and handed it back to the other boy. He rubbed the stuff into his hair, mixing it into those soft blonde strands and then put on one of those trademark "Joey" grins as he ducked his head under water and shook it around a bit. He came up for air a moment or two later, his hair sopping wet as he washed the shampoo in- or rather out of his hair? At any rate, his hair had formed into a thick damp mess until he put his hands to it and tried to shake some water loose from it. Most of the water was beginning to drip free from it anyway.   
  
He took the bottle and replaced it back, then carefully palmed free a bottle from the muddle. Seto held it up for Jou's inspection and bow his head, smiling gently. "I think this is perfect for you" He slid over beside Jou and poured some of the mess into his palm, showing it. "Mind if I?" He touched the free hand to those moist golden strands and ran his nails gently through it, indicating putting the conditioner in. Patience. Something he had a very limited amount of. But it would require every ounce of his tolerance to help Jou through everything he had to work out. He would do it. He carefully kept his body away from the boy's though he wanted nothing more then to press himself against that thin wet body another shake of his head. Stop it, he thought to himself.   
  
-

"Go ahead." Jou smiled shyly and nodded. He watched the soft brown hair, the body under it, moving swiftly in the water. Creating silent ripples that had been captured by the bubbles that lined the water's surface. He could almost feel Kaiba against him- the other boy was so close. Again, Jou nearly slipped on the bottom of the tub, but managed to steady himself by grasping onto the nearest thing frantically- Kaiba's shoulder. As Jou heaved himself back up he found himself caught staring into the brown-haired boy's endlessly deep eyes once more. Staring into his soul. Staring into him. He broke it a moment later, blushing furiously. A nervous look crossed his face. 

-  
  
Seto was steady under that hand, smirking gently at the look in Jou's eyes. The moment was held for a long moment before he lifted his palm and transferred some of the goop onto the second palm and slowly rubbed it into that messy mane. Quickly the scent of vanilla and sugar cascading around them, filling the senses. He stared into those russet orbs as he did so. Even without the conditioner, those strands of gold were as soft as any silk from across the sea. But the vanilla scented potion would tame them into something possibly more manageable for the boy. Slowly along the neckline, gripping the gentle locks to make sure to evenly coat them. "Mmm give it a minute to soak in." He whispered quietly. Hands still slick with the sweet mixture caressed down Jou's neck, down over the shoulders with no friction. Down behind the shoulder blades and across the boy's back. So soft, so smooth 

-

The blonde boy tried to stop the moan he felt rising in his throat, but it evaded him. He spread like a thick, wet, black ink into the other boy's hands. The sensation left his hair tingling, his neck missing the attention as the other boy's hands trailed down, and across the lower warmth expanse of skin that made up Jou's back. Jou tipped his head back slightly, his eyes half-closed, glazed over. A dazed, aloof look washed over his face like a dusty mural being blown clean. His wet hair fell infront of his face, as it dripped dry, creating an almost ethereal, spiritual look to his being. Water dripped down his delicate skin, creating long streaked droplets of clear innocence. The drops made their journey down his shoulders, some sliding across his chest, some slipping into the curves of his back, dripping and melding back into the water below them- under the puffy white clouds of bubbles. The blonde boy tried to keep himself quiet- but those hands. Those hands.... he was having trouble controlling anything. He hoped he could just ease into it silently.   
  
-

Seto smiled gently at the moan and slowly let his run over the smooth skin, boldly caressing the slow rise and fall of ribs. Over the lightly rippled muscle under the tender flesh on Jou's chest, caressing the skin. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to the boy's back. A slow sigh against the back of Jou's ear like that first warm spring breeze after a bitter winter. It felt surreal, this moment. Something he had tried for for so long he was barely grasping in this unreal pause of time.   
  
"Is this alright, Jou?" The words tickled along the rounded shell of flesh, teasing it but at the same time, questioning tender. He had to make sure the boy wasn't afraid, wasn't scared of this not-so-simple touch. He thought he could stop but it was edging into that place where he wasn't so sure anymore. Could he stop if Jou said no? Would his will let him do something like that? 

-  
  
"Ka... Kaiba..." Jou whimpered softly. His voice begging- for more- for him to stop- for everything and nothing. All at once. The brown-haired teen against his back- the close proximity- the warmth. It hit him like a rush. He knew Kaiba would never intentionally hurt him- he had proved that more than enough times. So why did Jou still feel the lingering in his heart? Because of Bakura, he reminded himself softly. It was the terrible event- he was naturally still traumatized. Still possibly too numb to feel the pain because of how fresh and raw he still was inside and out.   
  
Jou turned slowly, causing miracles of water pooling around him in shallow waves, smoothing his body over. Cleansing waters swooning around him as he his face rounded the corner. As he saw the look on the other boy's face. And his heart felt like it was going to break. His eyes began to water all over again, but he held it back. And he hung his arms around the Kaiba like clothing drying in the sun as he looked into those vast blue depths. The eyes that told so much- the paradox that lied. They told nothing. They were the truths locked deep inside the other boy. All revealed in that tiny depth. They were the coldness outward to strangers. And the peculiar affection he had for power, for cooking... and now... for Jou. And the blonde boy though his heart would melt at that moment. 

-  
  
Fingers drifted slowly across the pale cheek, brushing light drips of water and golden bangs from the smooth surface. He could see the answer in those amber orbs, gleaming like the sun from behind a stain glass window. Slowly he leaned forward, taking the boy into his arms. Seto looked into those sweet eyes from only an inch away before placing his lips delicately over Jou's own. So soft as soft as he remembered them. He held that small chin in his palm, nuzzling at the pinked flesh. He caressed the flesh he found, his own lightly textured flesh brushing over one flat, rose-brown nipple on the boy's chest. Gently his tongue rolled over the sweet flesh, testing that texture all over again. 

-

Unable to pull back, Jou let out a soft groan. Feeling the fingers across his body, the lips meeting his as he immediately gave in to Kaiba's grasp. That tongue against him... it was so soft and gentle. Tempting, taunting, taming him all over again. His hair blinded him momentarily again, but he didn't really care anymore. As the hair brushed away he could barely look at the parity of the moment to another... another he remembered. As it shot through his mind.   
  
He was drunk. He was dressed in that collar of Yugi's. That cut-off shirt. Those tight pants. And Kaiba was there. Jou had fallen- and the brown-haired teen had caught him. One thing led to another, and Seto was on him, in a similar position to the one they were in now. Suddenly the moment broke. Jou was afraid Kaiba would go down too far and end up underwater without air, but figured Kaiba wouldn't overstep his own limits. But that memory- it wasn't a bad one. Just the overwhelming dizziness the alcohol had caused annoyed him slightly.   
  
And then more memories shot through him. A bead of sweat mixed with a lazy red liquid. Nails raking over skin like instruments of torture and evil. Pain. A rush of it. A white bang. That glint in the eyes. That evil look. The pain. A scream flew from his mouth. And he closed his eyes tightly to blot out the memories. But he couldn't. They were coming back. And they were worse than ever. The pain. The excruciating pain. The thrusts. The tortured cries- reduced to a mere whimper. Like a blazing hellfire that name tore from him and he screamed in pure anguish and horror.   
  
"BAKURA!!!" 

-  
  
His eyes went wide with the name, falling back in the water. He did not completely submerge but a well of water lapped at the sides of the tub. Bakura The mad yami of Ryou's? It suddenly made sense It had been the darker, decidedly more evil side of Ryou had done it, that horrible thing, to his pup. He sat there, unsure of what to do. Confusion flashed in those cerulean eyes, unsureness. For once in his life he was at a complete loss emotionally. He just didn't know what to do! Even his touch frightened the blonde. His words seemed to cause him pain He stood from the waters, the clear, foam-coiled liquid dribbling from his body.   
  
He sat on the edge of the tub, putting his head into his hands. What was he supposed to do!? He was not trained in such a thing His mind spun. Seto just wanted to help the blonde! That's all he wanted to do! But he couldn't!!! 

-  
  
Jou collapsed into the water, breathing heavily, his body covered in the frothy bubbles, sinking so that everything up to his chin was beneath the pool of clear liquid. Tears mingled with the holy water- that seemed to soothe his aches and his pains. That washed away the blood. That washed away the tainted innocence- and brought back his purity. Could he still be pure? He had been raped. Used. Had. An endless list of words. And all he could think of was that rush of memories. There was blood- blood everywhere. The red smeared all over the place. Spattered all over the bed sheets. Driving away all that was good. Bringing only the evil- and the look in the evil spirit's eyes. Jou let out one last scream and then sunk into the water. 

He was flailing- struggling in his mind with the white haired boy. Fighting him off. Screaming for him to stay back as bubbles floated to the surface. A wild crash of water hit him, and there was the nauseating feeling of fluid entering his mouth. He choked to try and cough it out, but more water only replaced the little air left in his mouth. He choked some more, reaching for his throat, and then all went calm. 

-  
  
Seto stared for a long moment as Jou flailed in the water and went under. How could someone *drown* in a bathtub?! It was only like three or four feet deep! Only Jounouchi Katsuya could drown in a tub. He was stunned for a long moment at the idea in his mind and the sight in front of him before he practically leapt into the tub and his hands and arms went under the pile of snowy foam and dragged Jou to the surface. The bulk was scarily limp in his grasp. "JOU!" He called out, desperately wanting to make sure the boy was conscious. Someone unconscious from four feet of water, didn't that only happen to children? A quick glance around. There was a long, marble shelf beside the tub for sitting and relaxing, so he hitched Jou's limp form onto it. A tug to pull even to pull free Jou's feet of the bubbles. He looked for signs of life open, searching eyes, a pulse of breath. "Jou!" 

-  
  
Jou let out a low groan as a trickle of water flowed out of his mouth. Suddenly he was choking, water spluttering down his face, as his eyes slowly opened, they seemed dark and deep and very shiny, like a newborn baby's. His hair was thick and matted, covering most of his face, and his face had gone quite pale. His eyes gradually grew wider as his vision grew clearer, and he opened them more. He blew some air through his nose, and more water trickled out of that as well.   
  
"Uhhhh..." The blonde boy moaned as his head lolled to one side, lazily. He felt groggy and dizzy. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Back to the darkness before the wild thrashing. Where everything was quiet. Where the was no more Bakura haunting his memories. No more being taken advantage of. No more blood. No more pain. No more hurts. No stupid family. No stupid life...   
  
-

"JOU!" He forced out through a sudden pulsing of horror, fingers clutching for, finding the slick curved muscle of Jou's shoulders. Seto pulled him forward, sitting the boy up so the liquid could come from those lungs. "Don't die on me, mutt!" In that terror and panic he reverted slightly, his mind dealing with the sudden attack of hormones in the only way it knew how. Command. "Breath!" One hand slapped that soaked back, a 'thwack' sound filling the air, echoing, dying. The palm stayed and rubbed slowly, eyes worriedly searching Jou's face. No, the stupid fool couldn't die from three feet of water! 

-  
  
The blonde boy was pulled up, and coughed up some more water.   
  
"Ka-Kaiba.." He murmured, his chest still heaving, inhaling and exhaling heavily for breath. He looked deeply into the brown haired teenager's deep cerulean eyes. Traced his eyes down the boy's face, as he watched beads of water run down Kaiba's face. Looked over the fine curvature of his chin, the strong jaw, the kissable neck. And he was entranced all over again. Bakura was nothing more than a distant memory- like a dream. Because the here and now was so much better for Jou. The blonde boy felt like he was in heaven, even though seconds ago he was choking up water and felt like utter crap. 

-

Seto released a slow breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. The boy would be alright. How could he be so worried over someone else? How could his heart care so damned much? But looking at those penetrating eyes light umber eyes, he knew. Because this was Jou the blonde pup he loved. A thought that never would have entered the mind of this same soul five years ago, not even three months ago A soft laugh left him at the though.   
  
"Jou, please don't do that again." He said breathily, laughing harder. He couldn't help it! The whole thing was just so funny, now that Jou was made sure to be safe. Those azure pools shadowed over with clouds of flesh as he closed his eyes. Faint edges could those be the beginning of wrinkles, already? Form around his eyes. Stress marks. His slim form was half out of the water, one buttock balancing him on the edge of the tub, one hand splayed to take his weight. 

-  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Jou said humbly. Quietly. Softly. The very essence of delicate. His words were almost silent- almost a whisper on the air. Jou lowered his gaze to his own arm, and watched crystal beads of water sliding down his arm as his body dried from exposure to the air. He reached his head down slightly and tenderly lapped at a few of the beads, mixing the water around in his mouth. He could still feel the water dribbling down from his hair along the back of his neck, and then down around his body- along his sides, across the bony structures that made up his shoulder blades, the curves that defined his back, trailing down along his slim waist. It felt cleansing to be so free and alive once again. Something he had not felt for a very long time. And a soft smile grew upon his face.   
  
-

Seto slowly stopped and smirked to Jou. "I know Come on." He stepped from the tub, any ideas of embarrassment and shyness banished from his mind. Water trailed from the edges of his pale form, the body lightly sculpted from hours of wakefulness and long times without eating and a never ending schedule. Across the room and digging into a closet, he freed a pale blue towel (scented lightly of cedar) and put it over one shoulder, freed a second and went back across the room, offering it to his blonde companion. "Don't be shy." 

-   
  
"Sorry..." Was all the fair-haired boy could say as he accepted the towel dutifully and wrapped it around his waist before climbing over the edge of the bath. He raised a slender finger tip to a lock of hair, and brushed it back with a sigh as it dripped free of some more water. He looked down at his stomach. It was still scarred by the white-haired boy, and from other bruises and things. He was also ridiculously thin. He thought he could see where too many bones were for it to be natural. He was afraid Kaiba wouldn't like him because of it...   
  
And he wanted to please Kaiba. For being so nice to him. For saving him so many times. For helping him in situations where he was undeserving. What had he done so that the brown-haired boy liked him so? How had he caused such a bizarre miracle? Whatever it was- chance, luck, fate, fortune... Jou thanked it. Because now Kaiba was the only one that was there for him anymore. The only one protecting him. The only one who had loved him since Jou could remember...   
  
-

"You know You don't have to say you're sorry so much." He said softly before burying his head into the towel. Fingers twitched and rubbed the brown mane of moisture and the last traces of bubbles. A shake of the head and he dragged it back over his hair and neck, down the long limbs and torso. "Since you have my robe" Seto just wrapped the towel around his waist, pushing some of the cloth in with long fingers in a perfect little tuck. He strolled from the room, hips swaying side to side. 

He knew KaibaCorp was flipping over his absence after having had it so rigorously for sometime, but at the moment he didn't care. Tomorrow he could go bet bitched and blasted by the investors but for now the only thing that really mattered was the blonde in the bathroom behind him. A small smile touches those lips, the muscles almost tired of the motion, so unused to the action. He thought it was a nice twist on his revenge of his step-father that he had learned to care. That the spell of ice that the bastard had placed on him was being chipped away by someone the man would have considered weak, a fool, and stupid.   
  
-

"Sorr- I mean.. okay Kaiba." Jou stopped himself before he could apologize again. The blonde boy threw on the earlier discarded robe after drying himself off, and then closed the robe so only the top of his chest was bare. He followed the other boy slowly into the bedroom, and looked around once more. Always in awe. Of every room in the huge house. But how could he not be? He had never been in a place such as the mansion before. Every time he entered a room- even if it was one he had already been in, he was constantly discovering new things. There was always somewhere to look, some hidden corner, or something blatantly obvious he hadn't noticed. And he took it all in with his eyes. The normally loud and boisterous teenager had grown humbled and quieted for once, it seemed.   
  
What with such a strange turn of events and all especially. He didn't want to get Kaiba angry- especially now that the other boy was all he had. What would Mokuba think of all this? Or Kaiba's company. If the word got out, wouldn't Kaiba be ruined? Jou could sort of see how something like this might... lead to the downfall of Kaiba's career. He certainly hoped it wouldn't. He didn't intend to cause any harm. 

-  
  
Seto turned and looked to Jou, something in his eyes. Hurt, an emotion that was not often there. Once again, he was reduced back to his last name. Kaiba, no longer the roll of his first from the blonde's tongue. He hated that single word that had been branded upon his hide and his soul. He immediately looked away, refusing the mutt to see that sense in his spirit. He pulled a pair of deep blue pajamas from a drawer, screwing boxers and not caring if his flesh was still damp. He slipped into them, his eyes dark. He couldn't believe after all of this he was still just Kaiba! Seto flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes tightly. He was faintly pissed but he pushed it aside, knowing he had to. For Jou. Yea the one who didn't want him. 

-

Jou tried to saunter toward the bed. Only it didn't work- him being Jou, of course, he reminded himself. He tripped over his own feet somehow, and almost ended up flat on his face. Oh well, at least the ground was soft and of the highest quality. What, with Kaiba being so rich and all. He sighed as he stumbled to his feet, cursing under his breath. There was no point in trying to be tactful about this. There was no point in trying to be anything other than what he was. Because his clumsiness would always show through. His uncultured, uneducated, un-every single adjective one could possibly think of manners were all he really was. How the brown haired teenager even put up with him sometimes...

And now he depended on that boy more than ever. He *needed* someone to pick him up when he fell. He was too weary and tired to clamber to his feet himself. To pick his life up off the shelf. He needed someone to hold him in a world that only wanted to smite him with blows to the head. But he was still stubborn as ever. Trying to refuse that side of him to come out. The side that was now so raw- so open. It reduced him to shambles, which were evident as he stumbled toward the bed, carefully watching his feet, giving a nervous look up at the other boy every now and then, but quickly looking back down at the ground an instant later.

-

Seto slowly shifted aside, giving room for Jou to lay down. He reached across the expanse and tugged a remote from the bedside stand. A quick press of a button towards a wall across the room and slowly the wall shifted aside, exposing a big screen TV. "Anything you like to watch? Any sort of movies?" He turned enough to look into Jou's eyes, the icy blue hiding his feelings of rejection and the burn of anger.   
  
"I've got just about anything." He offers quietly, curling on his side. The blonde could watch what he wished but Seto himself he just wanted to sleep. The warmth of the bath, the silken sheets it was just to comfortable not to want to rest easier. Even the sore muscles of his neck and back had started to stop killing but they were still sore. A groan escaped him. "Fuck." He growled out.

-

No... It's okay. I'm tired anyway... it's been a long day. Jou murmured quietly, turning a blind eye to the television. It felt to him like Kaiba was just showing off how rich he was in some ways- but he knew he was being silly. The brown-haired boy was only offering. Offering to give up something else to the blonde boy. Because he cared that much? How could he. Jou awkwardly wondered... wondered how long this had been going on. How long Kaiba had felt this way about him. Had the other boy suppressed these feelings for all this time? How far had they gone back? To the Battle City Tournament? To Duellist Kingdom? Maybe even farther back. If so, Kaiba was a really good faker. But what if it went deeper? What if Kaiba had been pretending so hard- denying it so badly that he had almost made himself believe it wasn't true. But it was. And the start point wasn't important anymore. Because... because this was all there was for Jou. The here and now. The fair-haired boy was used to living in a fast-paced world, where your best friend could be your worst enemy... and your biggest rival could become... a lover? Maybe that was too much of a stretch... Jou idly thumbed his fingers over the soft bed sheets as he began to slide into the bed alongside the other boy.

He turned his head to look the brunette over. What he really meant to say- but came across in his voice was What's wrong?, but he remained silent other than to inquire through usage of the other boy's name. It felt strange to say the cerulean-eyed boy's first name. Especially so... casually. He felt overpowered when he said it. Weak. But good at the same time. He didn't mind for once that Kaiba... had power over him. Because the blonde knew it would be alright. Because he knew there was hope that things would turn out for the best. He had heard the unhappiness of the other boy, and was concerned. He was growing tired of the day, but still- still he didn't want to displease the other boy, nor watch him be uneasy.

-

A soft sigh came from the brown haired boy and he opened his eyes, looking to Jou. "I'm fine." He could hear the unease in the other's tone, that worry for his well being. The only other time he ever heard that tone from anyone was from Mokuba on occasion but he feared that his brother was turning more into him everyday. A little colder, the smile more of a cold smirk. He touched Jou's chest lightly and sighed. "My body just hurts abit. Too much work and not enough sleep, I guess." He sighed softly, closing his eyes once again. Far too much time was spent in the cold gloom of his office, surrounded by hundreds of zombies that all seemed to have the same face. Even this house was cold, empty. Until Jou had injected some life into the place.   
  
Life That was what he saw in Jou. A burning, bright spirit that seemed to shine through despite weakness of flesh and the darkness that was all around him. Seto was trying to change that darkness, change it to what? Was he not darkness himself, bringing it down upon others? Could he really bring more light into Jou's world when he did not know it himself, or would he end up just extinguishing that golden soul that was Jou?

-

Something' outta nothin', aye? Ya sound like ya need a massage, Kaiba. Jou said, his accent on full strong. That wry grin smattered over his face like an oil painting. The edges of his skin crinkled with the wide smile, and his eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever. Whether he was joking or being serious really wasn't obvious, but it was clear that he was finally relaxed. And safe. Physically, anyway. Unless he got up he wasn't going to trip over anything, or break anything, or suffocate, or drown... Jou rolled his eyes at that thought. Sometimes he could be such a klutz. But that was just his nature. And Kaiba would have to accept it. Besides, three hundred bucks for a new lamp wasn't *that* much money, Jou muttered to himself, not for moneybags Kaiba. The smirk grew even wider on Jou's face at that thought. To him, three hundred dollars was a lot of money. Especially for someone coming from a broken-down, dilapidated, decrepit house that was literally on it's way to collapse. Especially for someone who had suffered the regrettable choice of living out on the street, starving, begging for pennies, sleeping in a box- or living at home in an endless haze of nightmarish prophecies, stale bread in the morning, and torn, unwashed clothing to wear during the day, and a cold, hard excuse for a bed to sleep in at nights. A living hell either way, and no way around it- no chance for escape. But he had found his loop hole somehow. Its name was Seto Kaiba.

-

He arched an eyebrow faintly. "A massage?" He had never actually gotten one before; he had refused to let anyone touch him like that. Far to intimate, to close, to to much touching. Was Jou actually hinting at wanting to relax his tense, tired muscles? "Jou are you offering?" He asked quietly, sitting up slowly. His shoulders were hunched over slightly as he looked to the blonde with a cocked eyebrow. Could he let the sass-talking duellist touch him like that? Why not? They had already been that close. He could remember that first feeling of flesh to flesh. Jou's skin so very warm and wonderful. His fingers dancing over that canvas of creamy silk, touching over the sensitive nerve endings that could boost such a reaction as one moaning sigh from the boy under his seeking digits.   
  
A gentle sigh came from him. The boy had just been raped, what the hell was he thinking? He needed to stop thinking with his groin. He slowly closed his eyes and took a steadying breath to save his nerves. "Thanks for the thought I'll be alright." A slow roll of the shoulders, ignoring the flare of pain. 

-

If you're sure- though I'd be happy to oblige. The blonde boy quirked his face slightly. What had he done that had made Kaiba no longer even want him to relieve the boy of his pain? Jou frowned slightly, like a discarded puppy. Why had he fallen from the other boy's favour so quickly? Though Kaiba had sounded weary. Perhaps he just wanted to sleep... maybe he just needed a rest. Jou would leave him alone if he had to. If that was what he must do, he would do it. The silhouette of day had vanished quickly beneath his fingertips, sliding out like some unspoken secret. Similarly, he knew that sleep would claim him. But still, he had the urge to comfort the other boy- the want and need for compassion and comfort yet to be received. It had surely been a long day- much longer than most, with many more important matters than his regular, day in, day out trivial pursuits of life. His general wanton destruction. His usual tripping through life- just as clumsily as he did when he crossed a room, or walked to school.

He turned his head away from the other boy, dejectedly. Surely he wasn't wanted or needed. He was only causing trouble and discomfort to the other boy. He didn't mean to be such a nuisance. Really, in his heart of hearts, he was a good person- at least, he thought he was. He tried to do what was right... so why did everything always turn out so wrong when he did it alone? He didn't have that eye- that precise, almost mechanical vision Kaiba seemed to have. Nor did he have enough self-confidence and reassurance to be like Yugi. He wasn't lacking enough to just follow around and hope that things would be all right like Tristan. So that was where things seemed to just... go askew. The place where he could neither hope to lead nor be led. The place where he was stuck. The unorderly place, where he was wanted by none, and shunned by all. But he could take it. He had before. He had been shunned... his whole life. One more person wouldn't make a difference. He curled up slightly, his mind agitated and unsoothed, his body sore and weary from it's journey.

-

Carefully Seto looked to his bedmate, frowning softly. Had there been sadness, in that last comment of the blonde's? How could he be upset over not having to bother with the fool whose mind just kept running over that one night again and again. Slowly he sat up and looked to the boy beneath him. Curled the other way, that long frame tucked facing away from him, he could not see the punk's features. A hand lifted, wanting to gently touch that round shoulder and shift him to look back into those honey orbs, to stare into their depths and bath in the golden sunlight that resided there.   
  
What was coursing through the boy's mind? He wasn't entire he understood Jou's thick brain sometimes. It was loopy, exhausting in the myriad of pathways that suddenly turned back on themselves or dead ended over a massive canyon. He had tried to wander the blonde's mind and time and time again was being sent back in defeat. Seto just couldn't understand! Did Jou love him, or was this some pup's way that just seemed to mimic the fatal emotion? A slow sigh.   
  
Fingers gently gripping Jou's shoulder, his palm pressing into the tight muscle. That thick pad of flesh rolled into the nerves and muscle, sending the dull blood from the wet, crimson tissue. Released in a slow roll, the suction forcing new, oxygenated blood back into the muscle. Fingers repeated the action on the other side, curling around the edge of the collarbone. "How does that feel?" He asked softly. He could feel the tension in the boy's shoulders Seto had hoped the bath would help it but evidently it had not fully, just like himself.

-

Jou sat there for a moment, getting tenser by the moment. By the second. He could feel his brittle frame struggling to comprehend it's soft surroundings. The beatings and the pain were washed away by the bath- the remnants of which had been rubbed off by that towel. Yet the horror was imprinted in his mind. Imprinted on his hands. Photographs had been taken by his soul that he could never tear himself from, no matter how hard he tried to pull away.

And then a touch. Skin against skin. The soft, melodramatic mellow violin strings that composed his hair into a symphonic ally into his hair brushed softly against him as a warm and welcomed touch reached to his shoulder. There was a firmness about it. A firmness that only reminded him of one word. One name. One single unified being.

S... Seto He groaned softly as he felt that skin meet his- as the muscle met limb. As the flexing motion began and rubbed. As he was built anew, as he was born- as he grew- as he lived. As he was. As he existed. As he reached the potential for being. For what he could be. For what he was. And it all melded into one as those soft versatile hands patted him and smoothed over his pale skin. His weak and trembling frame was like molten ash- like embers from a glowing flame- like burning... intense heat all around him. Energizing him. Bringing in a constant flow of new energy sources. Refreshing like an oasis hidden in the middle of a barren desert. 

Thought... I was... s'posed to massage you. Joey breathed between moans and sighs of relief as all that stress and worry- the tension and pain was smoothed and rubbed out of him. He had never guessed that Kaiba would give him a massage- or that he'd even be nearly so good at it. Jou could feel his senses tingling, and his hormones beginning to react to those hands on him...

-

He slowly shifted Jou's shoulders so the boy was laying flat on his stomach. Carefully, slowly, not wanting to frighten the blonde, he straddled those too thin hips, a knee planted in the soft bed on either side of Jou's frame. A second hand mirrored the first, sliding over Jou's back gently. The naked flesh was as smooth and soft as he remembered, that perfect, flawless canvas of peached skin No, no longer flawless. Bruises marred the boy's skin. Bruises from that dark, evil bastard of the Ring. He paused, letting his muscles calm as rage tried to tighten them. Help the boy, take revenge later. He would stick to that simple plan.   
  
Once again his hands continued, manipulating, so gentle, the muscle beneath the silken container it was held in, that it moulded. He probed at the tense tissue, gently making sure that each fibre would be free of stress before he moved on. "You need it more, Jou." He said simply to the boy's questioning, breathy words. "Just relax enjoy this. Think of nothing but my touch." His voice was nothing but a soft mantra, some calming set of words to sooth the mind like some foreign drug to Jou's system.

-

Jou gasped slightly as he was moved- ever so gently. So carefully. Obviously he wasn't out of the other boy's favour at all. Kaiba was a teen of many mood swings as of late, Jou noted. One moment he was going out of his way to ignore Jou and stay away from him, the next he was straddling the blonde. Not that Jou minded... Thoughts immersed themselves into his mind. What were these feelings he had for the other boy? Attachment, and a deep sense of longing. Like something had always been missing from his life that was no found. Like his whole life had been shattered into precious shards, and the brown-haired boy was on his hands and knees, naked, picking them up- not caring if his body was marred with traitor's blood or cut and stabbed by the blades' jagged edges. Seto's brown hair swooping in front of his face... what a vision that was. And it had come right out of the blue.

Soft kisses, and then hands on his back, his body, moving over. He tried to close his eyes again, tried to let himself be delivered from the land of pain- through the desert which he felt like he was endlessly wandering. But it was going on for miles with no end near in sight. But he liked it. He liked the heat- and the brushes that felt like sand across his back. He liked the juxtaposition, and frequently was enjoying the rising temperature. His world was a montage of bright colours, flitting across the skies, composed of Kaiba's smooth voice, rolling like a wave in the wind, those eyes- hidden beneath shadows and crackling like thunderously tumultuous lightning. And the sablonneuse world around him was a fine one indeed.

-

Slowly those warm palms rubbed into the tense muscle of Jou's back, touching each muscle in the neck area. Warming them, forcing them to actually relax and slip back into an unknotted shape. Those pale fingers just worked into the muscle. His mind was lost in his mission. Find a tight, coiled muscle and work free the knot in it. It was a simple routine done over and over, just wanting to relax Jou out. "Just relax no thoughts no worries" He whispered softly.   
  
The beautiful blonde He knew he just needed get Jou to sleep for the night, nightmare free. He worked down that long, slim back, gently cracking the vertebrae. "Jou just remember that I am here for you I know it might not be much but I will never leave you." He slowly pulled off the boy, slipping to the side. He let himself be cradled by the soft silk. Fingers slowly caressed the blonde mop of still damp hair, playing with the gentle strands. "I'm sorry I failed you, Jou." He whispered and curled up beside the pup. 

-

Jou moaned softly as the aches and pains were rubbed out of him. Moving lower... and that voice hovering over him like a sentient being. Sent from a better place. The hands running down his back- and then the form he could almost sense was moving from him, sliding away. And that warmth that had been circumambient was now off to one part of him. His hair was being gently run through by fingers made of satin skin that moved like a lover's kiss.

You haven't failed me... you've been here for me... when I've needed you the most... Jou said, turning his head to look Kaiba in the eyes. Jou's chocolate eyes were shimmering, as though he was about to cry. His face was a strange and weary smile, that made him look sad and happy and weary and old all in one breath. Because it felt so right. Everything with the brown-haired duellist did. When Jou was around the other teen he felt warm, protected, and safe. He felt good- like nothing could go wrong. And never wanted to be separated from the other boy...

-

"I failed to protect you, my mutt." Seto said guilty, apologetically, affectionately. He cradled the silken frame to his own, his touch so gentle, so soft. Not to frighten the boy with the gentle embrace. He could smell that scent of vanilla, the mild scent of fluff and something sweet candy, almost. A slow, deep breath to collect that wondrous scent. It was wonderful "Sleep, Jou" He whispered into the blonde's ear, his breath as warm as a light summer breeze. Somehow he could not have remembered just how breathtaking it was to just hold the flaxen haired angel, that perfect body that seemed to fit against his like it was made to be.   
  
Those pale digits slowly traced over the curvature of cheekbone, just testing the splendid form against his. "Is this ok?" He asked quietly. He had to make sure that Jou was ok with every step of the way. Some part of him was confused at what he was feeling, confused over why he was bothering to care about the mongrel. But he told that part of his conscious mind to take and hike and stick it somewhere.

-

It's more than okay... Jou said with a soft smile as the blonde boy felt fingers across his skin. Kaiba cared. He really really cared. And the feeling that was overwhelming the blonde boy rushed through him like the floodgates had opened, and a magical potion was streaming through his blood, teeming with energy. He pulled back slightly, moving an arm to hover over the other boy, and positioning it on the other side of Kaiba, so that he was looming above the boy, gravitated and centered by his two rather unstable arms alone.

You've done nothing wrong. And a bright expression washed over his face as he leaned down, using one hand to run it through the other boy's soft brown hair, slowly raising his head so that their noses almost met. The blonde-haired teenager closed his eyes for a brief second, savouring the moment, and then opened them as he touched his lips to the other boy's. It was gentle and soft. Like an angel's touch.

-

He looked into those dark eyes, smiling gently to the boy above him. It was a smile that brightened his eyes but showed an edge of confusion as well. Those silken scraps of lavender veined parchment that were eyelids fluttered at the touch in his hair. So close he was so close There! A bolt of electricity went through him. Well, maybe it was something a little less, a gentle kiss, but it had about the same reaction.   
  
That gentle touch upon the pinked flesh was like sunlight, warm and bright on his face. That first peek of sun after a long and cold winter, the brilliance coming from behind a darkened storm cloud. Perfection, beauty embodied. Those cobalt eyes closed as he enjoyed that soft kiss, relaxing into it. He slowly slid a hand behind Jou's hand, tangling his fingers in the blonde mane, holding him close but not pulling enough to force him into the kiss. 'Oh, Jou' He whispered in his mind, wanting this moment, this perfect moment, never to end.

-

Jou remained there a moment longer, savouring the flavour of the other boy's lips, and then ran his tongue softly across the other boy's lips, only to pull back, and roll to the side of Kaiba, returning to where he had been. He watched the boy's closed eyes. He had rarely noticed the structure of the other boy's face- it's flawless structure. His firm, overpowering looks had covered over his softer, yet still masculine nature. In short, Jou was engaged simply staring at the other boy. And Jou felt richer than Kaiba could ever be- because he had Kaiba in his hands. Because the brown-haired boy wanted him. Because he had the love of someone he didn't even deserve- someone he had done nothing TO deserve. And it was more beautiful than anything he had ever known before.

He had never seen a real smile from Kaiba- ever. Not until that day, at least. The brown-haired duellist had his usual glares, grimaces, smug smirks, evil looks, but never true smiles. It was like a wish, hidden at the bottom of a wishing well. It was that shimmering penny as it plopped into the dark waters after travelling such a long distance- the echo rising up from the depths of the brick-built hole. The glistening of the water's surface, deep underneath that darkened cavern. Something never seen- that had always existed. And it only made Jou want to kiss the other boy even more.

-

Those azure orbs were seen again as he came out of the unguarded moment, came out of the darkness behind his eyelids. He turned on his side, lips curling into a faint edge of a smile. Gentle, soft something emerging from behind the normal mask the boy had on his face like a butterfly fluttering free of its cocoon. One palm lifted and found a new home gently laid on Jou's cheek, hand forming to the sculpted valleys and high rising peaks. He stared into those eyes and settled happily in their warm depths.   
  
That sun is what was melting the crystalline ice around his heart. He didn't want to admit to either truth of the ice beginning to crack despite his work to build it or the fact he thought he was beginning to enjoy hearing each echoing, rebounding sound of the crystal shattering, dissolving. Fingers moved to slowly play with that soft hair, twirling the blonde strands around the tips of a few digits. That golden mane something he could never seem to get enough of touching. It was just so oddly soft.

-

It was the burning gaze of this one boy. The sweet, thrilling kisses that disrupted Jou's life every now and then. The blonde could feel his heartbeat sounding out the countdown. Continuously chased by never-ending desire. The fair-haired boy could almost feel the wind sweeping his lively winter dreams away, chasing the yearning from the other boy's numbness away from the cold in his heart. Little time ago at all Jou never would have even thought Kaiba had a heart. Now the blonde was humbly looking over his own frail form and worrying about being unable to match up. Such an extreme change. Such a rapid flight backward, sideways, and every direction but the one he *wanted* to go in. Every other way. And no matter how hard he tugged, it was like the force on the other side had greater weight. Jou's eyes were growing weary, and his eyelids shut for a brief pause of intake- for a sublime second when everything was silent except the tiniest of breaths, and the solitary entertaining bang of deluxe hair that followed the breeze.

Those fingers in his hair. Every tip equipped with sensitive pads. Every piece of realistic filament brought from the sinister material of Satan himself- but felt as soft and light as a cloud. Jou felt like his hinges were all rusted, like his form might give way and snap at any second. He was weak, his throat barren, and his head felt heavy. The truthful roar that was in his head only urged him on, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted to things go smoothly, naturally. 

-

Seto slowly traced the soft fibres of Jou's locks back from the blonde's face, letting them fall where they would. Those amber eyes every time he met those umber pools it was like a raw surge of hormone, telling him to take the boy, make him his. Kiss him, touch him, eat him alive and dominate the weaker soul. The hand slid so his thumb slowly wandered the soft pink plane of Jou's lower lip, tracing the delicately curved line of flesh. So soft it still amazed him, even now, just how soft those lips were. He would have thought them ragged, chapped but no. Like every other surprise the blonde had thrown at him, this was had been sneaked into the package when he wasn't paying attention to detail. A small smile came over him once again instead of the concentrating look at the thought.   
  
He slowly shifted his body, moving his weight so no distance separated them the two bodies, no bit of cotton or sheet or gasp of air. Flesh touched upon warm flesh, the slightly out thrusted curve of chest to chest. How could someone be so warm like this? Seto rode it off to the bath they had both just gotten out of but but it still felt like his skin was afire with just that simple touch. His hand left its touch on Jou's lip to glide down the bowed expanse of back, drifting like angel's fingers over the muscled bottom to cup the firm thigh, tugging it over top of his.

-

Jou felt that end-finger trace across his soft pink lip. He would have looked down at it, but knew it would only force him to cross his eyes and make an utter fool of himself. How had he gotten so lucky? So lucky that all this was being offered to him? His eyes gazed past that thumb, past the hand that contained it, past the arm it was connected it. There he was. Seto Kaiba. It felt funny to Jou to think of that name so often- and not with the tiniest bit of loathing in his voice. Was the blonde boy really the player in this situation- or was he being played? He knew not. He had initiated everything, hadn't he? He was the one that had... no. It had been freak coincidences.

Somehow Kaiba- the same bully that had slammed him into walls, punched him in the stomach- the SAME kid that used to mock him incessantly about how poor he was, how big of a loser he was, how terrible he was at playing Duel Monsters... the same teenager that had gone out of his own way to trouble Jou... somehow he had done a complete turn-around. That annoying, taunting, violent teenager with a heart of ice and a face of stone was something else.

A touch, that scent- a look. The thumb was off his lip and the other boy's hand was trailing down his back, pulling them together. And the old Kaiba- the one with a voice void of emotion, with a face as hard and cold as a cliff of rock seemed like a very far away dream land, that didn't really exist at all. But he searched frantically, because he knew that the Kaiba he once knew still existed.

God. Kaiba was giving himself away. He really was. He had given the blonde boy everything. Everything. He wanted to be intimate- he showed that he wanted to be intimate. He even told his most intimate secrets to Jou just to calm the fair haired boy down. If that wasn't enough- Joey knew those cool blue eyes the other teen always wore never lied. He knew that the fierce glare that usually hung across the other boy meant nothing. He understood. Almost, anyway. He was right on the edge of it. Though he still didn't understand how he had come to be so lucky...

-

Seto kept his hand on that strong muscle, gently kneading the flesh with the strong fingertips calloused by metal and the soft strength of a duel card. He felt out each tuck and dive of the tissue below the skin, wanting to memorize every inch of the smooth body against his. So damn soft! Yet, once in a while, his sensitive fingertips would find the gentle rise of a scar. A mar on that perfect flesh. He had ideas about what caused those scars an abusive father was the first thing that arose in his mind, for like some psychic bond between similar parts of his mind and Jou's he had suffered through much the same thing, and bore his own white lines of scarred pain on his own flesh from knife and the whipping belt.   
  
He brought his lips to those tender ones so close to his and relished himself, allowed himself, a moment of weakness to once again taste that sweet flesh. The tip of his tongue soared over the rosy skin, reliving the texture and flavour. Against his better mind and conscious, he could feel himself growing hard, blood draining from his faintly protesting mind into an accepting lower reign. He knew he was being a fool to himself, that he couldn't go all the way unless he had Jou's full approval, saw in those amber depths the acceptance of all that Seto offered.

-

Jou moaned softly as he felt that hand on him. He raised a hand of his own to reach out for the other boy as the motions went on and on. As the other boy's tongue ran over him he suppressed a stronger outburst. Jou's mind was weary, but still it was full of lust and aggravation at being cooped up for so long. The final need to just... finalize everything. To finish. To be done. To be done with it. Waiting for the moment to arrive- when everything would just be over. So he wouldn't have to be tormented with visions of the rest of his life- ever again.

He wanted to awaken to a fresh new start, the sun enraptured against his warm skin, the silken bed sheets coiled and curled up against his body, an arm draped lazily like a tapestry over the side of the bed. The annoying chirping of morning birds at the window, the flush of leaves as soft and gentle breezes rolled by. Evidently it had been too much for him to ask the rest of his life, he thought, as he closed his eyes. Calloused, weary hands he once knew could be dragged across the schizophrenic room, cluttered and cramped with noises and emotions. But couldn't he just let go and be free like he had always wanted? Must he hold on to such ragged thoughts for so very long? He had gone on suffering his whole life. Wasn't Kaiba only there to give him relief?

-

Long fingers captured that pointed chin, his lips pressing in against Jou's own. He needed this moment, a moment to release his feelings onto Jou's psyche, to show him how he felt. His hips betrayed the tender moment, his cautious control, by twitching, thrusting slightly despite his wishes. Well, more like going with his desire. He pulled Jou closer, wanting flesh to touch and melt together into a warm, fiery puddle of lust. What was going on in that crazed mind? Was the blonde thinking only of him, the gentle kiss, the demanding touches   
  
Or instead was he seeing blood and weaponry and chocolate, burning eyes? Seto could not have known, wasn't totally sure he wanted to see what dazing emotions and images seared Jou's conscious. He wanted to cool those burning feelings with the coldness of his lips, the chilled fingertips. Was that what they were? Himself, a being of frozen crystal, and Jou, a soul of fire and sun? That was how it seemed He could feel it, the burn he felt from Jou's flesh must have been because he was so cold.

-

Tricking, searching, interfering. That's all his mind ever did. Jou was frustrated at the thoughts cramped in, and brushed them away. Their lips met, and Jou moaned into the other boy's mouth. He looked deeply into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba loved him. It was for sure. But did he love Kaiba? Was it possible? Was Joey even capable of such a thing? The blonde boy wasn't even really very sure. Was Jou throwing down his life- or was he making one anew? Even if Jou slipped on banana peels sometimes, and looked like a clown or a klutz, wasn't it all for Kaiba's sake? So what was it now? He had loyalty to Kaiba? Certainly he owed a lot to the other boy. But was it the kind of loyalty one would call love? Was it the loyalty of a dog to it's master? He was tired of being owned... used... taken... forced around like a simple dog.

The harsh reality of Kaiba's eyes only made him wonder more if that's all he really was. The other boy's dog. How much did the other boy really love him? Could such a thing even be measured? There could be a great uprising, but it would be a silent one. But maybe Jou didn't need to say anything in return. Because his loyalty was deeper than love. And he might fall down in the cold and die- and Jou might drown. But everything was for Kaiba's sake. And the fair haired boy knew that he might be an idiot, he might be a fool, but he didn't care anymore- because it was a loyalty one might call love.

-

He slowly pulled away, breaking that long tender kiss. Lips inched down the softly rolling surface of the blonde's chin, gently nibbling the flesh. Slowly down that graceful neck, so soft and pale. Under his own lips, Seto could feel the tense muscles there. Gently he bit into one line of muscle, teasing the skin and nerves. His mind was taken deeply with this moment, wanting more and more to just hold the blonde beside him and drown in the essence and liquids of time so that he might never leave this pause of time.   
  
His fingers moved to stroke the creamy flesh, just wanting to touch every inch of skin that made Jou what he was. His mind had thrown away the sensible, reasonable part of him that was telling him he was a complete fool. Something in him wanted it to be gone, to just listen to his own desires and wants and needs. "Jou" Seto breathed against that skin, so caught in the moment, this easy, beautiful moment. 

-

Jou was into the moment so much. Even after the kiss was broken, his lips still tingled. As the other boy's lips moved down, along his chin, neck... Eliciting soft sounds of pleasure- until the pain set in. The heaviness in his heart. His mind was still a sea of troubles. He softly raised his pale, slender hands to grasp the other boy's fingers. He clasped this own hands together, the brown haired teen's hands following, and looked earnestly into Kaiba's eyes.

"I want to do this so badly Kaiba..." His eyes shone with passion and that old fire, renewed. And he did- he wanted to do anything for the other boy. He wanted to make Kaiba happy. He wanted to please Kaiba to the very best of his ability. But he couldn't do it. Not then. And his head lowered, and he felt ashamed. This was the second time. It was a perfect moment- and he had ruined everything.

"But... but I can't. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Tears found their ways into his eyes, and spilled down his precious cheeks, leaving soft beams of fluid behind as they cascaded down his face. Cymbals crashed causing an emotional stir as his chest began to heave. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping the tears might wash away his sins. The bath had cleansed his body, but not his soul. Not his mind. Would they ever be clean? For the blood would always be there- in his mind. The images of being... taken advantage of. And it was all still so fresh. So very fresh in his mind.

-

He pulled back slightly, listening to those words. They managed to break the barrier he had placed to keep sense from entering his thoughts. A slow sigh left him and he nodded, pulling away. "What did I tell you about being sorry, Jou?" His voice was stern for a moment before he smiled. "Don't worry about it, no harm done" He gave one soft kiss to the tip of the blonde's nose before he laid back, cuddling one pillow to him.   
  
No harm done indeed if one forgot to count the fact his body was hungry hungry for the boy beside him. He could have gone out, bought some disease ridden whore for the pain he was suffering but he just wasn't that kind of man. Slow, deep breathes, just trying to calm the wishes of his body. This just wasn't fair somehow. But he was being selfish, greedy because he couldn't just let it go. Or maybe he was just being a fool, this was a very normal human reaction. His hips pressed into the bed, and a groan was suppressed into the silken pillow.

-

Jou tried not to look at the other boy from shame. Again he was no good. No use. Displeasing Kaiba. The one who had helped him so much. What had he to give back to the boy? Nothing. He wasn't even any better than a useless whore. He couldn't even give his body up. The blonde gulped in some air between the repressed sobs, and held back any more tears, wiping away the ones he already had used.

As Kaiba's lips met the edge of his nose a goofy smile crossed the blonde boy's face. But Jou knew otherwise. Kaiba was upset at getting dejected again- and Jou felt terrible for not being able to give him what he wanted. Because... because the blonde wanted it too!.. But he just wasn't ready.

"Oh, Seto..." Jou let his body collapse onto the bed, inching toward the other boy as much as he could, trying to get comfortable. It was both a sigh, a sad look, and an almost happy smile of relief at the same time. He tried to curl up against the other boy, his hands reaching out to the brown-haired teenager.

-

Seto brought his arms out and curled around Jou's frame, holding him close. He tried to comfort the boy, to erase the look of pain from the blonde's features. "Jou, seriously don't worry about it, alright? We'll wait until your ready." He whispered softly, fingers hanging loosely across the boy's back. "Smile." He commanded gentle, offering one of his own. Hips were carefully tucked away from Jou, making sure the boy couldn't feel his need, his want. He would wait until Jou was asleep and creep free, snag a cold shower and grab some sleep before the sun rose. Work was calling him, like the old instinct that pulled the groundhog from its winter sleep. He knew he didn't have a choice but to answer to the company's wants.   
  
Work away from Jou. He didn't want to think about it, just would accept it when he awoke. Just let his brain think on auto-drive. He would force himself to just get through the day, long as it was, and he would have someone to come home to. Someone to come home to An odd thought indeed for the great Seto Kaiba.

-

Jou snuggled up against Kaiba. His protector. His friend? His lover? Perhaps. It didn't really matter. Because the other boy was close to him, and that was all that was important to Jou at the moment. And someone cared about him. Jou remembered where he had been in life a few years ago... which only led him to wonder where he'd be in a few years. What would his father do when he realized that his son had run away? Hrm. Maybe it would drive him to staying sober from guilt. As if. It would take a real miracle to do that. No, the blonde boy was far past caring about his old man. Besides, he figured his father wouldn't even notice he was gone. Well, he might notice that there was no one to smack around anymore, but that was it.

He slipped his hands around the other boy's chest and clutched onto him, pulling himself in closer. He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder and smiled softly as his own hair tickled his nose. He blew it away with a soft breath, and nuzzled the brown haired boy's neck.

"G'night." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes, got comfortable, and prepared to sleep. He was already tired and beginning to fade off. Well, if his father didn't care- surely Mokuba would. Maybe Mokuba wasn't his worry, though. That was Kaiba's business. But if the cerulean-eyed boy was serious about some sort of relationship between the two of them, Mokuba might have issues with it... surely he would find it strange at the very least. Wouldn't he? It might be possibly crushing to the kid. And what would Jou's friends think? Not that he cared. It wasn't like THEY were ever around when he needed them... were they? And his mind rolled into collapse as he held onto the other boy. And weariness overcame him as things slowly came to a stop, and then faded into darkness.

-

Seto had slept peacefully in those warm arms for some time before his eyes crept open against his will. A glance to the clock told him he just had to get up. Work. A faint groan escaped him and slowly he sat up, slipping free of the pale limbs that surrounded his form. He looked down upon the sleeping beauty beside him. Jou's face lost that sense of pain and torture in the depths of slumber, faded into an angel's beautiful features. Slowly his fingers trailed, brushing back a few strands of sweat-soaked gold. He quietly looked over this sleeping creature beside him and shook his head. If he didn't hurry he wasn't going to bother getting up. Slowly he freed his being from the silk and boy and stood, padding into the bathroom. A quick shower set his sweaty body and mussed hair into rights. Quickly into his more causal business attire but he paused once again.   
  
Could he leave the sleeping angel, here, alone? The thought made him frown and he sat down at the desk, tucking his frame into the chair. That delicate nubbed pen, the one that had caused the ugly round beginning of a scar on his wrist, became his tool of choice. Dipped lightly into ink, he began to scroll out a few sentences to paper. A few finger taps to the wood and he nodded, writing down the final few words.   
  
He looked around, letting the ink dry. A moment and he left the manuscript upon the bedside table, thinking Jou would see it there. He would leave a brief word with the butler for Jou. Fingers grasped his briefcase and he left. But not before crossing the room and laying a gentle kiss upon the angelic lips of the blonde 


	10. Untitled Chapter

**/: tainted kisses**  
**by: Jantra Inuki Ookami **

**Published:** 18th Nov 2004  
**Pairings: **Seto x Joey  
**Type: **(RP/Fanfic)  
**Archive:** You can link to this fanfiction, no problem (it'd be nice if you'd tell us), but no hosting allowed.

**Information: ** _I started with Jou, and Jantra continued as Seto per usual..._

**Author's Notes:**

**Jantra's Notes: ** unavailable.

**Inuki's Notes:** Well.. I haven't spoken to Jantra in a while. I haven't been able to get a hold of her much lately, and I don't know when... if ever we'll be continuing this since we both have extremely busy lives right now. I was digging through my fanfics, and I found my _Tainted Kisses_ folder, to see that we had written a good half-of-a-chapter and never finished it. I don't know how happy she'll be about this, and if she asks me to, I _will_ take it down... But for now, enjoy the only part of the fanfic that we typed which I never posted... Think of this as a special release or something. o.O;; I apologize in advance that the chapter never finished. And we never gave it a title either, which is a bit of a shame. Nonetheless, please enjoy it.

**10. not yet titled**

The blonde boy was groggy as he woke up. But it was a happy kind of tired. He felt nice and rested, and relieved from the day before. From the stress and the pain and the worry. The bed was still aglow from his radiating warmth, and as he looked up he slowly noticed that the other boy was missing. He blinked, then questioned. Had the brown haired boy gone to the bathroom? He averted his eyes to the door, but it was silent and open. He didn't want to get up, because it felt so good lying in the bed, but he knew he probably should. He was slightly worried about Kaiba though. Of course the other teenager knew where he was going- what he was doing. He would be fine. He would be safe. Yet that lingering sense of worry remained inside of him.

What was he thinking? Jou was the one that couldn't even walk across a floor without tripping himself. He was the one that had been saved by the CEO. So then why did he have the feeling of worry? Wasn't it possible that he was just over-obsessing? But he did owe the other boy his life... Hah. Like there was anything he could do to save Kaiba if he were in trouble. Jou looked over his own body. The scars, the bruises. Memories of pain flashed through his mind. No. He could not help the other boy, he shook his head sadly. He was nothing more than a pathetic street mutt. He couldn't help out if he wanted to. That had been proven. By the way that his father abused him. By the way that Bakura took advantage of him. Surely Kaiba would have found a way around such situations- Kaiba had escaped from his father, hadn't he? And it was for the better, because he was not only wealthy, but powerful and intelligent to top it all off. Kaiba could protect those he cared about. That had been proven more than once. He had saved his little brother... and saved Jou numerous times.

The blonde boy picked out his options. Even if he couldn't help the other boy if he were in need, he could try. He could give it his best. And that meant getting out of the bed and finding out at the very least where Kaiba was. As he slipped out from under those perfect, silky covers, he adjusted the robe to make sure it completely encased his body heat, then began to trudge over toward the door. As he was walking away he noticed a piece of paper he hadn't seen before. He swung his body toward it and picked up the delicate sheet and began to read it.

-

_Jou,_

Sorry I had to leave you to wake up alone, but I had to go into work today. Since I have a feeling you would be bored as anything sitting around the house, I leave you to what you will. Head downstairs, the butler is waiting for you with food, a cell phone, and a credit card. Yes, I know, you probably don't want it or think you shouldn't have it, but whatever. You're free to spend what you want. You can have someone over if you want. Ask a servant if you want a ride anywhere. I'll be home in a few hours if I'm lucky. We'll have dinner together, alright?

Love, Seto.

PS: Call me at work if you're dying of boredom, you'll probably be saving me from a board meeting.  
  
Seto tapped his fingers slowly on the table before him, trying to keep his mentality on his work as some underling babbled at him about the accomplishments of the innovative game system now installed into KaibaLand. Whatever. His intellect was still curled up in Jou's arms, not wanting to budge. A slight groan escaped him and he glared to the individual talking. "Can you get to a point?" The male blinked from behind a pair of thick glasses and nodded, hurrying up. 

'Jou, be glad you're not here.' He thought in his mind, leaning back in his chair. This was a mess. Everyone had gone ballistic without him being there for a day or two. How ridiculous! How could the people he hired be so damned stupid as to not be able to run the company without him in attendance looking over every single thing? Fingers slowly ran through his hair, trying to keep his appearance unruffled. It bothered him, somewhat. He knew he should have been paying attention to this, that the report he was being given was excellent material, that his company would be even more successful then it had been a few months ago! But he just. Didn't. CARE!

A faint twitch. He grasped the glass before him, cool with condensation, and slowly slipped at the iced liquid. Seto could almost feel it crawling down his throat in chilling fingers that spread from his esophagus and into his upper body. Since when had he ever been so impatient in a meeting? Normally he was the one that was forcing others to pay attention, but he could see something about the way the others were looking to him that his edginess was showing. His eyes drifted shut and he took a slow breath to calm his apprehensive nerves. Better. Maybe he wouldn't kill someone now out of sheer irritation.

-

Jou put down the note, not really sure what to do with it. It was Kaiba's note after all. He didn't really want to rip it up or throw it out. Not that a fancy place like the room he was in had a garbage can- rich people weren't allowed to throw things out. Whatever. If there was actually a garbage can, Jou had yet to see it. Heck, he hadn't even noticed one in the bathroom! These rooms were just plain massive. He wasn't used to have so much space, and so many different things in one room- at least, not without it being immensely crowded. It was almost like a breath of fresh air. Like his surrounding had been caving inward his whole life- only now to expand after such an extensive contraction.

He thought about the note. It had been signed "Love, Seto". Maybe that was just a casual thing to do. But Jou felt his heart warmed at the very notion that the brown haired boy might... love him. Kaiba even had told him to call if he wanted to. And Jou was very very tempted to do so, even just to check up on the other boy, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to distract Kaiba. Besides, the blonde boy was actually pretty hungry. And the butler was waiting for him with food. Food sounded good. He frowned at the idea of having a cell phone and a credit card. He had never liked cell phones. Annoying things that always went off during class- that resulted in some embarassed girl going to turn it off, and usually the teacher demanding to take it for the class to make sure that the offender didn't use it.

Then there were credit cards. Which Jou had never liked the idea of. Money you couldn't see. He had never had enough money to actually own one, and it was yet another thing that only reminded him of how poor he was. Plus credit cards always seemed so damned stupid to him. If you lost one, you basically lost all your money... not that Jou had any money. A crumpled five dollar bill was all he had to his name in his wallet currently, which he had taken out of hiding from under a floorboard in his old room before Kaiba escorted him away from that God awful place. It was five bucks his father would never see again.

Jou thought of the note again. Invite someone over. Hah. Who would he invite over? Besides, Jou was soooo sure Kaiba would be literally jumping for joy if he invited over Yugi. They were rivals. Or Tea. So she could tell Kaiba he was heartless, and get on his nerves again. And then they'd just get into a big fight. Or even Tristan. Because he couldn't explain to any of them what he was doing at Kaiba's place. Because that would probably lead to explaining Kaiba... kissing him. And maybe even the whole thing with Bakura. And that was the last thing he wanted to explain. Ryou was a big no. Jou really had nothing against the albino, other than the fact that he could be a little weird sometimes, but the fact that the flood of memories of Bakura... taking advantage of him would never clear from his mind, and probably forever be associated with Ryou from then on. Plus now that Seto knew Bakura was the one that had done it... well, Jou feared for Ryou's safety as well. And not from Bakura. From Kaiba... He had seen that look in Kaiba's eyes before. He wouldn't even want the brown-haired duellist to be on his worst enemy. Or maybe he would...

Jou shook such thoughts of his mind. He wanted to go down to see the butler right away, so the poor guy wouldn't have to wait for the fair haired teen to make an appearance any longer- yet... he didn't think it was appropriate to go around wearing the robe downstairs. He figured he had to obey some rules. He couldn't be a complete slob. Besides, if he was going to go out anywhere, he might as well get dressed. Now.. what to wear, and where would he get clothing from? His old discarded clothing that had been covered with blood was surely unsuitable, if one of Kaiba's many servants hadn't already picked it up, that was. Oh yes! His suit case! Jou had nearly forgotten. He had hurriedly packed his only good clothing in there. Not that much of it fit. There was that nice blue and white shirt though- the one with the stripes on the sleeves. And he had a few other articles of clothing in there as well. His school uniform, that green shirt that he had worn during Duellist Kingdom (which was getting a little small on him), some blue jeans, the black under-shirt he had worn to the club, and those black jeans as well. As Joey opened the lid, Yugi's collar bounced out and scuttled to the floor. As Jou bent over to pick it up he paused, admiring the small pieces of finely-crafted metal. Yugi... he had forgotten about Yugi. Maybe there was some way to repair their broken friendship after all...? He wished there was...

In the end Jou decided to stick with the blue and white shirt with the stripes of the sleeves and his blue jeans. Discarding the robe, and slipping into the clothing felt nice. Felt natural. The robe had been very high quality, but felt too rich- too extreme. Like.. as much as Jou loved eating chocolate for instance, eating rich chocolate was too much for him. Sometimes he was content just to sit back in a chair out front of a coffee shop with a box of cheap chocolates and eat them. Sometimes things were better off simpler. The whole thing with his friends would have been easier if it was simpler, he reminded himself. So would this whole thing with Kaiba. He sighed, and headed downstairs... to meet destiny, fate, or maybe just a butler.

-

The butler, a kindly older man by the name of Richard, had once been a citizen of America but now resided here in the Kaiba mansion. He looked to Jou as soon as he heard footsteps from the stairs and walked up to the blonde with a smile. "Good morning, Jounouchi. Master Kaiba told me to give you run of the kitchen for lunch." He said with a chuckle, for it was almost noontime. He half bowed to the soul Master Kaiba had brought into the house, feeling all the better for it. He had been under the service of Seto's adopted father, and had watched the boy grow into a cold hearted man. But ever since Seto had mentioned meeting this young blonde teen, he had emotion in his eyes, an almost longing look to his face.

He knew of Jou's vanishing into the middle of the night. Richard had gotten up to see what the trouble was. Who was Master Kaiba speaking to in the middle of the night? And had skillfully ducked away when he saw the young man run from the Master's room. As any good servant, he could feel this boy's edginess, his worry. So he would try to simply curve those feelings into something else: food. "Come." He said softly and turned on his heel for the kitchen.

-

Jou blinked. Kaiba's butler called him "Master Kaiba". Jou tried to repress the chuckle he felt under his breath. "Master Kaiba". He repeated it in his head. All that came to his mind was laughter. Hearing the word "kitchen", the blonde boy's ears perked up instantly. Kitchens almost always meant food. Food was good. And Jou was hungry.

"So, did you do it?" Jou asked simply as he followed the butler into the kitchen. Jou's footsteps were soft and delicate, like a dancer's, as he stepped forward in simple, almost-silent strides. The palms of his feet felt the floor. It was nice and cool against his skin. The blonde boy wondered idly how much the brown haired boy paid his servants... and as he followed the man leading him, he was once more in awe at the mansion. How big it was, for one thing- and all the rooms... it looked huge from the outside as it was, but inside it was even bigger and filled with rooms of enormous proportions, filled with everything he had ever seen in his entire life. Well, he sure could get used to laying back on that nice soft bed- but he really wondered about midnight snacks. He'd probably get lost in all the corridors and hallways, nevermind even getting to the kitchen. Assuming he did get there, there would be too much food to choose from, and he might never find his way back. Then again, there was no place better to be lost than in a kitchen in Jou's opinion.

-

The butler looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow lightly. "Did I do what, sir?" A faint look of confusion touched on the man's face as he thought over the sentence. He offered Jou a smile. "By the way, Jounouchi… Master Kaiba mentioned you are still a growing boy and would probably be hungry at all times of the day and night… If you go down the hall from his room the opposite way you come here and down the stairs… you will come out right into the kitchen. There's always a table of food out, for most of the servants here have schedules that force them to eat at any odd hour." The man chuckled softly. "Before you ask, Master Mokuba wished to have the back way into the kitchen… he was always hungry, still is."

He led the boy into the kitchen and sat him down at the table and quickly ordered a few of the others in the kitchen. Rapidly a full meal was brought out… a massive bowl of noodles with a smaller side bowl of rice, with all of the fixings complete. Richard himself brought Jou a quick can of soda with a wink.

-

"Commit a murder, of course. 'The butler always did it.', eh?" Jou snickered stupidly. He had been watching one too many murder mysteries as of late, it seemed. The thought of there always being food in the kitchen enticed Jou. He was always hungry, and if there was always food... well, it seemed like a match made in heaven to him. And he didn't even need to bother watching his weight, since it seemed that no matter what he ate, he always stayed ridiculously thin. It could have been that he still had his metabolism. Or maybe that was because he was starved so often. Not that it mattered anymore.

Now, he just had to make plans for the rest of the day until the brown haired teenager came back.. he pulled up a chair and sat down as the food was bought out and placed before him. He stared at the food in awe. Then began to dig in, only looking up once to thank the butler for the can of pop. The food was delicious- not that Joey could really tell, he was shovelling it into his face so quickly.

-

Richard watched for a long moment before chuckling faintly. "The butler always does it, hmm? I believe Master Kaiba would prefer to do his own killings." He gave a long, dramatic pause before laughing. "Joking. Joking. Master Kaiba told me you would prefer not being called 'Master'… So, Jounouchi. Master Kaiba should be home by six. Master Mokuba is around, probably in the game room." The butler grinned. "Its down the hall from your… room." He offered helpfully. 

He already liked the odd blonde, finding the boy simple and honestly in his feelings. He would be good for Seto. Richard almost felt like the older Kaiba brother was his own child at times, for he had watched over and protected and guided Seto since the original man of the house had passed on. Perhaps this blonde would pry open the closed doors on Master Kaiba's emotions and force them to come back to the surface. He remembered the few times when, as a child, Seto had smiled, laughed… innocent. Those days were long past.

-

"Just call me Jou." The fair-haired boy smiled briefly as he paused from eating and looked at the butler. Jou then commenced shoving the food into his face, not even caring whether he made a mess or not. The food was basically almost all gone a matter of minutes later, and he wasn't even feeling full. But the food felt good in his stomach. He hadn't eaten so well in a long time. Other than the steak Kaiba had made, anyway... Jou wondered if the butler or any of Kaiba's other servants knew that Kaiba could cook. Jou still didn't know half the rooms in the place, and he had already looked around a bunch and gotten lost more than once.

Then again, they had to know the room at least existed. Certainly the butlers and servants knew their way around the mansion, even if Jou didn't. Well, at least the servants were good for something. Bringing him food, and helping him around the ridiculously over-sized mansion if her ever got lost.

-

"Jou." The man said quietly before nodding once, slowly. That smile never left his face as he stood and moved away, speaking to others in the kitchen. They all agreed, for Master Kaiba's sake, that this boy would be good to have around the house. Not simple, perhaps… but better for the livelihood of the older Kaiba. By the little bits of rumor and whispers Richard had heard from the servants of the mansion, he only could wonder how far the pair of boys would go.

Seto growled, rubbing his forehead. The meeting might have been over, but now he stared down the barrel of a gun pointed right to his head. A gun called 'deadline.' He had to have the demo upgrade for the new dueling system out in a week. Something in him wanted to kill whoever came up with that brilliant date for the complicated piece of machinery to be built by. Hundreds of trinkets of silver and shadow lay coiled like innocent vipers on his desk while a half-finished… something… laid before him. It sparkled with the lights of the office, almost twisting in its intricate knotted form of metal and wire. It would be the final step, giving a language to every monster that had ever graced one of his systems as well as letting the duelist and creature speak to each other. No other had dreamed up what he did, and he was damned proud of the idea.

Now… only if he could get the idea to work!

-

After Joey had polished off the food, and licked the bowl clean (not caring who was watching, the food was just that good!), the blonde boy patted his stomach happily, and wondered what he was going to do for the day. Wasn't the butler supposed to give him a credit card and a cell phone? At least that way he could phone Kaiba later on to check up on him. He didn't want to bug the brown haired boy yet, and didn't want to stay around the house the whole day just so he could phone the busy CEO. Well, he still had to plan where to go anyway. He didn't think he was going to drop by any of his friends any time soon. Then he'd just have to explain the whole Kaiba thing. And that would lead to the whole Bakura thing. A cold chill ran through his body. He looked around to see if there was an open window- perhaps a breeze had blown in, but he couldn't see anything with a strong wind. Well, then, maybe it was just that name alone. God. He had to get his mind off the albino. He would just have to find something to keep him busy. Like maybe buying some new clothing. Clothes that actually fit him- stuff that wasn't torn or permanently stained. He didn't want to go blowing tons of money either, but it couldn't hurt to get something nice and inexpensive. Just about anything new would be an improvement from the little amount of clothing he had packed in the suit case before he left his old room.

-

As if reading his mind, the older man produced thought credit card and phone and padded to stand beside Jou, laying them onto the table. "I believe Master Kaiba programmed his cell phone's number into yours already, as well as the office. Mmm, he said something about the driver as well, so I believe you have his number to call if you need a ride. And Master Mokuba's as well." Fingers tapped as he called up the long list of things Master Kaiba had told him that morning. "Ah, yes." He handed Jou a tiny scrap of paper. "Pin number for the card, it is in your name. If you forget it." Richard added with a smirk. "The pin number is also programmed into the phone under 'Pin Number.' Master Kaiba said you might." He chuckled softly.

"I have many things to attend to, Jou. Do you require me for anything else? If you need me… there is a buzzer by the door in your bedroom that can call on me." He finished up, pondering if there was anything else he was told to tell the young blonde. "Oh! I almost forgot." He shook his head as if having terrible memory. "Master Kaiba stated that if you wished, you could go over to KaibaLand…"A pause. "What a horrid name, I still hope he takes my advice and changes it…And duel. He said you had not been at the sport as of late."

-

"Thanks. No, I don't think I need anything else..." The fair-haired boy said softly, accepting the credit card and cell phone. He took his pathetically over-worn wallet out of his pocket and slid the card into it after admiring the card for a second. It was shiny and smelled softly of plastic. Kind of like a downsized version of "new car smell". Jou blinked at the phone, after staring blankly at it for a few moments. Finally he decided he would go to the mall after all. He considered phoning the driver, but didn't want to be bothered trying to figure out how to work the cell phone. Besides, it was a nice day, and he didn't mind walking to the shopping centre, since he knew the way after all.

He stumbled out of the kitchen and down several corridors, repeatedly finding dead ends, or locked doors. Sometimes there were open rooms, but not once could he find a way out. With a heavy sigh he tried to remember which way he had been. Kaiba's mansion was like a maze- like a labyrinth! It was as though it had been built to keep people from ever finding their way out. It took Jou a good twenty minutes just to get to the door, and open the front doors to let himself out. When he finally got out he had to figure out how to bypass the gates and fences and things that lined the Kaiba mansion's front yard. Jou sighed. Maybe living with Kaiba wasn't going to be as fun and easy as he thought it was...

-

Suddenly, the cell phone in Jou's pocket purred with life as an incoming call brought it around. Seto slowly tapped his fingers waiting for Jou to pick up. He was headed for lunch - almost an hour and a half late - and wanted to make sure the boy had gotten through the morning alright. He was sure the blonde could make it through, as long as he was guided on the way. Seto had briefly let his mind wander over the idea of making a map for the sometimes clumsy, thick boy but decided that might be insulting. Quickly he growled, biting into the bunch of noodles.

-

As Jou was scratching his chin, a perplexed look crossing his face, and approached the gate, he put a firm hand on the gate, coiling his fingers around the cool metal wrought bars. He gripped onto a different bar, that was about the distance of his chest across from the previous one, after selecting it carefully. He held on to it higher than he had the last one. Suddenly he began to hoist himself up the massive, overly ornate gate. As he dragged his unwilling body up toward the heavens, he realized how difficult a task this would be. Finally he managed to find a section after pulling himself up a good few feet, where he could rest his weary legs. The footholds were thin, but at least they were as stable as the rest of the gate. Finally he reached the top of the gate, and began to swing his legs over the gate when suddenly something in his pocket emitted a sound. He nearly fell off the gate in surprise, but managed to hold himself steady. He looked down at the ground as he stopped swaying nervously, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. It looked a lot steeper than he had thought- he couldn't jump it. He would have to climb down. But first he would figure out what that noise was. He reahed into his pocket and dug out... the cell phone. Ah, yes! That was what it was. As he struggled to flip it open, he couldn't figure out which button he needed to press to turn it on. Finally he hit the correct button, when suddenly it slipped out of his hands; he fumbled with it for a second, then lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground, cell-phone and all. There was a loud "whump" as he landed on the other side of the fence from that which he had come from, and then he let out an unhappy groan. He inhaled heavily, his breath choked, and clambered slowly to his feet. As he held the phone to his ear he muttered a single word into it.

"Hello?"

-

"Jou?" Seto mumbled around a mouthful of pasta, arching an eyebrow. Why did that single word seemed strained. "Everything alright?" What on earth could have happened to the blonde in the matter of a few hours? If he had the cell phone then Richard must have spoken to him. Could the faithful butler have forgotten to tell Jou something? The man had never forgotten something before… "Richard spoke to you, right? What's wrong?" He was suddenly full of concern, the business coldness banished in a breath as he waited for the blonde's words.

-

"Seto..." Jou breathed softly. The weariness and pain in his back from the fall forgotten for the moment. His eyes shone with delight, and his voice reflected that. It felt good to hear that reassuring, comforting voice again. Of the one person who cared about him- and was taking care of him. He hadn't been happy when he had awakened to see Kaiba gone... but he realized that the brown-haired teen had other responsibilities. Was that all Jou was to him? A responsibility. He didn't want to be one...

"Oh, nothing. Except you built this damn place so that it's impossible to get in or out. What do ya think this is? A jail?" Jou grumbled, sarcasm hitting a perfect note. His accent coming on strong, with that slightest bit of whine in his voice, just around the edges. It was obvious he was also only joking, making light of something that sort of did annoy him a bit. Ah, well, there was probably a better way to get out than the way he had taken, he just didn't know of it. As he began to walk ahead, he saw yet another gate, and did a double-take out of surprise. He didn't remember the second gate! How many gates were there exactly?! He didn't want to have to keep climbing over them... what if he fell again?

-

"…All you have to do it speak to the guard at the gate… Over to the right on both gates. They'll let you out. I have to have the gates and guards and such… Even with them some crazed freak tries to get into the compound." He said easily, leaning back in his chair. "…Are you ok?" Fingers tapped delicately on the top of table in front of him, his food completely forgotten. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He could almost see the lemon headed boy getting into some sort of mess…

-

"Guards!?" Jou hadn't noticed guards. How could he have been so stupid?! Why did the guard at the last gate let him just climb over it without saying anything? Oh. Maybe he was asleep or busy or something. Or maybe he hadn't noticed Jou. How could he have not noticed him though? Especially with that loud crash as he fell to the ground... Jou looked to the right of the upcoming gate. Yes. There, sure enough was a small toll-booth like structure with a figure reading the newspaper and drinking what looked like a mug of hot fluid inside.

"I'm okay now... I just miss you, that's all..." Jou said, trying to exterminate the lingering weakness in his voice. He hated the way he sounded- innocent and fragile. He didn't want to be that way. He really didn't. He was supposed to be strong! But whenever he was around Kaiba... if he wasn't fighting the other teen, he found himself giving way to a weaker side.

"Nothing... Just... fell over a gate when the phone rang." Jou blushed. His own stupidity and clumsiness was often embarassing to him. He knew eventually he would have to either get used to it, or find a way around it, but he wasn't sure that he could.

-

Seto blinked, paused, and then laughed. "You climbed a gate? I told the guards to let you in and out but..." He shook his head, the brown strands slipping over his eyes. … The blonde missed him? That made him think for a moment. "…Missed you too, Jou… Work sucks." A small hint of laughter under his tones showed how he felt about the damnedable day he had been having. Seto just couldn't wait to get home… This was pathetic, to sit and rot all day in work.

A third pause. Those sort of thoughts had never really entered into his mind before Jou had entered his world in such a way. Work, a bad thing? He chuckled softly. "Just… ASK them to get back in, alright?... You climbed those gates? That's a long way down." He mused.

-

"Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want. It's yer fault they were even built. If they weren't there I wouldn'ta' had ta climb 'em." Jou snorted over the phone, approaching the guard. He waved his hand to try and get the guard's attention to open the next gate... and hopefully there weren't many more.

"I wouldn't want to have to work... but ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right? Have fun at work, get home safely, okay?" Jou stated, starting out strong, but his voice growing soft near the end. Realizing that the guard still hadn't noticed him, he walked right up to the guy, and rapped sharply on the side of the booth, trying to get the guy's attention. These guards sure weren't very attentive- hell, someone could probably march an elephant over them and the guards would never notice!

-

"I will, Jou. Stay safe yourself, mutt." The word was twisted into something of a joke, yet it was kind and playful all in the same run. "If you need me, call. See you in a few hours." And the phone call clicked out of existence. Seto folded the phone and sat back, shaking his head softly. That last bit of conversation sounded very much like a spotted bit of talk between his brother and himself. A faint curl of smirk suddenly touched his lips and he flipped the phone open once again and punched in a flurry of numbers.

The guard at the gate just looked up slowly, then blinked in surprise. How did this scuffy looking brat get into the compound? He stood up, slamming his cup onto the counter and glared at the ruffian. "Hey kid, what the hell?" His hand slipped to the gun at his side and his other pulled free a walkie talkie from his belt. "I've got an intruder on the north side…" He spat into the black screen of the mouthpiece on the pile of components and plastic.

-

"Aye, you better let me outta here or I'm gonna call Kaiba to fire yer ass!" Jou shouted angrily at the guy, not liking being called an "intruder", or the lazy manner one second of the guard, and the harsh attitude of them next. It was not very business-like at all! It did not seem like something any self-respecting Japanese person would do! It seemed like something that scum Bandit Keith might have pulled. Jou scowled slowly. Baka American.

"I swear... if I hafta climb 'nother one of these bloody gates, I'm gonna beat you down personally!" Jou shouted at the guard again, not even caring what he was saying until long after the words slipped out of his mouth. He had both of his hands on the booth by that point, and was even starting to shake the glass window. His face was pressed so close it was only centimeters away from the clear, reflective surface that separated him and the guard. Jou was frustrated. Why didn't Kaiba just tell him the guards would let him out in the first place? Or the butler? Why did they even NEED so many gates? The place was dead silent. Nobody would be crazy enough to try and invade Kaiba's mansion. Nobody would be stupid enough to do anything on Kaiba's territory. They'd have to be plain stupid. Yet, how could Kaiba stand to have such incompetent guards working for him? Jou groaned and waited for the idiot to realize his own mistake.

-

The idiot didn't realize his mistake until the called for backup arrived. He was a tall fellow with greased back brown hair. The second guard took one look at Jou and arched an eyebrow, then glared to his fellow guard. "You stupid fool!" He snapped to the imprudent guard. The backup quickly spoke to the idiot and set him straight, dismissing him on the spot. The brown haired guard turned to Jou and bowed softly. "I'm sorry… He's new…" He padded into the guard house and with a few flicks and switches, the gates slid back soundlessly.

He gave a look to Jou and offered a smile. "All of the others should know you by sight for when you come back… I apologize again."

-

Jou quirked an eyebrow, and his face twitched in frustration for a second, looking as though he were about to hit something or yell. After a moment he finally settled down and slipped into a more relaxed formation, his body collapsing with a heaved sigh. Jou watched as the other guard wandered off, then turned his attention back to the brown-haired guard who was opening the gate. Jou was relieved and finally put at peace.

"It's okay, man." the blonde boy said casually, slipping past the open gates and mock-saluting the guard. As he walked forward it was neither a stride nor a jog in which he moved, but rather a peaceful walk. He still marvelled at the grounds surrounding the brown haired CEO's mansion, no matter which way he went or turned. It always seemed so much bigger than even he had expected. How Kaiba had managed to cram so much stuff in he could never figure out- and always it was done with high style and fashion. Just like the other boy. Nothing was done unless it was done right. It almost made Jou laugh in a way. He never did anything right- but still managed to pull off semi-amazing feats. Still, it had never occurred that the brown-haired boy was all talk. There was nothing behind all that talk. Just a cold exterior of mystery. Now that he was delving into it, he began to realize the price the other boy had had to pay. Giving up anything that was inside of him for power. Jou could never do that- such a sacrifice was a terrible thing. Perhaps he could bring the other boy out of the slump. Maybe he could show Kaiba that just because things didn't go perfectly- just because he wasn't harsh or powerful in most situations, it didn't mean he was unable to achieve things...

-

Seto stepped out of the limo a few hours later, peering up to his home. The wind skittered strands of mahogany into his eyes as he peered around, vaguely, for signs of the blonde pup. Nothing. A slow shake of his head, strands of that brown mane moving back into place. Why would Jou be outside? Was he even home? He dragged free his briefcase of the gloom from inside the vehicle and padded up the stairs into the depths of the home.

A faint smile was cast to his faithful butler as he came inside and he cocked his head slightly. "Is Jou home yet?" Richard shook his head. Seto smirked softly and spoke quickly to the butler before he headed upstairs. Fingers stripped off the heavy trench coat and settled it into the closet, removed the silken dress shirt and slacks. It was replaced by a pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt. Not many got to see him in such casual wear but it also happened he did not go out in jeans often at all. "Just for him to get home…" A moments murmur.

-

The image: the sun lingering in the sky, sinking into the vast and seemingly flat horizon. From that almost invisible strip of contemplation and up a good few eye-candied clouds remained the hot blazing inferno that was tediously lowering into the sky. If one watched it would remain perfectly still- but the second one turned away it would begin to move down once more. Such was the watched pot that never boiled. Below the solar-swept rays walked a young boy, like carrion men groaning for burial. He stood hunched over, his back slumped in a crescent of lost stamina. In his arms he clutched a meagre few bags, decorated softly with colours in light pastel and the faintest hint of Asian writing scattered here and there as though in some haphazard fashion.

After making his way through the required gates after they were opened he saw the mansion in sight, looming omnisciently. As though it saw all- knew all- was all. Jou struggled his way forward, but never once dared look up too high into the sky for fear of torturing his mind at how much farther he knew inevitably he must travel. It had been a long walk to the nearest mall- Kaiba's mansion was more secluded than he had thought at first, and even finding his own way back to the place had been trouble enough. The sun had been out almost the whole day, only occasionally blotted with the thick, inky clouds that stole their way across the sky- and even as the fair-haired boy made his way to the doors of the mansion those same puffs of evaporated water threatened to open up and pour down with rain once the glowing ball of fury had vanished from vision's way. Jou had seen those dark, stormy clouds that were steadily replacing the puffy white fluff balls that had appeared in the morning, and faded into the dreary dusk that overwhelmed them later on. As Jou made his way to the door a relieved smile made it's way across his face. He knew he could not walk everywhere by himself. It had taken almost half a day just to get to the nearest shopping center and back as it was.

-

Richard was there at the doorway, leaning against the deep coloured wooden frame instead of the posh upright stature of most movie butlers. He offered a smile to the struggling blonde and stepped forward to meet him, swift professional hands relieving Jou of the few packages in his grasp. "You look exhausted…" A glance over those bags and he arched an eyebrow. "…You walked all the way there, Jou? I told you that you had free run…" A slow shake of his head. "Never mind." He bobbed his head gently and looked to Jou from under those drifts of white hair.

"Master Kaiba came home a short while ago and asked me to lead you to him…" A knowing smirk. "He said, and I quote, 'I don't trust Jou to find his way.'" The butler quipped quietly, his gaze drifting to glance over the burning sky. A smile once again to Jou and he tilted his head towards the sunset lit interior of the mansion. "Come… I'll bring these things up to your room." Richard padded out of the frame of the door and into the depths of the home, peering over his shoulder once to make sure Jou would follow him. When he looked forward again a smile graced those bowed lips. Through the winding depths of the home, its ways as twisted and turning as the nadir of the walls of the Labyrinth.

He stopped before a door that was not very much different then many of the others, except for the very fact that instead of the normal, bland doorknob or twisting handle, it was opened by a pair of dragons, Seto's beloved Blue Eyes to be exact. Their likeness was surprising, one handle was a single tall dragon, in profile on its side. His tail coiled for a perfect smooth grip. The opposite lever was the remaining two dragons, almost twined like lovers, a mass of wings and ice and diamond. "He's inside." And Richard vanished away back into the home.

-

Jou was glad to be relieved of his bags- light as they were. It had been a long day's journey, and he eagerly followed the man through the winding and apparently endless corridors. He had smirked at Kaiba knowing he would only get lost. How so many halls and rooms were even contained in one solitary building ceased to amaze Jou, but he was growing used to the formality. Jou reached out to grasp the ancient beasts that formed the tool with which entrance was pertained. He had not noticed the blue eyes there before, but somehow it was of little surprise that the brunette would have such a thing. Tactlessly Jou tried to turn the handle, which refused to budge. He tried again, angrily, forcing it to move. It barely budged. Jou turned to look at the butler for aid- only to realize he had vanished without a trace. With a sigh Jou tried again- this time pushing his feet up against the edge and struggling. His clenched hands turned red as blood rushed to them. Jou released his grip. The door handles wouldn't move. Why?

As it was, the handles were intricate enough- he had trouble even finding the part that was the door knob. He stepped back, and scratched his chin for a second inquisitively. Then it came to him! It was just like in stores! Where people push when it says "Pull" clearly labelled. He was turning the doorknob the wrong way! Jou nearly smacked himself for being so stupid. He approached the door, turned the knob the opposite direction from the way which he had been trying previously, and it moved easily under his grasp with a soft- almost silent click. He swung the door open slowly and looked to see was inside. His face was beaded with sweat, and he was more than weary, but also happy to be back.

-

Inside the room was a massive orgy of petals and roses. Upon every surface either gleamed a candle or sat a burst of blossoms. Seto himself was tucked among them, faintly resembling a white card plucked from a corsage bearing words of love or concern. He was settled on a black leather couch, the cool blue tee shirt hugging his form. Even on the soft, plush cushions rested a spray of pale petals. The roses were emblazoned in a myriad rainbow pattern, ones of the deepest crimson to the softest pale orange with veins of rose coiling into the center swirl. Ones of a deep yellow that were his favourite, a burnished color that so resembled Jou's eyes in that single moment he could remember of midnight streetlight catching and reflecting in those amber pools.

There was a soft smirk on those lips, like a predator awaiting to see a flicker of expression on the features of his prey to see which way it would flee. Tufts of dark hair played over his eyes, casting them into ponds of shadowed azure. "Welcome home, Jou." He said simply. Was that… no. No, that could not be barely contained excitement in Seto Kaiba's eyes. Could not be that look like a young child dragging forth a parent to see the surprise they had eagerly prepared.

But it was. Like a lurking bomb, it sat waiting to see what Jou would do. A few calls to several local florists had pulled together this little gift, this moment. He was not even sure Jou would like it… would like the play of iridescent candle light chasing and dancing with the moving shadows casted by the roses. A faint tension curled in his muscles, his mind and body fervent on seeing Jou's reaction, angelic or appalled.

-

"Ka-..." He said as he opened the door, and froze when the sight met his eyes. Smatterings of colourful petals were scattered around causing his eyes to ring with trumpets of awe. Like a mellow serenade he found himself lost within the dizzying array. He shook his head momentarily, to break free of the spell cast so chastely upon his aura. Jou felt immediately humbled and awkward. This thing was not natural- was it? Was Kaiba to greet him like this daily? Maybe he would get old with wear... and the weariness came back to his eyes, cultured like pearls with age, but exquisite as something that has remained in a fragrant shell for so long. That cool voice, roughed around the edges with power flowed to him like a dream long since past.

"He... hello Seto." Jou said, lowering his head softly, almost in a bow. His real motive for doing so, however, was to hide the burning blush that was currently roaring across his face, lion-mettled and proud. His face burned so brightly he got feel the heat sinking in. His eyes were lost in the pink, but all was consumed by his ragged mess of blonde hair as it covered his face. The teenager wanted to approach the couch- or at least collapse- or do something. But he felt stiff suddenly. His entire body had tensed up. And all that weariness hit him in a sharp blast, yet he was unable to succumb. He knew he had to press on- but could do neither. He was stuck. Stiff. Stolid. Frozen. His body refused to respond to even the simplest of commands. And so he stood there, feeling like a complete moron.

-

Seto grinned, some sly version of a child's delighted smile. Slowly he stood, some proud lord bedecked in a commoner's clothing. Quickly he padded across the room and took Jou's hand in his own, his fingers gracefully twining with the rigid digits of the blonde's. Cerulean pools met and touched upon those honey eyes, and a true smile broke like the parting sun upon a stormy day. Gently, with an encouraging look as possibly resembling a mother's attempts to get a young toddler to walk for the first time, Seto pulled Jou across room to settle onto the couch… no, wait. Upon second look, it was not quite a couch. Draped in fabric it was indeed actually a futon, merely covered in leather to resemble a loveseat. The billionaire merely glanced down, his foot shuffling as he… paused. A pause of, embarrassment, perhaps?

"I wanted to do something special for you." His voice was gruff, but decidedly filled with emotion. He had almost felt the pain in Jou's heart at the disregarded attempts of lust Seto had tried upon the blonde mutt. The remembrance of blood and pain and rape. And despite long days at the office, he would do as he had silently promised. Shed the pain from Jou's soul, wipe away as much as he could of offending dark smudge Ryou's darker half had placed upon the shining sun of the other's spirit.

-

"Oh, Seto!" Jou sputtered, throwing his arms around the other boy and dragging himself into the embrace. He closed his eyes tightly as they brimmed with tears. Nobody had gone out of their way like this before for him. Nobody usually even gave him a second though. As if letting the blonde stay in such a place wasn't enough of a gem- Jou felt like he had gone from "rags to riches" as the saying went. He didn't know if he could be comfortable in such a place... but he could try. The luxury was overwhelming...

"Seeing you would have been enough..." Jou whispered into the other boy's ear gently, as he held on tighter to the other form. He could finally feel the blush dying down on his face, and his hair was settling finally. It felt so good to be close to someone else once more. He felt like he never wanted to be parted from the other boy ever again if it was possible.

-

A blink came from the blue eyed duelist as Jou curled his arms about his form. A brief second of tenseness flashed over his muscles then faded in that oh so normal 'fight or flight' response of the body. That moment to decide friend or foe. Did the body always have some lurking time bomb to attack or defend? He had caught that moment of flush, that brief second of crimson skitters across Jou's cheeks. A long pause before Seto carefully returned the embrace, graceful long limbs encasing the form of the blonde.

"Just for you." He growled into Jou's ear, holding him tightly. He could feel the play of muscle under the thin layers of cloth… A pause. What was Jou wearing? This was different then the dark cobalt of the school's uniform or the normal pairings with jeans… His fingers traced the blonde's arm, testing, feeling. That warm breath on his ear was stirring his soul, but he forced it down with the patience of years. Seto let Jou curl up against him like some abused puppy finding shelter, and let his fingers carefully sooth tense muscles of the back as he held on.

The blonde boy coiled into the other, clutching around those strong shoulders- it didn't even seem like reality anymore. And he was so tired and weary- it felt good just to be able to collapse into someone else for once. To not have to support himself all the time. To not have to worry- and when he was worried, to be reassured. He felt a sigh rise in his chest, and was relieved to not have to contemplate what all it meant for once. It was still surprising that the being he had only known as harsh, cold and cruel once could be so comforting... and gentle. Jou couldn't figure out what he had that Kaiba wanted so badly- what he could offer. Kaiba had everything. Everything. Mansion, limo, servants, the works. Every brand of clothing you could name, his own company, cars, computers, televisions, kitchens- not just one!

Jou was still a bit of a mess inside- naturally. He had the few remnants of his friends left- and next to no visible family. His sister he saw once every... what? Billion years. God. How would his sister feel about him and Seto...? Would she understand? Could she? She mattered more to him than anyone... even though he so rarely thought about her anymore. Lately he had been so distressed with his own personal matters to bother. Then again, what did his life matter? Wasn't he just some insignificant spot on the map? Somehow, that thought comforted him- because if he was just a teeny speck, then Kaiba had to be as well. And so did all of his troubles and worries. Even if they were a million tiny specks, they still amounted to very little. And if Kaiba- for all his money and power was just a barely visible atom- then they were the same. The brown haired boy and he were not that different after all, perhaps.

-

Seto smiled, one of those rare flickering passions of his soul touched his lips. Fingers lifted and gently ran through Jou's golden strands, parting them, separating them and letting them fall back together. "Tired, Jou?" Soft and gentle. He was exhausted himself, that horrid work day behind him. But what did it matter? The gentle scent of roses twined around them. He took a deep breath, taking in deep the smell of Jou brushed by the delicate tendrils in the air. Vanilla and roses. 

"Rest, my Jou." This was not something based on lust and sex, but just upon Jou. To brighten his spirits, to bring him around into the realm of light instead of that dark place of shadows and pain. His fingers slowly traced down the strong slim neck, brushing loosening muscles and tendons. He would wait for the pup to calm down, to stop with the nuzzling, cuddling, tail wagging act before he pondered over what Jou actually thought of his little… surprise. He had pondered over several other things, including searching out and tracking down Jou's younger sister he had heard the blonde speak of and bring her here… but it would have to wait. If she would actually come. How come Jou's body fit so well to his? How come he was thinking that? His mind spun on some foreign axis, its tilting crazed, revolutions demented. Never before would he have thought such things. But he supposed, knew, if he was going to have Jou in his life that he would have to change his mind's pace to flow more in time with Jou's own.

-

"Here I am, actin' tired, when you probably did more work than me all day... " The blonde sighed, feeling selfish- and not liking it one bit. Jou gathered himself together, and forced his upper-body away from the warm snuggle he had fallen into. He avoided the other boy's eyes, for fear of the guilt showing. He hated giving in to such weak tendencies all the time. He hated acting so stupid and selfish. He hated... his own attitude so much. But he couldn't change it. He couldn't change himself.

The blonde boy collapsed, his visage shadowed once more by his hair, running rampantly across his face. His irrepressible "joie de vivre" seemed broken, or at least cushioned for the moment. He had wondered lately what living with Kaiba would actually be like... well, those thoughts never involved gates that wouldn't open, frustrating guards, long walks, or doorknobs that were too complicated for their own good. Then again, not everything could be perfect- and obviously Kaiba knew his way around such minor things. Obviously they were intended to keep the place safe... but what kept the brown haired boy safe seemed to be causing a lot of problems for the blonde. The place being built like a maze was troublesome enough. It had been a strenuous and lengthy day for the teenager, and Jou felt about ready to collapse right then and there.

-

Seto stood, free of Jou's embrace, and quickly settled the futon back so it laid out completely flat. A smirk, watching Jou collapse back with it. He turned and gently fluffed out a blanket, settling it in a sweeping coil of ice blue softness over Jou's form. He settled himself in beside the boy, a smirk on his lips. "Did you do… do you like…" His voice was a layering of confusion on fear. The cool gaze of sapphire dropped, his body almost seeming to move away from Jou's flesh without actually stirring. This was not the normal Kaiba, this creature that seemed to be a ball of bewilderment and hesitation. Perhaps this was the being that was behind the ivory mask of cool calm, the treasure at the conclusion of the eternal plane of hoarfrost?

He was trying to let go of some of the barriers that separated him from the world, at least to let them slide out of place around the blonde that had settled into his heart. It was hard, as if the thick barriers of ice coated steel were rusted into place, a groan mass of metal that did not want to budge. But he was slowly forcing them down. Seto knew he had to prove to Jou that he was actually more then just cold high arrogance and chilled winds. More then the billionaire that had put the blonde down throughout the length of duelist kingdom when he had thought of nothing more then his brother and saving the corporation that was slowly killing him like some long-term poison given by a jealous lover.

-

"Of course I do." Blanche nuit reigned through Jou's mind as he smiled subtly back at the taller boy. The scruffy-haired blonde watched the other make his sturdy way to his full height. He cuddled up against the softened blanket, draped tenderly over his lithe form, then looked at the other teen close up as he moved in. He could hear the hint of something in the brown-haired boy's voice. It was an almost extraordinary sensation- to feel that instance of power over someone who was so powerful and seemingly indestructible. And now Jou- the mutt, the "mongrel", the mortal pedestrian, just another dim lamp-post to view during the passage through life- the blonde had the other boy in a situation where the power was switched. He felt for a single second like he had some element over the other boy- that could sustain him.

He knew Kaiba was trying- hard. And he searched the other boy's eyes for that trace- that hint of something. Whatever it was that persevered, whatever it was that was able to push through past all that cold stone, and allowed them to be together in a situation such as this. He wanted to do nothing more than just be close to Kaiba for the night. Thoughts and worries of Bakura were all swept clean of his mind- almost as if they had never happened. They were pushed to the back of his mind- something for him to worry about on a rainy day, not at a time such as the one he was experiencing.


End file.
